Fairly OddFuture
by DestinyZX
Summary: FOPxYGO crossover. The year is 2116 and a new Turner has stepped up to the plate... there is more than he knows as hidden truths lay in a city split in two... its up to him to uncover the truth and defeat those that stand in his way. R&R plz, no flames.
1. A Legacy Revived

Fairly OddFuture – An FOP/Yu-Gi-Oh! futuristic fan-fic by LgacyZX

_Author's Note__: Before I say anything let me just say this, I wasn't mean to post this but realizing that the new Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime came out in Japan, I just thought screw it and show off something I would never even try to do. All I can say is that it will not be easy but here goes nothing. Be sure to read and review this and also, I will not tolerate flames and trust me, I don't._

Duel 1 – A Legacy Revived

Do anyone know Timmy Turner? And how can someone like him have somethng to do with this. Well, its not easy for someone like me to explain this but his legacy that he had left behind plays an important role in someone else. You really want to know? Well, I think its only fair that we take a look first at how his actions changed the world.

Timmy Turner, a young pre-teen from Dimmsdale, California was just your average ten year old individual. He didn't have that many friends, he had a troubled life but when he had gotten his hands on Duel Monster cards, his life completely changed. Over the years, he became recognized as a duelist who faces the impossible and always come out on top. He went on to become the Duel Monsters United States champion and eventually the Duel Monsters world champion and has kept that title for many years. As he got older, his skill remained but his life hasn't. Putting dueling aside, he became a member of _Space Patrol Delta_ or _SPD_ for short. Through that, he was known as a hero alongside with his comrades who were responsible for putting an end to the Human-Dragon wars that not only brought humans and dragons to coexist but it also brought peace to the galaxy. With peace finally returned, he lead a quiet and peaceful life becoming a grandfather to several children until his time came. A funeral was held to remember someone who was a man of many talents; a duelist, a leader, a father, grandfather and a hero. His legacy was kept alive alongside many duelists such as Yugi Moto, the King of Games, Seto Kaiba his eternal rival and many others.

_Earth… 2116 AD…_

A hundred years have passed since Timmy Turner had left a legacy on this planet and the galaxy. Now the remnants of the old Dimmsdale have now transformed into a futuristic metropolis which is now known as Neo Dimmsdale; a city where skyscrapers reach the clouds, vehicles fly through the skyways and beings from other worlds reside in this city. But not everything is as it seems for even though this city is a futuristic metropolis, the bond between the poor and the rich have split the city into two portions; the upper cities where the rich and upper-class reside and the lower suburbs where the poor and middle-class live and unlike the upper cities, the lower suburbs became home to where crime and corruption reside. However, things would soon change as this is the story of how one teenager will bring two worlds together and uncover the truth behind it. Now, our story begins…

_March 15__th__, 2116... 7:30 AM_

Far from the city of Neo Dimmsdale where it has now become a boundary between the rich and the poor, a new tale was about to be heard. The lower suburbs were remnants of the old Dimmsdale and is now home to many factories that were built where the homes used to be for the sle purpose of building and developing items that citizens in the upper cities use. As a result, most of the suburbs became old and decrepit not to mention forgotten considering that years have passed and many people moved to the upper cities. Despite that, some people live in the lower suburbs but in this case, this day wouldn't be anything but ordinary. The sun was rising over the city bringing life to the old suburbs where colors of gray and a bit of brown lay all over. Within the suburbs that had signs of the past, there was a house that was home to two individuals. One of them was an adult in his upper 30s while the other was a teenager.

"Dominic, are you awake? You got to get ready for school ya know that." The adult spoke as in his room Dominic was finished getting dressed and gearing up for another day of classes.

"I'm all set uncle. Give me a minute okay?" Dominic replied as he took something out of his drawer and placed it on his wrist which then closed automatically encircling his left arm almost reaching his shoulder.

Dominic is a 17-year old teenager who lives in a house that was part of the lower suburbs of Neo Dimmsdale. He's a cocky yet careful teenager that has baby blue eyes, his hair dyed to a crimson red color and his outfit matched greatly with his hair; white shirt, red jacket, blue pants with red streaks and a pair of white sneakers with red stripes. He heads downstairs where his uncle, a man named Stefan was preparing breakfast with what he can attain. Considering that the poor can not get much, Stefan was a man that was in his 30s but in reality, he has lived a lot longer than his nephew. He was a white skinned male that had brown hair and was wearing a white shirt with blue pants and was wearing brown shoes to go along with it.

"Oh Dominic, it seems you are as active as ever I see. Sit down over here, I've got something to tell ya." Stefan said as Dominic took a seat waiting for his uncle to serve him breakfast.

Stefan put the food out in separate plates and then gave one of them to Dominic who without wasting any time began to eat for it was bacon and eggs that were sunnyside up. Stefan sat down as he watched his nephew ate knowing the appetite that he has.

"See you haven't eaten in quite a while huh? Well, I don't blame you because I don't like being in this dump." Stefan said as he had an upset expression in his eyes.

"Why we got to live here anyway? Those guys up at the central city just want us lower-class to rot here while the rich jerks waste their credits on spending and making our lives miserable." Dominic replied as he drank some liquid that was in a plastic container.

(Off-topic: In the 22nd century, currency is now credits after massive depressions in the world economy. They are a worldwide currency as it was the only solution needed to end the depression of the late 21st century.)

"Calm yourself Dominic… besides, you shouldn't worry about a thing anyway. Besides, I have my own troubles as it is. By the way, I have something for you. Come here for a second." Stefan said as Dominic followed him to what his uncle had planned.

They both went to the garage when Dominic took a good look at what his uncle was working on. What he saw was something that no one would believe; it was some sort of hovercycle that was still in development and from how it looks, it was made out of parts that were found in the many junkyards that were in the suburbs.

"No way… is that an actual hovercycle? You have no idea how much they are in the central city… almost everyone has these things." Dominic said as he looked at the hovercycle from various angles and Stefan began to explain what he had been doing.

"I know that everyone in the city has these things but not in the suburbs. I found a beat-up cycle that was found in a junkyard and I wondered if it still worked. Looks like it did and I knew that if I could fix it, it may get you some leverage in the city. But I'm still missing a few parts and they are hard to find as it is." Stefan replied as his nephew had a suggestion on his mind.

"We can always head to the city and try to find those parts…" Dominic said but his uncle was quick to reply and knowing what the city would contain didn't bother with what his nephew had on his mind.

"And get our rear ends in trouble with the city security? Not a chance kid besides I have a better idea in mind. When you head to the city, I want you to head to a repair shop that isn't far from your high school and find someone who goes by the name of Dax. Tell him that I sent you and he'll get this thing fixed up in no time flat. Is that clear?" Stefan replied as Dominic heard everything loud and clear but not before checking the time and figured that he is about to run late.

"Yeah I got it. Oh snap, I'm about to run late. I got to split uncle… might as well use this so here goes nothing… I suppose" Dominic spoke as he got on the hovercycle and then began tinkering with a few buttons hoping to get it running but it only got him flat.

His uncle then tried to help him out but eventually they got the beat-up hovercycle working… at least for a while. Before Dominic was about to leave, his uncle had one last thing to give him and it would be something that he wouldn't leave without.

"Dominic… be sure to take this too. I know for a fact that this would be better off in your hands anyway. What's in there is something for you to see… now be sure to take care of yourself and don't let anyone push you around." Stefan said as Dominic put the item, a black belt containing two small boxes around his waist.

Once it was tightened, he was already getting the hovercycle running and heading off to the skies hoping to reach the central city and hopefully to not run late for class. Stefan just looked on as he saw his nephew heading off into the skies. With a look in his eyes, he knew that he did what he had to do but knowing the condition he was in it wouldn't last long.

((There he goes… off into the city. I just pray he comes home alright.)) Stefan thought as he sighed seeing that it would be just another ordinary day.

Heading towards the skyways, Dominic used his hovercycle to steer around traffic hoping to reach the central city without having to get seen by the skyway patrols that is. The central city of Neo Dimmsdale was a main sight to behold as many buildings reached the skies and vehicles flew in all different directions and paths. The central city became the barrier between the rich and the poor many years ago and up to this day, it has served as a wall that has separated two worlds. Dominic was steady with the hovercycle and fortunately, it landed at ground where vehicles were landing and then heading off by wheels. The hovercycle afterwards transformed causing the wheels to appear and it was then turned into a standard motorcycle that came out of the 21st century. He rode through the streets passing through traffic that were on the same line and eventually made it to where his high school is but not before making a detour to the repair shop that Stefan had mentioned. Having parked his hovercycle at the gate, he went inside hoping to find Dax and it didn't take him long either way.

"Hey welcome to my repair shop. I'm Dax, how can I help you today? Oh… well if it isn't Dominic, haven't seen ya in ages." Dax spoke as he went closer to Dominic who kept his composure after hearing him again.

Dax was a human being just like Dominic but the only difference is his body as the lower portions of his body had been replaced with mechanical parts. Instead of human legs, Dax has a hoverpod which is known to hold his body weight and considering that he once weighed 190 lbs. it wouldn't be easy.

"I can tell for certain that you've packed on some weight Dax. I haven't seen ya in a long time but still, Stefan told me to find you because he just built what's outside." Dominic said as Dax followed him outside and immediately he took a good look at the hovercycle which for some odd reason is in pretty bad shape.

"So Stefan is at it again eh? I can tell for a fact that he has been hard working scrapping up parts like this. So he asked me to fix this up eh? I figure as much since this guy spends all day cleaning up at the junkyard. I'll have my men work on this hovercycle so come back later and I promise you that you'll love my work." Dax replied as Dominic was pleased seeing that he would take the job which gave him the opportunity to head off to school and hopefully not to be late.

Dominic reached Neo Dimmsdale High School without a second too soon and immediately he made it to class but not before he made it to his seat without getting caught by the monitroid. As soon as he took a seat, he began to place some sort of disk inside the desk which then showed a flat-screen monitor containing basic menus and other functions. The other students began doing the same procedure and it was then that flat-screens began to appear along with Dominic's. The screen then showed a blank figure which some would see that it's the professor and with all the students paying attention, it seemed that the time for class was now.

"Good morning class. I see that everyone is here on time for a change. Anyway, I believe that homework is due so please hand me your assignments that are due today." The professor spoke as all the students especially Dominic took out a small disk and inserted it into the slot that was opened.

(Off-topic again: In the future, students don't carry bookbags anymore for they carry their classwork, homework and textbook information in disks. It became much easier as they keep the disks in special boxes where they are held. Also, the flatscreens that are on the desks provide a view in anything whether it was math, science or even history.)

"Excellent… I see everyone has done well with this assignment especially you Dominic. You are doing well in your assignments indeed… not bad for a suburban fellow. Anyway, I would like for you to insert your text disks and head to chapter 6 now. There will be a quiz on this and chapter 5 next week… that is all." The professor said afterwards as it then vanished showing a message on all the flat-screens.

The students then inserted blue disks into the drives and out came the cover of a textbook on the flatscreen. They then pressed a few buttons which caused it to turn the pages until it reached the proper destination. Everything was under eerie silence as the students began reading from the data that was on the screen. Considerably it was all the students did nowadays in the 22nd century unlike the 21st century where teachers would prepare lessons for the students. For Dominic, it was something that he did every day… for more than twelve years of his life.

_March 15, 2116… 10:30 AM…_

A few hours had passed and now a break occurred afterwards giving the students some time to get ready before the next classes. Considering that it was just a small 10-minute break, it was more than enough for students to attain what is required for their next lessons. Dominic was right now going through his locker checking what disks he needs for his next class when suddenly someone came closer to him and they began to talk.

"Hey Dominic, I see you are as leisurely as ever. How are you today? You ready for today's class." A friend said to Dominic as he wasn't hesitant to reply.

"I'm fine Leo, I'm fine. Stefan had to get me off my bed at least… can't believe he woke me up at 7am just so I can get ready for school." Dominic replied as Leo chuckles a bit seeing that it was figuratively common.

"Well it's not like the year 2008 where you spend six hours in here gawking away at some primitive teacher with his lessons. Besides, school ends at noon and after that we can go to the mall and check out the arcade." Leo said as Dominic however had other plans of his own.

"Sorry Leo but I can't because I got to pick up something at the repair shop that I just previously dropped off a few hours back. It's something my uncle had been working on and knowing the repair crew, they'll make it something to see. I could head to the mall afterwards if it is okay with you." Dominic replied as Leo nodded in approval but not before the bell rang and monitroids began to appear in the halls having students head to the class before they hand out detention cards.

Everyone went off to other classes as the school day continued so with life in the 22nd century any different than it is 100 years ago… I'd say that it is much different in my opinion. Even though those students have to go through school from Monday to Friday every day, other people have their own problems as they head off to work and do things that some people may not like. Nonetheless, it was a job that people had to do and it didn't provide them much of a choice on that fact.

_March 15, 2116… 1:30 PM… 90 minutes after school had ended…_

90 minutes had passed since the bell rang and students were heading home on hoverbuses while others were taking other modes of transportation to head off. Dominic was heading out seeing what he had to do next but before he did, he caught eyes on something that nobody would expect. He saw two older teenagers picking on a young kid for reasons unknown. Seeing this as a threat, Dominic decided to intervene hoping to ensure that no harm would come to the child.

"Hey you, leave that kid alone. Why don't you pick on someone your own size for a change?" Dominic said as the two older teens looked at him and with silent expressions, they went after him without wasting any time.

Dominic kept his guard up while the two bullies went after him with full force. Finding weakpoints in their patterns, he laid powerful blows to them causing serious pain and having them land on the pavement. He looked at the quivering bullies and gave them a message that was in fact a serious one too.

"If you know what's good for you, leave this kid alone. If I ever catch you messing with him or anyone else, you will be sorry and that's a promise." Dominic spoke as those two bullies got up and ran off knowing that his message was in fact serious.

After taking care of the two individuals that tried to hurt a little child, Dominic went to his aid and finds out that he hasn't been harmed. Trying to think of this, he wonders what was going on but had very little answers at the moment. The child was around 8 to 9 years old and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a strange outfit and it was something that not even Dominic could figure out. Hoping to find out what is going on, he checks to see if he's alright but he would soon encounter something that no one can believe.

"Hey are you alright? Those thugs won't mess with ya anymore and that's a promise. Um… are you alright?" Dominic spoke as the child was silent for a bit but not before he said something and it wasn't gonna be much either.

"Thank… thank you. My name is… Ben. Here, this is for you." Ben replied as he gave Dominic some small box in a black color and by the time Dominic was able to see what was inside the box, the kid was gone.

He then decided to open the box and what he discovered was something that not even anyone could believe. Sure it was Duel Monsters cards but what he saw were cards that used to belong to someone and they represented a style that was once known almost a century ago.

"No way… did this kid have these? Why did he give them to me? Oh well, at least they are more than a reason to get my dueling going." Dominic spoke as he put the cards back in the box and then put it away in his pocket to hopefully not attract attention.

He then went to Dax's Repair Shop to see if the hoverbike that his uncle Stefan fixed was repaired but what he found would be that he would get involved in something out of the ordinary. As Dominic went inside, a man dressed in blue and black was talking with Dax and for some reason that person was shouting at him.

"I know you've been doing stuff for those suburb scum and if you think that I've been watching you do stuff, you got another thing coming because I'll have my squad shut this place down and bulldozed by tonight." The officer said as Dax kept his guard up and then replied with words of his own.

"Please, dude. If you think that I do stuff for the people down in the suburbs, so what if I do. As long as they provide me the money or the supplies needed for stuff, I'll get to it. I don't want to be greedy like those rich-mouthed smartasses up north so don't play any stupid stuff with me. You may be an officer but you have no right to treat me like crap." Dax replied as the officer stood silent but then turned around encountering Dominic in the process.

"Huh? Oh sorry kid, didn't see you there. Better be on my way then… remember this Dax, if I see you doing something for those suburb scumbags, I'll have my men bulldoze your shop flat. Do you hear me? Neo Dimmsdale is meant for the rich not for those poor pennysucking pushovers down below." The officer shouted as he went on his hovercycle, started up the engines and flew off.

"What the hell was that all about? Dax, do you have any idea who that guy was?" Dominic said as Dax took a deep breath and decided to tell him everything.

"That's one of those Neo Dimmsdale officers that stroll around and regulate order in the skyways throughout Neo Dimmsdale. Who you just saw was the captain… Teinel Robbins also known as "The Terror". There have been rumors that I have been helping the poor people down at the suburbs and I don't believe in any of that one bit. So what if I help them out, that doesn't give that buckethead the right to boss me around. Geez!" Dax replied as Dominic tried to call him down but it was then that Dax had something to show him which would completely shock him greatly.

"Whoa… this is so incredible! I don't believe it! It looks like it just came out of a hoverboard shop. Everything about it is so cool, I'm just left speechless. Dax, I swear… you are the man when it comes to this." Dominic spoke as he was continuing to look at the hovercycle that was once beat up but now looked brand new and restored in the process.

"You don't need to thank me ya know. If there is anyone that you should thank, its Stefan. Besides, he wants to make sure that you are happy with what you get even though… you know." Dax replied in which Dominic understood what he meant and decided to calm him down.

"No worries, Dax. I know what you mean by what you said. Besides, I don't even want to think about it for the moment because now I'm heading home." Dominic replied but not before Dax had one thing he needed to mention.

"Before you leave, I kind of made some modifications to the hovercycle. Watch this… field spell activate… Speed World (Field Spell Card) set on!" Dax said as he pressed a button which caused a Duel Disk to emerge and take up a mode which is considered as a Riding Duel mode.

(Yet another off-topic: Speed World is a Field Spell card that is used for a new kind of dueling called Riding Duel. This and the new dueling concept will be explained as the story progresses.)

**Speed World activated… Duel Mode online… Auto-Pilot standby…** a computerized voice spoke as a duel disk emerged from portions of the hovercycle which now contained a new purpose… to double as a Duel Rider.

"Whoa! No way… you did this too? This is awesome." Dominic said as Dax then turned off the Riding Duel mode which as a result separated the Duel Disk and became a hovercycle again.

"My expertise on technology helped me create this so basically this only works if you are dueling while you are on this. By the way, when you saved that boy earlier… did you notice what was contained inside that box?" Dax replied as Dominic took the box out, opened it and showed all the cards that were in there to Dax.

"I didn't know it at first but those cards were familiar… you see, when I was around 4 or 5 years old I went on a field trip to a Duel Monsters museum. The main attraction was of a deck that was recently gonna be honored there. The only thing was… it once belonged to someone from the 21st century… my great-great-grandfather Timmy Turner." Dominic spoke as if he remembered that very day.

_Flashback… twelve years ago… February 11__th__, 2104_

It happened in a museum where they honor the greatest Duel Monster duelists of all time such as Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba. All the students were gathering around to what would be known as the greatest moment in history; the day that the legendary duelist Timmy Turner's deck would be seen for the first time… in more than 50 years. Two museum employees were holding the exhibit with great care and the students were waiting to peek what was there. Once they placed it on a stand, the students were then went into single line form and all of them witnessed the viewing of yet another legendary deck appearing but this one belonged to someone who was a hero in the Human-Dragon wars. It contained all of the Elemental Hero cards that he used but the difference was that he had other cards with that deck which would explain that the original deck underwent evolution over the years. Fortunately, this was the deck that he had used when he had his final duel many decades ago and now that it would be seen by the world, they would witness history in the making… for a time.

_End flashback…_

"I can remember it like it was yesterday… the day that Timmy Turner's legendary Ultimate Hero deck would be honored into the Duel Monsters Hall of Fame museum." Dominic said as he held those cards with utmost care almost as if he felt his ancestor's soul in them.

"I know but recently, that deck went missing during the night and the police have been investigating to see who would do something like that. So far, there have been no leads but just to let you know… what you are holding right now… is **that** very deck." Dax replied as Dominic was shocked to finding out that what he held was the exact deck that his great-great grandfather once used during his youth.

"No wonder that officer was there… he wanted to see if that deck was founded by you isn't it?" Dominic said and in which Dax nodded silently and knowing him, there was one more thing he had to tell him.

"By the way, you do realize that I turned that beat up hovercycle your uncle tried to fix into a completely rebuilt Duel Rider Hovercycle with a new paint-job. And you do know that the deck you hold can only be used in Normal duels. Therefore, this is for you." Dax replied as he gave Dominic a deck and even though it contained nearly all the cards that were in the other deck, it had some cards that would only work under the Speed World field spell.

Dominic put the other deck away in one of the deck boxes in his waist and then took a look at the other deck. Placing the other deck on a special slot, the item that Dominic had on his arm began to link up with his new hovercycle causing the two of them to intertwine and connect. Seeing that the sun was starting to go down, he then went outside with the newly-repaired hovercycle, started it up and then drove off as the sun was still high in the skies of Neo Dimmsdale but not for long though.

As Dominic drove off hoping to reach the skyways that link most of the areas between the upper cities and lower suburbs, someone who had a hovercycle of his own began to follow Dominic for a while. As he went towards one of the gates that would have him head to the skyways, the person who followed Dominic came closer to him and the worst thing was… it was the same officer that was angry at Dax for some random accusations. Seeing this, Teinel came closer to Dominic and knew that he may be the person he was looking for.

"Hey boy, where did you get this hovercycle? I've never seen it before." Officer Teinel said as he went to check on the hovercycle which made Dominic a bit nervous.

"I just got it from a relative far from this place. Why are you wasting time with me? Shouldn't you be dealing with security on the skyways?" Dominic replied as that upsetted the officer a bit but he kept his ground as he continued to watch but that's when he saw something that caught his eye.

"Hey kid, where did you get this hoverbike? It's not recognized in my database unless…" Officer Teinel spoke as Dominic was quick to reply afterwards and that led to him realizing something.

"Unless this hovercycle was somehow developed by someone that knows about it which I doubt that anyone does." Dominic replied as he kept calm, cool and collected.

"You need to watch that mouth of yours kid because I can't find this kind of model anywhere. You know, I think you are in league with that Dax fellow. In fact, I believes this calls for an arrest to be made." Officer Teinel said as he takes out some handcuffs but not before Dominic had a suggestion on his mind.

"Hey easy officer, you don't want to arrest me that quick. I got a suggestion for ya if you are interested. How about we duel and if you win, you can arrest me however… if I win, you let me go and you forget that you ever met me. How's that?" Dominic replied with a confident attitude and knowing him suddenly was ready for a challenge.

It only took Officer Teinel some time before he made his choice and knowing what the risks would be, he decided to accept the challenge. However, seeing that both of them were near the terminal to a major skywy they decided to have their battle somewhere else. At an intersection that would lead to the industrial zone in the lower suburbs, Dominic and Teinel were gearing up their hoverycycles for what is claiming to be a Riding Duel.

"So let me get this straight… if I beat you in this Riding Duel, then I take you to the station in cuffs. But if you win, then that means…" Teinel said as Dominic finished explaining the agreement that was discussed.

"I go free and you forget that you had ever met me. Does that make things clear hmmm?" Dominic replied as Teinel agreed to his wager as he took out a deck from within his jacket and placed it on a slot that was on his left wrist.

"Alright, let's do this! Field spell activate… Speed World set on!" Dominic shouted as the screens on their hovercycles began to show several things which explains that a Riding Duel would soon take place.

**Speed World activated… Duel Mode online… Auto-Pilot standby!** The computers said as duel zones were shown on their monitors and duel disks began to appear on their individual cycles set for duel riding.

The entire area began to exhibit some sort of weird aura as their hovercycles now turned Duel Rides were set to accelerate. They both took one good look at one another and they were set for one heck of a battle.

"Are you ready? You better hope that you get yourself a good attorney when I arrest you." Officer Teinel spoke as he revved his cycle a bit.

"I'm ready. I just hope that you are a good loser because I despise guys like you. Let's do this!" Dominic replied as he revved up his cycle as well.

Both of them revved their cycles a bit and it was only a matter of time before they get themselves geared up for a Duel Ride that would be anything but unexplained nor unprecedented. It was then the screens showed their respective lifepoint counters and seeing this, the duel was about to begin.

**Auto-Pilot engaged… Lifepoint set… Duel start!** The computers spoke and both duelists had only two words to say.

"**Let's Ride!"**

In an instant, they drove off and their duel began heading straight into the heart of the industrial zone of the lower suburbs. And this is how our story begins… now you know it's all about a teenager who carries dueling spirit in his blood but its much more than that. You see why the world he lives in is so split up, there's a reason why it has become this way but for the time being I won't reveal it. And you may also wonder why Dominic ha no fairy godparents either but like I said, all will be revealed in time. All I can say is that things are going to be a bit… fairly odd. So fairly odd that this whole thing needs a futuristic twist! Join Dominic as he journeys through the 22nd century Earth as he makes new friends, encounter rivals, uncover secrets and discover a truth that would shock nearly everyone around him. What can I say? I'm the one that created this and its high time that this adventure begins. So in the words of those two riders, _**Let's Ride!**_

**Next time on **_**Fairly OddFuture:**_ The Duel Ride between Dominic Turner and Teinel "The Terror" Robbins has begun. Passing through a zone filled with smog pouring through the subrbian sunset, they both use decks that are meant for the high octane style of Duel Riding. Putting Dominic in a tough spot, Teinel brings out his toughest monsters and they nearly put him down for the count. With his freedom hanging in the balance, Dominic hopes for a miracle… can he attain one? Next time on _Fairly OddFuture_, The Terror's Wrath. Dominic, you carry a legacy on your shoulders… the time to unleashing that power is now. Go! Fight with your heart to reach the sky. Time to Ride!


	2. The Terror's Wrath

Duel 2 – The Terror's Wrath

_March 15__th__, 2116… 4:30 PM…_

Riding Duels… duels that occur when two individuals ride on a type of vehicle such as a motorcycle or a hovercycle that is configured and modified for riding duels. Since the start of the 22nd century, Riding Duels have become a popular sport and as a result of this, a new generation of duelists emerged. Normally, Riding Duels would take place in a stadium that shares a similar fashion to a racetrack but not this one. A duel was taking place and it was about to be on the move.

"Alrighty then boy, I'll go first with this battle. I summon Chthonian Soldier (Attack: 1200/Defense: 1400) in attack mode!" Teinel said (Lifepoints: 4000, Hand: 5, Speed Counters: 1) as he summoned a monster that carried a large sword set for battle but since it was a riding duel, it hovered while the auto-pilot directed him through the area.

"I'll end my turn by setting one card face down and that's all. Let's see what you got." Teinel spoke (Hand: 4) which gave Dominic the opportunity to make his move and fortunately, it was a move to counterattack.

"My draw… I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (Attack: 1600/Defense: 1400) in attack mode!" Dominic replied (Lifepoints: 4000, Hand: 5, Speed Counters: 1) as he brought out a monster that Teinel had never seen before for it was a hero that used electricity and can give his enemies a shocking surge.

((Elemental Hero… what kind of card is that? Where did this kid get it from?)) Teinel thought as Dominic went on the attack and it would be a very strong attack too.

"Now my Sparkman attack his Soldier now! Static Shockwave!" Dominic shouted as his monster went on the attack unleashing a powerful electric attack that decimated Teinel's monster and a bit of lifepoints but things wouldn't be any easier on his end. (Teinel's Lifepoints: 3600)

"Now you've done it ya little worm. Ya see when my Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take damage equal to the same amount of damage I took. In other words, you also lose 400 lifepoints." Teinel replied as a sword remained and then went straight for Dominic hitting him in the process causing his lifepoints to drop as well.

"No matter. I'll end my turn by setting two cards face down. It's your turn now." Dominic spoke (Dominic's lifepoints: 3600, Hand: 3) as he set a bit of defense just in case but Teinel wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

Since the Riding Duel had both their vehicles set to auto-pilot, their respective computers monitored the environment and controlled their cycles hoping to not encounter any interference. With Teinel now making his move, the Riding Duel was gonna be anything but rough.

"It's my turn now and it seems now you are going to be down for the count. I summon Dark Blade (Attack: 1800/Defense: 1500) in attack mode!" spoke Tienel (Hand: 4, Speed Counters: 2) as he summoned a monster that possessed not one but two long blades set to dual wield against any and all enemies.

((Dark Blade!? That monster has a higher attack power? Looking at my hand, I can tell that things are only gonna go downhill from here.)) Dominic thought (Speed Counters: 2) as he his opponent had one more move he had to make.

"I've got another card I want to play and this one is gonna increase my artillery. From my hand, I activate a Speed Spell Rapid Summon (Speed Spell Card). Since I have 2 Speed Counters when I play this card, I can summon one additional monster to the field. Now I bring out The Bistro Butcher (Attack: 1800/Defense: 1000) in attack mode!" Tienel said (Hand: 2) as he brought forth another monster to the field and it was a butcher that had a hook for a hand and a large cutting knife meant for slicing fish and in this case… slicing lifepoints.

The duel was now heading towards the deepest portion of the suburbs as both duelists were about to reach the factory area of the lower suburbs. Tienel had two monsters with higher attack points and compared to Dominic's sole Sparkman, things weren't gonna be in his favor.

"Time to crush you ya little squirt. Dark Blade attack his Sparkman now with Dark Slash attack!" Teinel shouted as he turned his motorcycle sideways and ordered the attack.

Dark Blade raced straight for Hero Sparkman and using its two blades, it struck Sparkman with a slashing blow that reduced it to ribbons and in the process slightly reduced Dominic's lifepoints. With nothing to protect himself, he was about to be open for a serious direct attack but that would soon change. (Dominic's lifepoints: 3400)

"Your lifepoints are wide open ya parasite. Bistro Butcher attack his lifepoints directly with Bistrous Butching!" Teinel shouted but Dominic had a surprise up his sleeves.

"Not a chance because I activate this… Hero Signal (Trap Card)!" Dominic shouted as he activated a trap that caused an "H" mark to appear in the sky.

((Hero Signal? No, it can't be… can he be using… that deck?)) Teinel thought as Dominic continued with his move.

"This trap can only be activated whenever a monser is destroyed as a result of battle. I can then summon a monster from my hand or my deck an Elemental Hero monster that is 4 stars or less. From my deck, I special summon Elemental Hero Clayman (Attack: 800/Defense: 2000) in defense mode!" Dominic said as he accelerated his Duel Cycle further catching up to where Teinel was and seeing the new monster in play, he decided to not take any chances.

"I end my turn squirt. Something about you is striking a chord and I don't know why but it looks like that you are using something I never thought you would see." Teinel replied as Dominic made his move and as he accelerated his cycle further he was set to make a counterattack.

"My move now and time to get a little evil on your ass. I release my level-three Clayman in order to Advance Summon the level seven Evil Hero Malicious Edge (Attack: 2600/Defense: 1800) in attack mode!" Dominic said (Hand: 3, Speed Counters: 3) as he offered up Clayman and brought out a monster that was like Wolverine from the _X-Men_ comics but was evil and had a sinister style for battle.

(Off-topic: Since _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ has begun in Japan, I'm following the new terms that will be stated here in this story. So that others can understand, Advance Summon is the equivalent as Tribute Summon and Release is the equivalent as Sacrifice so I hope it doesn't confuse anybody.)

"What? Malicious Edge? But you had one monster on the field in order to release… this has got to be a trick." Teinel replied in anger (Speed Counters: 3) as Dominic explained what was going on.

"Normally, I would have to release two monsters in order to Advance Summon this monster but since you at least have a monster on the field, all I had to do was release one monster and boom, now I got a high-

octane ass-kicking Evil Hero with the sole purpose of taking you down. Attack Malicious Edge! Take out that buttheaded Butcher with Needle Burst attack!" Dominic shouted as he revved his cycle to full force while Malicious Edge unleashed a barrage of needles striking the Bistro Butcher hard and in the process caused Tienel's lifepoints to decrease and his cycle to slow down a bit. (Teinel's lifepoints: 2800)

"How do you like that big boy? I'll end by setting one card face down and that is all." Dominic said (Hand: 2) as he set a face down and Teinel was angry with what he has just seen.

"Damn you… it can't be. You must be using that deck! Now I got more of a reason to add another charge and that is for thievery. It's my move now and I release my Dark Blade to Advance Summon the level six Chthonian Emperor Dragon (Attack: 2400/Defense: 1500) in attack mode!" Teinel shouted (Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 4) as he released his warrior in order to bring out a large dragon that let out a fierce roar and possessed unique strengths.

((Chthonian Emperor Dragon? That monster can't dent a scratch to my Malicious Edge. What's he up to? I got to stay alert. Who knows what he has planned.)) Dominic thought (Speed Counters: 4) as his opponent continued his turn.

"I'll set my two remaining cards face down and that ends it here. Let's see what you got ya suburb slime!" Teinel said as he added two cards face down on the field leaving his hand empty but that wasn't gonna stop Dominic from going on the offensive yet again. (Hand: 0)

"That's it? You release a weak wimp and bring out some badass dragon… that's disappointing. My move and I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer (Attack: 1600/Defense: 0) in attack mode." Dominic replied (Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 5) as he brought out a monster that was as malicious as Malicious Edge and possessed its own unique ability.

"Infernal Gainer!? That monster has an attack strength of 1600. What good can that do against my monster huh?" Teinel spoke afterwards (Speed Counters: 5) as Dominic explained why he brought Infernal Gainer out on the field.

"Infernal Gainer has a special effect. By removing this card from play, I can choose a Fiend-type monster on my side of the field and that same monster can attack twice. So I remove Infernal Gainer from play and give its strength to Malicious Edge." Dominic replied as Infernal Gainer vanished from the field and in the process, its strength went into Malicious Edge covering it with a dark and malevolent aura.

All Teinel could do at the moment was watch as his opponent was gonna go for a double assault. Both their Duel Cycles were already passing some of the houses in the suburbs and now they were heading toward one of the factories that have been functioning for many years and it was pouring smog through the suburb sky.

"Alright Malicious Edge attack his Chthonian Dragon now! Needle Burst!" Dominic shouted as Malicious Edge let out an evil chuckle and unleashed a barrage of needles striking Chthonian Emperor Dragon and destroying it causing Teinel's lifepoints to drop but the attack was far from over. (Teinel's lifepoints: 2600)

((If that kid wipes out my lifepoints with Malicious Edge, I'm done for. I can't be defeated now and I won't let that little punk put me down!)) Teinel thought as Dominic was about to unleash his so-called final blow.

"Time for the killing blow! Malicious Edge wipe out his lifepoints now! Needle Burst!" Dominic shouted as Malicious Edge unleashed a barrage of needles but Teinel had a surprise in store just waiting to be played.

"I'm not out of this duel yet! Not by a long shot! I activate a trap card and it's a special kind of trap too. Reveal my trap… Embodiment of Apophis (Trap/Monster Card, Attack: 1600/Defense: 1800)!" Teinel shouted as he activated a trap that brought forth a monster in the process.

The monster was of a dark creature holding a sword and shield and the rest of its body was comprised from a snake. It took up a defensive position as Malicious Edge continued with its attack launching deadly needles and striking the trap monster destroying it in the process. It was then that Teinel's lifepoints dropped and he began to wonder what was going on.

"Huh? Why are my lifepoints being affected? My monster was in defense mode so I shouldn't take any damage." Teinel said (Lifepoints: 1600) as Dominic provided an explanation why.

"Maybe you didn't notice my monster's second effect and it's a very useful one too. If my monster's attack points are higher than your monster's defense points then the difference is dealt directly to you as damage." Dominic replied as Teinel was simply shocked by witnessing what he had just heard.

"Since you have already attacked, it's my move now and I reveal my second face down card Rope of Life (Trap Card). This activates whenever one of my monsters is destroyed as a result of battle so by discarding my hand, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard and it gains an additional 800 attack points." Teinel replied (Hand: 0, Speed Counters: 6) as the trap caused the card to bring out a rope from a pit down below which mostly meant that it is hoping to get a monster from the graveyard.

((Not good at all. If he brings back one of his monsters, it can be stronger than my Malicious Edge. Good thing I got two face-down cards to protect me but he's about to bring out the heavy artillery.)) Dominic thought (Speed Counters: 6) as one of Teinel's monsters returned from the graveyard and in this case, it was a large dragon that Dominic had defeated once before.

"I bring back my Chthonian Emperor Dragon and thanks to the Rope of Life, it gets an 800 attack point boost!" Teinel shouted as his revived monster roared signaling the newfound strength it attained. (Chthonian Emperor Dragon's Attack: 3200)

"Oh no, now its stronger than my Malicious Edge… by 600 points that is." Dominic replied but Teinal had another plan in mind and it would mean ultimate destruction for his opponent.

"If you think I'm gonna attack now, think again. Time to activate my Dragon's special power… activate Gemini Summon!" Teinel shouted as a beam of light came from the sky and struck the monster causing it to be engulfed in a white aura.

"Gemini Summon? What is that and why is your monster covered in some sort of aura to begin with?" Dominic replied as Teinel sped up explaining the effect of the Gemini Summon.

"You see my Chthonian Emperor Dragon is a Gemini-type monster which means if I unleash a Gemini Summon, I can activate its effect and its effect differs per Gemini monster. In the case of Chthonian Emperor Dragon, by doing a Gemini Summon its effect allows me to attack you twice per turn. Too bad though because this duel is so going to end. Chthonian Emperor Dragon attack! Obliterate Malicious Edge with Chthonian Flare!" Teinel shouted as he sped up ahead of Dominic which caused the monster to unleash a powerful and destructive blast causing Malicious Edge to take the full force of the attack and in the process take out some of his lifepoints to boot. (Dominic's lifepoints: 2800)

"No my Malicious Edge… if Chthonian Emperor Dragon attacks me again, I'm gonna get creamed unless…" Dominic spoke as Teinel became hesitant in destroying his opponent no matter what it would take.

"This battle ends now! Chthonian Emperor Dragon wipe out his lifepoints now! Chthonian Flare!" Teinel shouted as his monster was about to unleash the final blow but Dominic had a surprise up his sleeve.

"Sorry but I'm not gonna let that happen no matter what it would take. I activate a trap! Go Soul Rope (Trap Card)! This trap lets me summon a new monster to replace the one I just lost… once I give up 1000 lifepoints that is so now I choose from my deck this monster… Dandylion (Attack: 300/Defense: 300) in defense mode!" Dominic replied afterwards (Lifepoints: 1800) as he brought forth a monster that looked like a flower taking up a defensive position.

Chthonian Emperor Dragon unleashed a powerful flare attack destroying Dandylion but not before its special effect kicked in leaving behind two little monsters that are almost the size of fluffs. Teinel was shocked even further as he couldn't finish off Dominic which gave him a bit of relief.

"My Dandylion's special effect kicked in so when you destroyed it, these two little fellows come into play also known as Fluff Tokens (Attack: 0/Defense: 0) and since you already made your attack, I say you end your turn right?" Dominic spoke as Teinel kept himself silent seeing that his turn had already came to an end.

"Alrighty now, my move. I don't got anything good so I will set one card face down and that ends my turn." Dominic said as he realized that his options were very limited (Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 7) giving Teinel the opportunity to unleash another assault with his Gemini monster.

"Time now to make my move! Too bad for you pal because I'm gonna end this right now. I summon this to the field in attack move so say hello to my Gemini Lancer (Attack: 1800/Defense: 1400) in attack mode." Teinel replied afterwards (Hand: 0, Speed Counters: 8) as he summoned another Gemini monster to the field who was a Sea Serpent that carried a jousting-like sword on one hand and a jousted-trident on the other.

((Another Gemini monster? Too bad he can't Gemini Summon it or else I'd really be in trouble. That's at least a relief.)) Dominic thought (Speed Counters: 8) as Teinel would go on the attack.

"Time to crush you worm. Chthonian Emperor Dragon double attack! Destroy his two pathetic fluffs now!" He shouted as his Chthonian Emperor Dragon unleashed two attacks taking out his opponent's only defenses leaving Dominic wide open for a final attack.

((Oh no. So much for my last ditch effort… I got nothing to protect my lifepoints. This truly is over for me.)) Dominic thought as he realized that he couldn't do anything before Teinel as he would unleash one final assault.

"I see the looks in your eyes pal that its over and I'm gonna sure that I take you into custody properly. Go my Gemini Lancer! End this duel right now… attack his lifepoints directly with Joust Trident Slash!" Teinel shouted as he had an angry look watching as his monster ready to make the final blow but something was about to happen… something that only Dominic would witness.

Time began to slow down as everything around Dominic began to fade into an unexplained darkness. All that was remaining was just him in his customized Duel-Riding hovercycle which for some reason stopped. He then got up and look around to discover that time has stopped and he was seeing himself about to be hit by the final attack of Teinel's Gemini Lancer. It was then he hears some footsteps and that made Dominic turn around and see someone that no one would expect to see.

"It's strange isn't it… the fact that all hope would end all with just one move and the next thing you know… that's it." An unknown person said as he took a look at Dominic with a calm smile on his face.

"It… it can't be. You… you must be…" Dominic replied as he took one good look at the fellow he was somehow seeing as if he had saw a ghost.

The fellow was a man at his mid-20s, had brown hair, blue eyes and large buckteeth while his outfit consisted of a red buttoned shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Dominic felt like he had seen a ghost and in this case he did… the ghost of a legendary duelist or in this case, the ghost of his great-great-great grandfather.

"You don't need to say it… besides, you already know because it is in your blood. Is this how my legacy is supposed to end with this? No… not like that." The fellow spoke as Dominic provided him with an explanation of the situation he was in.

"What could I do? I'm on the verge of losing this duel and getting my butt in trouble with the law. Tell me, what can I do?" Dominic replied in a harsh tone as the person looked at him with calm eyes.

"Don't give up… I was in that very spot so many years ago and you would have no idea the situation I had. Though the odds were against me, I stood my ground and eventually came out on top. Looking at you, I'd say you are in that same predicament only this time its much worse." Said the individual in which Dominic still tried to wonder what he should do.

"Don't give up? With 1800 lifepoints left and me being on the verge of losing that duel, yeah right! Come on now… give me one good reason why I shouldn't to begin with and one more good reason why I carry this last name to begin with. It's almost as if I've been cursed with it somehow." Dominic replied and then that person came closer to him and then slapped him hard in the face giving him a hell of a wake-up call.

"Watch your tongue, boy. There are many reasons why you shouldn't give up and there is one good reason why you bear the last name 'Turner'. You carry a family legacy with that name that has been going through for more than a century and even now, its in your blood calling out to you and saying "don't give up, there is hope". Although you are dueling right now just to survive, there is more at stake than you know." The fellow said as he looked at Dominic and smiled seeing as if he was expecting this to happen.

"What do you mean by that? I already know that Neo Dimmsdale has been split between the rich and the poor but… what do you mean just now that I quite can't comprehend." Dominic replied as the person stood silent not saying a word as if he knows but then he starts to speak.

"I can't tell you because even though you are a fourth-generation Turner, you must figure this out on your own. If I were you keep your chin up, believe in your heart and knowing this, you can do it. I'm counting on you… make me and my family legacy proud. We are all watching you above so don't let us down." The person said as light immediately engulfed him and he was back in the riding duel on the verge of losing and Teinel chuckling with an evil laughter.

"Ha ha ha, say good night ya little shrimp because this is over. I hope you don't mind sleeping in a jail cell." Teinel said as he cackled with an evil laugh having Gemini Lancer gearing up to unleash a direct attack but Dominic now with renewed determination isn't gonna let it happen.

"Sorry officer but I'm not gonna be sleeping in a jail cell tonight because this duel is far from over. Reveal trap card Call of the Haunted (Trap Card)! This trap allows me to bring back one monster to the field in attack mode and I bring forth Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Dominic replied as Malicious Edge returned to the field gearing up for a second round.

Since it was too late to call back the attack, Malicious Edge unleashed a barrage of needles that struck Gemini Lancer and took out some of Teinel's lifepoints in the process. (Teinel's lifepoints: 800) He wasn't pleased at how things were gonna go and unfortunately, it wasn't now that Dominic has regained his confidence back and is determined to achieve victory.

"Looks like I'd say that this duel is about to come to an end right here, right now! First things first, since two turns have passed since I've removed Infernal Gainer from play, he returns to the field set for battle once again." Dominic spoke (Hand: 3, Speed Counters: 9) as he looked at the field seeing that the opportunity to achieve victory was now as Infernal Gainer returned to the field after a two turn absence.

"It still doesn't matter because even with those two monsters on the field, my Chthonian Emperor Dragon will make dents on them both with one blow. You are simply wasting your turn with this bullshit." Teinel replied (Speed Counters: 9) as the both of their cycles made a turn as they continued their trek to the factory with the exit in sight.

"Who said that I was using those two to battle for they weren't my purpose to begin with. I reveal my face down card and its both a trap and a monster… Metal Reflect Slime (Trap/Monster Card, Attack: 0/Defense: 3000)!" Dominic shouted as his trap brought forth something that was completely made out of plasma and yet it would take shape of anything that it wants.

"Metal Reflect Slime eh? Very impressive with its 3000 defense points? If you think you are gonna cower at even more defense, then you are more gutless." Teinel replied but Dominic kept calm and knew that he had a reason why he brought out a third monster to the field and the answer would be obvious.

"Who said I was gutless because I won't need them… I release my three monsters from the field; my level seven Malicious Edge, my level three Infernal Gainer and my level ten Metal Reflect Slime to advance summon the level eight Gilford the Lightning (Attack: 2800/Defense: 1400)!" Dominic shouted (Hand: 2) as his three monsters were released to bring forth a monster who came out with a very dramatic entrance.

Both their Duel Cycles were out of the factory and now back on solid ground as the skies began to darken with emanating yet evil clouds. Lightning began to gather from those clouds and it was then that lightning hit the ground where they rode and out came a monster that held a long sword and let out a roar that can be heard for miles.

((Gilford the Lightning? He sacrificed three monsters just for that? Its still not strong enough to take down my Chthonian Emperor Dragon that has been Gemini Summoned plus came back with an 800 attack point boost. He just made my day even more easier than I thought it would be.)) Teinel thought but Dominic had his own reasons why he brought him out and fortunately, it would be the only way to achieve victory… no matter the cost.

"If you thought that I was using that monster for the sole purpose of attacking, you are so damn wrong. There was a reason why I sacrificed three monsters to begin with and here's why! Gilford, activate your special ability now!" Dominic shouted as Gilford took out his sword and let out a destructive lightning blast that caused Chthonian Emperor Dragon to be destroyed in the process.

Teinel was horrified at what he saw and with his monster now hitting the graveyard once again, all he could do was watch as Dominic was gearing up for a final assault. With a mere 800 lifepoints left, all Teinel can do now watch as there was nothing he can do.

"I see you are silent huh? That's just sad because if Gilford the Lightning was summoned by releasing three monsters, I can destroy every monster on your side of the field. Since you only have your Chthonian Emperor Dragon, I'd say that's the end of you. Time to finish this! Gilford the Lightning attack his lifepoints directly! Lightning Slash!" Dominic shouted as Gilforrd let out a powerful roar while gearing himself up to unleash a final blow.

Dominic sped up as Gilford raced straight for Teinel and unleashed a powerful strike that wiped out the rest of his lifepoints. (Teinel's lifepoints: 0) But if that isn't enough, teinel Duel Cycle began to overheat and steam immediately came out from all sections of the cycle with a red sign signaling "DEFEATED". Teinel moved his cycle hoping to not cause an accident while in the process had a look of anger and disgust seeing that he had lost.

"How… how can this be? How did I lose to this… suburb scum? This is a trick!" Teinel shouted as Dominic came closer to him and having a serious attitude looks at him and tells him what he feels.

"That was a tough duel and knowing you, you put up a good fight. I can waste my time and diss you saying that you think of us lower-class like scum but I'm not because that would be pointless. As agreed, you promise to forget everything that happened including this duel **and** crossing paths with me. I'll say this though that if you want a rematch, I'm in but I won't just beat you… I'll crush you in the name of my family legacy and my blood! See ya around." Dominic replied as he ran off in his hovercycle in which he headed off for home leaving Teinel and his cool downed cycle to stay by.

Teinel still had a look of anger in his eyes and he was completely angry by what had happened and knowing how evil antagonists could be, he vowed for revenge. Teinel then went off back to the central city while Dominic went home in which he told Stefan everything that had happened. As he went up to his room, he lied on his bed and took a good look at both decks; a deck meant for Speed World duels and the other for Normal duels. He took a good look at all the cards that was there and realized that those cards had some sort of meaning. If that wasn't enough, the same person that he met before in his mind came back to see him again and that's when things got more unexpected.

"Congratulations, Dominic… I see that you won the duel. I'm proud of you and so is our family." The voice spoke as Dominic took a good look at him and the most ironic thing is that he was the only person that can see or hear him.

"It's you again… what are you doing here? Am I seeing things or are you just coming back to haunt me." Dominic replied as the voice then tells him something that would make him understand.

"Maybe its because you are the only one that can see me. How strange isn't it… I've lived my life and I've seen my share of things that you call strange but yet… I can't quietly sleep in my grave along with my wife because of events that had happened after I was gonee. So basically, we have a job to do." The voice said as Dominic wondered what he meant by that.

"What do you mean 'we'? I didn't ask for your help when you came by out of nowhere telling me all this fuckin bullcrap and now you want my help. Give me two reasons why you need my help to begin with man because for a dead guy, you sure do say a lot of shit." Dominic spoke in which the fellow looked at him with an upsetting and disgusted expression so much so that he then gave him another slap in the face only this time Dominic blocked it.

"For a 17-year old teenager, you sure talk like one especially with a mouth that needs some cleaning. You want two reasons? Fine, I'll give you two reasons right here. You noticed that the city you live in now used to be a place where the rich and the poor coexisted." The voice spoke as he explained his reasons hoping for Dominic to understand what occurred.

"I did notice that the city I live in is now split into two but I didn't know that the city used to be as one." Dominic replied as the person continued on explaining.

"Neo Dimmsdale wasn't always like this… when I became the Duel Monsters World champion which was so long ago, it was the start of a new age for the old Dimmsdale. The new age would be the start of a co-existing between the rich and the poor and it lasted that way even after I got off dueling for a while." The individual spoke as Dominic wondered what happened next.

"I heard that you became a hero after you stepped down from dueling for a while. Is that true?" Dominic replied as the person continued to explain what had occurred.

"Yep, I was a hero for many years and even then I still kept my legacy alive. I spent the remainder of my life helping my family and I became a father to twins, grandfather to six and a great-grandfather to four. I don't know what happened after I passed on which heads on to my second reason. You notice now that the city I used to live in has divided itself into two?" the person said as Dominic provided a quick and rapid explanation to what he just stated.

"Yes, I noticed… Neo Dimmsdale has become a city where it is now split into two; the upper cities where the rich and upper-class reside and live their lavish lives, the lower suburbs where all the lower and middle-class people reside and where the factories and junkyards are built and the central city where it has became a barrier between these two sections." Dominic replied as the fellow smiled seeing that he did his homework properly and carefully.

"I see you've done your homework well but nonetheless, this was not what I had visioned. Anyway, I need your help to find out how this has happened. I can't force you right away so I'm gonna give you a bit of time alright. I will be watching and hopefully I will see you again soon so stay out of trouble kid. We will meet again…" the voice spoke as Dominic had one last thing to tell him.

"Wait, before you go… can you tell me who you are? I need to know… I swear it. I need to know." Dominic replied as the person said one last thing.

"You should know who I am… but if you don't, I'll tell you regardless. I was the Undisputed Duel Monsters World Champion and responsible for bringing together Dimmsdale's two worlds as one… my name is Timmy Turner. I hope we'll meet again Dominic… my great-great grandson…" Timmy's spirit spoke as he vanished and Dominic knew that he had saw someone from the great beyond.

Was it a fact? Was it a fluke? It's neither because he had just met a legendary duelist who now no longer resides on this planet. What was his purpose to being here? Why couldn't he rest in peace like any other person and what did he mean by seeing Neo Dimmsdale as a place that was not what he had visioned? It's too early to figure it out but for now, all Dominic could do and wait and find out. The night would soon hit the skies above Neo Dimmsdale and now it was only the beginning… the beginning of an adventure… to discover the truth.

(Off-topic: The narration for the next chapter will switch between Stefan and Dominic. Just thought it's a need for a change. That is all.)

**On the next **_**Fairly OddFuture**__**:**_ They say that what can't kill you can only make you stronger… that's the case with me. It looks like those two punks that I beat up yesterday are back but it looks like they are not alone because they brought their big bad boss and I don't think that's suiting up with me. What? They want to duel? That's fine with me because I'll take them on and put them in their place. Next time on _Fairly OddFuture… An Insect Trap_. God, I hate those bugs… I swear I'm gonna have to give these guys one big ass can of bug spray so I can exterminate them. It's time to duel!


	3. An Insect Trap

Chapter 3 – An Insect Trap

_March 17, 2116.. 2PM… Lower suburb area…_

It has been almost 48 hours since Dominic had gained victory against Cpt. Teinel Robbins also known as "The Terror". Dominic hasn't had any run-ins with security since and that gave him a bit of confidence but that didn't mean he would be involved in something outrageous. Infact, his latest escapade began two hours after school ended. Dominic was right now in his room doing some homework on various subjects while he was all by his lonesome. He was right now using some sort of advanced computer that would do various things in a short amount of time but since he was a senior at Neo Dimmsdale High School, he was given a lot of assignments and they weren't easy to begin with.

((Damn! Why does the professor always got to give me this tough work? Sure I may be a senior but this is ridiculous… at least in three months I'm graduating so I can head off to college.)) Dominic thought as he was doing his assignments while suddenly out of the blue the deceased spirit of his ancestor appeared and it seemed that he was in a pleasant mood as always.

"I see that you are quite busy with your homework… it reminds me of when I was doing my studies when I was younger at least." Timmy spoke as he shocked Dominic with his unexpected appearance.

"Damn it, why the hell do you have to scare me like that? Can't you go quietly sleep in your grave like every other person that have died… oh wait, you can't." Dominic replied as Timmy had a stern look on his face seeing that he was offended.

"You may have my laat name but you have an attitude that is as stern as a shark… a very violent one that is. I see that you haven't had any duels since that incident two days ago… what have you been doing in the meantime?" Timmy spoke as Dominic didn't hesitate to explain.

"Like any other person, I've been focused on my studies and with graduation on the horizon, I have to also prepare for college applications." Dominic replied as the ancestral spirit had a suggestion on his mind.

"Why don't you take a career in professional dueling? Maybe that can help you reach your goal and besides… I know you have dueling in your blood." Timmy suggested but Dominic had other plans on his mind.

"Thanks for that suggestion but I'm not ready for that yet… I still got an old score to settle… with an old rival." Dominic replied as Timmy saw that his descedant had a rival just like he did more than a century ago.

"You… had a rival? I never knew this… can you tell me what your rival is like?" Timmy spoke in curiousity as Dominic was ready to explain but someone had to interrupt it which caused the spirit to vanish.

"Dominic, can you come downstairs? I need you for something." Stefan said as Dominic turned around and saw him as if he was in need for some serious help.

After Stefan went downstairs to take care of something, Timmy reappeared again as if he had heard everything. The weird thing about it is that he is sharing the same characteristic as a magical creature that once watched over Timmy.

"I guess your uncle kind of needs your help eh? Oh and of that vanishing act that happened, don't worry because he can't see you. The only person that can is you… for the time being." Timmy said as he vanished again which had Dominic heading downstairs to find out what is going on.

"So uncle, what's happening? Do you need my help for something?" Dominic replied as Stefan was silent as he had something unexpected to tell him but a phone call interrupted this sudden talk and that call was from an old friend of Stefan.

"Hello? Stefan, its Dax. I'm having a huge problem here and I don't know what to do." Dax said with a nervous expression and that caught Dominic's eye by the moment Dax appeared.

"Dax, what happened? Tell me quick… why are you even nervous to begin with?" Dominic replied as Dax began to explain what was going on.

"Yesterday, I fixed up some weird guy's hoverbike and now he's mad that I did a bad job with it. He said that it broke down the next day which was this morning. I got a bad feeling about all this and what's worse is that this guy is some sort of gang leader. You got to hurry before something bad is gonna happen. I don't know how long I can be like this but… just hurry." Dax said before he hung up and realizing this, it seems that he was in dire need of help.

"Looks like Dax needs your help Dominic. We can talk about what I have to tell you later now go… help him for my sake." Stefan replied as Dominic nodded and then took his helmet which then headed downwards to the garage.

Dominic put on his helmet and then started up his custom-made hoverbike in which after a few startups it began to run and he then got it going and then immediately went off to the center of the city. Since it was a hoverbike, it doubled as a flying vehicle which gave Dominic the opportunity to soar the skies and get access to the skyways. Fortunately, he wasn't going to need that as he had to head to the center of Neo Dimmsdale and help Dax of a certain situation.

((Man, Dax is not a guy to get himself in trouble with but… what he just said tells me something. It tells me that he is in trouble and I got a bad feeling about all this.)) Dominic thought as he drove up to Dax's repair shop and saw three hoverbikes parked nearby and one of them was in a messed-up state.

"Man, is this a repair shop or a junkyard!? I can't believe you did a horrible job with my bike. I swear that I'm gonna send so many angry complaints on your ass that those security guys are gonna shut this place down!" a person shouted as it caught Dominic's ears and then knew trouble would be on the horizon.

"I swear, I didn't do anything wrong. I look through your bike more than three times and I tell you… your hoverbike is an old model from the late 21st century… I don't have the parts needed to repair that thing." Dax said as he pleaded while the angry person along with his two cohorts began tearing the shop apart and throwing things all over the place.

"Looks like you don't know that the bike I had was a collectible and its also one-of-a kind. They don't exist anymore and now its nothing but a bunch of junk! You jerk, you are gonna pay for all of the damage and I don't care if you don't have the money. You are gonna pay for it and if it means shutting this place down, hell I'll take that risk." The guy replied but someone decided that it wasn't the right option to do and that person was Dominic.

"You are shutting down nothing… not this place." Dominic shouted as the person turned around and saw him with an angry look in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you? You don't tell me nothing… I will make sure this place gets shut down if it's the last thing I'd do." The guy replied and Dominic knew that it was something that person had in mind.

"Okay… if you want to shut this place down then I have an idea. Why don't you duel me instead?" Dominic said as that guy chuckled and then began to laugh as if he had heard a joke that not many would seem to give a crap about.

"Dominic… I don't think that's a good idea. This guy here is a duelist that takes his opponent's down fast. His name is Chopper and he doesn't play around." Dax replied as Dominic had a calm look in his face knowing that he isn't afraid.

"You should listen to your friend right there because I think the instant you try and take me outis the instant you will regret dueling me ya little shrimp." Chopper said as Dominic kept his cool and went outside with his opponent following.

Taking out the deck that is meant for Speed Duels, he put it in a box on the back and then took out a different deck and placed it on the wrist compartment of his arm. Seeing this, his modified Duel Wheel hovercycle began to notify that a Normal Duel would take place, the duel disk began to form and it was then Dominic took the Duel Disk and it snapped together with the compartment on his arm for a perfect fit. Chopper took out his Duel Disk which looked similar to the bag of a grasshopper and when it was put on, the wings of the grasshopper began to expand revealing monster zones; two on the top, three on the bottom. The two zones then went to the bottom forming a complete five and it then became operational.

"So you do remember the demands I requested since you have accepted my challnege for this duel?" Dominic spoke as he was ready to do battle.

"Yeah yeah, I remember. If you win, I leave that punk alone but if I win, I get to tear his so-called shop down. This is gonna be so much fun indeed." Chopper replied as he placed his deck into his custom grasshopper-like Duel Disk.

Both players drew their starting five cards and their lifepoints were set to 4000. Dax along with Chopper's two minions were watching hoping to determine what would the outcome be… fortunately, the outcome would only be seen by those who would witness it and that would be Dominic and Chopper.

"Since you insisted these conditions to be put in place for our little game, you may go first shrimp." Chopper said as Dominic drew his starting card signaling the start of the duel. (Chopper's hand: 5, lifepoints: 4000)

"Fine with me. And since I'm a guy that can be pretty lenient, I might as well show you my power. I start off by summoning my level-four Elemental Hero Sparkman (Attack: 1600/Defense: 1400) in attack mode!" Dominic replied (Hand: 5, lifepoints: 4000) as he brought forth an Elemental Hero that can unleash a powerful electric attack.

Dax watched and saw that Dominic was using a different deck that would be meant for normal duels and not speed duels. The duel continued on as Dominic prepared himself for some added defensive measure.

"I end my turn by setting one card face down and that is all. Let's see what you got!" Dominic said (Hand: 4) as he added a bit of defense but it wouldn't matter because Chopper was going to be on the move.

"Time for me to bring out my army. To command, I summon the level four Insect Knight (Attack: 1900/Defense: 1500) in attack mode!" Chopper replied (Hand: 5) as he brought out an insect knight that was armed and ready to strike and destroy but it wasn't gonna matter because the battle was already heating up.

((This guy likes to go on the offensive isn't he? Oh well, he's more of an idiot and its high time I show it to him.)) Dominic thought as Chopper went on the attack.

"Time to get into some serioius crushing! Insect Knight, slice his Hero Sparkman right now!" Chopper shouted as his monster immediately went on the attack but his opponent had a surprise in store.

"Activate trap card Hero Barrier (Trap Card)! This trap works as long as an Elemental Hero monster is on the field and with it, it blocks only one attack and my guess is that one attack is enough." Dominic replied as the trap caused a shield to block Insect Knight's attack.

"Lucky son of a scumbag. I'll end my turn with a face down and that is all." Chopper said (Hand: 4) as he placed a face down to protect his monster but Dominic was quick to point it out and decided to go on the offensive.

"My turn now and its time for some fusion action. From my hand, I activate the spell card Polymerization (Spell Card)! This allows me to merge the Sparkman that is on the field with my level five Elemental Hero Necroshade (Attack: 1600/Defense: 1800) that is in my hand." Dominic replied (Hand: 3) as he activated a fusion that merged Sparkman with Necroshade together to create a monster that looked like Sparkman but had colors of yellow, black and red and possessed the ability to unleash powerful dark lightning blasts.

((Well well… the kid is actually using the deck of his ancestor huh? This should be something to see.)) Dax thought as the fusion monster took up the field ready to unleash some serious hell.

"I use Polymerization to merge Sparkman and Necroshade to Fusion Summon the level six Elemental Hero Darkbright (Attack: 2000/Defense: 1000) in attack mode. But before I attack, I activate the special effect of my Necroshade. When it is in the graveyard, I can activate its effect to summon an Elemental Hero monster and it doesn't matter how many stars it has either. So I special summon the level seven Elemental Hero Bladedge (Attack: 2600/Defense: 1800) in attack mode!" Dominic shouted (Hand: 2) as he not only brought forth a Fusion Summon but thanks to the special effect of one of his monsters, he brought forth a monster encased in gold ready and set to slice and dice his opponents.

((Damn! He brought two monsters with more than 2000 attack points in just a simple turn. Something about what he's playing is… familiar. Got to get that out of my way and continue on.)) Chopper thought as Dominic immediately went on the attack.

"Time now to unleash some serious damage! Bladedge, you go first! Attack his Insect Knight with Power Edge attack!" Dominic shouted as his monster raced straight for Insect Knight and unleash a devastating punch taking out some of Chopper's lifepoints in the process. (Chopper's lifepoints: 3300)

"Looks like Dominic has gained the upper hand in this duel. Go Dominic… you can do it!" Dax shouted as Dominic continued with his turn.

"Now Darkbright attack his lifepoints directly! Dark Lightning!" Dominic shouted as his second monster unleashed a powerful blast of lightning striking Chopper immediately and taking out more than half of his lifepoints. (Chopper's lifepoints: 1300)

"Damn you… ya little punk! You got lucky but I can do so much better ya know that for I reveal my Call of the Haunted (Trap Card). This allows me to bring back any monster that was sent to the graveyard and I choose my Insect Knight. Return to me soldier!" Chopper replied as Insect Knight returned to the field and Dominic knew that he wasn't kidding.

"I'll set two cards face down and that ends my turn. Besides, I doubt you can do anything against the likes of my two monsters here so go ahead and make your move big mouth." Dominic (Hand: 0) said as Chopper began to exhibit signs of anger but it didn't matter because this duel was about to take a turn for the unexpected.

"Your big mouth is getting on my nerves now and its high time I shut it up. It's my move now and I summon my level four Chainsaw Insect (Attack: 2400/Defense: 0) in attack mode!" Chopper (Hand: 4) replied as he summoned a monster whose antler-like handles began to rev up like a chainsaw.

((A four-star monster with that much attack power… shit, I got to be on my guard. Who knows what this guy has in store.)) Dominic thought as Chopper continued with his turn.

"But I'm far from finished yet worm because I activate the Ritual Spell card Javelin Beetle Pact (Spell Card). From my hand, I release my level eight Metal Armored Bug (Attack: 2800/Defense: 1500) to the graveyard in order to Ritual Summon the level eight Ritual Monster Javelin Beetle (Attack: 2450/Defense: 2550) in attack mode!" Chopper (Hand: 1) said as he activated a ritual that released one of his strongest insects to bring out another powerful insect that holds a lance whose superiority is supreme against all insect-kind.

((Dominic is in trouble… I know he is. Something tells me that he'll find a way out of this mess. I know he can do it.)) Dax thought as Chopper had one more move to play before he would go on the attack.

"One more thing though… I play the equip spell card Premature Burial (Spell Card) and by paying 800 lifepoints, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard. Infact, I'm bringing back the very monster I used for a Ritual and that is my Metal Armored Bug! Return to me now!" Chopper (Hand: 0, lifepoints: 500) said as a gigantic insect-type monster appeared from behind and let out a shriek that made Dominic quiver a bit.

((This guy has four monsters on the field and I only have two. I got a feeling that this duel is going to get real nasty here.)) Dominic thought as Chopper began his unrelenting assault and it wasn't going to be a very easy one at that.

"Time to go on the attack! Metal Armored Bug attack his Bladedge now! Metal Armored Strike!" Chopper shouted as Metal Armored Bug made a mad dash for Bladedge and struck it hard and good causing some of Dominic's lifepoints to drop. (Dominic's lifepoints: 3800)

"I ain't finished yet you little scurvy-sided freak. Chainsaw Insect attack his Darkbright with your Pincer Rev attack!" Chopper shouted again as his monster attacked Dominic's fusion monster which caused something unexpected to occur.

Though Dominic's lifepoints was affected in the result of the attack (Dominic's lifepoints: 3400), an orb of black lightning began to appear and it would seem that it would have to do with Elemental Hero Darkbright. He had a smile on his face and fortunately, it was all part of his plan.

"You activated my Darkbright's special ability and when its destroyed, it allows me to choose a monster on your side of the field and it goes with it. So I choose the monster that you brought back to the graveyard… your Insect Knight!" Dominic replied as the dark orb began to unleash a terrifying blast that took out Insect Knight leaving his opponent with only three monsters left and just one monster to attack Dominic with.

"One more thing… since Chainsaw Insect did Battle Damage to my lifepoints, it has a special effect and it lets me draw one card. Let's hope it's all I need to take this butthead down." Dominic said as he took a deep breath and then drew a card from his deck (Hand: 1) which hopefully may be what is needed to win this duel although his opponent has yet another attack.

"Dude, you are gonna eat those words with this move! Javelin Beetle attack his lifepoints directly! Javelin Joust!" Chopper replied as Javelin Beetle went airborne and unleashed a powerful direct attack to his opponent causing him to have one knee on the sidewalk as a result of the attack. (Dominic's lifepoints: 950)

Chopper continued to laugh seeing that victory was in his grasp but Dominic then got up and knew that this was about to come to an end. As silent as he was, he looked at Chopper who continued to laugh and then he drew a card from his deck (Hand: 2) and knowing this, it would be the beginning of the end.

"It's now time for me… to put an end to you!" Dominic spoke as his eyes began to exhibit a dark aura in them and that made Chopper stop laughing signaling the beginning of the end.

"From my hand, I activate the spell card Graceful Charity (Spell Card) and this allows me to draw three cards from my deck… as long as I discard two to the graveyard." Dominic said as he drew three cards without even looking at his deck.

He then took a look at them and then smiled seeing that it was exactly what he needed. The only problem was that there were three monsters on Chopper's side of the field and he had none. With what he had in store, it wouldn't really matter.

"I now summon my level four Evil Hero Infernal Gainer (Attack: 1600/Defense: 0) in attack mode!" Dominic said (Hand: 1) as he brought forth an evil hero whose power is infernal as it is vicious.

"What good can a monster like that do? It has a measly 1600 attack points while my three monsters all together pack enough power to wipe your sorry butt out. You are making things all too easy for me." Chopper replied as Dominic had a reason why to bring him out.

"Well, it seems that for someone who is slow and monotonous you have no understanding of what I have planned. Reveal face-down equip spell Premature Burial (Spell Card) and by giving up 800 lifepoints, I get to bring back a monster that is in my graveyard. Now you may wonder what I may bring back but since I'm a nice guy I'll tell you… I bring back the level seven Evil Hero Malicious Edge (Attack: 2600/Defense: 1800) in attack mode!" Dominic shouted (Dominic's lifepoints: 150) as a hole came out of the ground and Malicious Edge arrived on the field ready to do some combat.

"Uh… what good can a monster like that do? You can take both of my other monsters but when my next turn comes, I'll wipe out the rest of your lifepoints. And unfortunately for you, this is gonna end right here right now!" Chopper replied as Dominic knew that it was going to end and it was gonna end in his favor.

"It will end right here and now… but its gonna be the end of you. I reveal my second facedown card… the trap card Call of the Haunted (Trap Card) and with it, I can bring back any monster that had been sent to the graveyard. Like you used it to bring back your Insect Knight, I use it to bring back this… the level six Summoned Skull (Attack: 2500/Defense: 1200)!" Dominic said as another monster took the field and it was a monster that let out destructive lightning attacks.

Chopper continued to look unamazed as Dominic continued with his turn but it wouldn't matter to him as his victory was inevitable… but would he achieve it? Please, I doubt it! Now with two monsters on the field against three, what would happen next… well, that's something Dominic will make.

"Now… I have one last card to play and trust me, I'm gonna use it on you. I activate my final card… the spell card Dark Fusion (Spell Card)!" Dominic (Hand: 0) spoke as the card caused a dark aura to emerge throughout the field and from behind, a vortex appeared which were set to take monsters and merge them into a dark and evil force.

"H-hey… what the hell is going on? What did you just play?" Chopper replied as Dominic looked at him with an evil look in his eyes that turned gold with a solemn and silent look.

"Dark Fusion is a spell card that allows me to take monsters on my side of the field and merge them together to create something… evil. What will happen when I unleash its power… let's see. I use Dark Fusion to merge the level seven Malicious Edge with the level six Summoned Skull… now combine and create a monster of pure darkness!" Dominic shouted as Malicious Edge and Summoned Skull went into the vortex of darkness and then a light emerged from it.

When the light disappeared, a monster emerged and it looked like Malicioius Edge but instead was more evil, more powerful and more destructive than before. Chopper can only look in shock as the monster let out an evil chuckle hoping to gear itself for an all out war.

"Silent aren't ya? Well my monster kind of took the voice from ya but oh well… meet the level eight Fusion Monster Evil Hero Malicious Fiend (Attack: 3500/Defense: 2100)!" Dominic said as the monster let out a shout as it would be ready for some combat and fortunately, that would be short and sweet.

"Now then… my monster is stronger than all of your monsters so I might as well put an end to it. Malicious Fiend attack his Chainsaw Insect now! Malicious Burst!" Dominic shouted as his monster went airborne and immediately unleashed a burst of evil needles that struck Chainsaw Insect and in the process wiped out the rest of his lifepoints. (Chopper's lifepoints: 0)

Chopper could only look in shock as he had suffered a humiliating defeat… to make matters worse was that he was defeated by someone who only wanted to protect someone. Chopper was pissed as hell but he had to keep his end of the agreement… too bad though.

"Looks like I win… now since I've won the duel, you got to leave that guy and his shop alone. You understand that?" Dominic said as Chopper along with his friends decide to head off knowing that they can't do anything about it.

Dax was indeed greatful that Dominic was victorious against Chopper and not only that, he helped save his shop in the process. Dominic knew that he had a job to do and fortunately, it was to find out what his uncle Stefan wanted to tell him. There was only one way to find out and that was to meet him… but what will he say? Who knows.

**On the next **_**Fairly OddFuture**_: Okay uncle, what's on your mind? What?! There's a way to get into the upper cities? How? Looks like we've discovered a way for me to reach the cities where those rich snobs live in luxury. Huh? What's happening to me… where am I? Is that… my ancestor? Who's he dueling? Am I seeing visions of his life? What's the point of all this? Next time on _Fairly OddFuture_… Past Visions. If this is to find out why this city has become like this, I must know. It's the only way so all I can say is… game on!

_Note from the Author_: This next chapter will have Dominic witnessing many events in Timmy's life and some of them involve his dueling career. I need some help because this will not be an easy task so if anyone is willing to provide me suggestions, I am happy to hear them. Take care.


	4. Race to the Top

_Author's Note: Before you read this, I want to say sorry to everyone because I didn't feel like updating this. I had a lot of personal problems to contend with and it hindered me from doing my stories. I feel bad though but yet, at the same time I feel glad. Because after three months, I feel the urge to continue onward with this and I thank all my friends. I would shed tears now but you know... I might as well. Enjoy this because I put a lot of hard work in it. Shelby, D.M and all of the FAF... thank you. Thank you for giving me the strength to keep going. Now enjoy my story while I shed tears... tears of joy... joy that I never had._

Duel 4 – Race to the Top

_One hour later…_

It has been one hour since Dominic Turner had saved Dax's repair shop from a bunch of ruthless thugs. Although he was victorious, there was something that he was wondering especially when it came to what his uncle Stefan was trying to tell him. Fortunately, he made it on time to hopefully find out what is going on. After he landed his hovercycle in the garbage, he went to the kitchen and hopefully tried to find out what Stefan had to tell him.

"So I see you have returned eh? How did it fare?" Stefan said as he was sitting on a chair sipping on some tea.

"Basically, a duel happened and you can pretty much guess the rest. So what was it you were trying to tell me before I had to leave unannounced." Dominic replied as he sat down hoping to hear from his uncle what he had to tell him.

Before he did though, he presented Dominic with some sort of disk that had a kind of blue eye. It then began to emanate a light and it was then it began to show Neo Dimmsdale but not before it went into an x-ray vision and began to head downwards where the sewers are.

"Uncle Stefan… what is this you are trying to show me?" Dominic said as his uncle was hesitant to explain his reasons.

"One of my superiors provided me with this detailed map of the Neo Dimmsdale Sewage System. This here may be the key necessary to get yourself into the upper cities of Neo Dimmsdale… but I doubt anyone can reach it." Stefan replied as if he was boasting because what he said turned out to be true.

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying that no one has ever reached the upper cities by this method?" Dominic said and then his uncle explained why.

"Nope. You know the rule that no civilian of the lower suburbs can enter the upper cities of Neo Dimmsdale without proper authorization. Anyone who is caught will be arrested, marked and sent to a detention center." Stefan replied as that put more pressure on Dominic realizing what he had heard.

"Oh dear then why are you showing me this stuff to begin with. Are you trying to pressure me into doing something such as this." Dominic said as Stefan wasn't hesitant to reply with anything other than outrageous.

"I don't know… this is your choice. Don't you want to confront the one who abandoned you and your mother?" Stefan replied and that was when it hit a soft spot in Dominic's heart.

Dominic couldn't say anything yet and realizing it, it would seem that a part of his life has haunted his very mind. Stefan didn't say anything either and knowing that it hit a mark in his nephew's heart, it seemed that he had said enough.

"Stefan… I know you had been part of my life since my mom passed away but I swear… I don't want you to mention anything about my no-good excuse for a father." Dominic shouted in anger as Stefan was fully aware of what his nephew had to go through.

"I understand… I don't blame you for what you had to go through and yet I wish you would do something about it. After all, it was your father that would prefer being rich than living with his family. That hurt 

your mother greatly and it was the contributing factor to her death." Stefan replied as Dominic had nothing more to say.

The both of them became silent for a few minutes but it was then Dominic looked at Stefan with an expression that was serious as well as determined. Stefan realized that Dominic couldn't hide the demons of his past any longer and so is forced to face them and find out the truth.

"Uncle Stefan… tell me please. How do I get into the upper cities of Neo Dimmsdale… I need to know." Dominic said as Stefan smiled seeing that the determination returned within him and with that, he was determined to tell his nephew everything he needed to know.

_A few minutes later…_

After a long and through discussion that related with what Stefan had shown him, Dominic felt determined to take the risk in the hopes of reaching Neo Dimmsdale's upper cities but it was then that the spirit of Timmy Turner came by and wanted to see what was going on.

"So Dominic… what have you been up to at this hour eh?" Timmy said as Dominic wasn't in the mood to talk but it seemed that he had something to say anyway.

"What do you want? I'm busy with something especially since I'm gonna be heading to the upper cities." Dominic replied and that's when Timmy saw that it was a bad move.

"No! Don't go through with this… you realize that you are putting you and your uncle in danger by doing this." Timmy said as Dominic stopped what he was doing and wondered what he meant by that.

"Hold on a second… what do you mean by that? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't." Dominic replied as Timmy took a deep breath and explained every bit of his reasons why.

"Hmmm… this is hard for me to explain but nonetheless I am telling you that if you go through with this, you'll put yourself and your uncle in danger. I swear to you don't do this." Timmy said as Dominic had a look on his face seeing that nothing was gonna stop him from reaching the upper cities.

"I can tell by your face that my words can't convince you but I rather not find out. After all, I got more important things to worry about like facing my past." Dominic replied but Timmy had something in mind.

"Before you do that, can I look at your deck for a minute?" Timmy said as Dominic gave him his belt and in that belt contained two different decks; one for Normal Duels and another for Speed Duels.

((Well… this kid may be in possession of my deck but what he doesn't know won't hurt him in the end. But should I tell him what my real deck is… it's only fair that I tell him after all.)) Timmy thought as he took a look at all the cost that he had in his possession.

"So what do you think? You think I have what it takes to wield your deck or not?" Dominic replied as he was getting dressed but it was then the deceased spirit had something of his own to tell him.

"Um, I don't know whether I shoud tell you this but… what you have here is **not** my true deck. What you have here is a deck that was from my glory days when I was in my teenage years up till I was 26. I was undefeated and was the 8-time Duel Monsters World Champion. It was then I had to put my dueling aside and use my skills for something other than winning… and that was to save the world." Timmy said as Dominic was shocked in finding that this wasn't his real deck.

"Then tell me… what is your real deck? And if you have a real deck… where can I finid it?" Dominic shouted as if he felt that he wanted to know and seeing the behavior he inhibited, Timmy felt it was only fair for him to tell you.

"After the Human-Dragon Wars, I left S.P.D. (Space Patrol Delta) in hopes of living a peaceful life but by then news of my dueling skill had been forgotten because a new champion had been crowned in my time of absence in the dueling world. It was then that I had to construct a new deck, something more powerful than before but it was then I heard about a new kind of monster that could be able to use its abilities for something different." Timmy replied and it was then Dominic wondered what it was. Hoping to figure out what he meant, he asked.

"What was it? If it has to do with that real deck of yours, then tell me." Dominic replied as Timmy kept a stiff upper lip seeing Dominic's curiousity and desperation.

"This isn't easy for me to say but… I can't tell you yet. You need to figure out that power by yourself. By the way, if you want to know where my real deck is you should have at least checked that box over there." Timmy said as Dominic went to where that box was and when he opened it up, he discovered there was a deck inside.

Looking at the cards, they were much different from what Dominic had normally seen but knowing what he would expect he took them forseeing the inevitable that would come. But it was then that he had one more question he had to ask that spirit and it had something to do with the new kind of monsters that he was trying to tell him.

"I just have one more question… there's one card missing. What happened to it?" Dominic said as Timmy couldn't give him an answer.

"Well… not talkative huh? Oh well, I think I'll find the answer for myself. After all, I now have your true deck and knowing this… I'm ready to face what's up there." Dominic spoke afterwards as Timmy saw him head off with a look on his face that was just absolute shock.

((Either this boy is determined to find the truth for himself or he is just completely foolish. Do whatever you want Dominic but don't come crying to me when things start getting bad for you.)) Timmy thought as he then disappeared knowing for certain that he wasn't gonna be needed for what was ahead.

_Nightfall… 11:45 PM_

A few hours had passed since Dominic had an argument with the spirit of his great grandfather. He was busy at the moment modifying his D-Rider for who knows what would happen. Knowing for sure it would mean to cross the upper cities via underground, he had to be prepared for what was ahead.

"Alright Dominic, listen up. At midnight, the factories in the lower cities will stop to function for that the sewage system will go online to extract garbage from the upper cities. At that time, you will have at least 15 minutes to enter through one of the sewage pipes and make it to Neo Dimmsdale's upper cities." Stefan said as Dominic was finished tuning up his Rider.

"What about security patrol? You know that in stuff such as this, security is tight as hell. More tighter than prison whenever there's an escaped convict on the run." Dominic replied as he got on his bike getting ready to rev it up but not before his uncle had one more thing to say.

"Security will be tight so tread with caution and if you do encounter what you seek… know that the truth is more harder for you to bear with. I've taught you everything you need to know not to mention that your 

mother has been by your side since you were born. For now, be strong for what you believe in and don't let go of what you desire." Stefan spoke as Dominic smiled seeing that he had something to uncover and fortunately, it was that something that had to do with his youth.

Dominic put on his helmet, revved up his bike and sped off for seeing that he would soon encounter the truth that he would uncover. Stefan watched as he went off and realized that it wasn't going to be safe for him to be in the suburbs any longer. However, though Dominic was hoping to reach the upper cities by means of going underground, the security district were checking to see if anything were to happen and fortunately something would occur.

"Sir, it's that boy again. He's on the move through the factory section of the lower suburbs." One of the assistants said and it seriously caught Officer Teinel's attention.

"Say what!? What is he up to? Keep full view of what he plans to do and notify me of anything that occurs." Teinel replied as he went off hoping to catch up.

In an instant, he was on his bike and sped off hoping to catch up to Dominic and fortunately he wasn't far as he was heading through a straightaway. In an instant, Teinel used his bike to push him a bit off the road but that wasn't gonna be enough to put Dominic down.

"Well well, look what caught my sights… it's that brat that beat me the other day. I didn't forget the time I got served and I swear that I would make you pay for what you did." Teinel said as he continued to push Dominic hoping that he would slow down but that wasn't gonna be enough.

"Like a bothersome fly, you don't know when to fuckin quit do you? You aren't gonna stop me this time." Dominic replied as he revved his bike increasing speed hoping to reach further and had found a factory with an iron gate blocking way.

Dominic knew that this was the factory his uncle told him and with a burst of speed, his bike ollied past the gate and inside which left Teinel completely shocked. Teinel sped up and hopefully with his identication as a police officer was able to enter through as the gate opened. Both of them entered through the factory and knowing this, a duel would soon take place.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you decide to follow me now don't ya?" Dominic said as Teinel kept calm and waited for the right moment to spring his surprise.

"It's much more than that kid. Ever since that last duel, I felt like I got slapped in the face but that won't matter to me anymore as I got a special surprise for you kid. Field spell forced activation Speed World (Field Spell Card) set on!" Teinel shouted as the field spell was activated and as a result, it caused the field around them to change.

"Oh no! Speed World… now? Not good." Dominic said as his D-Rider was set for dueling combat with the terms that would be said whenever a D-Rider enters Speed Duel mode.

_**Duel Mode On, Auto Pilot Standby**_

"This time kid, you won't escape my wrath. I think this will be the test of the new Special Pursuit deck." Teinel spoke as Dominic was laid in utter confusion wondering what it meant.

((Special Pursuit deck? This is getting really strange and I swear… I wasn't expecting this. But yet, I have to take care of this before anything else goes wrong. Only a few minutes till midnight so I might as well 

have some time to kill.)) Dominic thought as Teinel was ready to duel but in this case, his opponent didn't have a choice.

"Be ready kid for when this is over, you'll be spending the night in a prison cell. Duel!" Teinel shouted as the rematch between the both of them have begun. (Teinel's lifepoints: 4000, Dominic's lifepoints: 4000)

Both duelists' decks had been shuffled and since Teinel was the one that made the challenge and was the one who lost the first duel, he went first. But seeing the mystery of what the Special Pursuit deck contains, he was hesitant to unleash it all on his opponent especially one Dominic Turner.

"Like before, I'll start this duel off. Trust me, it won't be long now. For starters, I'm gonna summon my Gate Blocker (Attack: 0/Defense: 2000) in defense mode." Teinel said (Hand: 5) as he summoned a monster that looked like a wall with an eye that was shut but since it was in defensive mode, the monster ended up as a blue color.

((Gate Blocker? I've never seen that monster before… what is going on and yet, something isn't right.)) Dominic thought as Teinel continued with his turn.

"I'll set one card face down and that ends my turn. Your move boy." Teinel said (Hand: 4) as he set a face down ending his turn giving Teinel his start.

It was then that things were about to take a turn for the worse as Dominic's turn began. Though Teinel obtained a Speed Counter, Dominic didn't and that was going to make him find out why.

"What's going on? How come my Speed Counters didn't go up? Explain yourself!" Dominic said as Teinel provided an explanation why.

((Off-topic: Now you are beginning to wonder why Dominic has no speed counters. That's because Teinel summoned a monster that prevents the opponent from obtaining Speed Counters. Want to know what's going on? Keep reading and you'll find out.))

"You may wonder why I summoned Gate Blocker to the field in the first place? It's because this monster is a special kind of monster. This monster has the unique ability to block Speed Counter increase. It's all part of the uniqueness of my Special Pursuit deck. We officers have the authority to use this deck along with all the cards that the deck provides. Basically, we use this deck to prevent criminals from speeding up and beating them down. Who would have thought you'd be the first one to witness its power huh?" Teinel said as Dominic was silent seeing that he couldn't use the usual method but knowing him, he always finds a way out.

((If I am going to make my way to my destination… I got to crush anything and everything that stands in my way. If this is one of many paths I must cross… I will run… them… down!!)) Dominic thought as visions of someone from his past began to haunt his mind and that fueled his desire to make his move and go on the offensive.

"Alright now, its my move. Might as well use what I got so… I summon Speed Warrior (Attack: 900/Defense: 300) in attack mode!" Dominic shouted (Hand: 5) as he summoned a monster that rollerbladed through the straight field.

"Oh, what good will a 900 attack point monster do anyway? My Gate Blocker has a defense power of 2000 and not even that can help pierce something like that." Teinel replied as he then saw Speed Warrior's attack strength doubled (ATK: 1800).

"Speed Warrior has a very special ability and it only works for this turn. During the battle phase in which this monster is summoned, its attack strength doubles but it only last for this turn. But I always have an alternative in taking out a wall as tough as this. I special summon One-Shot Booster (Attack: 0/Defense: 0) in attack mode." Dominic spoke (Hand: 4) as he brought out a monster that looked like some kind of support platform.

"What good will something like that do? Are you desperate or something!?" Teinel said afterwards as Dominic continued onwards.

"More desperate than anything else. By releasing this monster, One-Shot Booster allows me to destroy any monster that is in defense mode… even if the defense is higher than my monster's attack power." Dominic replied as One-Shot Booster was released and immediately was then equipped to Speed Warrior.

The monster then went airborne and immediately raced straight for Gate Blocker and unleashed a devastating kick destroying it instantly but not before lifepoints were shaved off of Dominic as a result of the attack. (Dominic's lifepoints: 3800, Speed Warrior's ATK: 900)

"Very impressive but you know what… it'll take a lot more than something like that to stop me." Teinel said as Dominic was hesitant to finish his turn.

"I'll set two cards face down and that ends my turn. You can say whatever you want but you won't stop me from reaching… my destiny!" Dominic (Hand: 2) shouted as he went airborne and hit the ground but not before making a sharp turn heading straight through the pipeline that would lead him to the upper cities.

"Is that what you are doing... well, I'm sorry but you are not gonna reach your so-called destiny." Teinel replied as he hit the air as well and quickly followed him through the pipe.

Now that Teinel and Dominic are heading through the pipe that would lead to the upper cities, things were about to get interesting. The only thing that gets more unexpected is the fact that factories in the lower suburbs have stopped functioning and now time was running out.

"Sorry kid but I'm not gonna let you reach there that easily because this will stop ya. I activate the trap Broken Blocker (Trap Card)!" Teinel said as the trap brought forth two more Gate Blockers to the field in defensive position making the situation even more hopeless.

"Gate Blocker? Oh god not them again. When will this nightmare end?" Dominic replied as Teinel explained the situation.

"Broken Blocker can only be activated whenever a monster in defense mode is destroyed as a result of battle or by a card effect. This allows me to summon two of the same monster that was destroyed to the field in defense mode. Since you destroyed my Gate Blocker, you just let me bring forth two more which makes your situation even hopeless. Not that it matters because I'm gonna crush ya." Teinel said as Dominic kept his cool and kept calm as well.

((This can't be good. I never thought that the situation would get even more intense. This so-called Special Pursuit deck of his is drivng me nuts but nonetheless I got to keep going and stay strong.)) Dominic thought as Teinel began his turn ready to go on the offensive.

"It's my move now shrimp. Get ready because I'm ready to reduce you down for I summon my Gonogo (Attack: 1350/Defense: 1600) in attack mode." Teinel spoke (Hand: 5, Speed Counters: 2) as a giant black steel ball with eyes and a nose appeared on the field.

"Go my monster! Destroy his Speed Warrior with Steel Roll Smash!" Teinel shouted as his monster rolled straight for Speed Warrior and crushed it in the process. If that wasn't enough, Dominic suffered a drop in lifepoints due to the attack. (Dominic's lifepoints: 3350)

"Big deal, that isn't gonna stop me from taking your punkass down. My draw… well, well. Looks like its time to finally shine." Dominic replied as Teinel had a look of utter confusion. (Teinel's Speed Counters: 3)

"Your false threats don't scare me kid. Hurry up and make your move." Teinel said afterwards and Dominic didn't hesitate to go on the offensive.

"Don't say I didn't warn you… I summon the level-three Tuner monster Junk Synchron (Attack: 1350/Defense: 500)!" spoke Dominic (Hand: 2) as he summoned a monster that had an engine attached to its back.

((Wait a second… did I just say it? "Tuner"… what's with this deck? I feel like its so familiar but… I can't focus on things like that now. I have other things I'm more concerned with.)) Dominic thought as his mind began to race but it didn't matter considering that he had to take it up a notch.

((Tuner? What the hell is going on? I thought he had one deck but don't tell me he has more than one…)) Teinel thought as Dominic then activated a card from his spell/trap card zone.

"Now I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted (Trap Card) and with this, I can bring back any monster that was destroyed in battle. I now bring back the level two Speed Warrior to the field." Dominic said as Speed Warrior returned to the battlefield making the monster count on Dominic's side a total of two except he was gonna be using it for something quite different.

"Alright! Level-three Junk Synchron and Level-two Speed Warrior… **TUNE UP**!!" Dominic shouted as Junk Synchron revved its rear engines and hit the skies causing three stars to appear which then turned into circulated synchro waves.

_**When two powers appear on our world, their stars call forth a new power.**_

_**When that power emerges, a new light is formed.**_

"**Synchro Summon**!! Come forth Level-five Junk Warrior (Attack: 2300/Defense: 1300) in attack mode!" Dominic shouted as a new monster emerged on the field ready to do battle.

((Synchro Summon… this kid can't be… no, he couldn't…)) Teinel thought as Dominic went on the offensive hoping to slow down his opponent.

"Now my Junk Warrior attack his Gonogo… Salvage Scrap Fist!" Dominic shouted as his monster dashed straight for his opponent and struck it straight with its fist immediately destroying it in the process which caused Teinel's lifepoints to drop. (Teinel's lifepoints: 3050)

"Well well… it looks like things are getting quite interesting I'd say. Now this is where I unleash the true power of the Special Pursuit deck." Teinel replied as Dominic was silent ready to expect the unexpected.

"Time now to raise the roof on this duel… I summon the level two Jutte Fighter (Attack: 700/Defense: 900) in attack mode!" Teinel said (Hand: 5, Speed Counters: 4) as he summoned a monster that also had something on its back and that made Dominic completely shocked.

"N-no way… is that…?" Dominic spoke as Teinel finished up what he was gonna say.

"Yep. It's a Tuner monster just like that Junk Synchron of yours. You aren't the only one that can perform that technique. Alright! Level-two Jutte Knight and Level-four Gate Blocker… **TUNE UP**!!" Teinel shouted as Jutte Fighter unleashed the tuning power causing two circular synchro waves to emerge and encircle the level-four Gate Blocker.

Within an instant, the monsters combined their strengths and created a new monster in its place. Dominic could only watch as his opponent was going on the offensive with utmost force.

"**Synchro Summon**!! Awaken Level-six Goyo Guardian (Attack: 2800/Defense: 2000)!" Teinel shouted as a new monster emerged to the field carrying with it some kind of weapon meant for long range attacks.

((A tuner monster that is stronger than mine… this seriously can't get any worse.)) Dominic thought as Teinel went on the offensive.

"Let me show you the true power of authority ya little wimp. Goyo Guardian attack his Junk Warrior now! Glom Thrust!" Teinel shouted as Goyo Guardian span its weapon and threw it straight at Junk Warrior destroying it which not only cause a deduction in lifepoints but something more entirely. (Dominic's lifepoints: 2850)

"I'm not finished yet. Watch as Goyo Guardian's special effect kicks in; whenever it destroys a monster on the field by battle, it lets me take that monster and control it but sadly, its only in defense position." Teinel said as Dominic saw his own monster in the side of the enemy.

((Great. Now that Junk Warrior is on the opponent's side, the battle is seriously not in my favor. Even so, I got to keep going. There's only 4 and a half minutes left and I got to do something and fast.)) Dominic thought as Teinel wasn't finished with his turn.

"Strange isn't it… strange that you lost your advantage. Oh well because I'm now gonna pile on the heat further. Looks like I have four Speed Counters so this lets me activate this… from my hand, I activate the Speed Spell card Sonic Buster (Speed Spell Card)!!" Teinel shouted (Hand: 4) as he activated a card that cause a beam of pure energy to hit Goyo Guardian.

"Sonic Buster… just what are you planning with this?" Dominic said as Teinel provided an explanation to what is going on.

"This card can only be activated if I have at least 4 Speed Counters. It allows me to take one monster on my side of the field and lets me unleash a powerful blow straight for your lifepoints. The only drawback is that you take damage equal to half of the monster's attack strength. Sonic Buster, use Goyo Guardian's power and strike Dominic directly!" Teinel shouted as Goyo Guardian unleashed the energy and struck Dominic with it causing him to lose half his lifepoints. (Dominic's lifepoints: 1450)

((This can't be good. Let's just hope things don't get any worse.)) Dominic thought as Teinel continued on unleashing his fury along the path.

"You know, one is never enough so before I end my turn… I'll unleash a second Sonic Buster! Now my Sonic Buster, give that brat an encore!" Teinel shouted as Sonic Buster's effect activated letting Goyo Guardian unleashed a second blast striking Dominic dropping his lifepoints even further. (Dominic's lifepoints: 50)

((Damn! That drop in lifepoints caused me to slow down. Only three minutes left… not much time left.)) Dominic thought as he began to slow down which caused Teinel to catch up with him.

"It's on a matter of time shrimp before you'll end up being nice and comfy in a prison cell." Teinel said as he laughed out loud knowing his victory was well assured but it made Dominic wonder about something.

"Is that all you ever talk about…? Always saying stuff like having me nice and cozy in a prison cell all the time? Isn't there anything else on your mind besides stuff like that? After all, victory isn't in your grasp yet…" Dominic replied as Teinel was in simple utter confusion after what he said.

"Are you saying that victory isn't in my path then prove it. Prove that you got what it takes to win against me." Teinel replied as Dominic was about to do exactly that with time definitely not on his side.

"Time now… to end this. I now summon the level-two Tuner monster Nitro Synchron (Attack: 300/Defense: 100) in attack mode!" Dominic said (Hand: 2) as he summoned a monster that had the complete look of an oxygen tank except with the hands, feet and vibrant colors.

"Another tuner monster? You don't have the necessary requirements to perform a Synchro Summon. What can you possibly do now that you know defeat is imminent." Teinel replied as Dominic had other plans.

"I may be out of options but not out of moves. From my hand, I activate a Speed Spell known as Dash Pilfer (Speed Spell Card)!" Dominic shouted (Hand: 1) as it made his opponent shocked seeing that played a speed spell.

"Idiot! But you don't have any speed counters! My Gate Blocker made sure that you wouldn't gain any." Teinel replied but Dominic had a cool head and was ready to reveal his surprise.

"You might want to think again because as we speak, I have plenty of Speed Counters needed to end this." Dominic replied as his opponent then looked at his screen and it was then that it all became clear what happened last turn.

"What? No… NOOOO!! It can't be… Slip-Stream (Trap Card)!? Wait a minute… so when I played that speed spell?" Teinel replied as he remembered what happened last turn.

_Flashback… last turn_

_"Strange isn't it… strange that you lost your advantage. Oh well because I'm now gonna pile on the heat further. Looks like I have four Speed Counters so this lets me activate this… from my hand, I activate the Speed Spell card __Sonic Buster__ (Speed Spell Card)!!" Teinel shouted (Hand: 4) as he activated a card that cause a beam of pure energy to hit Goyo Guardian unbeknownst that Dominic played a trap card that he didn't even realize._

((Oh crap! That kid played a trap card the instant I let out that Speed Spell. How foolish was I…)) Teinel thought as Dominic began to explain what had just occurred.

_End flashback…_

"That's right. I knew you would activate a Speed Spell and for that I was prepared. The trap card Slip-Stream can only be activated if I have less Speed Counters than you and when you used a Speed Spell. During my next Standby Phase, I obtain the same number of Speed Counters as you do. Since you have now 5 Speed Counters, I gain that same amout." Dominic said as his Speed Counter became equivalent to Teinel's Speed Counters. (Dominic's Speed Counters: 5)

"So what if you have the same amount I do, there's nothing you can do about it because you don't have any monster to Synchro Summon with." Teinel replied as Dominic pointed out Teinel's little flaw.

"That's where my Speed Spell comes in. Dash Pilfer can only be played if I have at least 4 Speed Counters. This allows me to gain controlof 1 face-up defense monster on the opponent's field. It's exactly what I need to end this duel." Dominic said as Teinel didn't believe him one bit but it didn't matter though to him.

"You think that by taking a monster on my side of the field will help you? It won't help you one bit!" Teinel shouted as Dominic quickly and rapidly disagree.

"Wanna bet? Dash Pilfer, free my Junk Warrior from Goyo Guardian's grasp!" Dominic shouted as the card freed Junk Warrior and swapping its position from defense to attack.

"Even if you were able to free your monster, it still isn't gonna help you no matter what you try." Teinel replied but like before, it wasn't going to matter to Dominic anyway.

"It won't matter because I will defeat you right here right now. Level-five Junk Warrior and level-two Nitro Synchron **TUNE UP**!!" Dominic shouted as he revved up his bike and accelerated while at the same time, another Synchronization emerged as Nitro Warrior transformed into two circulated Synchro Waves which then went through Junk Warrior bringing forth five stars,

_**When two powers appear on our world, their stars call forth a new power.**_

_**When that power emerges, a new light is formed.**_

"**Synchro Summon**!! Arise my level-seven Nitro Warrior (Attack: 2800/Defense: 2000)!" Dominic said as a new monster emerged and it looked like a giant green bumblebee but has the ability to letting forth a destructive fist attack.

"Another one? This is really getting crazy here but it won't matter because it will soon be over." Teinel replied as Dominic disagreed for it was going to end.

"My Nitro Warrior has a unique effect and it gains 1000 attack points whenever I play a Speed Spell. Remember that I played Dash Pilfer already? I think that might convince you." Dominic said as Nitro Warrior's power increased making itself more powerful than before. (Nitro Warrior's Attack: 3800)

((Oh no. Now it's attack power is higher than normal. This… this can't be the end!)) Teinel thought as Dominic immediately went on the attack hoping to gain the strength needed to win.

"Time to end this! Nitro Warrior attack his Goyo Guardian now! Dynamite Knuckle Shuffle!" Dominic shouted as Nitro Warrior raced straight for Goyo Guardian and let out a fury of knuckle attacks destroying it and causing serious damage to Teinel's lifepoints. (Teinel's lifepoints: 2050)

"You know that was simply pointless by what you just did. But yet… you know that defeat for you is imminent." Teinel replied as his constant blabbering about defeating enemies made Dominic churn with disgust.

"You are really getting on my last good nerve and for that, I'm gonna shut you up once and for all. I activate Nitro Warrior's second effect; when it destroys a monster by means of battle one of your monsters switches into attack mode and I get to battle it. So your Gate Blocker goes into attack mode!" Dominic shouted as Gate Blocker immediately switched into attack mode and that gave Nitro Warrior a second opportunity to attack.

Using its Dynamite Knuckle Shuffle, Nitro Warrior struck Gate Blocker destroying it and wiping out the rest of Teinel's lifepoints which caused his bike to cease funcion and let off a whole lot of steam. This gave Dominic the opportunity to speed off his way to victory and hopefully to reach the upper cities of Neo 

Dimmsdale. With less than a minute left till the sewage system goes online, Dominic had to make it count as he was determined to enter the uper cities. With some unique cycling skill, he was able to enter a hatch that immediately caught his eye. As it closed behind him, the large sewage doors open and garbage from the upper cities immediately began to pile in and cover the sewage lines. With his bike still unable to function, Teinel was then covered by the garbage but not before his screams warn his opponent of the inevitable.

"Don't think this is over you little brat! Just you wait… next time you will be mine! You hear me kid? NEXT TIME!!" Teinel shouted as he was going along with the garbage to who knows where it would go.

However, that wouldn't be the case as Dominic finally escaped the sewage lines and made it into the upper cities. Riding his D-Rider past the sewage plant, he then stopped and noticed someone waiting for him. That person was a teenager but was almost like Dominic in every way except for his outfit, vehicle and tone of attitude. Dominic got off his bike and saw the person but what he didn't expect was that he would encounter someone he once vowed never to see.

"I never thought it'd be the day… the day that I would finally meet you. It's been a long time hasn't it… my dear brother." That person spoke and Dominic stood silent realizing that he had seen his brother.. for the first time in many years.

"Yes… it has been a long time. And now I've come here for one thing… payback. You have what is mine and I want it back." Dominic replied as his brother looked at him with eyes that was as cold as ice and yet he didn't care.

As the moonlight sky and the bright lights of the upper cities filled the view, Dominic and his brother looked at each other with glaring eyes. What does this all mean? What is the relation between Dominic and his brother? What sordid mysteries engulf the both of them? All will be told in time as the battle between them is about to begin.

_**Next time on Fairly OddFuture**_ – They say the truth can be real hard to swallow if you don't understand it. For me, it's a case on how my family broke up and how someone determined to rid away of my ancestor's legacy. Well, I'm gonna find out and the only way how is by a duel. Brother, I will find out how all of this occurred and when I do… I will obtain what is rightfully mine. Next time on _Fairly OddFuture_… _Brotherly Pride_. Riding Duel, acceleration!!


	5. Brotherly Pride Part 1

_Notes from the Author: This here is part one of a two-parter. I don't have much to say so enjoy._

**Duel 5 – Brotherly Pride Part One: Past Uncovered**

_Flashback… Eight years ago… March 12__th__, 2108… narrated by Dominic.._

_The instant I saw him again triggered something in my mind that I felt I never wanted to remember. I haven't seen my brother in eight years and yet… this feeling isn't as mutual as I thought it would be. Why isn't it mutual? Well this whole thing happened eight years ago… when I was younger, me and my brother named Damien were inseparable and always there for one another. We were both skilled in anything and everything we could do whether it was our studies, hobbies or even activities. We were both honor roll students because of our high grades at school and a lot of other classmates looked up to us… but that all changed._

_It happened one day when my father got back from another day of work and boy was he mad. The business meeting he had ended in failure and as a result he had to fire six of his employees for a reason I never thought I would hear… failure to respond. My father works as a supervisor and having that job takes a lot of work out of him. Some cases he's calm while others he's upset but this… it was the start of what was yet to come. My father began being abusive to my mother by hitting her, calling her names and I don't know what else he did. Damien and I hid knowing my father's destructive behavior only this time, we did something about it._

_While we were hiding, we called the police and gotten my father arrested. He thought our mother did it as a means of protection and that set it off. Fearing for her life, she packed up everything and the three of us left hoping to find a safe place but our father caught up to us and tried to kill us. We did everything we could to evade but in the end… our mother was shot in the lung. Police eventually caught up and arrested our father for attempted murder. In only a matter of hours, he was sentenced to death for his crimes. Now you must be thinking, death for charges as small as these… well since this is the 22__nd__ century, the justice system has greatly changed and they do not tolerate things like attempted murder._

_After a month in the finest hospital of Neo Dimmsdale, my mother had surgery to remove the bullet from her lung but it only led her to be kept in a hoverchair. It didn't matter because she was important to the both of us but… even though my mother lived, she decided to move to the lower suburbs and it was then that our lives change forever. Because she wanted to live in the lower suburbs, she was only allowed to bring one of us there. Knowing the tough decision it was, me and my brother decided that the best way to decide is to duel and the winner would go with her. I lost but my brother told me that to go with her because he feels that this was his father's home. At first he was upset but to the both of us, it meant everything. We haven't spoken to each other in eight years since then so expecting the reunion was quite strange. With the both of us now meeting again for the first time, I wonder what will happen. Well, why don't you read and find out for anything and everything is the inevitable…_

_End flashback and narration…_

_Present day… 12:15 am…_

After having to go through a relentless security officer and passing through the sewage lines which has now began filling up with garbage, Dominic finally arrived in the upper cities of Neo Dimmsdale. Once he arrived at the upper cities, he stopped and saw someone that somehow was waiting for him. He then took off his helmet and took a good look at him and then the instant he caught sights of that person, it was then his heart felt a heavy tug knowing that it would be that person.

"I never thought it'd be the day… the day that I would finally meet you after all these years. Long time no see… dear brother." Damien spoke as Dominic stood silent realizing that he had seen his brother… for the first time in eight years.

"It has been a long time brother. My reasons for being here shouldn't surprise you doesn't it? You have what is mine and I… want it back." Dominic replied as he looked at his brother with eyes that were as cold as ice but it was then his brother chuckled.

"I don't know what you are talking about but… do you happen to mean by well this?" Damien said as he took a card out from his red jacket which turned out to be a card that Dominic inherited from his ancestor; Stardust Dragon.

"That's the card. That card along with Red Dragon Archfiend represents the dreams of our family, our future and the future of our home. Why do you have it? It should belong to me!" Dominic shouted as he was angry by just looking at his brother with Stardust Dragon in his hand.

"You still talk about that crap? Times change my brother and now, there's no dream for us, no dream for our family nor this home of ours. Both mom and pop are gone and yet you still linger onto something as pathetic as this. You don't know this but where I'm from, I am known as the king… the King of Dueling and as king, I don't need a card like this. If you want it so badly, you can have it. Here, take it!" Damien said as he threw he card to him with Dominic using his fingers to quickly catch it.

((He… he just gave me back Stardust Dragon… but is it worth it to have it so easily? No… it isn't worth it. If I wanted this card back, I should earn it not keep it like it is some stupid bargaining chip.)) Dominic thought as he then threw the card right back at his brother who quickly caught it without hesitation.

"What's wrong? I'm giving you back your card that you want so bad and now you are giving it back to me? What's up with you man?" He replied as if he was upset that Dominic wasn't interested in Stardust Dragon at all.

"Not my point brother. If I wanted this card back, there would be only one way that I would earn it and that is by dueling you." Dominic said as if it made Damien feel invigorated by what he just heard.

"A duel isn't it… why not. It seems that our playdate today is gonna be quite… interesting. If you want a duel… then follow me brother." Damien replied as he revved up his D-Rider and went off with Dominic closely following but not before having to take a lane up and hopefully follow his brother downtown through the upper cities of Neo Dimmsdale via highway.

"Surprise at what you see? Well while you and mom were busy enjoying a peaceful life in the suburbs, the city here continues to grow and evolve. It's why this city never sleeps for it keeps on growing and expanding. It's filled with life and for me, it is where I rule as the king of duelists. We should be reaching our destination soon so be ready for there will be no mercy." Damien said as the both of them sped through the night-filled sky but not before something was capturing their movements as they pass.

_Meanwhile…_

Far away from where Dominic and Damien were heading in a building that is situated at the center of the upper cities. Inside that building were many people that were busy at work when it came to regulating and securing the safety of all the civilians in the upper cities. However, there was one person whose agenda was much different than the others. He was a man who was white skinned and and had gray hair that went down to his mid neck. He had an outfit of a gray jacket with a shirt that had some mark underneath, a pair of gray pants and black dress shoes. The man also had light blue eyes and was calm but collected looking at the night sky where the lights on the buildings continue to flow as if it was neverending. But before he would be able to attain at least some peace and quiet, a knock was heard and it was then that he hears news of some other sort.

"Um, Mr. Nichols sir… there's something you need to know. We obtain a photograph of someone with the Dueling King. I think it is important that you see this." An employee said as he immediately showed Mr. Nichols the photograph that the security camera had recorded.

"Very good… you may take your leave now for I wish to be alone." Mr. Nichols replied as the person left while he then immediately took a look at the picture and noticed something unusual.

((Well, it seems as if that person was expecting him… interesting. I didn't notice that he had a brother but that will not matter. All that matters is that I find out who carries… the mark.)) Mr. Nichols thought as he then pressed a button on the intercom and called someone.

_At Duel Stadium…_

While Mr. Nichols was busy arranging things, Dominic along with his brother had arrived at Duel Stadium where it was a place that harbors many memories to the both of them. Duel Stadium is a place where duels take place and the crowds watch to see it all take place. Some are winners while others are losers but this was where their ancestor Timmy Turner made history where he eventually became Duel Monsters World Champion. Both Dominic and Damien were ready at their starting points as the battle between both brothers is about to begin.

"The place where our ancestor makes history is where our battlefield will be. It's so good though because it feels like I should protect what I have inside… specifically my pride. Listen, I'm gonna tell you this only once… you lost your chance to attain Stardust Dragon years ago and now you made a foolish mistake of challenging me to a duel for it. If you want it back, you have to destroy the so-called dreams that our 'family' were to have by this card." Damien said as he put Stardust Dragon into his deck.

"Alright… if defeating you means destroying Stardust Dragon… fine! Let's do this!" Dominic replied as he got on his D-Rider while his brother did the same thing.

The both of them revved up their Riders while they get theemselves ready to duel. Meanwhile, Mr. Nichols was watching everything occuring while various other workers were busy recording and analyzing data that was about to occur.

"So it seems that these two have a relation with one another isn't it?" Mr. Nichols said as an individual appear as if it was his right-hand man. That person was shorter than Mr. Nichols and was a person who had an outfit consisted of red and pink.

"Yes… I believe so. Shall I get Security for this situation?" the individual spoke afterwards as Mr. Nichols nodded silently knowing it isn't necessary.

"No… not yet Jager. After all… I'm starting to wonder if those two carry it… for now, let us watch." Mr. Nichols replied as he along with his right-hand man continued to watch what was taking place.

Back at Duel Stadium, Dominic along with his brother had their bikes revved up and set to ride. Now all that was missing was to play the one card necessary for Speed Duels. Fortunately, it was going to be something that the both of them looked forward to.

"Let's have some fun my brother… I do miss having an audience for a moment like this. Field spell Speed World (Field Spell Card) set on!" Damien said as he pressed a button which caused the Duel Disk to power up and activate causing an aura to envelop the entire area.

Dominic's Duel Rider did the exact same thing as his was activated under the effect of Speed World and that only fueled his desires to battle and attain what is his. With their lifepoints set at 4000, their little brotherly reunion now became a Speed Duel with Stardust Dragon as its prize. As the duel began, Damien booted up his bike and rode as his brother quickly followed.

**Turn 1: Damien's Sp. Counters: 0, Dominic's Sp. Counters: 0**

"Okey-dokey brother… since you are in my battlefield, I'm giving you the opportunity to go first so what are you waiting for? Let's get started." Damien said (Damien's lifepoints: 4000, hand: 5, Sp. Counters: 0) as Dominic began his turn.

"Alright then, I go first. For starters I play my Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack: 800/Defense: 800) in defense mode." Dominic replied (Dominic's lifepoints: 4000, hand: 5, Sp. Counters: 0) as he summoned a monster that looked like a small hedgehog with nuts sticking out of its body.

"Well now… that card totally brings back memories. But that won't matter because now I'm going on the offensive. My turn now… I summon Mad Archfiend (Attack: 1800/Defense: 1000) in attack mode!' Damien replied as he summoned a monster that had a bone inside its stomach.

**Turn 2: Damien's Sp. Counters: 1, Dominic's Sp. Counters: 1**

"Now then… time to draw first blood! Mad Archfiend crush that pathetic hedgehog! Bone Splash!" Damien shouted as he ordered his monster to attack by using its stomach to crush the bones inside and by spewing it all over Quillbolt Hedgehog destroying it in an instant.

"Time for Mad Archfiend's special power to kick in and it's a common one too. Piercing Damage!" Damien shouted as Dominic felt the pain as his lifepoints decreased. (Dominic's lifepoints: 3000)

**Dominic's Sp. Counters: 0**

((Off-Topic: Piercing Damage is another way to say this… if one monster's attack power is higher than the monster's defense then the difference is dealt as damage to the opponent's lifepoints.))

((Damn, I wasn't expecting something like that. Got to be on my guard cause this guy plays serious.)) Dominic thought as Damien continued to talk.

"You understand now? To defend is to draw first blood and fortunately, I think you get it. That ends my turn so let's see what a squid like you can do." Damien said as he ended his turn giving his opponent the opportunity to counterattack.

**Turn 3: Damien's Sp. Counters: 2, Dominic's Sp. Counters: 1**

"For one who certainly likes to brag, you brag about things **way** too much. Why don't I do you a favor and shut you up! My draw… I summon the level-three Tuner Monster Junk Synchron (Attack: 1300/Defense: 500) in attack mode." Dominic said (Hand: 5) as he summoned a tuner monster with a set of revving engines on his back.

"Now comes Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect… if a Tuner Monster is on my side of the field when its in the graveyard, I can special summon it to the field. Return, my monster." Dominic said as Quillbolt Hedgehog returned to the field and it didn't impressed his brother.

"Now things are getting interesting… show me what you can do brother. Perform your Tuning for all I care." Damien said as Dominic got upset by his brother's comments.

"Big-mouthed son of a bitch… you'll regret those words. Time we tune things up… level-three Junk Synchron and level-two Quillbolt Hedgehog… **TUNE UP!!**" Dominic said as Junk Synchron revved its engines and got ready to begin synchronizing.

Junk Synchron transformed into three synchro waves which passed through Quillbolt Hedgehog as it turned into two stars of light. Without hesitation, the synchronization commenced as a monster would arise from its power.

_**When two powers appear on our world, their stars call forth a new power.**_

_**When that power emerges, a new light is formed.**_

"**Synchro Summon**!! Come forth Level-five Junk Warrior (Attack: 2300/Defense: 1300)!" Dominic said as a new monster emerged from the synchronizing.

"Well now… I'd say that things are getting interesting than I thought it would be." Damien replied as Dominic immediately went on the attack.

"Now it's my time to draw first blood. Junk Warrior attack his Mad Archfiend now! Salvage Scrap Fist!" Dominic shouted as his monster raced straight forward and immediately struck a powerful blow destroying Mad Archfiend and striking down Damien's lifepoints to boot. (Damien's lifepoints: 3500)

**Turn 4: Damien's Sp. Counters: 3, Dominic's Sp. Counters: 2**

"Alright now… my draw. I summon Twin-Shield Defender (Attack: 700/Defense: 1600) in defense mode." Damien replied as he played a monster that took up a defensive stance not to mention that when it hit defense, it covered itself in some sort of giant shield.

"Now I place one card fac down and that ends my turn. Let's see what you can do brother." Damien said as he set a face-down ending his turn. (Damien's Hand: 4)

**Turn 5: Damien's Sp. Counters: 4, Dominic's Sp. Counters: 3**

"My turn now and its time to go on the offensive. I summon Speed Warrior (Attack: 900/Defense: 400) in attack mode." Dominic (Hand: 5) replied as he brought forth a monster that was speeding along the field raring to do battle against anything that would get in its way.

"So… you decided to bring out another monster did ya? No matter because things will get more interesting than I thought it would be." Damien said as Dominic continued on with his move.

"Now for Junk Warrior's special effect. For when its on the field, its attack strength increase by the total attack strength of all level-two monsters that I have on the field. Since I brought forth my Speed Warrior, its attack power improves by 900." Dominic replied as Junk Warrior began to glow as its attack power increased. (Junk Warrior's Attack: 3200)

((This boy is falling for the trap more than I thought it would be… this is really getting to be fun.)) Damien thought as Dominic went on the offensive.

"Now for Speed Warrior's special ability and it can only be activated on the turn this monster was summoned during its battle phase. It can double its attack power and seeing this, its more than enough." Dominic said as his Speed Warrior energized as his attack strength doubled only for this turn. (Speed Warrior's ATK: 1800)

"Now the fun will truly begin. Speed Warrior attack his Twin-Shield Defender now! Sonic Edge Kick!" Dominic shouted as his monster immediately unleash a powerful kick destroying Twin-Shield Defender but not before a special effect was gonna be triggered.

"Looks like you fell for that ya little worm. Twin-Shield Defender has a special effect for when its destroyed, I take one monster on your side of the field and cut its attack power by half. Fortunately, it only last till the end of the turn. So go ahead… give it your best shot!" Damien replied as Junk Warrior was covered in some kind of goo which caused its attack power to be cut in half. (Junk Warrior's Attack: 1600)

"That won't matter to me one bit because I'm now going on the offensive for sure. Junk Warrior attack his lifepoints directly! Salvage Scrap Fist!" Dominic shouted as Junk Warrior raced straight for Damien's D-Rider and unleashed a powerful attack striking him directly. (Damien's lifepoints: 1900)

**Damien's Sp. Counters: 3**

"You know… you sure are hopeless brother." Damien said as that shocked his own brother.

"What? What the hell do you mean by that?" Dominic replied afterwards.

"You seem to be cool at first but you get tensed up easily. Here's a reason why you'll never defeat me." Damien said and that made Dominic wonder even more.

"Then tell me what was that so-called reason of yours." Dominic replied as Damien explained why.

"You are scared of me… that's why you continously go on the offensive without even realizing that I've been pulling you along since the start." Damien said and that shocked Dominic greatly.

((What? Pulling my strings?! What is that brat up to? Is this some kind of trick?)) Dominic thought as Damien was set to unleash his surprise.

"Looks like everything is set… I activate the continous trap card Spacegate (Continous Trap Card)! This trap gives me a number of Gate Counters equal to the number of attacks you used. Since you used two attacks, I get 2 Gate Counters. Looks like your turn is just about to end." Damien said (Gate Counters: 2) as two stars circulated around his Duel Rider and that made Dominic confused wondering why not to mention what he had planned.

"I set one card face down and that ends my turn." Dominic said (Hand: 4) as he set a facedown which he immediately ended his turn without hesitation.

_Meanwhile…_

"It seems that things are going in the favor of the Dueling King sir. He certainly knows on how to surprise his opponents." A young woman spoke as she was watching this along with Mr. Nichols and his right-hand man Jager.

"The kid isn't bad but if the Dueling King is pulling his strings from the beginning, I'd say that he still has a long way to go." Jager said as he chuckled while the head man stood silent as the duel progressed.

_Back at the duel…_

The duel continued on and it was then that Damien began to chuckle which eventually led into laughter but the question is… why would he laugh if he was at a disadvantage as we speak?

"I can feel it… I can feel it brother! You are right now quaking in your boots. You may have gained the lead due to that attack but now playtime is over. I'm gonna show you how the Dueling King does things around here." Damien said as he acclerated his bike and then turned it around having it ride backwards.

"I said it once and I'll say it again… you brag things too much ya showoff. Can you make your move already?" Dominic replied in an annoyed fashion.

"The chased has room to rest while the chaser has his mind ended up to a slave of utter impatience. Dominic… right now you are the chaser and I'm the one being chased. My turn now…" Damien said as his turn began as he drew a card from his deck.

**Turn 6: Damien's Sp. Counters: 4, Dominic's Sp. Counters: 4**

((Now to wonder… will he strike or he cower? Let's see what you got brother.)) Dominic thought as he made his move.

"From my hand, I activate a Speed Spell called Speed Fusion (Speed Spell Card). This card right here is a Fusion card that is made exclusivelyforSpeed Spells. If I have four or more Speed Counters, this can be activated. Basically, it lets me fuse monsters together to create a new monster like these two… the level-five Big Piece Golem (Attack: 2100/Defense: 0) and the level-four Medium Piece Golem (Attack: 1600/Defense: 0)… Fusion Summon! Come now my servant… the level-seven Multiple Piece Golem (AttacK: 2600/Defense: 1300)" Damien shouted (Hand: 2) as he fused two Golems into one gigantic golem which would prove to be very problematic to Dominic.

"Time now to crush you. Multiple Piece Golem attack! Crush his Speed Warrior with Golem Piece Smash!" Damien shouted as he ordered his monster to attack and he immediately destroyed it in the process but something was happening, Dominic's lifepoints wasn't going down.

"I activate the trap card Guard Blocker (Trap Card). When a monster of mine is destroyed as a result of battle, this trap negates all battle damage to 0 meaning my lifepoints are safe. Not only that, I get to draw one card from my deck." Dominic said (Hand: 5) as he drew a card but Damien was far from finished.

"Looks like you were prepared but that won't matter because now that Speed Warrior is in the graveyard, your Junk Warrior's attack power goes down to its normal 2300. Now Multiple Piece Golem has a special effect. After it attacks, I can de-fuse it bringing back Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Goelm but that's not all because Medium Piece Golem has a special effect. If Big Piece Golem is on the field with Medium Piece Golem, I can summon another golem from my deck to the field and it's the level-three Small Piece Golem (AttacK: 1100/Defense: 0)." Damien replied as he now had three monsters on the field while Dominic only had one. (Junk Warrior's Attack: 2300)

((Crap! He's got three monsters and I got one… good thing he can't attack because he already did. Wait, don't tell me he's got something planned…)) Dominic thought as Damien was ready to continue on with his assault.

"Did you forget? I didn't normal summon a monster yet so I now summon the level-three Tuner monster Dark Resonator (Attack: 1300/Defense: 700) in attack mode." Damien said (Hand: 1) as he summoned a monster that carried a tuning fork and it was then a synchronization was about to occur.

"I now tune the level-five Big Piece Golem with the level-three Dark Resonator… **TUNE UP**!!" Damien shouted as the synchronization occurred causing three synchrowaves to encircle Big Piece Golem causing five white stars to appear in its place.

_**The ruler's beating heart pulses through this land…**_

_**Take witness to its creation-shaking power!!**_

"**Synchro Summon**!! Awaken my beating heart, my very soul… Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack: 3000/Defense: 2000)!!" Damien shouted as the synchronization brought forth a monster Dominic never expected. A creature of pure flame enveloped in darkness with wings that spread through the sky while all along, its power continually flowing.

"Red Dragon Archfiend… never thought I'd see it again." Dominic said as Damien gloated witnessing its awe-inspiring power unfold.

"Observe, Dominic. Red Dragon Archfiend in all its ferocious and merciless glory. But I'm not finished because I'm bringing my special guest to the battlefield! I send my continous trap Spacegate to the graveyard to activate its second effect. Spacegate allows me to Special Summon any monster whose level is equal or lower than the number of Gate Counters from my hand. Guess what… I got one. I summon the Tuner monster Sinister Sprocket (Attack: 400/Defense: 0)!" Damien replied (Hand: 0) as he summoned another Tuner monster to the field that looked like a gear that has coils wrapped around its lower body.

"This tuner is a level-one monster so now… it begins. Tune level-one Sinister Sprocket with the level-three Small Piece Golem and the level-four Medium Piece Golem… **TUNE UP**!!" Damien shouted as he brought another synchronization to occur only this time one Synchrowave emerged while both monsters became a total of seven white stars that immediately engulfed as a new monster emerged.

_**As the winds blow, a power emerges through the stars above…**_

_**Behold… the wings guided by the great winds!**_

"**Synchro Summon**!! Reverberate my level-eight Stardust Dragon (Attack: 2500/Defense: 2000)!!" Damien shouted as the stars brought out a monster whose powerful strength envelop by the starry night sky. It then roared which left Dominic in a complete state of shock seeing what had occurred.

((First Red Dragon Archfiend now Stardust… how low will you go brother? How low will you go to shame our dreams, our hopes and even our future. Why? Why do this?)) Dominic thought as Stardust Dragon roared while back at a building far from the stadium, the three individuals were watching all that was taking place.

"Sir… wh-what is that? I've never seen it before." The young woman spoke but Jager quickly replied seeing that it was a situation only the Dueling King can concoct.

"It's nothing astonishing really… for the dueling king, generating something like this is mere child's play. Now Janette, it seems that for always having been by the side of the Dueling King you knew nothing about him at all." Jager said and that made Janette very upset but it didn't matter as she kept her watch on what was about to occur.

"Now then… I think this has taken a turn for the very interesting sir. Don't you agree?" Jager spoke as Mr. Nichols quickly replied.

"We shall wait and see… besides, its only the beginning of what is to come." Mr. Nichols replied as at the Duel Stadium, the echoed laughter of Dominic's brother Damien filled the empty stadium but Dominic wasn't gonna let that stop him for sure.

"All that is needed has been assembled here in this battlefield. Looks like I've raised the stakes on this battle brother… what do you say? Will you begin the first act… to your defeat?!" Damien said as he 

continued to laugh while the view of Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend continue to see his mind and yet he still is hesitant to make his move.

What will Dominic do in a situation like this? Will he be able to come out on top? And what does Mr. Nichols along with the security group do? Will they take action? Only the truth is yet to be revealed as the unknown will soon be known.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**On the next of Fairly OddFuture**_: Man, things can't get any worse than this. I'm in a duel against my brother only to find that he now has both Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon on the field. Things are really heating up and yet… what the hell is up with this pain? This pain… it burns and yet… the hell. Next time on _Fairly OddFuture_… _Brotherly Pride Part II: The Battle of Dragons._ The pain burns like hell… what the hell is going on!?


	6. Brotherly Pride Part 2

_Note from the Author: Here is the conclusion to this two-parter for its only the beginning because another two-parter is right around the corner. Enjoy._

**Duel 6 – Brotherly Pride Part Two: The Battle of Dragons**

_Previously…_

_Dominic Turner, a 17-year old teenager had arrived at the upper cities of Neo Dimmsdale for the purpose of reclaiming what was rightfully his; Stardust Dragon. However, only one thing stood in his way and that was the self-proclaimed King of Dueling, Damien Turner… his twin brother. With Stardust Dragon as the prize, Dominic challenged his brother to a duel hoping to reclaim it. The battle between them was epic until eventually Damien unleashed his heart and soul __**Red Dragon Archfiend**__ but that was only the beginning as he unleashed Dominic's star card to the field. With two all-powerful Synchro Monsters, can Dominic be able to turn the tide and reclaim what is rightfully his. The duel continues…_

Dominic's Status  
Lifepoints: 3000, cards in hand: 4, cards set: 1  
Junk Warrior (Attack: 2300/Defense: 1300) in attack mode

Damien's Status  
Lifepoints: 1900, cards in hand: 0, cards set: 0  
Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack: 3000/Defense: 2000) in attack mode  
Stardust Dragon (Attack: 2500/Defense: 2000) in attack mode

**Turn 7: Damien's Sp. Counters: 5, Dominic's Sp. Counters: 5**

"It's my move now… you may have both Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon on the field but it won't matter to me one bit because I will reclaim what is mine. I summon Shield Warrior (Attack: 800/Defense: 1600) in defense mode." Dominic said (Hand: 4) as he played a monster that carried a javelin and a heavy shield and took up a defensive stance.

"I'm not finished yet because I now switch Junk Warrior from attack to defense mode. Next I'll set one card face down and that ends my turn." Dominic spoke (Hand: 3) as he set a face down while he has both his monsters take up a defensive pose.

"It seems to me that its all you can do my friend. Looks like my brother came from being an offensive animal to a defensive coward. I might a well show you what I can do because now… it's my move!" Damien replied (Hand: 1) as he drew his next card which began to fill up while at the same time racing past Dominic's D-Rider with a smile on his face. It was then he turned around and immediately went on the offensive.

**Turn 8: Damien's Sp. Counters: 6, Dominic's Sp. Counters: 6**

"Time for me to go on the offensive! Why don't I show you how a king makes his move… time to battle! Red Dragon Archfiend attack his Junk Warrior. Show this poor fool how a king unleashes his power… Go! Absolute Power Force!" Damien shouted as Red Dragon Archfiend gathered a fierce amount of energy in its hand and then unleashed it all on Dominic's Junk Warrior.

If that wasn't bad enough, Shield Warrior also paid the price as it was also destroyed due to some sort of special effect. Dominic was in sheer utter shock when both his monsters was taken out in one strike and his own brother was hesitant to explain what was going on.

"It looks like my Red Dragon Archfiend has gotten the better of you and yet you don't even realize it. My Red Dragon Archfiend possess a unique special power for when it destroys a monster in Defense mode, it destroys all Defense position monsters on your side of the field. Looks like you are wide open now… time for you to feel the fury of your favorite monster… Stardust Dragon attack Dominic's lifepoints directly! Shooting Sonic Blast!" Damien shouted as he ordered Stardust Dragon to attack.

Stardust Dragon gathered energy from its mouth and unleashed it all at Dominic and no less struck him hard taking out more than half of his lifepoints in the process. Not only that, his Speed Counters went down in the process due to taking more than 2000 points of damage. (Dominic's lifepoints: 500)

**Dominic's Sp. Counters: 4**

"Humiliating isn't it? It seems that you are getting your lifepoints drained… and of all monsters to strike you, it would be your former comrade Stardust Dragon isn't it?" Damien said as the duel continued on between the both of them.

"Just like always… Damien is skillfully wielding those two dragons with ease." Janette said as Jager didn't hesitate to reply as they continued watching what was taking place.

"It's quite natural for him. This duel shall do nothing more than add new history to our Dueling King's undefeated tale." Jager said as Mr. Nichols continue to watch in utter silence but while the duel continues, it seemed that the battle wasn't going in Dominic's favor.

"It's your turn now squirt. You should at least try to provide this king some entertainment wouldn't you say?" Damien said as Dominic drew his next card and hopefully wonder what would occur.

**Turn 9: Damien's Sp. Counters: 7, Dominic's Sp. Counters: 5**

"My draw now… I summon Sonic Chick (Attack: 300/Defense: 300) to the field in defense mode." Dominic said as he summoned a small roadrunner that continously was running. (Hand: 3)

"Sonic Chick eh? From the looks of things, this monster looks like a pile of pink crap. It won't do you any good considering that you are at a disadvantage." Damien replied as it didn't impressed Dominic one bit.

"Sonic Chick can't be destroyed in battle by monsters that have an attack power of 1900 or more. Considering that both your monsters are greater than that amount, I'd say its enough for me. Next, I'll set one card face down and that ends my turn." Dominic spoke (Hand: 2) as he set a card face down while his brother increased his speed to hopefully catch up and take him down.

((That's right bro… use Red Dragon Archfiend to take it down. The more you showoff about your power, the more my cards grow in luster by working together and combining their strengths. I'm counting on you, Sonic Chick… let's rock and roll.)) Dominic thought as Damien was set to make his move.

**Turn 10: Damien's Sp. Counters: 8, Dominic's Sp. Counters: 6**

"My move now… no matter how many tricks you play brother, in the face of true absolute power all you can do is nothing but realize your own incompetence. Time for me to take you down… Red Dragon Archfiend scorch that Sonic Chick till its well done. Absolute Power Force!" Damien shouted (Hand: 2) as Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed a destructive blast from its hand but for some odd reason, it didn't destroy Sonic Chick.

"Dude, an effect that involves negating destruction is pointless before the mighty Red Dragon Archfiend. It's special effect will send every defense mode monster on my opponent's side of the field to their destruction. Now take it… Destructive Meteor!" Damien shouted as the aura encircles Sonic Chick but it didn't destroy it and that made him uncomfortably upset.

"Oh dear! Being unable to destroy it must mean one simple thing…" Jager said as Damien finished what he said.

"It has to be a Trap… I know it." Damien replied as Dominic revealed his little surprise trap.

"Yep, it's a trap alright and its one that will counter your so-called unbelievable trap and I activate it now!" Dominic shouted as he revealed his trap and that made his brother quite surprised.

"Oh? That trap is the Trigger of Tragedy (Trap Card)!" Damien replied as he said it in a calm demeanor.

"Yep. This trap can only be activated when an effect that destroys a monster on my side of the field is activated. It negates that effect and destroys all monsters on the field that are in attack position. Since you've been so kind to show me Red Dragon Archfiend's power why don't you experience it for yourself!" Dominic said as the energy from Red Dragon Archfiend went right back to Damien's monsters but he was expecting something like that to happen.

"A choice truly for a clown… you know, your tragedy doesn't hold a candle to my Red Dragon's. I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability; Stardust Barrier!" Damien said as Stardust Dragon took the force of the trap and it made Dominic completely shocked.

"Stardust Dragon has a unique power; when you activate a Spell, Trap or Monster effect that destroys a card on the field, I can negate that effect by removing it from play. Don't tell me you did _not_ know about that…" Damien spoke as Stardust Dragon immediately disappeared and it made him a bit disappointed.

"Such a tragedy… you've personally brought the requiem for Stardust Dragon's release but as you know, my Red Dragon Archfiend is untouched. Behold brother… such extraordinary beauty in this dragon's form as it scatters asunder into the starry night sky." Damien said as Stardust Dragon disappeared into millions of tiny stars that flicker into the night sky.

Back at the bureau building, Mr. Nichols continued to watch in a silent fashion and things were about to take a turn for the unexpected with Damien ending his turn.

"I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down… and that ends my turn but not before I activate a monster effect from beyond the grave. Return to me now Stardust Dragon!" Damien (Hand: 0) said as Stardust Dragon returned letting out a roar of its arrival.

((Not again… he had this all planned from the start but guess what bro, I got a surprise for you.)) Dominic thought as Damien continued to speak.

"This is all part of Stardust Dragon's special effect… on the End Phase in which it is removed from play due to its special effect, I can bring it back to the field from beyond the grave. Alright, time for the second act to begin… " Damien said but Dominic had other plans.

"Yeah… the second act… the act where I strike back!" Dominic shouted as Damien looked stern and unimpressed.

"I activate the trap Harmonic Mirror (Trap Card)!" Dominic said as the trap brought out a woman with a mirror and it showed a view of Stardust Dragon which made his own brother shocked.

((Harmonic Mirror… no! He had that planned since I brought Stardust Dragon back to the field. This is not looking good.)) Damien thought as Dominic was ready to go on the offensive.

"Harmonic Mirror allows me to Special Summon a Synchro Monster to my side of the field when a Synchro Monster is Special Summoned to the field in a way other than by means of Synchro Summoning." Dominic said as Stardust Dragon immediately disappeared from Damien's control and in the process turned the tide.

"I see… you certainly had it planned. To think you would used Stardust's effect against me… very good." Damien said as Dominic was ready to unleash the monster that should be rightfully his.

"Time to take flight, Stadust Dragon!" Dominic shouted as Stardust Dragon immediately took the field rightfully on his side of the field.

Now the battlefield has changed and now both dragons are now on opposite sides leaving everyone in utter silence giving Dominic the opportunity to go on the offensive and hopefully attain victory.

"Now brother… time for the second act to truly commence. Eight years ago… do you remember what it was that you told me?" Dominic shouted as Damien was silent and upset watching what was occuring.

_Flashback… eight years ago…_

_"Listen brother… A duel can never be won by monsters alone. A duel can't be won by just Spells or Traps alone either. A duel can be won only with all three joining together as one but that isn't all… what you need most of all to amass victory… is right here." Young Damien said as he placed his finger at his chest where his heart physically reside._

_End flashback…_

"You didn't say what it was eight years ago… but now I found the answer! You want to know?" Dominic spoke with determination.

"Yeah… tell me. Tell me your answer then!" Damien replied as Dominic told him of his answer.

"My answer is… that the soul of a duelist who believes in their deck and themselves. It is that very soul that brought Stardust back to me. No matter what card or monster that has been destroyed or released, all of them had their meaning. Take a very good look bro! This is the way Stardust Dragon should be!" Dominic shouted as both dragons let out roars of fury signaling their set to battle.

_Meanwhile…_

"For those two dragons to face one another… well, I'm quite look forward to what the will outcome will br—" Jager spoke as Mr. Nichols quieted her down hoping to watch what the outcome will bring.

Back at the duel, Damien began to let out a soft chuckle which would eventually lead to an insane laughter seeing what has happened and it seemed that his own brother doesn't seem to get it.

"You know… I'd say you're filling out the role as the jester quite nicely, Dominic. Alright… my dueling will bring this so-called second act you are talking about to a close. Now get ready for its time this comes to an end!" Damien said as the duel between them continued onwards.

**Turn 11: Damien's Sp. Counters: 9, Dominic's Sp. Counters: 7**

"It's my turn now… from my hand I play a Speed Spell called Silver Contrail (Speed Spell Card)! Now for one turn, this increases the attack power of a WIND-attribute monster on my side by 1000 points!" Dominic 

(Hand: 3) said as Stardust Dragon glew in a white aura that made it stronger in the process. (Stardust Dragon's Attack: 3500)

"Now Stardust Dragon, take out Red Dragon Archfiend with your newfound strength! Unleash your fury with Shooting Sonic Blast!" Dominic shouted as Stardust Dragon unleashed a blast that struck Red Dragon Archfiend… but something happened. A pulsing heartbeat began to flow through both duelists' arms shocking them a bit.

"What the… my arm… it's throbbing… W-what kind of sensation is this?" Dominic said as he wondered what was going on but that was only the beginning.

Far away from the stadium where the duel was taking place at the Neo Dimmsdale Energy Plant, energy was somehow starting to spike in an out of control fashion letting out volts of electricity. The workers including the supervisor were in absolute shock of what is happening. Back at the duel, Red Dragon Archfiend repelled Stardust's attack and that made Dominic shocked.

"Too bad brother because your attack has been blocked off!" Damien said as suddenly Sonic Chick was destroyed leaving Dominic to wonder what was going on.

"No way… Sonic Chick… how can that be possible?" Dominic replied as Damien revealed his surprise to him.

"It's all thanks to this trap card, Synchro Reflection (Trap Card). This trap reflects any attack towards a Synchro Monster on my field away and destroys a monster on my opponent's side that has the lowest attack power in other words, your Sonic Chick took the fall for my Red Dragon." Damien said as Dominic was surprised of seeing something like this to occur.

"Truly unfortunate for I'd say that you were asking for it. And since Silver Contrail's effect is gone, your Stardust Dragon returns back to normal." Damien spoke as Stardust Dragon's attack power (ATK: 2500) returned to normal.

"No matter because I summon my Dead Guardna (Attack: 0/Defense: 1900) to the field in defense mode!" Dominic said (Hand: 2) as he brought out a monster that looked in white as if it was a ghost.

"Looks like you want to go on the defensive huh? Figures as much." Damien said as Dominic was far from finished.

"Then I place two cards face down and end my turn." Dominic (Hand: 0) as the throbbing beat continued to pulse through Dominic's arm.

It was then that back at the Security Bureau building, a call was coming in and for some reason it would relate to what was happening at the Duel Stadium. Janette took the call and it turned out to be one of the supervisors for the Neo Dimmsdale Energy Plant.

"My apologies for earlier, sir. This is Adam of the Neo Dimmsdale Energy Plant." Adam said as Mr. Nichols listened in on what was going on.

"Sir, we are detecting a spike in energy right now. The huge amount of momentum that was now in force is going out of control. What is going on?" Adam spoke as Mr. Nichols knew that something was going on.

"I see… make a record of everything that is happening and bring it to me." Mr. Nichols said in a stern and calm tone while Adam agreed to his orders.

**Turn 12: Damien's Sp. Counters: 10, Dominic's Sp. Counters: 8**

"It's my turn now… what?" Damien said as he was feeling the same pain as Dominic was feeling but that wasn't gonna stop him from making his move and ending the duel.

"Time for our dragons to collide yet again. Red Dragon Archfiend attack Stardust Dragon now! Absolute Power Force!" Damien spoke (Hand: 1) as he made his attack but Dead Guardna came by and was willing to take the full brunt of the attack.

"Dead Guardna's special effect kick in that switches attack targets towards itself! Looks like Red Dragon Archfiend will be facing Dead Guardna… but that's not all." Dominic replied as Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed Dead Guardna but not before something else took effect.

"I expected it to happen for when Dead Guardna is destroyed, it reduces the attack strength of an opponent's monster by 1000 until the end of the turn. As a result, Stardust's attack power is much higher than Red Dragon archfiend." Damien said as Red Dragon Archfiend's attack strength decreased making it weaker than Stardust Dragon. (Red Dragon Archfiend's Attack: 2000)

"And now things get interesting… I activate the trap Counter Beacon (Trap Card)! Counter Beacon can be activated when a monster on my side of the field is destroyed by an opponent's monster. This raises the strength of one of my monster's by 500 and it must then battle with the monster that attacked!" Dominic said as Stardust Dragon glew yet again as its strength increased. (Stardust Dragon's ATK: 3000)

"This is getting good. You're saying that you want to end this right now?" Damien said as Dominic was hesitant to put an end to it all.

But as the dragons roared, the pulsing beat began to flow through both duelists' and the pain between the both of them continued to intensify but it wasn't gonna stop them from finishing this duel.

"Time to end this! Stardust Dragon prepare for battle!" Dominic said as Stardust Dragon geared itself for battle but his brother however was gonna change that.

"I'm afraid I'll be the one to draw the curtains on this. I activate Roar of Pride (Trap Card) and by giving up 1000 lifepoints, I can raise a monster on my side of the field's attack power to 300 points higher than the other and I choose my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Damien replied (Damien's lifepoints: 900) as Red Dragon Archfiend's strength then surpassed his opponent's monster (Red Dragon Archfiend's Attack: 3300) as it glowed in a red aura.

"Oh my word… quite the desperation for this? This is totally unlike the King to reduce his own lifepoints to give Red Dragon power." Jager said as Damien was set to put an end to it all.

"Time to end this once and for all! Feel the fury! Infernal Crimson Flare!" Damien shouted as Red Dragon attacked.

"Unleash! Shooting Sonic Blast… destroy Red Dragon Archfiend!!" Dominic shouted as Stardust Dragon unleash an attack of its own as both attacks collided.

The throbbing beat then pulsed through both Dominic and Damien and it made them wonder what was going on. While at the Energy Plant, the momentum of energy continued to intensify and it was leaving everyone in a state of panic. The collision of their attacks continue to hold the ground and it was then that things really got unexpected as their collision grew in strength when suddenly something came out letting out a roar of mystery.

"Why? What can't Red Dragon destroy Stardust? This has got to be a trick because Red Dragon should have the higher attack power!" Damien said as he then sees Shield Warrior and that made him wonder what is happening only to have Dominic show him what was up.

"_Shield Warrior_?! I thought he got sent to the graveyard due to it being attacked! Don't tell me…" Damien spoke as Dominic replied swiftly.

"Shield Warrior has an effect that works when he is in the graveyard. By removing this card from play, it can negate the destruction of one mosnter during battle. However, I lose 300 lifepoints due to that last attack! Also, Roar of Pride's effect has expired as well meaning Red Dragon Archfiend's power is reduced back to 2000." Dominic said as it upsetted Damien greatly but it wasn't gonna stop him one bit.

"I will not lose to the likes of you. I activate…" Damien replied and then the pain continued to seer yet again hurting them inside making them wonder what is going on.

"What's going on? What's with this pain… it hurts like hell!" Dominic said as he wondered what was happening but something was coming out of his arm and that pain continued to intensify.

"What in the… fuck?!" Damien replied as he felt the pain too while at the Energy Plant, the energy was spiking dramatically but back at the stadium, the crimsonous aura that had emerged began to take form… the form of a dragon.

"What… what is that?" Dominic said as the both of them continued to watch what was happening and the crimson light that flew around took form of a dragon that let out a roar of strange mystery. The eyes of both Dominic and Damien began glowing red as if it was tuned to its arrival while back at the building, everyone was in shock while Mr. Nichols looked at it with a smile seeing that he was expecting this.

The dragon roared and it was then gale winds began to push the both of them back due to the cramped space that it appeared. Back at the energy plant, things were taking an unbelievable turn for the strangeness as Adam was communicating with the director.

"This is unreal, sir! This has become absolutely unreal! We are passing the critical point and its still going." Adam shouted as Mr. Nichols continued to look at the crimson dragon that was still on the screen moving hoping to escape somehow.

"What is that? I've never seen it before… no matter because this battles ends here and now! I activate the Speed Spell Storm of the End (Speed Spell Card)!" Damien said as he played the spell card while Dominic was determined to stand tall amidst all of this.

"It's all up to you Stardust… for the future of our family and our home! Now _this_ is truly the end! I play my final card, the trap card…" Dominic said as he couldn't play it and the force of the Crimson Dragon's roar caused something to happen at the energy plant.

It was then power was immediately cut off and it affected the Bureau Building that Mr. Nichols, Jager and Janette were in the middle of witnessing. If that wasn't enough, power continued to go down through all of the Neo Dimmsdale's upper cities. Immediately afterwards, the power returned to the Bureau building by means of emergency power while Janette checked on what was happening. The dragon then reached the sky and expanded its wings but not before disappearing into the sky. Amidst the aftermath, both Dominic and Damien's D-Riders were blowing off steam due to what was taking place. Dominic and Damien immediately got off their D-Riders to witness the damage that occurred and they both were feeling an intense pain unlike any other.

"W-what? What was that thing?" Damien said as he was in utter shock over what had occurred while Dominic was of a different story.

"This pain… I-it burns… burns like fuckin hell!" Dominic replied as he took off his glove and pushed the sleeve of his jacket which then revealed some kind of glowing mark that appeared in his arm.

"What is that thing… huh? No way… Damien… you have it too?" Dominic said as he saw his own brother carry a mark in his arm just like he does.

"I'm not surprised… it seems you carry it too like me." Damien replied as he saw a mark on Dominic's arm appearing as the wind blew fiercely.

Both of them were in utter silence watching one another who somehow hold a mysterious mark as if… they had no idea while back at the Bureau Building, Adam was relaying his news to the Director of Security, Mr. Nichols.

"Sir, the speed in momentum has begun to decrease rapidly. The power outage that has occurred has stopped over a span of two blocks around the center of the upper cities. Please accept my apologies, sir. I wasn't prepared for something like this to take place." Adam said as he tried to attain forgiveness but it didn't matter to Mr. Nichols for his main focus was to understand what has happened.

"First things first, hurry and tend to the matter of regaining power to the city. That is what's important." Mr. Nichols replied as Adam quickly obeyed.

"But what about Damien? He's still out there…" Janette said as Mr. Nichols took a look at Jager and instantly she knew what to do.

Back at the Dueling Arena, both Dominic and Damien continued to see each other as the marks in their arms quickly fade. Before a word can be said between them, lights began to appear from the side… probably Neo Dimmsdale Security.

"Attention! This is the Neo Dimmsdale Security Force! Neo Dimmsdale's upper cities does not approve residents of lower suburbs trespassing without proper authorization. Under orders of the Neo Dimmsdale Security Bureau, you are under arrest!" the secuirty shouted over a loudspeaker as Dominic took a look at what happened and from the looks of things… it wasn't a pretty sight.

What will happen to Dominic now that he has been arrested by the Neo Dimmsdale Security Force… knowing the situation he's in, even we don't know for the story has only just begun. And what about the marks that were in both Dominic and Damien's arms? What role do they play in this? This and all other question will be answered… next time.

_**On the next Fairly OddFuture**_: Just my rotten luck… I get arrested and my shit's been confiscated by Security. Not only that, I'm imprinted with one of them markers and I get sent off to a detention center. God that had to hurt! It's there that I meet some strange and over-friendly old guy named Thomas Yanagi. It seems this guy knows about some crimson dragon that appeared during my duel with Damien. Who is this guy and what does he know about it? Next time on _Fairly OddFuture_… _Hidden Secrets of the Past_. You say you have a deck don't ya… then let me see it for myself.


	7. Hidden Secrets of the Past Part 1

_Notes from the Author: It's been almost three weeks since my last chapter upload. Sorry for the delay... had to tackle college and its a real bummer. But at least I'm back so let's continue on. Just to let you know, this story will have both riding duels and normal duels. In riding duels, there will be status sections at the start of each duelist's turn determining speed counters while in Normal Duels there won't be any but for now... enjoy the chapter._

**Duel 7 – Hidden Secrets of the Past Part One: Old Man Thomas**

_Words from Dominic Turner.._

_All I remember that night was that dragon… the dragon that appeared after Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed their attacks at each other. When it reached the skies, it emerged in a beautiful red aura that glew through the night. When it disappeared, what happened next was something I couldn't believe… I had some kind of mark on my arm. If that wasn't enough, there was a mark on my brother's arm as well. I couldn't believe it but what happened next was something I thought I would never experience._

_End words…_

"Dominic Turner… Dominic Turner! Are you listening? Your D-Rider and deck are being confiscated by the authorities. As you know, unauthorized trespassing into Neo Dimmsdale's upper cities by a resident of the lower suburbs is a serious offense. Therefore, the Neo Dimmsdale Security Bureau have made the following rulings toward these charges! The first… will be Marker Incision!" the judge shouted as Dominic was in a room where some kind of machine appeared from above.

It was then that it fired some sort of laser that aimed at Dominic's upper left cheek close to his eye. When it hit him, he felt a surge of uncontrollable pain searing through his face. It lasted for a few seconds but the pain was unbearable nonetheless because when it was over, a mark appeared on his upper left cheek and he then hit the floor searing in pain.

"This is the mark of noncomformists within the jurisdiction of Neo Dimmsdale's upper cities. Therefore meaning that within this area, you will have no rights to livelihood whatsoever!" the judge shouted as his eye opene and it was then something happened.

((No… I can't believe this happened to me… but why? I feel something is… happened to me.)) Dominic thought as the heavy burden of being arrested comes crashing down to him.

"The second… Dominic Turner, you will undergo a one-month long reeducation program at a Detention Center! This is to reaffirm all of the rules within Neo Dimmsdale and to have all visitors of the law undergo it evenly." The judge said as Dominic along with many other troublemakers enter a vehicle which would take them to the detention center.

"Then once the program is finished, you will be deported back to the lower suburbs after doing expansion work for Neo Dimmsdale over the next six months. However since this is your first infraction, if you successfully undergo reeducation and expansion work, you will have your items returned to you after deportation." the judge spoke as Dominic stood silent while an old man in his mid-60s appeared besides him in a cheery and upstart mood that he had.

The individual had long white hair and an attitude that was cheery and energetic. He had an outfit consisting of a khaki jacket with brown karate attire and wore somestrange sandals. His cheeriness was something that didn't catch Dominic at first but eventually, it would soon start to kick in.

"Say there… hey, hey hey. Got caught trespassing did ya? Well, you weren't the only one. They call me Thomas… Thomas Yanagi. Pleasure to meet cha." Said Thomas as Dominic's attention was focused on the view outside where the Duel Stadium was.

"I see you got yourself caught at the Duel Stadium right? Y'know, I was round the neighborhood when that happened. Sure was something… the power went clean out!" Thomas spoke as he began to explain what happened during the time the crimson dragon appeared.

_Flashback… yesterday… narrated by Thomas…_

_I remember it like it was only yesterday… the power began going out all over the city as it was then I saw something come out of the stadium. The strangest thing about it was that dark-red dragon that came out of the stadium. It was like an unbelievable sight…_

_End flashback and narration…_

"You were in the stadium when that happened right? You must have seen that happened did ya?" Thomas spoke as it caught Dominic's eye greatly.

"What do you know about it?" Dominic replied as if he wanted answers to find out.

"I think I oughta be asking _you_ how you made that thing came out, sonny. My guess is that you had a Riding Duel did ya? If I got it right, that thing would come out during a duel huh?" Thomas said as that made Dominic wonder something but that wouldn't be the case.

Meanwhile, far away from where Dominic was heading in a penthouse suite where the view of the entire city would be seen Damien was having some strange dreams and it would be continually bothering him even now. During those dreams, it seemed like he was on the floor with the crimson dragon watching over him and the roar of the dragon continually echoed throughout the field. When he woke up, it was like he had already witnessed it. His body was racing wondering what was going on and then he looked at his arm where in which the mark would be and without hesitation decided to get up and find out what was going on. As he was walking down the stairs, he saw his manager Janette busy taking care of the home. It was time like this that he was determined to find answers.

"Hey Janette… how long was I here? It's almost as if I had been here for days." Damien said but Janette didn't hesitate to reply.

"Oh good morning sir. You've have been here since this morning, Damien. The director brought you here himself… you are probably a bit upset that the duel you had didn't have an outcome." Janette replied but it was then that he knew something wasn't right.

"Hold on a second… how the heck did you know that it didn't have a proper outcome? Were you watching my duel yesterday?" Damien replied in which Janette was quick to explain.

"My apologies but… I saw the whole thing. I wasn't the only one that saw it… he did too." Janette said and that triggered something inside him and fortunately he was determined to find some answers.

Meanwhile at the Bureau building, Adam along with Jager and Mr. Nichols began what happened last night that would try to explain the power outage and maybe the mystery behind the crimson dragon's appearance.

"As you can plainly see sir, the moment that Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon clashed with each other, the spike in energy increase began to take shape as it ascended in a rapid fashion." Adam said as Mr. Nichols tried to find out the result of what had occurred.

"You know I'd say that supports all the neccesities required to resurrect the ancient dragon of legend don't ya think?" Jager replied as Adam was quick to follow.

"Yes sir, I agree. This whole affair just as the plan to turn convert all of Neo Dimmsdale into momentum energy has been settled in and itself is what you call 'the good word' is it not?" Adam spoke as then the information that followed regarding the duel was immediately cut off.

"At this point, this was where the power went out and recording came to a halt. We had not regained footage until after the power came back on." Jager replied as things were taking into full motion.

"I see so we weren't able to get clear footage of the Crimson Dragon right? I figure as much… " Mr. Nichols spoke as he was silent trying to think up a kind of possible theory.

_Meanwhile…_

Far away from the security bureau building was the detention center where criminals and troublemakers would head if they were caught. It was a place that was somehow linked between the upper cities and the lower suburbs but the only difference was that it was underground where sunlight was kept to a minimum. The people began heading out in single file as Dominic was then pushed by a security fellow while he was checked by his mark as a means to identify him. It turns out that he contained an identification just like all the others and it was then that he would be known by.

"Right then… number G3NA4-66, starting today you will be referred to by number. Everyone who stirs up trouble in the city get sent here to undergo reeducation. Trust me, there are a lot of other uncouth individuals besides you trespassers here." A security guard spoke as he took a group of troublemakers to where they would be located.

It was then that Dominic catches eyes on a unique individual who was a tough guy in his mid-30s, had brown skin, blue hair that was starting to spike out and had a marker that was different than Dominic's. As he walked along with many others, they stopped reaching their location.

"Alright, we have arrived… these will be your rooms. Now get inside, all of you!" the security guard said as he pressed a button which caused the doors to be opened.

Thomas took the opportunity to head inside, take them off and immediately jump on the bed as if he was happy that he was in some place to get rest on. Crazy as it was, it didn't matter to Dominic because his troubles were only beginning.

"The reeducation program starts in the afternoon. Until then, take plenty of time to think about what you've done. That is all." The guard said as he then walked off pressing a button which caused the door to go shut instantly.

"Excuse me sir…" a person said as he had his hand coming out of his cell.

"What do you want? Do you realize that I am not in a mood for this kind of stuff." The security guard replied as the person had his reasons.

"I understand that but I want to throw a welcoming party for the newcomers that just came by. Don't worry, I won't cause trouble. After all, I want to teach them the rules here as their senior" The person spoke as the security guard knew that it was something the person wanted.

"Again? Alright fine, do whatever you please but don't cause any trouble ya hear?" The security guard replied as he pressed a button unlocking the person's cell in which the fellow had a smile on his face looking forward to the opportunity he was about to have.

"Wow, the place sure is big isn't it. Not to mention it's so cozy and new." Thomas said and Dominic felt like his question wasn't answered.

"You still haven't answered my question so now would be a good time for you to tell me." Dominic replied as Thomas didn't have a clue.

"Oh? About what? If you mean the crimson dragon there's one thing I want to know. Did you bring a deck? We'll talk 'bout things after that." Thomas spoke as Dominic checked in his jacket and saw that he has.

"What makes you think I could bring one in… this is why I carry an extra pocket in my jacket. But I don't feel like dueling right now because I feel like fuckin shit after getting that mark on my face." Dominic replied as Thomas began to reveal cards from his vest pocket which made him quite surprised.

"Y'know, going to one detention center to another made me realize that there are decks wherever you go. How I know this is because I've seen it for myself." Thomas said and that made Dominic wonder.

"You want to duel here? Are you sure about this." Dominic replied as Old Man Thomas continued to explain.

"Duel out there, duel in here – kid, it's all the same wherever you go. Even in dentention centers like this, there are people who call the shots and people who get the shots called to them. And all of that depends on dueling and how you duel." Thomas said as Dominic realized something.

"I see… so it all depends on duels huh? Interesting and in some cases… very unique." Dominic said as Thomas began chuckling but things are taking a different case for his brother Damien.

"Damien, wait a second. Damien please… you shouldn't interrupt Mr. Nichols when he is in his meeting." Janette said as he was following Damien to where Mr. Nichols was having his mind.

"And so thusly, at the point where the Dueling King played them both at the same time, the momentum of energy didn't spiral out of control. It was only after both dragons clashed that the energy levels began to spike out of control." Adam spoke as Jager continued to explain.

"So in other words, the two fighting can hold a lot of relevance in this case." Jager replied as Mr. Nichols was silent but it was then an irate Damien came by looking for some answers.

"Ah, please forgive me sir. I didn't know he was heading to where you are." Janette said as Damien then took a look at the screen and realized that Janette was telling the truth.

"What the fuck is this? Why the hell were you all watching this? Do you have a unique interest in watching others?" Damien said as he was angry as hell as he wanted to know why someone like Mr. Nichols have an interest in watching him.

"This here is the Public Security Bureau for Neo Dimmsdale. It's our job to check on the city to find any and all disorders that take place. In particular, information related to the Chosne Ones is of utmost importance as well." Mr. Nichols said as Damien still wasn't convinced one bit.

"Do you know something I don't because when that crimson dragon showed up, this birthmark I have was throbbing with pain… not to mention that it hurt like fuckin hell!" Damien replied as he showed off his mark that caught Mr. Nichols' attention.

"Yes we know. If you were to be called when that dragon appeared it means that you are a Signer, one who possesses the dragon's mark." Mr. Nichols said as everyone around him bowed seeing that he was a Signer.

"A Signer… what does that have to do with me to begin with?" Damien replied as Mr. Nichols explained to him what it meant.

"You are one of the Chosen Ones; people who are from the stars to bring us hope against the inevitable eil that would thearten our planet." Mr. Nichols said as Damien then explained to him something unexpected he had seen.

"But a birthmark showed up on Dominic… my own twin brother as if it was responsing to my mark sharing my pain." Damien replied but Mr. Nichols didn't quite understood him.

"What? A mark on that resident of the lower suburbs… ridiculous." Mr. Nichols said and Damien was hesitant to reply afterwards.

"You didn't see it? I saw it with my own eyes that my brother had that mark." Damien replied as Mr. Nichols apologized.

"Unfortunately due to the power outage the footage was suddenly interrupted. We were unable to get footage of what you saw." Mr. Nichols spoke as he apologized but it didn't convince Damien one bit.

"Either I believe you or you are lying between your teeth… preferably both but I saw what I saw… a birthmark on my twin brother and it shared a pain that was similar to mine… but eight years ago he didn't have anything of the sort. Huh? Pause that… pause the monitor. Rewind the footage… here! Magnify here!" Damien said as he wanted to get a good look to what Dominic last played and when he got a good look at it… he was shocked.

"What… this, it's… M-Meteor Stream (Trap Card)!? He had that… no way." Damien said as he looked shocked at what he saw but Jager came in putting salt on the wound and explained what the outcome would have been.

"I see, its all clear now. Meteor Stream was it? Tell me something Damien, what card did you activate before that?" Jager replied as Damien wasn't hesitant to explain.

_Flashback..._

_"I activate a Speed Spell from my hand __Storm of the End__ (Speed Spell Card)!" Damien said as he activated it._

_End flashback…_

"Storm of the End can only be activated if a player has ten or more speed counters. It destroys all monsters on the field and each player would receive 300 points of damage for each monster." Jager said as Damien replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, I had the means to win the duel and claim Stardust Dragon as my prize. My brother had 200 lifepoints left but to think someone like him would play a trap like that." Damien replied as the flashback continued.

_Continuing flashback…_

_"Stardust Dragon, it's all up to you now. We're winning this duel together!" Dominic said as Stardust Dragon roared._

_End flashback…_

"And then after it would be removed from play and I took the damage, it would have returned to my side of the fied so with it, I can end the duel and gain victory. To think he had Meteor Stream set up at the very last moment… kid hasn't changed one bit." Damien said as Jager explained what Meteor Stream was about.

"Meteor Stream… a trap card that inflicts 1000 points of direct damage when a monster that is released is returned to the field. It basically means one thing…" Jager replied as Damien finished what he would have said.

"I had 900 lifepoints left… if I would have taken 1000 points of damage due to that trap, they would be… zero. Do you mean that I _lost_ then… lost to him? For me to suffer a defeat at the hands of my own brother… " Damien said as he was filled with anger seeing that if the crimson dragon did not show up, he would have lost.

"Don't let it bother you Damien. No one else know what happened last night so don't let it get to your head." Mr. Nichols replied as Damien angrily shouted back.

"Oh hell, I should know! I'm the King of Dueling! You can't expect me to just forget about one duel especially when it has to involve losing to someone like him… my own twin brother Dominic Turner. Where is he!? Where is my twin brother!?" Damien shouted as he wanted some answers realizing that what happened last night has affected him severly.

"It's true that those who come from the lower suburbs are kept isolated… even as we speak, your brother is in a detention center undergoing reeducation for entering the city without authorization." Mr. Nichols said as back in the detention center, things were about to get unexpected for Dominic and Old Man Thomas.

The prisoners were heading out of their rooms and suddenly the door in their room unlocked and some invited guests were coming by chuckling and looking forward to what was about to take place. It made Damien feel convinced enough to see him and hopefully return what was rightfully his.

"I'm going to see my brother… its time I return what is rightfully his." Damien said as he was about to leave but Mr. Nichols stopped him knowing that Damien's actions would cause a serious consequence.

"You will not see that person. You should take your position as King of Dueling into consideration. If the people found out what happened yesterday, there would be serious consequences… just like what happened to Kaiba Corporation Founder Seto Kaiba when he lost to the undisputed King of Games Yugi Moto. Don't you want to learn the meaning behind the Chosen Ones and the Signers. You can see your brother when you are done but for the time being, you should understand your ancestry and your destiny… and learn who you truly are." Mr. Nichols replied as Damien felt like he wanted to know and from the looks of things he had no choice but to know.

Meanwhile at the Detention Center, Dominic and Old Man Thomas were pushed around by a man with spiky teal hair and his band of individuals. If that wasn't enough, that person smiled looking forward to teaching the newcomer cellmates a lesson.

"Welcome to my dueling field… my name is Harold Parker and I call the shots around here. Let me tell you something, noobs. This here detention center has rules for both the outside and the inside. That's right… and like I said, I call the shots on the inside." Harold said with a tone that was fierce and rough but it caught Old Man Thomas' attention greatly.

"Wait a second… are you Harold Parker, the Pro Duelist? What are you doing in a dump like this?" Old Man Thomas replied and Harold let out his aggression that scared him.

"You better shut your trap ya old geezer. I'm not in the mood for any of your shenanigans." Harold said as Old Man Thomas explained.

"To think I would get to see you of all places. This is really lucky indeed. You know sonny, I used to watch him all the time on TV. He was truly an exceptional duelist back in the heyday." Old Man Thomas said as Harold got even more annoyed.

"As I said, quit talking about ancient history. The rules on the inside is that dueling me determines your rank here. By determining that, those on the bottom will obey those who are on the top." Harold replied as Old Man Thomas seemed to be as energetic as he always been.

"I figured something 'round them lines so I brought my deck as well. My deck is great for it's the rarest of the rares! My deck is called the Deck of Hidden Treasures. See? See? See? See?" Old Man Thomas said as he began pulling cards from all over hidden compartments in his clothes for all to see and that made Harold very excited for a duel.

"So… do you have a deck just like that creepy old man does?" Harold repied as Dominic nodded in disapproval considering that the security had confiscated his deck but in reality… he lied.

"Figures… looks like you entered the upper cities illegally did ya? Just looking at you makes you the lowest of the low." Harold said as Old Man Thomas tried to put some space between them.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Dominic didn't know anything that's all. Try lightening up on him Harold… he doesn't know a dang thing." Old Man Thomas replied as Harold was getting annoyed by just seeing him.

"You are getting on my last good nerve so get your butt a duel disk right now… it's go time." Harold said as Old Man Thomas obtained a duel disk and it seemed that he is simply excited by just knowing that he would get a chance to duel a pro duelist.

"This is exciting! I'm so happy that I'm gettin' to duel against you Harold." Old Man Thomas replied as he exciting attitude tends to give Harold a serious problem.

"You old geezer, don't you know when to shut up! I'm about to put you in your place so get ready to game on!" Harold said as both of their duel disks activated and their lifepoints set to 4000. (Harold's hand: 5, Old Man Thomas' hand: 5)

"I'll go first my friend. First off, I'll let you all see this fellow. This card I got recently is truly the apple of my eye. A card that depicts an ancient and mysterious item found in the backwoods of South America and to prove my point, this has no relation to the fourth Indiana Jones movie _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystall Skull._" Old Man Thomas said as he was flapping that card around.

((Off-topic: If anyone saw _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull…_ let's just say that this monster has no relation to it whatsoever.))

"Dear god, can you quit bragging about a card that has no relation to a 21st century film and play it already geez." Harold replied as he was disgusted by just seeing Old Man Thomas with it.

"Watch and be amazed my friends for I summon Crystal Skull (Attack: 0/Defense: 0) in defense mode." Old Man Thomas said (Hand: 5) as he played his monster to the field but not before kissing it like some idiot.

The monster was as its said a skull made out of pure crystal but it was then it generated electricityand began to shock Old Man Thomas due to a special effect (Old Man Thomas' lifepoints: 3000). Harold was 

completely shocked at what he saw but that only caused some laughter all around as Dominic stood in the sidelines silent watching what was taking place.

"Does this old man know the effect of Crystal Skull? For when its summoned, the player who summons it takes 1000 points of damage. God what a loon…" someone from the crowd spoke as Old Man Thomas saw that Crystal Skull had some kind of curse.

"Whoa, that was a shock… that's a hidden ancient treasure for you so that must mean there's a curse on it." Old Man Thomas said as the crowd behind Harold continued to laugh but it didn't matter for now it was Harold's turn and his determination to defeating the old geezer increased.

"Looks like this old man ended his turn for its my move now. From my hand I activate the spell card Cost Down (Spell Card). This card will dumb down the level of all monsters in my hand by two stars until the end of my turn." Harold repled (Hand: 5) as he played a spell that made Old Man Thomas confused as sin.

"Huh? Dumb down their levels? This is so confusing…" Old Man Thomas said as he confused by just listening to him.

"Well just now I adjusted the level of my dueling to yours. Now I discard one card in my hand to summon the level-six Bull Ogre (Attack: 2150/Defense: 1000) in attack mode." Harold said (Hand: 3) as he discarded a card from his hand to bring out a monster that looked like a bull with muscles trapped in a small vase letting forth a powerful roar that made everyone shocked.

"Dumbed down his level and pulls out a Bull Ogre in one turn? Amazing… Harold sure is mean alright." One of the prisoners said as Dominic continued to watch silently.

"The level six Bull Ogre turns into a level four due to Cost Down and can be summoned without a release. Now my Bull Ogre attack his Crystal Skull with Ogre Headcrush!" Harold shouted as Old Man Thomas tried to persuade him not to attack it but he did anyway and that made the crowd behind Harold very pleased cheering him on in the process.

"My Crystal Skull… what have you done to it? That monster is like a treasure to me…" Old Man Thomas said as he was shocked at seeing the destruction of his monster.

"Cards like that are all destined to wear away. Okay old geezer, it's now your turn so show me what you got." Harold said as he felt calm as the duel was going along which made Old Man Thomas return to excitement not surprising anybody.

"W-Well then, its my turn now so… oh hello. This here is none too shabby for its defense is awesome. Take a look at this card for I summon it to the field in defense mode!" Old Man Thomas said (Hand: 5) as he summoned yet another weird monster for this time it was a tall tower that was very tall indeed.

"What is that thing? Is that another one of those zero attack point monsters?" an individual said as another person began to jokingly laugh about seeing it.

"Yeah it is… that monster is Ashoka Pillar (Attack: 0/Defense: 2200)… yet another weakling." Another person replied as Old Man Thomas explained what it was about.

"That's right. The Ashoka Pillar is a mysterious iron pillar that exists in the province of India. It is known as a perfect iron pillar created with periodically impossible refining techniques." Old Man Thomas said looking at the marvel of the Ashoka Pillar but Harold wasn't basically impressed.

"Hey old man, are we having a duel or a history lesson? You are wasting my time and my patience by throwing out worthless piles of crap. Are you trying to make a fool out of me!?" Harold replied as he was just downright pissed off but afte hearing what he said, Dominic is not very happy.

"Hey don't be so jumpy… I still have cards to show you that will definitely give you a jump. From my hand, I equip the Spell Card Spirit Mask (Equip Spell Card) to my Ashoka Pillar." Old Man Thomas spoke (Hand: 4) as a light went to the top of the Ashoka Pillar and took form as a kind of mask.

"Okay then tell me… what the hell do you plan to do with that?!" Harold replied as he was downright upset wondering what else the old man had planned.

"You'll just have to wait and see for yourself for now I end my turn." Old Man Thomas said as Harold was ready to put an end to all of this.

"Alright then… listen old man, is bragging about your cards the _only thing_ you want to do because so far it hasn't help you one… bit. Like I said before, every last one of your cards are _crappy_! This is all a wate of my time because now I'm going to clear this field of your crap once and for all. First, I release my Bull Ogre and with it, it'll allow me to special summon Great Bull Ogre (Attack: 2600/Defense: 2000)!" Harold said (Hand: 3) as Bull Ogre was released and then an even bigger monster emerged with the same look as Bull Ogre but had a spider's body to go with it.

"Great Bull Ogre? Why did you have to bring that out?" Old Man Thomas replied as Dominic continued to watch the duel from the sidelines.

"Great Bull Ogre is a monster that can only be summoned once Bull Ogre is released. And now you are about to experience its power… attack his Ashoka Pillar with Specter's Bite!" Harold said as Great Bull Ogre jumped at Ashoka Pillar giving it a serious bite destroying it making Old Man Thomas very scared.

"That'll teach you but that's just the beginning of your problems. You forgot about Ashoka Pillar's special effect for when its destroyed, the player who summoned it receives 2000 points of damage but that's not all. When Spirit Mask is sent to the graveyard, you must discard one card from your hand to the graveyard." Harold spoke as Old Man Thomas felt 2000 points of direct damage and having to discard a card to the graveyard in the process. (Old Man Thomas' lifepoints: 1000)

"How could anyone collect _that_ many useless cards?" someone said and that made Dominic pretty upset but having to hear all of it makes him feel very upset.

"Now for Great Bull Ogre's effect; when it destroys a monster in battle, it can attack again. I hate to say it but this ends now! Attack that old fool directly!" Harold shouted as Great Bull Ogre struck Old Man Thomas directly as the duel ended and he lost the rest of his lifepoints. (Old Man Thomas' lifepoints: 0)

"Hey are you alright Thomas?" Dominic said as he came to the aid of Old Man Thomas which gave him the opportunity to pick up his cards but Harold explained what was happening next.

"You lose old man. Honestly… not only did you duel to make a fool out of me but you didn't reduce my lifepoints at all. Old Man Thomas, you are getting the worst rank of them all!" Harold replied as he had a smile on his face while Old Man Thomas explains his reasons.

"Listen, I wasn't trying to make a fool out of ya! I just wanted to show someone as great as you these cards of mine. These cards are special to me so what's wrong with that!? Sure I don't understand their effect but it feels like the mysteries of the human world shine through the cards so I care for them so much. So 

please, get your foot off my card… it's special to me." Old Man Thomas said as Harold used his foot to mess up the card but Dominic has heard enough and touched Harold's shoulder.

What happened next was something nobody would believe as Dominic immediately kicked Harold's leg forcing him to hit the pavement. That made Harold pissed but Dominic was more pissed at what he heard over the past duel and that made him do something about it.

"Yo are you trying to defend that old fool? You bastard, what are you trying to pull here huh?" Harold said as Dominic was silent but angry and decided to do something about it.

"Old Man Thomas… will you lend me your deck? The cards are telling me something of great fortune…" Dominic replied as Old Man Thomas looked up at him with shock.

"Let me show you how you win with this deck… please trust me. So Harold, you said you were a Pro Duelist huh? Guess what, you'll be dueling me." Dominic said as he took the duel disk, put it on his wrist and looked at Harold with angered eyes.

"This should be fun! You're gonna beat me with that crappy deck? What makes you think that lousy deck will help you win huh?" Harold replied as Dominic didn't care but wanted to prove something.

"There's not one card of the many in the world that are crappy… you disrespected this person's deck and now… you are going to pay." Dominic said as he looked at Harold who was smiling not giving a crap about anything.

The duel that would soon take place would raise many questions but what will happen next? Only time will tell as the duel between the both of them is about to begin. But what about Dominic's twin brother Damien and the meaning behind both the Signers and the Chosen Ones? That answer will also be revealed but for the time being… things are about to get interesting wouldn't you say?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_On the next Fairly OddFuture_: The disrespect that Harold has unleashed has made me reach a boiling point. In this case, I duel against him using the deck that Old Man Thomas cares for. I'm going to teach you a lesson for trampling cards and calling them crap… while at the same time, my twin brother discovers the true meaning behind the Chosen Ones, the Signers and that legendary dragon that appeared yesterday. Dueling breathes new life into the cards and by breathing life to them is the duty and destiny of a duelist. Next time on _Fairly OddFuture_… _Hidden Secrets of the Past Part Two: Feelings for the Cards and Mysteries Unveiled_. Heart of the cards… show Old Man Thomas your victory!


	8. Hidden Secrets of the Past Part 2

_Notes from the Author: Seems I've regained my writing inspiration... for now. Here's Part Two and this is where Dominic kicks butt using the deck of Old Man Thomas. Enjoy._

**Duel 8 – Hidden Secrets of the Past Part Two: Feelings for the Cards and Mysteries Unveiled**

_Ever since I ended up in this detention center after what happened, I felt like a tug of pain that would never go away especially when it has to do with what happened in our duel. Next thing I know, I end up meeting an old man who's energetic like crazy but carries the heart and pride of any duelist. To make matters worse, I end up encountering some big dude named Harold and he pushed that guy around badly. Now, I'm here to set things right and prove that even with a weak deck, you can still triumph. I don't know why I'm doing this but I feel like in my heart that I have to._

"Hey suburb punk, can you even duel? Do you think a wimpy deck like that is gonna help you win?" Harold said as Dominic kept a stern face.

"We're about to find out… besides, if you want to see its power for yourself then let's get started." Dominic replied as Harold wasn't even impressed.

"That won't matter to me because all that's about to happen is that you'll be exposed and humiliated for what you really are. Besides, if you want to quit, now would definitely be the chance." Harold said as Dominic didn't care as he had to do something.

"Are you sure about this sonny… you do know that this guy is a good duelist." Old Man Thomas replied as Dominic still didn't care.

"Just make sure you watch okay… besides, I'm gonna show you how you can win with this deck." Dominic said as Old Man Thomas began to wonder who that person was and after seeing the Crimson Dragon, it seemed as if something about this fellow was quite strange.

"You know that by doing this, it'll make you realize the extent of your ignorance as to where you stand! After I beat you, you'll be joining that old geezer as part of the lowest of the low." Harold replied as the both of them got their duel disks powered up and they were set for a battle unlike anything they had seen. Fortunately, Harold was going first as the duel was about to begin.

"I'll go first ya squirt… from my hand, I summon the landmine spider Jirai Gumo (Attack: 2200/Defense: 1000)!" Harold said (lifepoints: 4000, hand: 5) as he summoned a giant tarantula that was ready to unleash hell on its enemies.

"Jirai Gumo… you better watch out sonny because that monster is brutal." Old Man Thomas Replied as Dominic kept calm as if he didn't care about what his opponent was about to unleash.

"And to finish my turn, I'll set two cards face down and that's it. Now let's see what you can do." Harold said as Dominic looked in his hand while Old Man Thomas became nervous of what will happen.

"Thomas… you know that dueling breathes life into the cards and breathing life into them is the duty of a duelist. If the cards that have been stepped on feel pain then bringing them joy by winning… is also the duty of a duelist." Dominic said as he looked at his opponent determined to prove something but someone was watching everything take place.

In another room, someone was watching everything take place especially when it had to do with keeping track of all the prisoners that are in the detention center. He was a man in officer's gear and had brown skin and a black beard. He was very chubby considering that he had a big stomach and had a knack for picking hairs from his nose and blowing them off. Seeing what was taking place, he decided to make a phone call to the head… of the Public Security Bureau for Neo Dimmsdale. Meanwhile, far from the Detention Center 

in a house that was on top of a building, the head of the Security Bureau along with Damien Turner was walking to an unknown locaiton.

"Understood… please continue your surveillance. If anything happens, let me know. It seems that your twin brother is in the middle of a duel at the detention center." Mr. Nichols said as Damien didn't say a thing as they were walking by.

"You seem quite silent… I'm right now taking you to a room you have never seen before. As we speak, you are about to witness a mere portion of the true form of our Public Security Bureau." Mr. Nichols spoke as he underwent a thumbprint and an eye check to ensure security reasons.

Afterwards, they head downstairs to a secret room where light was filling their path and Damien was taking a good luck of what he would see. By looking at it, he discovers that this wasn't a joke but what he would encounter would pale in comparison to what he would understand.

"Please be at ease and turn your attention ahead. Have you noticed? The birthmark that you possess stands for the wings of the crimson dragon… one of five different marks." Mr. Nichols said as Damien took a look at his arm and saw that mark that was similar to the scroll.

"Crimson… dragon… what is this?" Damien replied as he tried to understand what was going on.

"Indeed. It is of the same… the same crimson dragon you and your brother claim to have seen in the Duel Stadium yesterday. I believe it is time that you understand what this all means." Mr. Nichols said as Damien kept silent hoping to understand but back at the Detention Center, Dominic was about to make his move.

"Now its time for me to make my move… I now play the Crystal Skull (Attack: 0/Defense: 0) in defense mode." Dominic (Hand: 5) said as he summoned the same monster Old Man Thomas played in his last turn.

"Don't you know… when Crystal Skull is summoned you take 1000 points of damage. What are you doing?" Old Man Thomas replied as a beam pulsated from Crystal Skull but Dominic had other plans.

"What the hell… jerking me by the chain will you? See if I care if you plan to dig your own grave!" Harold said as Dominic would disagree.

"Dig _who's_ grave? Not if I have anything to say about it because I play the quick-play spell Curse-Returning Doll (Spell Card)!" Dominic replied (Hand: 4) as he played a spell that Old Man Thomas never expected.

The card brought out some sort of doll and in the process went to where the beam of light was headed and then it turned black which in the process fired hundreds of small dolls that were aiming straight for Harold. He then felt its fury as his lifepoints decreased (Harold's lifepoints: 3000) while Dominic's were untouched.

"What did you do? What card did ya play?" Harold said as he was just shocked in wondering what happened.

"Curse-Returning Doll… it's a quick play spell that reduces all damage that come from a monster effect and deal damage equal to that amount to the opponent. How do you like that?" Dominic replied as Harold became pissed off.

"Who would have guess you could use Crystal Skull's curse like that… very nice." Old Man Thomas said as Dominic replied seeing that it wasn't a big deal.

"It was the cards that answered back… the same Crystal Skull that they trashed as being useless has gained great strength by drawing from it's friends in other words… the cards you collected together here." Dominic said as Old Man Thomas realized that the cards have gained strength.

"That wasn't just luck… this guy knows what he's doing. I feel psyched alright and looking forward to a great battle. Now it's my turn and I release my Jirai Gumo to summon the Bull Ogre (Attack: 2100/Defense: 1900) in attack mode." Harold replied as he knew what he was doing (Hand: 3) releasing one monster to summon another; a creature that came out of a small vase raring to unleash hell.

"Huh? Wait a second… Jirai Gumo's attack power is higher so why do something like that?" Old Man Thomas said as Harold was far from being finished.

"You think I summon this monster just for kicks… you've got another thing coming ya know because I'm now going to release this monster to special summon the mighty Great Bull Ogre (Attack: 2600/Defense: 2500)!" Harold replied (Hand: 2) as he released the Bull Ogre to summon something stronger; Bull Ogre with a tarantula's body… not a good sign indeed.

"Now Great Bull Ogre! Attack his Crystal Skull with Specter's Bite!" Harold shouted as Great Bull Ogre immediately unleashed an attack destroying Crystal Skull but that was only the beginning.

"Great Bull Ogre's effect activate for when it attacks a monster, it can attack again. Now attack that poor fool directly!" Harold shouted as his monster attacked again wiping out more than half of Dominic's lifepoints putting him in a serious dilemma. (Dominic's lifepoints: 1400)

"That… doesn't impress me one bit ya know that?" Dominic said as he didn't seem to give a care in the world.

"I end my turn so come on… summon another one of those pathetic zero-attack power wimps." Harold replied as if he wanted more but while that was going on, Mr. Nichols continued to explain to Damien what the Public Security Bureau's true purpose.

"Neo Dimmsdale's Public Security Bureau is merely our temporary form or in a sense… a ruse. We are those who inherit from the power of the Chosen Ones to bring about security to the public. That name being is… Eliaster." Mr. Nichols spoke as Damien was just confused.

"Eliaster… what is that?" Damien replied as if he let off a sign of confusion just by looking at the director.

"You have much to learn about this… Eliaster is a word that means 'the first sign of all things chaos'. Politics, economics, war…all things which control society have been driven by those who have sworn their loyalty to to name 'Eliaster'… and I, Garrett Nichols, serve as the 366th Chosen Guardian." Mr. Nichols said as that shocked Damien but back at the duel, things were getting really interesting.

"All right… from my hand, I summon Ashoka Pillar (Attack: 0/Defense: 2200) in defense mode!" Dominic (Hand: 4) said as he summoned a large pillar and it was the same pillar that Old Man Thomas used which caused everyone to start laughing like crazy except for Harold who was watching what he had planned.

"Again with that Pillar… the last time I fought it, it was crushed by the heels of my Great Bull Ogre. I wonder how long you'll last with that deck before I crush it." Harold replied as Dominic was far from finished with his turn.

"Next I play the equip spell card Stonehenge (Spell Card) and with it, this will allow me to special summon a monster in my graveyard that has 0 attack points and equip to it. The monster I choose is the Crystal Skull and I play it in defense mode." Dominic said (Hand: 3) as Crystal Skull returned to the field and immediately afterwards, he felt the force of Crystal Skull's effect as his lifepoints decreased. (Dominic's lifepoints: 400)

((What are you planning… you know that Great Bull Ogre whenever it attacks can attack again. Looks like you brought a wall but that won't work because when Ashoka Pillar is destroyed, you lose 2000 lifepoints.)) Harold thought as Old Man Thomas tries to prove something.

"I hate to say it sonny but if Great Bull Ogre attack you… you'll lose. What will you do?" Old Man Thomas said as he seemed to understand that but it wasn't going to matter one bit.

"You really think so? I dobut it because this duel is far from over. I'll set one card face down and that ends my turn." Dominic replied as he set a face-down (Hand: 2) on the field ending his turn and knowing what to expect, he had to keep his guard up and fortunately, it would be something that he may have to do.

((So he set a Trap on the field eh? It's just like I figured but I'm prepared this time around.)) Harold thought as he was ready to make his move but back at the strange place, Mr. Nichols began to explain to Damien what Eliaster is all about.

"Eliaster… if we stretch back to the past, we're able to figure out its origins in the Andes of South America roughly more than three millennia ago. So then Damien, I will take you to the civilization of Pre-Inca. If you understand your history, this is before the Inca civilization made their mark in history as an illustrious civilication in the Andes." Spoke Mr. Nichols as he lifted his answer and immediately afterwards, Damien saw the sky and then he sees an ancient civilization in the sky.

((Whoa… what is this? I've never heard about this before.)) Damien thought as Mr. Nichols began to explain what it was about.

"The Chosen Ones were once known as the Star Clan once established a culture referred to as the Temple of the Stars. In this temple, they worship the Dragon-Star which is said to govern over all creation as its God and all the knowledge brought from the stars was passed down to their ruler… the King of Dragon-Star. Through his rule, the people were guided by the stars and have built their own unique society and civilization. However… wicked disturbances began to threaten the peace countless times. It was then that the King of Dragon-Star offered a prayer for salvation to the Dragon-Star… and the Dragon-Star gave response. The response was of a crimson dragon… the embodiment of their God swooped down and sealed the embodiments of evil deep within the Earth." Mr. Nichols said as Damien began to put the pieces together in his mind and realized something.

"Deep within the Earth… I think I know what you mean… they must be…" Damien replied as Mr. Nichols quickly followed with a reply of his own.

"Yes… they are known as the Nazca Lines. You do study your history quite well… no wonder you excelled well in your studies just like your brother." Mr. Nichols said as Damien seemed to understand but back at the duel, Harold was ready to finish things off.

"Alright… now then time to take down that pillar and end this duel. Great Bull Ogre, take out his Ashoka Pillar and end this duel. Specter's Bite!" Harold shouted (Hand: 3) as Great Bull Ogre immediately went on the attack but Dominic was prepared and was ready to unleash his trap.

"Activate continous trap, Totem Pole (Trap Card)!" Dominic shouted as his trap caused a Totem Pole to appear and then one of the Totem Pieces fired straight for Great Bull Ogre and in the process blocked the attack. Everyone was shocked with what was going on and Old Man Thomas was at a sense for excitement.

"Totem Pole is a continous trap that once activated can let me negate up to three attacks. Looks like you won't be attacking my monsters now." Dominic said as Harold was going to disagree.

"Really now… because I have a trap of my own. Reveal the continous trap Spider-Web Castle (Trap Card). With this trap, I can reduce the attack strength of any monster you have when it attacks and by discarding this trap, I can attack you directly. I hate to say it but you have seriously run out of luck, suburb punk. I'll set a face-down and that ends my turn." Harold replied (Hand: 2) as he set a face down and knowing the situation he's in, he's prepared for anything.

"What are you gonna do sonny… this guy has you on the ropes now." Old Man Thomas said as Dominic still didn't seem to care.

((I have everything all prepped up so no matter what he does, he's basically gonna lose anyway. I have my Trap Hole (Trap Card) in case he summons a monster with more than 1000 attack points and if he attacks, my Mirror Force (Trap Card) will destroy his attacking monsters. This duel has heated me up… I've never had a sensation like this in a long time.)) Harold thought as he began to remember something from the good ol' days.

_Flashback…_

_Just like the good old days… when back then I was at the top of my game and hoping one day to become the next Duel Monsters champion. Ironically, my dreams were shattered when I dueled my last opponent… Damien Turner. It hurt me emotionally that I lost and it was then my life went a downward spiral._

"_You call yourself an opponent to me… and that's the best you got? I hate to say it but you didn't satisfy me one bit… that duel was the worst I ever had." Damien said as Harold contained an emotion of shock and disgust._

_My life continued to spiral downward because after that loss, things just got worse. I quit the Pro League and began to go into underground dueling. It was then I began winning again but all the success began to go into my head. I went into drinking and the spiraling I had wound me up here. They were the worst moments of my life but who would have thought a kid like him to remind me of the old days. One thing is for sure… I won't lose this duel and I will show him what I'm made of._

_End flashback…_

"Alright… it's my turn now. Seeing how the situation stands, I say that I only need one more turn to pull it off. I might as well do it…" Dominic said as he looked at the old man's deck and realizing it, they feel that the situation he was in was dire but looking at the deck, he feels that victory would soon be assured.

((I have faith in the cards… and in this deck. Heart of the cards… let's show the old man… your victory!)) Dominic thought as he held the top card of the deck with three fingers and as he drew, he saw that he gained the victory he needed.

"Bingo… time for me to put an end to this. From my hand, I play the spell card Piri Reis Map (Spell Card)!" Dominic spoke (Hand: 3) as a map appeared from behind him began to take form and it was then that everyone wondered what it was.

"What the hell? It's just some lousy map." One of the prisoners said as Old Man Thomas was quick with his mouth.

"Ya best not make light of this pal! The Piri Reis Map is…" replied Old Man Thomas as some prisoners didn't feel like hearing what the old man had to say.

"We don't want to know what this thing is about so do us a favor and shut your lousy trap!" shouted another prisoner as Dominic explained what it was about.

"This spell card allows me to add one monster with an attack power of 0 from my deck into my hand… and ironically, there's one card I need to put an end to this. From my deck, I choose the Cabreba Stone (Attack: 0/Defense: 0) and summon it in attack mode." Dominic said as he summoned a black stone that carried strange engravings.

It was then that the effects of Cabrera Stone would kick in and it was then that Dominic's lifepoints were cut in half. (Dominic's lifepoints: 200) Everybody wanted to see what was going on but Old Man Thomas had his knowledge about it but like before, they don't seem to care.

"This is a sight to see… Crystal Skull, Cabrera Stone and Ashoka Pillar… I'm getting goosebumps all over just by seeing this. This is stuff couldn't see no matter what museum you check out." Old Man Thomas said as he was filled with excitement looking at Dominic's dueling style.

"What are you up to? You have three lousy monsters with zero attack points and on top of that, Piri Reis Map's effect cut your lifepoints in half by summoning that card. Do you think they'll help you win? I doubt that." Harold replied as Dominic was ready to put an end to all of this.

"We shall see… because there's a certain card that can be activated when Crystal Skull, Ashoka Pillar and Cabrera Stone are on the field. In case you don't wonder, they'll help me win no matter what. From my hand I activate Triangle-O (Spell Card)!" Dominic said as he played a spell which caused a triangle to appear on the field and began to envelop both sides of the dueling field.

"What the hell? Why is that thing coming on my side of the field?" Harold replied as Dominic didn't hesitate to explain.

"Here's how it works… Triangle-O destroys all cards on the field then the damage I take from the destroyed card's effects gets sent to you as damage. You disrespected this old man's cards and for that, you are going to pay!" Dominic shouted as everything around both sides of the field began to crack and then everything went straight for Harold which caused his lifepoints to immediately hit 0 causing him to lose the duel. (Harold's lifepoints: 0)

Some of the prisoners came to Harold's side shocked and surprised that someone like him lost to a person using a deck compiling of zero attack point monsters. Old Man Thomas was pleased that his cards got him victory and from that, he felt pleased.

"Incredible! You really are something else sonny. Bouncing back the damage you received, having the opponent take 3000 points of damage and above all else winning the duel! I swear it… that never even crossed my mind!" Old Man Thomas said as he was filled with happiness.

"All I ever did was relay the wishes of the cards. The cards are the one that are truly the victors." Dominic replied as Old Man Thomas felt some happiness and it was then he embraced Dominic and tried to kiss him… but Dominic doesn't even want that from an old man.

Harold then got up realizing his defeat and saw that this person was quite different than the others. He then came to Dominic and had a few words to say regarding the duel.

"You winning by not engaging once must mean the cards have chosen you. I got to hand it to ya, you pulled off a fine strategy. Never thought this is how you duel… you duel just like someone I've heard about… what's your name?" Harold said as Dominic didn't hesitate to introduce himself.

"Dominic… my name is Dominic Turner. I can tell that you've heard about my last name regarding someone… in that case, my twin." Dominic replied as Harold began to fully understand.

"I knew it… you do share a relation to the Dueling King. Old Man Thomas… I apologize for stepping on your card earlier. Hope you can forgive me." Harold said as Old Man Thomas didn't mind it at all.

"Don't worry, all is forgiven. I can tell by you that you have a huge interest in these cards." Old Man Thomas replied as he showed him again some of his cards.

"I sure would like to send ya off to the Pro Leagues. I know for sure that we will duel again… that is a promise." Harold said as both he and Dominic shook hands signaling the end of a great duel.

But before anything else would happen, two security guards came by looking for someone. From the looks of things, it wasn't going to go very well due to the fact that they were watching him.

"Number 66! You are to be interrogated… the chief will be conducting this one personally. Come on!" one of the security guards said as Dominic, Harold and Old Man Thomas knew that things weren't going to go well. Meanwhile, Mr. Nichols continues to explain to Damien regarding the situation involving the Chosen Ones and the Nazca Lines that resided in the Earth.

"Although this wicked evil will was sealed deep into the earth, like rain seeping underground over time, it has spared over this entire planet with each moment passing by. Look at the world now… war, poverty, incurable disease and even economic turmoil… not a scrap of peace from the times of the Chosen Ones linger on. The only utopia that remains is Neo Dimmsdale… the very place that your ancestors lived and brought you a future. Do you now understand the importance of this? The Wicked Gods that were sealed in the Nazca Lines will soon be revied. By feeding off the evil that exists in the hearts of people…" Mr. Nichols spoke as Damien tried to piece together everything he had learned.

"What? What do you mean by this?" Damien replied as he wanted to find out what he meant but Mr. Nichols continued to explain.

"In preparation for the day that the Wicked Gods would return, we have searched high and low for the one that would summon the Crimson Dragon that will protect humanity from this evil… the Signer who holds the Dragon's Birthmark." Mr. Nichols said as Damien took a good look at his birthmark realizing that he may be one of the Signers that would help save the world from this unknown evil.

"You mean the birthmark I have in my arm… are you telling me that I may be the one that will save this world. I don't get it…" Damien said as he took a look at the birthmark carefully realizing that he may play a role in saving the world but yet, what does it mean.

With the mysteries behind the Chosen Ones and the Wicked Evil, Damien begins wondering what Mr. Nichols mean by this but even so, it is something that he still tries to figure out. But what about Dominic… what will happen to him once he gets interrogated by the Chief of the Detention Center. These and many other questions will be revealed… next time.

_On the next Fairly OddFuture__: _These guys are either perverts or fucked in the head… what's with them? The mysterious mark that appeared and disappeared in my arm when the crimson dragon showed up has been catching their attention. Old Man Thomas calls people who has that mark Signers… I don't know what that means but I got a bad feeling about this. The chief of the detention center O'Reilly is in high means to find that birthmark. To make matters worse, the Director of Neo Dimmsdale Public Security Garrett Nichols shows up before me… oy, this is really not my day. Next time on _Fairly OddFuture_… _Mystery and Redemption._ Okay, for starters… what the fuck do you all want to know from me huh?


	9. Mystery and Redemption

_Notes from the Author: After a long hiatus, I'm back. Don't let that fool ya because I'm back to story writing but I have to focus on my studies first. Not to worry, I won't disappoint anybody so here's Duel 9 and we get to see some action from Dominic's twin brother, Damien._

**Duel 9 – Mystery and Redemption**

After being victorious against the former pro duelist Harold, Dominic was then guided by some correction officers to a room where someone was waiting for them. It was then one of the guards pressed a button on the intercom signaling that they had brought him.

"Chief, we've brought number 66 as you requested. We're coming in." One of the officers said on the intercom as the door began to open and Dominic saw someone who packed plenty of weight.

Meanwhile back at the dueling area of the detention center, Old Man Thomas and Harold began wondering about this person. It was almost as if something was not right.

"Old Man Thomas, that fellow was caught for trespassing into the upper cities right?" Harold said as Old Man Thomas quickly replied.

"Yep, that's the case… but I got caught the same way." Old Man Thomas replied as Harold began to notice something odd.

"Something's odd here. They must have investigated him before even coming here. The chief of the detention center O'Reilly is a pretty tough customer. I've got a bad feeling about all of this." Harold spoke as Dominic saw the chief of the detention center.

The chief of the detention center was a husky fellow and had some muscle to boot. He's brown-skinned, brown eyes, a big beard and a uniform that would hopefully handle his tough exterior. Dominic took a good look at the guy and realized that he was a joke despite the chief being bigger, tougher and has a knack for blowing hairs out of the nose he picks.

"Well, who'd have thought I'd be seeing you… a big fat ass that has a knack for these guys." Dominic said as he chuckled but O'Reilly wasn't chuckling for he felt offended by it.

"You sure have a big mouth for a troublemaker… let me begin by saying this… I detest people from the low zone." O'Reilly replied as he picked some hairs out of his zone and blew it at Dominic which only made him more testy.

"For a big fat fuck, you certainly have a knack for being nasty and I can tell that this is no exception." Dominic replied as some of the guards began putting more pressure on him but not before O'Reilly went behind him and checked on the arm that claims to carry the birthmark.

"You certainly have a way with yourself huh? Not all that partial to touching a scum like you." O'Reilly said as he moved his glove first and then his jacket sleeve and saw his arm and nothing was there. It was then that he pushed Dominic to two guys in white coats and he gave them some specific orders.

"Alright… search this guy and I want it to be a thorough search too." O'Reilly replied as both guys put him in a conveyor but not before having him take off his clothes leaving his only his boxers.

They then put him in the conveyor and then activated something which caused a flow of electricity to pulse through his body. The flow of electricity had him feel an intense surge of pain while O'Reilly continued watching to see if anything would change. Even though the pain was intense and unbearable, he handled it like a man. It was then the conveyor moved forward, lifting him up who was still chained down and with a look of utter daze saw O'Reilly.

"Had enough ya little brat? You know that stuff like a D-Rider or a deck would be wasted on someone like you. Both your D-Rider and deck now belong to the Neo Dimmsdale Public Security Bureau. For some odd reason, the big man on top is pretty interested in that stuff of yours. They must be getting every nook and cranny searched at a Security Storage Warehouse." O'Reilly said as he took some hairs from his nose and blew it at Dominic but not before Dominic took up the courage to spit in his face which then got him very upset.

"You certainly are a disrespectful little runt. Make sure he's dressed and then take him to his cell." O'Reilly spoke as he was cleaning up the spit that was in his cheek.

Meanwhile at the Security Bureau far from the detention center, Mr. Nichols along with his assistant Jager were walking toward his office when Jager explained what they had discovered.

"Mr. Nichols, we have received information from the detention center. Chief O'Reilly has detailed that there are no traces relating to the Signers found on the boy at this time. He informed us that he will follow through on inspecting and observing him. By the way, have you told Damien everything?" Jager said as Mr. Nichols sighed and explained.

"If I had not told Damien everything, I wouldn't be able to subdue his anger. Not to worry, he took it well Jager." Mr. Nichols replied as Jager had an evil smile.

"I see… this is where things get really entertaining for sure." Jager said as she chuckled with an evil sense of humor.

"I agree. Next is the matter of that boy from the lower zone. I shall go meet him of course… " Mr. Nichols replied as back in the reeducation center, Dominic was forcibly thrown in his cell after the extensive testing and knowing him, he didn't feel quite well.

"Hey kid… you feel alright? Get yourself together. What did they do to ya?" Old Man Thomas said as Dominic got up and tried to explain him what had happened.

"Those freaks… they were looking… for that mark that was in my arm once…" Dominic replied as Old Man Thomas tried to get a picture of things.

"Birthmark?" said Old Man Thomas confused.

"Yes. The same birthmark that showed on my arm when that crimson dragon showed up and then vanished." Dominic replied as he tried to piece things together but Old Man Thomas was quick to put it together.

"Wait a second… hey kid, are you a Signer?" Old Man Thomas spoke as what he said made Dominic wonder what it meant.

"What do you mean by 'Signer'?" Dominic replied

"When I was in South America during my travels, I had caught word about the legend of the Chosen Ones. "Signer" happens to be one of the word that came out of that legend." Old Man Thomas said as Dominic paid full attention to what he has spoken but knowing the old geezer, he had a lot more to say.

"Tell me more because I feel that there is much that I need to know…" Dominic replied as Old Man Thomas wasn't afraid to explain.

"Don't worry kid because you are my friend and I'll tell you everything ya need to know. You see, accoring to the legend of the Chosen Ones, the crimson dragon is their God and people who carry the birthmarks of the Crimson Dragon that call out this god are known as 'Signers'. Word has it that there are five Signers and each Signer has a dragon that is used to unleash their powers. In other words, there are five Signers and five dragons." Old Man Thomas said as Dominic was shocked into finding out of this.

"Five dragons… then that means Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon were…" Dominic spoke as he wondered back to the duel as Old Man Thomas explained.

"You could say that those two are actually part of the five dragons that each of the five Signers use. They say that the five dragons have changed over time but they still live on even now. But… wait a sec, do you have a dragon!?" Old Man Thomas wondered if Dominic had a dragon.

"Turns out Stardust Dragon was one of the five dragons after all. If that card was what I thought… it would make perfect sense" Dominic replied as Old Man Thomas rapidly responded

"The dragon is a card!? They live on now as cards… it would be awesome if I would get to see it…" Old Man Thomas said as he was curious but Dominic had to give him some bad news.

"Sorry Thomas but I don't have it… my twin brother does." Dominic said as it disappointed Old Man Thomas.

"That sucks… I wanted to see that card but… why would the folks at this place be interested in stuff like this?" Old Man Thomas replied as Dominic wondered what he meant.

Meanwhile at his personal estate, Damien drew a card from his deck and it turns out to be Red Dragon Archfiend. While Mr. Nichols' thoughts continued to haunt his mind, he was filled with mixed emotion regarding his supposed duel with his twin Dominic and what he had seen earlier.

((You are one of the Chosen Ones… a keeper of the Crimson Dragon…)) Mr. Nichols' voice was heard in Damien's mind as his agent Janette came by with something to tell him.

"Janette… why are you here? What do you want?" Damien said as he didn't feel like talking to anybody and yet he didn't want to even see Janette.

"Um Damien sir… I've received the data on your challenger for your duel tomorrow. It would be quite wise if you read through it." Janette replied but not before Damien had a question to ask her.

"Tell me something Janette… how do I look to you now?" Damien said as Janette didn't hesitate to reply.

"Without a doubt, like a true Dueling King shou—" Janette replied as Damien interrupted her and angrily shouted.

"Don't say that! My undefeated streak has ended! I lost to my own flesh and blood! I am King _no_ more!" Damien shouted as he threw the card to the floor in anger and disgust while Janette tried to calm him down.

"I… I disagree Damien. Despite what you may think, _you_ should deserve to be the king." Janette replied as Damien took a good look at her and replied.

"Excuse me but 'should be'!? Janette… you can't possibly expect me to duel and win in that frame of mind. You couldn't possibly understand how I feel…" Damien said as he turned around leaving Janette to worry about him as he walked to the window looking up to the moon-lit night sky.

"Does this mean that I… _I'm_ the fool?" Damien said as he looked up while back at the detention center, Dominic and Old Man Thomas were already asleep in their respective bedding. As Dominic slept, his mind entered a dream state as he encountered his ancestor Timmy Turner who was upset seeing that he had disobeyed him but wondered of the situation that has happened so far.

_In the dream state…_

_"So you disobeyed me and this is where it got you… a mark on your cheek, a trip to the detention facility and a truth that I doubt you would hardly understand." Timmy spoke as he had a look of utter anger in his eyes._

_"It wasn't my fault. My uncle Stefan had this idea of having me go to the upper cities by means of the sewage system. I didn't think that Security would follow me but eventually I met my brother and dueled him. The dueled didn't end in neither victory nor defeat but had some sort of strange mark that is driving me damn crazy." Dominic replied as Timmy was hardly impressed._

_"I figure as much… I thought that I would never put you nor your brother in this predicament and yet it has come to pass. Dominic, you may not know it but someone is trying very hard to gather people who carry the mark of the Crimson Dragon. I don't know who he is but that person is someone you shouldn't trust." Timmy said as Dominic didn't understood at first._

_"I don't know whether to understand ya or try to make some sense at this but this pain that was in my arm drove me crazy as hell. To make matters worse, Old Man Thomas explained to me that I may be a Signer." Dominic said as Timmy was just shocked by what he had heard._

_"Signer? I see… listen, as long as you are in that place I can't help you so you need to find a way out of there. Once you are gone from there, I'll try to find some information regarding what you are telling me. I have a bad feeling about all of this. I may be dead but that doesn't mean that I can't be of any use so I'll do my best. Just don't get yourself in even more trouble." Timmy replied as Dominic nodded as the dream state ended while Dominic's living body slept through the night into the morning._

_The next day…_

"Your attention please! For today's correctional education program, we've invited the Director of Neo Dimmsdale Security Garrett Nichols. You'll enjoy his speech on public security so pay attention and listen up!" O'Reilly said as Mr. Nichols took a good look at all of the people that would be there including Dominic who has gotten an eye on him.

Meanwhile at Neo Dimmsdale Duel Stadium, a Riding Duel was about to take place and it was actually a rematch to determine the King of Dueling in Neo Dimmsdale, California. The crowd was getting vibrant and active as the announcer had his mike ready to calm the crowd down and tell them what was going to take place.

"Ladies and gentlmen! Now it's time to turn it over to today's main event! Now then, let's welcome today's challenger who'll go up against the Dueling King! He's a man who had flung down the challenge to the King for one goal; dignified revenge!" the announcer said as in the waiting room, Damien was prepped up and ready to ride while his assistant Janette was pleased that he went through with this.

"You know Damien, that appearance does fit you very nicely. I'm very glad that you had agreed to today's duel." Janette said as Damien took a good look at him as she became silent.

"Thanks for the comments, I needed that. Is the Director watching?" Damien replied as Janette explained.

"I'm afraid not Damien. He's at the detention center today for a correctional education program. Does it bother you?" Janette said as Damien nodded negatively with a smile which Janette let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on down! Fiery Revenger… Eiji Marcus!" the announcer said over the microphone as a young man in a black custom motorcycle D-rider came out making a dramatic entrance which didn't surprise the crowd but convinced himself that he was determined for payback.

"Today will be the big day… the day that I will knock the Dueling King down from his throne. And with the newest, most powerful deck that I've created, the new King will be yours truly!" Eiji said as he chuckled knowing that victory would be his and the crowd cheered.

As Marcus stopped his D-Rider, Damien got on his D-Rider, placed his custom Duel Disk on the side connecting it to the ride and inserting his deck, he was set to go into battle but with mixed thoughts on his mind he was determined to prove once and for all that he was the Dueling King despite all the visions that haunt his mind.

"He's telling us that his undefeated streak is coming to an end!? Entertain us today… the Dueling King Damien Turner!" the announcer shouted as smoke began coming out from below as Damien's D-Rider emerged making an entrance that would shock the crowd and entertain the millions of fans around the world.

"Remember this… there's only one King of Duelists and that is ME!" Damien shouted as he powered up his ride getting himself ready to compete against his opponent Eiji.

"It seems that our challenger seems quite different from his previous encounter. Keep an eye out here folks for that his new deck is rebuilt after his last encounter with the king. How will he respond?" the announcer said as Damien stopped his D-Rider behind Eiji's as they were getting ready for a Riding Duel.

"It's pretty obvious… the satisfaction of a duel is what I seek and nothing more." Damien spoke softly as he looked around to the cheerleaders cheering his name and the crowds that were cheering him on looking forward to an awesome day of watching Damien win and he responds back with a smile pleasing the fans.

"The Dueling King shoots back with a dignified smile! He's poised more than ever to take up the opposition of the challenger." The announcer spoke as Damien had never felt something like this before.

((As I stand here right now, these cheers… these motions… these feelings… never have they rung this hollow before and yet…)) Damien thought as he had to be focused on the duel that was to taike place.

"Is the entire world going to bear witness to the birth of a new Dueling King today!? The time for dueling is about to begin! Activate Field Spell, Speed World (Field Spell Card)… set on!" the announcer spoke as Damien pressed a button causing Speed World to take place which caused both his and Eiji's D-Riders to enter Duel Mode.

_**Duel Mode On, Auto Pilot Standby!**_

"Now the rematch of the 22nd century is about to begin! Who will be the one to reach the top and claim victory! Riding Duel! Acceleration!! It looks like the Dueling King gets the first move!" the announcer said as the Riding Duel between Damien and Eiji had just begun.

**Turn 1**  
Damien's LP: 4000, hand: 5, SPC: 0  
Eiji's LP: 4000, hand: 5, SPC: 0

"Allow me to start things off Eiji… I summon the level-three Tuner Monster Dark Resonator (Attack: 1300/Defense: 300) in defense mode!" Damien (Hand: 5) said as he summoned a monster that carried items needed to resonate a strong pitch.

"The king has summoned the level three Tuner, Dark Resonator! This card has an effect that can't be destroyed in battle once per turn. I'd say the king is going on the defensive isn't he?" the announcer replied as Eiji wasn't impressed.

"Well now, playing a Tuner on your first turn huh? And in defense… what's up with ya?" Eiji said as Damien was finishing up his turn.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn. Now you may go… and do your worst." Damien (Hand: 3) said as he was waiting for what Eiji had planned.

"Could these two face-downs that Damien had planned be made as some sort of major highlight!? I sure hope they are because this duel has just begun." The announcer replied as the rematch of the century has just begun.

_Meanwhile at the detention center…_

"As you know, there is a great amount of significance in me sorting the people of the Upper and Lower sections of Neo Dimmsdale as I did. The two worlds complement one another and develop onwards. There's both necessity and reason in existence of those who dwell in the lower section as residents of the lower section, for those who dwellin the upper section as residents of Neo Dimmsdale. Nevertheless, coming out of the lower section into the upper section would throw the order of our world into disorder… think about it. A single person's reckless actions can cause trouble for that person's friends and acquaintances and sometimes it may be accompanied by _pain_ and _suffering_." Mr. Nichols said as he looked at Dominic with a calm look while he had a look of calmness of his own as if that person was trying to tell him something.

_Back at the duel…_

**Turn 2**  
Damien's LP: 4000, hand: 3, set cards: 2, SPC: 1  
Dark Resonator (Attack: 1300/Defense: 300) in defense mode  
Eiji's LP: 4000, hand: 5, SPC: 1

"It's my turn now! Take a good look at this "your majesty" because what I have here is the deck of Super Revenge. I'm gonna slowly put you in a corner and do it in a painful fashion. For starters, I send the level four Skull Conductor (Attack: 2000/Defense: 0) to the grave to activate its special power. This allows me to Special Summon 2 Zombie-type monsters in my hand whose total attack strength equal 2000 and they have to be in defense mode so I call forth my Burning Skull-Head (Attack: 1000/Defense: 800) and guess what, I summon two of them." Eiji said (Hand: 3) as he discarded one card so he would summon two large skulls that were covered in flames.

"Incredible! Two Burning-Skull Heads have made their appearance here in the Neo Dimmsdale Duel Dome!" the announcer said as Eiji began to explain why he brought them to the field.

"Now for Burning Skull-Head's effect for when its Special Summoned successfully, it inflicts 1000 points of damage to the opponent and since I got 2, you take 2000 points of damage! Infernal Blaze!" Eiji shouted as both Burning Skull-Heads raced to Damien and inflicted some serious damage to Damien causing his lifepoints to drop. (Damien's lifepoints: 2000, SPC: 0) The crowd was in utter shock after what they had seen but Jack wasn't gonna let that put him down.

"Oh my! On the second turn already, the king has been hit for _massive_ damage! Can he find a way out of this?" the announcer said as Eiji was far from finished.

"Trust me my friend for this isn't the half of it. I release both my Burning Skull-Heads to Advance Summon my level eight Skull Flame (Attack: 2600/Defense: 2000)!" Eiji said (Hand: 2) as he released both monsters to summon forth a sorcerer possing powerful flaming power and it put everyone in a state of shock.

"What a bold twist of events! Instead of attacking, Skull Flame can Special Summon one Burning Skull-Head from the player's hand. Could this possibly mean that Eiji is planning to…" The announcer said as Eiji was playing yet another assault.

"That's right. I summon another Burning Skull-Head from my hand and since it is Special Summoned, you'll be taking yet **another** 1000 points of direct damage!" Eiji said (Hand: 1) as he summoned his third Burning Skull-Head to the field and it was then things take a horrid turn for Damien.

Burning Skull-Head unleashed a powerful flame blast which damaged Damien again and that caused his lifepoints to drop even further… to 1000 (Damien's lifepoints: 1000) making this extremely rocky.

"Oh no! This is getting bad for the King… in just one turn, he lost 3000 points of damage without so much as suffering from three direct damage effects. This is really getting dangerous!" the announcer said as Eiji had one last thing to tell Damien.

"Learned your lesson yet? On the might of this deck? Well its gonna get worse because this combo here is terrifying for it'll help me satisfy everything with consecutive Monster effects! If Skull Flame is on the field, instead of doing a Normal Draw, I can add a Burning Skull-Head from my Cemetery into my hand. Of course, I can use Skull Flame's effect to Special Summon Burning Skull-Head and with it, your lifepoints go down to 0 and victory is mine! You will be dethroned and I will come back on my throne as the king of dueling!" Eiji said as he laughed while the announcer made the crowd clear with what was happening.

"It looks like the challenger Eiji has declared his victory. What will our Dueling King do now that he has only one turn till the inevitable?" the announcer replied as Jack knew that this was only wasting his time and yet he felt like he had already had his time wasted.

"Is this a duel or are you just showing off… you just got lucky for a fact. You can't claim victory in a duel using stunts like that. It's time I show you how a duel should be won!" Damien said as he rode ready to have the opportunity to go on the assault.

_Meanwhile at the detention center…_

"That concludes the lesson with the Director! Hurry up now and head to your rooms!" O'Reilly said as everyone was following some of the security guards but Dominic wasn't going to go.

"Number 88, you will remain. It seems that our Director would like a word with you." O'Reilly said as Dominic stood behind as Old Man Thomas and Harold left leaving Dominic alone to speak with Mr. Nichols.

"As we speak, the King of Duelists is dueling in Neo Dimmsdale Stadium right about now." Mr. Nichols said as Dominic didn't have a care in the world.

"Is it of any importance to me because I don't care." Dominic spoke as O'Reilly got upset after what he had said and quickly replied.

"Why you… you better watch yourself ya little brat or I'll…" O'Reilly replied as Mr. Nichols calmed him down knowing that it is alright for he had a reason to express himself.

"It's alright… let him speak his mind after all." Mr. Nichols said as he calmed O'Reilly down as Dominic had a lot to tell him.

"Okay, first of all… what do you all want to know from me?" Dominic replied as Mr. Nichols provided him one simple answera

" Everything… for starters, where did that birthmark vanish off to, I wonder." Mr. Nichols said as Dominic knew that something about it wasn't right.

"Wait a second… why would people like you be concerned about something like that thing?" Dominic replied as yet Mr. Nichols provided yet another simple reason.

"That is obvious… it involves public security, that's why." Mr. Nichols said as Dominic wondered what he meant.

"Either you are scheming something or you are hiding your true objective… preferrably both. What are you up to? What you said earlier… what did you mean by 'pain' and 'suffering'?" Dominic replied as Mr. Nichols didn't even have a clue.

"I don't know what you are talking about and quite frankly, I don't have a clue to what _you_ are scheming. But what I am saying correlates to both the upper and lower sections of Neo Dimmsdale." Mr. Nichols said as Dominic warns him very seriously.

"You better not touch my friends nor my family. They have nothing to do with this." Dominic said in a stern and angered fashion but Mr. Nichols didn't seem to care.

"Is that right? You should know that I am no more than a man who dreams of the evolution of Neo Dimmsdale and peace for the world. However, I would not hesitate to sacrifice one side… in order for another side to survive." Mr. Nichols said as his face went from calm to downright cold and sinister and Dominic wasn't even noticing it.

"'Sacrifice'? What do you mean by that?" Dominic replied as he wondered what that egomaniac meant by that.

"This is figuratively speaking my friend but just wondering… you should be careful what you do here for your actions can cause terrible consequences. You are dismissed." Mr. Nichols said as O'Reilly immediately took Dominic to follow the other individuals to their respective cells.

_Back at the duel…_

**Turn 3**  
Damien's LP: 1000, hand: 4, set cards: 2, SPC: 1  
Eiji's LP: 4000, hand: 1, SPC: 2

"It's now the Dueling King's turn… will he be able to make a comeback and gain victory over his opponent?" the announcer said as Damien drew a card from his deck.

"My draw now and I release my Dark Resonator to Advance Summon the level five Big Piece Golem (Attack: 2100/Defense: 1000)!" Damien said as he released his Tuner monster to summon a large rock-type Golem monster. It was then Damien had his fingers near one of his set facedown cards which caused a spark of shock from the crowd.

"What is this? Is he going to use one of his two facedowns that he had set earlier?" the announcer said as Eiji wasn't impressed.

"It's hopeless. Whatever you do won't help you against what is yet to come so go ahead and make your move." Eiji replied as Damien activated the set card.

"I activate the trap card Revival Gift (Trap Card) and this trap is the beginning of the end for you!" Damien said as the trap was activated

"Revival Gift is a trap card that would allow the player who activated it to Special Summon one Tuner Monster from the Graveyard." The announcer said as Damien was raring to go with his offensive assault.

"I bring back the level-three Tuner monster Dark Resonator in attack mode!" Damien said as Dark Resonator returned to the field but that was only the beginning of what was to come.

It was then that two frog-like monsters appeared on Eiji's side on the field and that made him confused as to wondering what was happening but it wasn't gonna master as the announcer was raring to explain what was taking place.

"But that's not all because Revival Gift has a second effect. It Special Summons two Gift Fiend tokens on the opponent's side of the field. Though Damien regained a Tuner monster, it is still putting him in a disadvantage. Is he planning to bring out secret weapon?" the announcer said as Damien was ready to tune it up to the next level.

"Level-five Big Piece Golem and Level-three Dark Resonator… _**TUNE UP!!**_" Damien shouted as Dark Resonator transformed into three circulated synchrowaves which encircled Big Piece Golem turning into five stars of light. It was then light from above came down and out came a monster that the crowd would never expect to see.

_**The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here!**_

_**Take witness… to its creation shaking power!**_

"_**Synchro Summon!!**_ Arise, my very heart… my very soul, the level-eight Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack: 3000/Defense: 2000)!" Damien shouted as Red Dragon Archfiend roared as it appeared on the field with the crowd cheering throughout the arena.

"There it is! At long last… the Dueling King's ace card, Red Dragon Archfiend! Everyone in the stadium is wrapped in a breathtaking awe of beauty." The announcer said as Eiji wasn't prepared for something such as this.

"Oh fuck… here it is. I wasn't expecting that thing to show up." Eiji replied as Damien was downright pissed and determined to go on the attack.

"Time to unleash some serious hell! Now my dragon attack his Skullhead! Absolute Power Force!" Damien shouted as Red Dragon Archfiend gathered energy from his fist and unleashed it destroying the monster and in the process, the flames destroyed both Gift Fiend Tokens in the process.

"The aftermath of Red Dragon Archfiend's attack destroyed the Gift Fiend Tokens. This here people is Red Dragon Archfiend's special power. If it attacks a monster that is in defense mode, it destroys all defense position monsters on the opponent's side of the field!" the announcer said as Damien turned his D-Rider around and was set to activate his second trap card and it had to do with his recent attack.

"Now I activate the trap card Destructive Lineage (Trap Card)!" Damien shouted as the trap encircled Red Dragon Archfiend in a violet destructive aura seeing that it was set and raring for more destruction.

"It seems that the King is bearing his fangs and they are ferocious indeed! Destructive Lineage is a trap card that can increase the number of times the targeted monster attacks by the number of opponent's defending monsters that have been destroyed this turn." The announcer said as Damien saw it as an opportunity to go on the offensive like never before and Red Dragon Archfiend roared signaling its power.

"Since I've destroyed three monsters this turn, my Red Dragon Archfiend gain a total of three additional attacks." Damien replied as Eiji was just shocked.

"You got to be kidding me… three more times!? No way!" Eiji said as Damien was on the attack to the third power.

"I hope that what you'll experience today will be seared into your mind. Red Dragon destroy his Skull Flame with Absolute Power Force!" Damien shouted as Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed Eiji's best monster crippling him of some of his lifepoints but he wasn't done yet. (Eiji's lifepoints: 3600)

"That's one down and two left… there's no escape for you now and nothing to protect you. Be grateful and accept the honor of letting Red Dragon Archfiend be the one to kick your ass! Blazing Infernal Crimson Flare!" Damien shouted as Red Dragon Archfiend let out a fiery breath taking out 3000 points of Direct Damage from Eiji's lifepoints now putting the Dueling King at the advantage. (Eiji's lifepoints: 600)

"The challenger just went down from 4000 to 600 in two moves. He went from the hunter to the hunted and the king is one move closer to victory." The announcer replied as Damien raced closer to Eiji gearing up for a final attack.

"Now this will be the final strike… hmmm, I recall that you say that you would be King on your next turn right but… this is reality! Live with it and kneel before the Dueling King! Final blow! Absolute Power Force!" Damien shouted as Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed the final blow taking out the rest of Eiji's lifepoints defeating him in the process. (Eiji's lifepoints: 0)

Eiji's D-Rider let off some steam due to it shutting down as he was downright upset and it was then Damien came near him and gave him some words of wisdom and it wasn't some pretty words either.

"Hmmm… tho think you proclaimed you would attack in a continuous rage and yet you were not able to bring things to an end… you don't have what it takes to face the King so why don't you try again… in a thousand years!" Damien said as Eiji was pissed after hearing it and the crowd was cheering like crazy with Damien's victory.

"That's game! The Dueling King was victorious against his challenger! His furious and breathtaking attack was unparalleled, strikingly different from any of his dynamically duels before! His undefeated record remains spotless once again!" the announcer shouted as Damien stopped his D-Rider and stood up, took off his helmet and made an announcement to the crowd.

"Remember everyone for there is only one king of dueling… and THAT… IS _ME_!!!" Damien shouted as everyone was cheering his name as he was victorious but for some reason, he wasn't satisfied at all with the duel as his face told a different tale.

((I want more… a duel such as this isn't enough to satisfy me… we will have our rematch brother. That is a promise.)) Damien thought as he continued hearing the echoed voices of the crowd cheering his name signaling his continued undefeated victory.

_**On the next Fairly OddFuture**__**:**_ My luck just goes from bad to worse in this dump. I end up encountering a guy named Aidan who wants to escape from this place. However, before I want the chance for my freedom I end up dueling with the big tough buttmunch O'Reilly who is trying to strip everyone of their freedom including those of my new friends, Harold and Old Man Thomas. He thinks I don't have a deck but he's so dead wrong because I have a secret weapon… next time on _Fairly OddFuture_, _The Great Chain Escape_… if I am to fight for my freedom as well as the freedom of others, I must use the deck… the ultimate deck of heroes.


	10. The Great Chain Escape Part 1

_Note from the Author: It's me again and I'm back. I now have a new laptop with Windows Vista and I'm back to doing fanfics again. With my studies out of the way, I have more free time on my hands. Even so, we are beginning 2009 with a new chapter of Fairly OddFuture. I hope you like it. Enjoy._

**Duel 10 – The Great Chain Escape Part One: The Inmates' Wishes**

Two facility guards take Dominic who is still in restraining cuffs to another area of the Rehabilitation Facility. As it turns out, it was an area that was huge considering that it housed many convicted felons who were expecting rehabilitation and those people were in trouble for even tougher convictions. Looking at the situation, it would be a very unwise situation.

"Listen up pal. As of today, this is going to be where you live pal. This here is home to the long-term convicts who are spending years here hoping to get back in place. I hope you like your stay." One of the guards said as he unhooked Dominic off his cuffs and pushed him a bit leaving him here.

Looking around the area, it would appear that Dominic would be in a world of hurt but that definitely would be the case. However, one man was expecting him to show up and that guy was nothing more than O'Reilly, the chief director of the facility. Chuckled with evil intentions, he picked some hairs from his nose and then blew them off as he let off an evil laugh which caught Dominic's eye.

"Here's your room kid. Get in there because you'll be here for quite a while." The other guard said as he tossed Dominic into the room where he soon encounters an individual who must have made the cell his home.

"Well well… look who decides to show up eh? I never thought I'd be seeing you. You'll use the top bunk because I already made my bottom bunk my own." The fellow said as he looked at Dominic with an upstart smile on his face.

"I figured you would say as much." Dominic replied as he quickly climbed up the ladder to the top bunk and that got the individual surprised.

"Hey wait a second will ya… what's your beef man?" the person said as Dominic looked up at the wall remembering what happened during his Riding Duel against his twin brother Damien and the shocking appearance of the mysterious Crimson Dragon. It was then flashbacks came about remembering what the words Old Man Thomas had told him.

"_So… are you a Signer?"_

"_A Signer?"_

"_According to the legend of the Chosen Ones, the Crimson Dragon is their god and they call people who carry marks that would bring the dragon out are called 'Signers'."_

It was then he heard words from the head of Neo Dimmsdale's security known as Garrett Nichols and his words began to piece things together.

"_What I am saying shares a relation between Neo Dimmsdale's upper cities and the lower suburbs. You know I won't hesitate to sacrifice one end… so that the other would survive."_

Dominic continued to think about what had happened but it was then that fellow decided to intrude on him and its when things began to get a bit unexpected.

"Hey you… earth to roommate. What's up? Why are you lying there on the bed?" the person said and that caught Dominic's attention.

"What do you want huh? I don't have time for this…" Dominic replied as the individual continued to talk.

"I've heard much about you from the other regulars… I didn't think you had what it takes to beat Harold. My name's Aiden, it's a pleasure meeting ya. I watched your duel and you did great… hmmm, your name is Dominic right?" Aiden said as Dominic soon got his attention.

"Yes, I'm Dominic… what's it to ya? Not to offend but can you keep it down because your voice is a bit too sharp." Dominic said as it upsetted Aiden a bit.

"Oh, I see... sorry about that." Aiden said as Old Man Thomas came around getting a peek at what he sees right now.

"Hey kid… it's me Old Man Thomas." Old Man Thomas said as Dominic looked up and saw him there wondering what was going on.

Dominic and Old Man Thomas encounter Harold and that was where things took an unexpected turn wondering what was going on in this facility.

"Dominic? You were transferred over here too? This is really getting strange…" Harold said as Old Man Thomas replied.

"I swear… how in Pete's sake did this happen to the three of us? This here is home to inmates who are serving long-term sentences. I was supposed to do some volunteer work and just be out of here." Old Man Thomas replied as he wondered what was happening to them.

"The same goes for me… something is fishy going on here and I have a feeling it may have something to dow ith you." Harold said as Old Man Thomas wondered to find some answers of his own.

"Hey kid, do you have any idea what is happening here? Things are going from bad to worse in this area." Old Man thomas replied as Dominic had a theory.

"Looks like we'll be stuck here for a little while longer… I got a feeling all that is happening has something to do with me." Dominic said as Harold tried to figure things out.

"I agree. Since we're now here in this area, I think we'll be here for about six months or so… if it gets bad enough, we'll be here longer." Harold replied as both Dominic and Old Man Thomas had a sign of worry but Dominic had an idea.

"We got to find a way out of this place. We all have our reasons for not being here and I know something is up for a fact." Dominic said as Harold took a look around the area and saw that the three of them weren't the only one that want out.

"Trust me kid… we aren't the only ones that want out of this dump. Seeing how the situation things are, we should be careful of Chief O'Reilly… this guy is as corrupt as they are and it only goes from there. I hear rumors that this guy is abusing his power doing whatever he wants to the people here." Harold said as Dominic was aware of what the fatass Chief O'Reilly was capable of.

But little do they realize that the chief was checking everything through the security cameras that were placed all over the facility. After his recent talk with the head of Neo Dimmsdale Security, he's been agitated and for an idiot like him… I don't blame him.

_Flashback… in a meeting between O'Reilly and Mr. Nichols_

"_**WHAT!?**__ That little brat's a Signer!?"_

"_Have you at least heard about the rumors of the Crimson Dragon? That person may possibly be one of them."_

"_But sir, during our investigation we were unable to find the mark on that boy…"_

"_I didn't come here to hear your opinions on the situation Chief. For now, it would be best if you would keep an eye on that person."_

_End flashback…_

"God damn it… there's no way!!" O'Reilly said as he was picking hairs from his huge nose while having his legs slam down on the desk.

"That's just absurd! That stupid suburb trash a Signer, of all things a Signer! When I get my hands on that brat, I'll teach him that trash will **ALWAYS** be trash!" O'Reilly said as he continued to look at Dominic with a boiling anger.

As night fell upon Neo Dimmsdale, the lights throughout the facility began going on with the sole purpose of finding any convicts that would plan to escape. Aiden was talking to Dominic and the thoughts of escape began to cross their mind.

"So you want to get out of here huh? I never thought that it would cross your mind. There's not a guy around that would never want to get out after being stuck in here. You end up here after getting some bullshit fed to you about leaving… they are all lies. This here is a place where they catch outsiders and make an example out of them. I was supposed to leave as well but it's been a year since I was sent here. If you want to leave this dump so bad, why not go with me? Let me show you something." Aiden said as Dominic took a look at what Aiden was showing him… it turned out to be a tunnel which would lead out and for Aiden, it was an opportunity for him to escape.

"This thing took me six months to do. Don't you want to see what's out there?" Aiden said as he went with Dominic to where the tunnel would lead… and as it turned out, it would lead them to another part of the facility where they could escape.

"See that here? You think we can make it to the topside of the city from that wellhole there?" Aiden said but Dominic wondered something.

"How are we gonna reach that wellhole?" Dominic replied as Aiden had a solution up his sleeves.

"My friends plan to rescue me tomorrow night so there's no worries here." Aiden said as Dominic then pointed to the marker on his cheek.

"Okay and what about this? You do know that anyone with a marker can be easily tracked by Security. Even if we were to escape, they would find us and recarcerate us back to that dump." Dominic replied as Aiden continued to explain.

"Don't worry about a thing. My friends are going to jam the alarm system through cyberspace. I guarantee you that those markers won't respond for no more than sixty minutes. It's our only way out and away from that place… but if the jamming gets detected, they'll probably update the system and find out about the hole I dug up." Aiden said but not before Dominic had one simple request.

"I have one request… if I'm going to be in this plan, I want you to include two others." Dominic replied as Aiden understood what he meant.

"You mean Harold and that old man you've been hanging out with?" Aiden replied as Dominic nodded but seeing it wasn't a big deal, he approved of it.

"Anyway, this plan will be carried out tomorrow and I know for certain that the plan will succeed. But remember, if we can't make it out between 8 and 9pm, we might never get another shot. Ya got that?" Aiden said as their discussion about the plan became complete.

Meanwhile far away from the facility, Damien was doing laps around the outside of his penthouse estate while looking at the mark that was in his arm wondering about the Crimson Dragon.

((I don't understand… why did it appear during our duel? Do I have to duel him again to bring forth the Crimson Dragon?)) Damien thought as he revved up the accelerator and kept going while the sun rose through the city of Neo Dimmsdale.

As morning came about, the door in Harold's cell was open and out came Chief O'Reilly with something that he wanted to tell him.

"What is it? Oh… it's you Chief O'Reilly. What do you want?" Harold said as he was calm but O'Reilly had something to say.

"We've got some info saying that you're concealing some confiscated items." O'Reilly replied but Harold paid it no mind as it didn't bother him.

"Confiscated items huh? Humph… no way I would be carrying stuff like that. Why not just go and search to see if I am carrying something." Harold said as O'Reilly knew it wasn't necessary.

"There's no need for that… because I see it right here. Well well, it's a Duel Monsters card… you know that prisoners here aren't allowed to carry stuff like that." O'Reilly said as two supervisors restrained Harold as his head was pushed down to a table looking up at O'Reilly with a hated passion.

"So, what did you hear from that newcomer huh? You better talk because I'll make sure that your time here is gonna go from bad to worse." O'Reilly said as Harold didn't believe it for a second.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about. I would never stoop low to sell out my friends… not even to a fatass brownie like you." Harold replied and that offended O'Reilly but he didn't care.

"Is that so? So now that suburb trash is your friend? I guess even a former Pro Duelist like yourself has hit rockbottom! So talk… TALK!!" O'Reilly shouted as Harold withstood the pain and only his screaming caught the attention of all the inmates.

It was then that Old Man Thomas and Dominic witness Himuro being tossed to the ground after that beating that he was given.

"Listen up ya scumbags! Harold here has committed a serious crime and every single one of you will take responsibility for his actions! For the next year, all the free time that you wanted will be stripped. To make it interesting, you won't be allowed to leave your cells!" O'Reilly said as all of the inmates were complaining to find that their freedom would be taken away from them.

"You all shut your yaps! You think you piles of crap can do something about it well you can't because I have all the power here and as long as I'm around, the world will not need the likes of all of you. People like you don't deserve neither freedom nor priveliges. All you have here is the suffering of carrying on your pathetic lives in the shadows forever! If you have any complaints, say it now! I'll make sure that all of you will end up like that dirtbag." O'Reilly shouted as what he said had silenced everyone except for one… a man who is sick and tired of his chopped-up laughter.

"That's not gonna happen ya fat chocolate brownie!" Dominic shouted as it silenced him and O'Reilly caught his eye real fast.

"In this world, no one is unneeded and everyone here has a chance to make something for themselves… including myself!" Dominic said as O'Reilly was aggravated at what he was seeing.

"So, the suburb trash wants to play the hero huh? Give me one good reason why I should listen to you." O'Reilly replied as Dominic had a very good reason.

"My friend Harold is innocent… he would never do such a crime not to mention he's a genuine duelist. What makes you think that he would be scheming something huh? Why don't you tell me ya fat tub of chocolate lard." Dominic said as some of the inmates were laughing at what he was saying which angered O'Reilly.

"You think a remake like that would convince me… you do know that I'm a duelist as well and I don't take my opponents lightly. Why don't you come down and duel me that is so everyone can see eh? If you win, I will drop the charges given to Harold and you can get your free time. However, what happens if I win the duel…" O'Reily said as Dominic added a stipulation to O'Reilly's proposition.

"If you win then I will take the fall for Harold's crimes and I'll be at your mercy… for life." Dominic said as Aiden along with the rest of the inmates were shocked at the proposition that was made.

"Alright, I accept your terms. We duel tonight at 8:30 pm… you got that?" O'Reilly replied as Dominic agreed but not before hearing the cries of Old Man Thomas caught his attention.

"H-Hey, what are you doing? Quit it… stop! I didn't do anything…" Old Man Thomas said as he was carried to O'Reilly by two guards.

"Sir, we found him carrying some contraband and he's got it all over him." One of the guards said as both guards took all the cards that he kept hidden in his clothes and his hair.

"Wait what are you doing? That's my treasure there! Give it back, I beg of you please! Please! Please!" Old Man Thomas shouted as O'Reilly smacked him which caused him to hit the floor hard.

"This deck will be confiscated so listen up… starting now, this will be the last free time you'll have so enjoy it without any regrets." O'Reilly said as he left the area as the inmates saw that their time of freedom would soon end.

"Dominic, why do you have to go and do something like that huh? You know O'Reilly is a guy that will take you down. You know that tonight we…" Aiden said as Dominic knew what was going on.

"I know… but this is something that I must do." Dominic replied as he left his room to see Old Man Thomas and Harold dragged then thrown into their respective cells.

"Thomas, Harold… are you two alright?" Dominic said as he went to check up on him and saw that the two of them would be alright.

"I'll manage but that guy took my deck and Thomas' cards." Harold said as some inmates went to his aid with the rest of them wondering if he would be alright.

"Now do you seem to understand? This is how Chief O'Reilly does things around here… he has no intention of playing fair and he'll do anything to achieve an advantage no matter what. What were you thinking of challenging him… you just signed a one-way ticket to hell if you go through with it. He already confiscated both Himuro and Old Man Thomas' decks and without a deck of your own, you'll be nothing but a joke." Aiden said as Dominic didn't care but realized that he secretly had a deck of his own.

"He's so dead wrong because I have a deck…" Dominic replied as he went deep into his jacket and took out a deck of cards that he has kept hidden.

"Come on Dominic, just leave those two and let's escape together. You don't need them… they'll only hinder you." Aiden said as Dominic didn't want to leave.

"I can't do that… I'm not leaving without them for they are my friends." Dominic replied as Aiden was shocked of what he heard.

"Are you crazy? Saving those two ain't worth it for ya… what's wrong with you?" Aiden said as Dominic then took a step back and then slapped Aiden on the face.

"You don't get it… if they would duel for me, I consider them friends. To leave a friend of mine behind no matter what the situation… I wouldn't truly get my freedom." Dominic replied as he took a deep breath while Aiden was reeling from that hit on the face.

"For a guy with no deck, you act all tough but you're not! You know what? Do whatever you want and if you end up in permanent lockdown, don't be coming to me for help!" Aiden replied as he ran off back to his cell knowing for certain that he had to do whatever he had to do.

Dominic looked at him running off without a care in the world but not before an inmate caught Dominic's eyes and immediately then, things were going to get interesting.

"You must be Dominic right? You sure went off and done it now did ya?" one of the inmates said as another inmate with a beard spoke afterwards.

"We here want to have a little chat with ya." Another inmate said as all the inmates went to talk to Dominic and it wasn't going to be a pretty discussion.

_A few hours later…_

It was now 8:30pm and Dominic was guided out of his cell to meet with O'Reilly, the chief of security at the facility. Aiden was worried about him but Dominic nodded negatively saying that there was no need for worry.

"Don't worry about me, Aiden… I'll be alright." Dominic said as the two guards took him to see O'Reilly who had been waiting for him.

At an upper level of the area where the facility is, the other inmates looked on as a duel between the two of them would soon begin. It seemed for sure that things were about to get a very unexpected turn.

"You do know that you need a deck to duel right ya little hero? My guess you don't have one do ya? If you don't have a deck then it looks like I win this duel… by default." O'Reilly said as he was gonna get the guards ready to take him to a maximum isolation cell but Dominic knew that it wasn't gonna happen.

"You want a deck fat boy… I got one right here." Dominic replied as O'Reilly was shocked at what he had discovered.

"N-No way! How did you get a deck? That's impossible!" O'Reilly shouted as he was outraged at what he was seeing.

"You just don't get it do you… just how much care that a duelist would give to a deck or even a single card. You don't know how much they cherish it too…" Dominic said as he remembered the little chat that he had with some of the inmates.

_Flashback… a few hours ago_

"_Hey kid, we want to have a little chat with you…"_

"_You know that a good duelist always keeps… a special card on them. Here, you will need this."_

"_Take this, you'll need it against that guy."_

_One by one, each of the inmates gave Dominic a card that best represents them and what was important to them. It didn't matter where they would come from as long as they would be used for something that would bring them cheer and hope._

"_The wishes and hope that you all have… are now in my hands!"_

_The inmates cheered as they knew that their saviour had come and that saviour was ready to take O'Reilly down… once and for all._

_End flashback…_

"Alright fine. If you have a deck, then I'll have no problem crushing you down to size. You two, get a duel disk ready for him now!" O'Reilly shouted as the both of them were fitted with Duel Disks that are chained to the floor and by the looks of things, it was not gonna be a pretty sight.

"First off, what's the deal with the chain?" Dominic said as O'Reilly began to explain things.

"Don't be fretting because those chains here are part of the duel. You'll find out what they'll do soon enough. Only the winner will get to take their Duel Disk off but enough talk… let's get down to business." O'Reilly said as the both of them put their decks in their duel disks and the duel began.

_**GAME ON!**_

**Turn 1**

Dominic's Lifepoints: 4000, cards in hand: 5  
O'Reilly's Lifepoints: 4000, cards in hand: 5

((I don't believe for a second that this kid there is a Signer! I'm gonna show him what happens to those that dare to defy me.)) O'Reilly thought as Dominic started his turn.

"I'll go first and I summon my Great Phantom Thief (Attack: 1000/Defense: 1000) in defense mode!" Dominic (Hand: 5) said as he summoned a monster that was a legendary thief known to steal without being detected entering the field in a defensive position.

One of the inmates cheered as he knew that Dominic was playing his respective card on the field. Seeing signs of hope through the inmates, Dominic was calm and determined to win the battle.

"I set one card face down and that ends my turn. Let's see what you got fat boy." Dominic spoke (Hand: 4) as he ended his turn but Harold was concerned about what was happening.

"Dominic better be careful… although his deck may be filled with the hope of all these inmates, its nothing but a deck that has no strategy nor theory." Harold replied as Old Man Thomas wasn't worried.

"Don't worry because if I know this boy, he can do it! I know he can do it!" Old Man Thomas said as O'Reilly was ready to make his move.

**Turn 2**

"Alright ya little squirt, it's my draw. I summon my Iron Chain Repairman (Attack: 1600/Defense: 1200) in attack mode!" O'Reilly said (Hand: 5) as he summoned a monster carrying a large hammer to the field ready to smack around.

"Iron Chain Repairman attack his Phantom Thief now! Hammer Chain Slam!" O'Reilly shouted as Iron Chain Repairman destroyed Dominic's defending monster bringing some despair but that was only the beginning of his troubles.

"Now my Iron Chain Repairman's effect activates and it goes like this. Whenever it destroys a monster by battle, the opponent takes 300 points of damage. Get ready to experience a shock you little slug!" O'Reilly said as Dominic felt a massive jolt of electricity flow through his body which weakened him a bit. (Dominic's lifepoints: 3700)

"Oh I forgot about something… I didn't explain what that chain was for. You see, these duel disks here have a special function so whenever anyone loses lifepoints, they'll feel a jolt of electricity flowing through their bodies. I thought it would be nice if we made things interesting… I guess you now understand what I mean by when the winner would be the one to take their duel disk off. I set two cards face down and that ends my turn." O'Reilly (Hand: 3) said as he was confident that he would win but Dominic wasn't gonna let a jolt stop him.

**Turn 3**

"That… won't stop me from beating you. It's my turn now and I summon The Kick Man (Attack: 1300/Defense: 300) in attack mode!" Dominic shouted (Hand: 4) as he summoned a monster that had a knack for kicking butt. Some of the guards cheer as one of them saw that his card was gonna be used.

"I'm not finished because I play the equip spell card Stim-Pack (Equip Spell Card) and it gives my monster a 700 attack point boost!" Dominic said (Hand: 3) as the equip spell gave The Kick Man a much needed power boost used to take down his opponent's monsters. (The Kick Man's attack: 2000)

"Now Kickman, do us a favor and kick the crap out of Iron Chain Repairman!" Dominic shouted as the Kick Man was on the move but O'Reilly had a trap up his sleeves.

"Sorry kid because it ain't happening. I activate the continous trap Soul Anchor (Continuous Trap Card) and thanks to this trap, it becomes an Equip card to my Chain Repairman. As long as this trap is on the field, it can't be destroyed in battle so basically it's invincible!" O'Reilly replied as Iron Chain Repairman was engulfed in a purple aura which made it invincible.

"At least you take battle damage for that is what really matters… now to see if you feel the surge yourself!" Dominic said as O'Reilly lost lifepoints and the shock he would face wasn't gonna be as much as he laughed like he didn't care.

"I wonder… is this duel disk broken or something because it should have shocked me. Oh well…" O'Reilly replied as Dominic knew something was up and Harold along with Old Man Thomas knew what was happening as well.

"Is this part of his trap too? This is not good for sure." Harols said as Aiden knew something was up but he wanted to do something.

"That's just dirty O'Reilly… I bet the current never passed your Duel Disk to begin with!" Aiden shouted as O'Reilly laughed like not giving a damn.

"Keep your accusations to yourself. Hey, I can't help it if it isn't working but regardless, I have a duel to him and now it's my move." O'Reilly replied as the inmates began shouting as if they knew that the duel was gonna be rigged but it didn't matter to him as the duel continued on.

**Turn 4**

"Not happening… although I apologize to this hero for that, the duel isn't gonna stop anytime soon. Because now its my move and I'm going on the offensive. I summon my Iron Chain Snake (Attack: 800/Defense: 1200) in attack mode." O'Reilly said (Hand: 3) as he summoned a chain that had the characteristics of a snake and it was set to go out on the offensive.

"Now I activate my Chain Snake's special effect… Iron Chain Drain!" O'Reilly shouted as Iron Chain Snake went after The Kick Man and landed on top of him which caused his attack to be dropped. (The Kick Man's attack: 1200)

"You see, my Iron Chain Snake can be equipped to a monster on the field and once equipped, the monster's attack power is drained by 800. Now my Repairman destroy The Kick Man now!" O'Reilly shouted as Iron Chain Repairman destroyed The Kick Man which caused Dominic's lifepoints to go down and to suffer a serious surge of energy. (Dominic's lifepoints: 3300)

Everyone was shocked in seeing Dominic losing lifepoints but that was going to go from bad to worse as his lifepoints decrease even further due to Chain Repairman's effect.

"Don't forget when my Iron Chain Repairman destroys a monster by battle, you take 300 points of damage." O'Reilly said as Dominic felt another surge of pain as his lifepoints decrease even further. (Dominic's lifepoints: 3000)

Due to the intense pain, Dominic was on the ground trying to get back up but there was more in store for him and things were gonna get even worse.

"That's not all. There's also Iron Chain Snake's effect for when the monster that is equipped to it is destroyed by battle, you have to discard cards from your deck equal to the monster's level. The Kick Man was a level three monster so you have to discard three cards." O'Reilly said as Dominic took the top three cards from his deck and sent them to the graveyard.

"With my deck, I'll reduce your pathetic deck to nothing then when its over I'll make sure that you will suffer here every single day as you'll be spending the rest of your pathetic life here in my facility. I hope you enjoy your time here because… it will be YOUR LAST!!!" O'Reilly shouted as he laughed and it was then that the inmates began shouting telling Dominic to get up.

In a situation where everything is dire, it turns out that Dominic is on the short end of the straw. But it's only the beginning of what is to come. Will he make a comeback? This duel is far from done.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_On the next __**Fairly OddFuture**__: Shit, that jolt is seriously no fun. Chief O'Reilly's chain deck and that chain combo of his is forcing me to discard cards from my deck each turn. As a result, it's putting me into an even greater corner by the damage to my Life Points and the shocks that have been assaulting me left and right. But I won't give up because it all depends on the next card I draw. Next time on __**Fairly OddFuture**__, The Great Chain Escape Part Two: Fight for Freedom. Within the cards that you think are discarded lie a potential… that will defeat you O'Reilly._


	11. The Great Chain Escape Part 2

_Note from the Author: The fire that is in me as I write continues to burn inside me and since I'm in a great mood, I've done two chapters today. Here's the conclusion to the intense duel between Chief O'Reilly and Dominic. Enjoy._

**Duel 11: The Great Chain Escape Part Two: Fight for Freedom**

_Previously on Fairly OddFuture… (in Dominic's POV)_

_My name is Dominic Turner and if you don't have a clue what's going on, here's a recap. I get transferred to another cell and this area is home to long-term convicts who end up here for serious crimes. I meet Aiden, a guy that has been in the facility for a year. He had a plan which would involve us escaping the place but that would be on hold because my friends Old Man Thomas and Harold end up being falsely accused for various crimes. O'Reilly comes by and decides to put everyone on lockdown but I wasn't gonna let that fat brownie tell me what to do so therefore I challenged him to a duel. With the help of the inmates here, I was able to build a deck but the duel between me and him was only the beginning of my troubles. Why? Well why don't you find out as this duel is heating up._

Duel Standings

Dominic's Lifepoints: 3000, cards in deck: 30, cards in hand: 4, cards set: 1

O'Reilly's Lifepoints: 36, cards in hand: 3, cards set: 1  
Iron Chain Repairman (Attack: 1600/Defense: 1200), equipped to Soul Anchor (Continuous Trap Card)

Dominic was still suffering from the strain of that electric jolt and knowing this, he was going to feel a lot more of that soon. O'Reilly looked at Dominic struggling to get up and realized that he was no ordinary opponent. What he doesn't know is that cameras were keeping a close eye on him and one of the guards watched his every move. Knowing this, O'Reilly knew it as it was an advantage to him.

"You can't take me down easily. I'm ready to make sure that you go down ya fat tub of chocolate lard." Dominic said as he got up ready to go at it yet again.

"Is that right boy? You don't impress me because I'm gonna make sure that your freedom will be going away piece by piece. So what are you waiting for… are you gonna make your move or what?" O"Reilly said as Dominic was ready to make his move.

"That bastard… he set this duel up to ensure that Dominic would suffer every time he loses lifepoints. That's truly unfair." Harold said as Dominic made his move.

**Turn 5**

"It's my move now and I play the spell Nightmare's Steelcage (Spell Card). Thanks to this spell card, none of us can attack for the next two turns which may give me a bit of relief." Dominic said (Hand: 4, Deck: 29 cards) but O'Reilly wasn't really impressed.

"So you ain't gonna summon a monster this turn huh? I figure as much coming from a guy like you." O'Reilly replied as Dominic's turn wasn't finished.

"I set one card face down and that ends my turn. Let's see what you got ya chocolate chunk of junk!" Dominic said as he set a card face down (Hand: 3) ending his turn which got O'Reilly revved up to go on the offensive.

"Yeah… my card will bail Domnic out of that fix for sure!" one of the inmates said as the other inmate near him knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Dimwit, don't you know he's still in a fix. What good will that card do huh?" the other inmate replied as the duel continued on.

**Turn 6**

"My turn now boy… you think that you can hide behind that cage of yours? Guess what… not even a cage will save you from my assaults on you. Now I summon my Iron Chain Snake (Attack: 800/Defense: 1200) in attack mode. I forgot to tell you that I have two of these cards so this can be cleared up." O'Reilly said (Hand: 3) as his second Iron Chain Snake appeared on the field ready to sink his fangs on the enemy.

((Well now that I know he has two Iron Chain Snakes, I have a feeling he may bring back one of those things.)) Dominic thought as O'Reilly had a surprise in store for him.

"Now for my Iron Chain Repairman's effect and he lets me special summon an Iron Chain monster that is four stars or less… so I bring back my first Iron Chain Snake." O'Reilly said as Iron Chain Repairman slammed his hammer to the ground which brought back the first Iron Chain Snake.

"Next I'll activate these two continuous spell cards and I'll be nice enough to explain them to you. The first spell here is Poison Chain (Continuous Spell Card) and it goes like this. If I don't declare an attack this turn, Poison Chain will force the opponent to discard cards from their deck equal to the total level of all my Iron Chain monsters. The total level number of all my Iron Chain monsters is 10 which if you don't understand goes like this. Iron Chain Repairman is a level 4 and both my Iron Chain Snakes are each level 3 which means you must discard ten cards from your deck to the graveyard. Now be a good boy and discard will ya? I don't got all day to make my move ya know." O'Reilly said (Hand: 1) as Dominic took the top 10 cards from his deck and discarded them to the graveyard reducing his deck greatly. (Dominic's deck: 19 cards)

_((Note from the Author: I'm going by the anime effect of Poison Chain because the TCG effect is quite different which would force Dominic to discard three cards instead. Continuing on… ))_

((I'm down to 19 cards and this guy is draining my deck like crazy. If this keeps up, I'll lose the duel and my freedom.)) Dominic thought as he discarded the cards but that would be only the beginning of his troubles.

"I think I understand… O'Reilly's strategy is to destroy Dominic's deck so by not attacking, he'll be forced to discard cards each turn. Dominic is now down to two turns if this keeps up." Harold said as Old Man Thomas realized that Dominic's move forced him into a corner.

"Looks like Nightmare's Steelcage ended up putting O'Reilly into an advantage… this is not good." Old Man Thomas replied as O'Reilly was hesitant to explain the second continuous spell.

"Oh yeah… there is also my second spell which is called Paralyzing Chain (Continuous Spell Card) and with this effect, you lose 300 lifepoints each time you are forced to discard cards from your deck." O'Reilly said as Dominic screamed feeling the surge of electricity flowing through his body as a result of a lifepoint loss. (Dominic's lifepoints: 2700)

Meanwhile, Aiden lifted up his bunk bed mattress and got into the tunnel hoping that he would find his chance out of here. Knowing that there was nothing he could do, he got in there without even giving a second thought. Back at the duel, Dominic got up still reeling from the shock as O'Reilly laughed on enjoying what could be Dominic's last moments of freedom.

"I didn't think you had it in ya. I wonder if you will be able to hold out until your lifepoints hit zero." O'Reilly said as Dominic was gearing up to make his move.

**Turn 7**

"It… it's my turn now." Dominic said as he drew his next card though he was still reeling from the shocks. (Hand: 4, Deck: 18 cards)

Meanwhile, Aiden went out of the area and saw the wellhole where he would make his escape from the facility. But he had second thoughts mostly because of Dominic's harsh words about his friends and the friendship that he carries to them.

"_What awaits you after leaving your friends behind… wouldn't be true freedom but only loneliness."_

Aiden knew that his words would get to him and realized that he had to do something especially in the situation that Dominic was in. Back at the duel, Dominic drew his card but what he doesn't know was that he was being watched by the cameras catching an eye on every card he drew, set and played.

"I place these three cards face down on the field…" Dominic said (Hand: 1) as he set three cards but O'Reilly was quick to spot it and activated a card of his own.

"I activate the quick-play spell Psychic Cyclone (Quick-Play Spell Card) and it gives me the right to declare whether a card you set is a Spell or Trap. If I get it right, I can destroy it and draw a card but if I get it wrong then you get to draw a card. I choose the card that is on the far left and I guess it to be a Trap." O'Reilly said as Psychic Cyclone immediately destroyed the card which turned out to be a trap… Dust Tornado (Trap Card).

"A Dust Tornado eh? Such a shame because now I geto to draw a card. You should know that trap cards can't be activated on the turn they were set on the field. If you were able to use that to destroy my Poison Chain spell, you would have a chance of winning but too bad." O'Reilly said as he drew a card from his deck due to Psychic Cyclone's effect. (O'Reilly's hand: 2)

"That jerk… now his intution is getting sharper! The duel has been rigged from the start and Dominic is paying the price." Harold said as Dominic was far from finished.

"It doesn't matter because I set one more card face down and end my turn." Dominic (Hand: 0) replied as he set another card face down emptying his hand in the process.

**Turn 8**

"My turn now… I summon my Iron Chain Blaster (Attack: 1100/Defense: 0) in attack mode!" O'Reilly said (Hand: 2) as he summoned an Iron Chain monster that carried a large weapon used for blasting its foes.

"Now my Poison Chain's effect activates and that means you must discard cards from your deck equal to the total level of all my Iron Chain Monsters. Since my Iron Chain Blaster's a level two, you have to discard 12 cards from your deck instead of ten. So go and discard brat!" O'Reilly said as Dominic discarded twelve cards from his deck reducing his deck further. (Dominic's deck: 6 cards)

"That means you are down to six cards left and if you run out of cards to draw by then, you lose and I'll look forward to making you suffer every day. Now comes my Paralyzing Chain which inflicts 300 points of damage every time you are forced to discard cards to the graveyard." O'Reilly spoke as Dominic felt a surge of electricity yet again which meant that his lifepoints went down. (Dominic's lifepoints: 2400)

"But I ain't finished because I activate my Chain Blaster's effect. By sending one Iron Chain monster to the grave, you take 800 points of damage so I send my Iron Chain Snake to have Iron Chain Blaster blast you!" O'Reilly said as he sacrificed Iron Chain Snake so that Iron Chain Blaster would fire a blast of energy which hit Dominic and caused him to suffer even more… about 800 lifepoints more plus another jolt. (Dominic's lifepoints: 1600)

"Then my Iron Chain Repairman's effect kicks in which will let me summon an Iron Chain monster that is four stars or less and the perfect candidate is my Iron Chain Snake… return!" O'Reilly said as Iron Chain Snake returned to the field with help from Iron Chain Repairman.

"This isn't good. If this keeps up, Dominic will go down by these effects and his freedom will be stripped completely." Harold said as O'Reilly was finished with his turn but things were about to take a sudden turn for the unexpected as the Nightmare's Steel Cage disappeared which made the situation very dire.

"I end my turn and the Nightmare's Steel Cage goes away. You might as well accept defeat now and I'll make sure to go easy on you when its over." O'Reilly replied as Dominic didn't like that one bit.

**Turn 9**

"Is that all you got ya fat fart because that won't stop me one bit from taking you down." Dominic said as O'Reilly got plissed after what he had heard.

"If that's how it is then suit yourself. I'll make sure that you get a one-way ticket to extreme isolation here so hurry up and make your move so I can finish you." O'Reilly replied as Dominic was getting ready to draw a card but something unexpected happened. (Dominic's hand: 1, deck: 5 cards)

The lights went out and that caught everyone by surprise for it was then the backup generators kick in and that made O'Reilly wonder what was going on.

"What just happened? How come the lights went out?" O'Reilly whispered into his mic beneath his warden jacket.

"We're not sure sir. We are detecting nothing out of the ordinary. We'll keep in touch if anything happens." One of the guards said as O'Reilly thought of it as an ordinary power outage.

Dominic then looked and wondered if Aiden has happened and it was then Dominic continued with his turn and he was ready to go on the move.

"I activate the trap Jar of Greed (Trap Card) and it lets me draw a card from my deck." Dominic said as he drew a card from his deck. (Hand: 2, Deck: 4 cards)

"Trying to speed up the inevitable eh? You are down to four cards now and its only a matter of time before victory is mine." O'Reilly replied as Dominic was far from finished.

"Next I play the trap card Call of the Haunted (Continuous Trap Card) which lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard in attack mode. I choose The Kickman (Attack: 1300/Defense: 300) to return to the field!" Dominic said as The Kickman returned to the field but O'Reilly was not impressed.

"So what if you brought that monster back… it won't help you. Besides, what good will it do ya?" O'Reilly replied as Dominic knew what he was doing.

"Every card that you think as trash contains untold potential and it's high time I show you what that potential is. You see whenever The Kickman is special summoned, I can take an equip spell card from my graveyard and equip it with that monster and I choose… Axe of Despair (Equip Spell Card)! This equip spell gives The Kickman a 1000 attack point boost making it stronger than any of your monsters." Dominic said as The Kickman's attack power increased further (The Kickman's attack: 2300).

"Alright! That will definitely put Dominic in an advantage. It won't be long before O'Reilly tastes defeat." Harold said as Old man Thomas was liking how things are going.

"I now summon to the field Exiled Force (Attack: 1000/Defense: 1000) in attack mode!" Dominic spoke (Hand: 1) as he summoned a group of rogue mercenaries that are willing to do battle by the wishes of the highest bidder.

"It's time now to do battle. Kickman attack his Iron Chain Snake now!" Dominic shouted as The Kickman destroyed one of the Iron Chain Snakes which not only cut some lifepoints off O'Reilly but gave him one hell of a shock. (O'Reilly's lifepoints: 2100)

"Wait a minute… is this guy faking it? He has some nerve pulling off that." Old Man Thomas said as Harold disagreed seeing that the pain O'Reilly was feeling was real.

"I wouldn't count on that… by the looks of that shock, I'd say he's feeling it for real." Harold replied as he knew something was up but Dominic wasn't done.

"I go on the attack again… Exiled Force destroy his second Chain Snake!" Dominic shouted as O'Reilly pleaded him to stop but it didn't matter because he was gonna feel another shock due to the lifepoint loss. (O'Reilly's lifepoints: 1900)

It was then Dominic began to notice that O'Reilly wasn't faking those screams… they were real and by the looks of it, O'Reilly was more charred up than a well-done steak and that was a good thing.

"W-What's going on… why is electricity streaming from this Duel Disk?" O'Reilly said as he collapsed to the ground obviously from the intense shocks he had felt which to Dominic, it was about time that he got a taste of his own medicine.

It was then that the alarm began to kick in as an intruder was found and realizing this, O'Reilly knew something was up… and it wasn't pretty for sure.

"Attention, we have secured an intruder in the electronic control room! I repeat – we have secured an intruder in the electronic control room!" the loudspeaker spoke as O'Reilly tried to reel himself from the pain as he tried to take hair from his nose only to find the hair he took out burned up.

"An intruder… I knew something was up for sure. No wonder I've been getting those shocks for sure." O'Reilly said as he got up and saw a few guards who had captured the intruder.

"Sir, we got the intruder. He's in our custody right now!" one of the guards said as the intruder turned out to be Aiden who had a smile on his face as if what he did was a good thing.

"No… Aiden, they caught you?" Dominic said as he was completely shocked to find Aiden caught by the guards but there had to be a reason behind it and Aiden was not afraid to tell.

"How in the hell did you escape from here?" O'Reilly shouted as he tried to find out what happened but one of the guards explained.

"Sir, we discovered a hole under his bed. He must have used it to make his escape." The guard replied as O'Reilly was pissed off.

"Damn you… hurry up and cut the power to my Duel Disk immediately. I have a duel to win!" O'Reilly said to the guard but Aiden replied.

"Can't do that I'm afraid…" Aiden replied as O'Reilly caught his eye and knew something was up.

"Huh? Just what do you mean by that ya little brat!?" O'Reilly said as he soon found out that Aiden had did something which would explain why O'Reilly was suffering the same current that Dominic had endured.

"Sir, the system that regulates the electric current is out of commission… we're unable to repair it. In other words, we can't cut power to your Duel Disk." One of the guards said as O'Reilly got even more angry and that wasn't gonna be good for Aiden or Dominic.

"Why you… after I'm done dealing with this suburb trash, you're next!" O'Reilly shouted as Aiden seemed confident almost as if he knew what he did.

"Say what you please but it won't matter because now the playing field is even. Dominic will kick your fat ass to the curb for sure!" Aiden replied as Dominic wondered what was going on.

"Aiden, why did you come back? I thought you were gonna escape from this place." Dominic said but Aiden had a reason why.

"You were right Dominic… if you run away and leave your friends behind then your heart will no doubt be held down by the chains of guilt and even outside the walls you would never experience true freedom." Aiden replied as Dominic realized that his words had gotten to him.

"If you'll be judging crimes at your discretion, I would like to add a new stipulation to this duel. If I win, you'll drop Aidan's charges of escape and obstruction." Dominic replied as O'Reilly was pissed and agreed to the terms.

"Fine but if you lose, your friend here goes down with you! Nonetheless, shouldn't your turn come to an end because if it does then it's time for me to make my move." O'Reilly said but Dominic wasn't finished with his turn because he had one more thing to do.

"My turn isn't over so I release my Exiled Force to destroy your Iron Chain Repairman. Now, I end my turn." Dominic replied as his turn came to an end.

"Great! So on his next turn, Poison Chain's effect will shave off only three cards… he may have a chance." Harold said as he was watching everything unfold.

"He's getting through this duel by a thread… how does he do it?" Old Man Thomas replied as he wondered how Dominic is doing so well.

"He can't let down his guard yet… O'Reilly still has some tricks up his sleeve. If he summons a monster on his next turn, Dominic's chances of survival will get even slimmer and his defeat will be inevitable." Harold said as O'Reilly was ready to make his move. He drew a card and it turns out it wasn't a monster.

**Turn 10**

"It's my move now… and it seems you got lucky. That won't matter because I'm here to take it up a notch. For starters, I play the quick-play spell Reload (Quick-Play Spell Card) and this allows me to add the cards in my hand to my deck, shuffle and then draw the same amount that I put in my deck." O'Reilly said as he took both cards in his hand, added them to his deck which then shuffled and he immediately drew in which what he got would prove quite useful.

"I play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon (Quick-Play Spell Card) and it lets me destroy one spell or trap on the field and I choose the one that is on the far left." O'Reilly said (Hand: 1) as he played the card which caused a cyclone to emerge which destroyed the card but it wasn't the card he had in mind.

"Now I activate a trap card… Battle Mania (Trap Card)! With this trap, all monsters are forced to attack this turn. Too bad though… you were close but not close enough." Dominic replied as O'Reilly was upset after what he had saw.

"Great job Dominic! Poison Chain's effect only works when you don't attack and by forcing to attack, it won't activate." Harold said as O'Reilly wondered what was going on.

"What is going on? I thought I got the right card." O'Reilly whispered into his mic in which a reply came afterwards.

"We did sir but it turned out that he must have switched his set cards when that blackout occurred." The officer said as O'Reilly underestimated him.

((You truly are a vigilant one but it won't matter because this duel is coming to an end. I may not force you to clean out your deck but I'll show you the true meaning of my power!)) O'Reilly thought as he was ready to unleash the true strength of his Iron Chain deck.

"I summon the tuner monster Iron Chain Coil (Attack: 1100/Defense: 1600) in attack mode!" O'Reilly spoke (Hand: 0) as he summoned a Tuner monster to the field and there was a funny feeling that a Synchro Summon was about to take place.

"Now I tune my Level-4 Iron Chain Coil with the Level-2 Iron Chain Blaster… to Synchro Summon the Level-6 Iron Chain Dragon (Attack: 2500/Defense: 1300)!" O'Reilly shouted as a synchro summon took place causing Iron Chain Coil to turn into four circulated synchrowaves which then encircled Iron Chain Blaster that turned into two stars of light. In an instant, a light emerged from above and brought out a dragon that had chains and let forth a roar that was fierce and destructive.

"Now for my Iron Chain Dragon's special effect. For every Iron Chain monster that is in my graveyard, my new monster gets an additional 200 attack points. Since I have five Iron Chain monsters in my graveyard, my Iron Chain Dragon gets a 1000 attack point boost!" O'Reilly shouted as Iron Chain Dragon let out a roar which signify that its attack power had increased. (Iron Chain Dragon's Attack: 3500)

((Darn, that makes it even more powerful than The Kickman. This is so not gonna be fun.)) Dominic thought as O'Reilly was immediately on the attack.

"Now my Chain Dragon attack The Kickman now! Iron Chain Blast!" O'Reilly shouted as Iron Chain Dragon unleashed a powerful blast destroying The Kickman which caused Dominic's lifepoints to drop further not to mention cause an insane amount of electricity to surge through his body. (Dominic's lifepoints: 400)

"I'm not finished for Iron Chain Dragon has a second effect. When it destroys a monster in battle, you have to discard cards from your deck equal to the monster's level that was destroyed. Since the Kickman was a Level 3 monster, you have to discard 3 cards from your deck to the graveyard." O'Reilly said as Dominic discarded three cards to the graveyard which left him with only one card in his deck. (Dominic's deck: 1 card)

"Now my Paralyzing Chain kicks in and you take 300 points of damage!" O'Reilly said as Dominic felt another jolt which caused his lifepoints to drop further. (Dominic's lifepoints: 100)

"Now things are really getting bad… he's down to 100 lifepoints and he has one card in his deck. If he can't pull his way out of this, he'll lose." Harold said as Old Man Thomas looked on in shock.

"I end my turn and with only one card left in your deck, your defeat is inevitable and I will look forward to making your life here a living hell!" O'Reilly said as he took hairs from his nose and blew them off into the wind.

**Turn 11**

It was then that Dominic got up still reeling from the shocks knowing for sure that he had only one card left and only one option remains… to hope that he draws the right one.

"It's… my… last draw." Dominic said as he drew the last card in his deck (Hand: 2) in which O'Reilly laughed like a complete asshole knowing that victory would be his.

"You are down to 100 lifepoints and no cards left in your deck. I'd say this match is as good as over wouldn't you agree?" O'Reilly replied as for some reason Dominic agreed with him.

"You are right… this match has come to an end… an end for you." Dominic said as O'Reilly wondered what he meant.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? What can you do now that you have nothing to protect you." O'Reilly replied as Dominic knew all along what he had planned.

"Because of your chain strategy which forced me to discard cards to the graveyard, I'm confident I'll win and with what I have here will mark the end for you. You had disrespected us and treated us like we were garbage but I think you got it all wrong. This whole duel will prove that there is no one in the world that is not needed… you may not believe me but I'll let the cards speak for themselves. I know that you were spying on me through those surveillance cameras so that's why I swapped my trump card so they couldn't see it during that blackout. Despite the information from those cameras prove incorrect, you should have been at least more careful. Time to end this… I summon the King of Rubble (Attack: 0/Defense: 0) in attack mode." Dominic said (Hand: 1) as he summoned a monster that looked like a king sitting on his throne.

"Now I activate its effect and if I have 30 or more cards in my graveyard, I can activate a trap card from my hand. And the card I activate is this… I play my final card Blasting the Ruins (Trap Card)! If I have 30 or more cards in my graveyard, you take 3000 points of damage!" Dominic shouted (Hand: 0) as all the cards that were in his graveyard turned into rocks which were then hurled straight at O'Reilly which caused him to lose the rest of his lifepoints not to mention suffering a shock from hell as he ended up on the floor from the intense voltage. (O'Reilly's lifepoints: 0)

"He did it… the son of a bitch did it! He actually beat O'Reilly!" Harold said as he was shocked and pleased with the outcome.

"Who would have guessed that it took someone like him to take down that pathetic fool like O'Reilly." Old Man Thomas replied as the inmates were pleased seeing that their cards help defeat O'Reilly.

All the inmates cheered as Dominic was victorious in his duel against O'Reilly and knowing his victory, he felt relieved that the strength of his cards helped defeat the Chief. However, O'Reilly wasn't gonna take his defeat lightly.

"Grab that jerk and put him in lockdown!" O'Reilly shouted as Dominic and Aiden were shocked that the agreement wasn't as planned.

"Hey what about our agreement? You said you would drop the charges!" Aiden replied and O'Reilly didn't give a shit seeing that he was defeated.

"The agreement is off… now I'm gonna make everyone suffer!" O'Reilly shouted but someone intervened which caught everyone by surprise.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that, Chief O'Reilly." Someone said which shocked O'Reilly as he looked up and saw that it was Mr. Nichols who said it.

"You disappoint me, O'Reilly… I was watching the duel and I must say that I'm disgusted with the way you abuse your power. This facility is created to help bring those that are convicted and teach them the error of their actions but I can't seem to make that possible if the bond between guards and inmates are not in balance. You disgust me, O'Reilly… pack up your things for you are fired! I congratulate you on your victory, Dominic… you possess great potential." Mr. Nichols shouted as O'Reilly could only watch as everything went crashing down and it crashed down big time.

Dominic could only look on in shock as he saw that he had been victorious in his battle not to mention seeing O'Reilly get fired. It couldn't get any better than this as everything went back to normal.

"I just can't believe it kid… looks like you are gonna get your freedom after all." Harold said seeing that Dominic won the duel along with his freedom.

"I agree though that guy Nichols showed up when he did otherwise we would have been in some serious lockdown." Aiden replied as he was pleased that things went back to normal.

"Yep. It looks like we may get out of here as well. What are you gonna do now Dominic?" Old Man Thomas said as Dominic had one simple objective.

"Get my stuff that had been confiscated by those dorks. Without it, I may not be able to get a chance to duel again." Dominic replied but not before Old Man Thomas gave him a parting gift; a trap card known as Totem Pole Tower.

"This… that's the card I used to beat Harold in that duel two days ago. Why are you giving me it?" Dominic said shocked after seeing Old Man Thomas giving him one of his cards.

"Don't worry kid. This card helped you in your duel and I know it will bring you good luck." Old Man Thomas replied as Dominic put the card in his pocket.

"Dominic, take this with you. Head to a bar downtown called "Bootleg" where you'll find a man who goes by the name of Sal. Show Sal this card and he'll help you get your stuff back." Harold said as Dominic took Harold's Great Bull Ogre knowing it may be the key to getting his stuff back.

"Thank you, I'll do my best." Dominic replied as he knew he was set to go through with his objective which was getting his stuff back.

Meanwhile at the Security Bureau far from the facility, Mr. Nichols and his assistant Jager were discussing about Dominic's recent freedom but it wasn't as it seems.

"Sir, are you sure we should let him roam free as he pleases? I don't think that would be necessary letting someone like him go." Jager said as Mr. Nichols knew what he was doing.

"Even if he is at that facility, if he can't awaken his hidden powers of the Signer it wouldn't do us any good. Besides, I never told that person that he can roam free… he is necessary to our plan after all." Mr. Nichols replied as he knew what he was doing.

"You are one smart fellow… we'll ensure that we keep an eye on him for anything that comes across." Jager said as she let off her evil chuckle seeing that the two of them had a plan of their own.

The doors of the facility opened as Dominic began walking away from the area but what he doesn't know is that someone was watching him leave waiting for an opportunity to make his move. It turns out that it was an individual who had crossed paths with Dominic before… twice and this time, he's here for a reason of his own.

"And there he goes… never thought he would get out of there." The fellow said who took off his helmet revealing a scar on his face from his last encounter. It turned out to be Officer Teinel Robbins who was waiting for Dominic and with a sign of anger in his eyes… only one thing would be on his mind and that would be revenge.

"You better watch yourself kid… I'm gonna make sure that you pay... for ruining my life." Teinel said as he continued to see Dominic leave the area containing an anger that was as fierce and destructive.

What did Teinel mean by those words? Had something happened to him which caused him to be like this? What does he have planned? Only time will tell but for you to find out… that's saved for another time.

_On the next __**Fairly OddFuture**__: I'm out of the facility and on a search to get my stuff back. In order to do that, I need to find a man named Sal who claims to be a jack-of-all trades. He tells me that I have to sneak into a Security Storage Warehouse. But before I would soon get that opportunity, I encounter an old foe… and he wants revenge. The same person that I encounter twice now wants payback because he says I ruined his life. I certainly have a knack for meeting strange people but he won't stop me from getting my gear back. Next time on __**Fairly OddFuture**__, Weaving the Bonds. Riding Duel, Acceleration!_


	12. Weaving the Bonds Part 1

_Note from the Author: With having to tackle storywriting and practicing Mike Tyson's Punch-Out for the NES, a guy has to have time for something. Anyway, the fire in me continues to burn and it is giving me great strength. Without further ado, here's Duel 12 of Fairly OddFuture. Enjoy. Oh and if there is anyone that is willing to do a cover art for my story, please feel free to PM me. I appreciate it. Thanks. Enjoy the chapter because the next chapter will have us Shifting into Turbo... no Power Rangers pun intended, I mean it._

**Duel 12 – Weaving the Bonds Part One: Race to Escape**

Night has fallen over the city of Neo Dimmsdale and the bright lights began to appear throughout the entire city. With the night sky comes the bustling town where many of Neo Dimmsdale's individuals hang out in bars, restaurants and malls. Dominic was walking toward the bar Harold told him earlier but with every move he has, he is currently under watch by men in black suits. Why would people like them try to get eyes on a child like him? That's an answer that couldn't be explained.

"R-1 to base, monitoring target as we speak. Target currently heading towards Diamond Area of upper cities." A man in black suit said as he relied information to another person.

"Roger that R-1. R-3, status report on target." Replied an individual who was in an unmarked hovercar watching Dominic walk by.

"This is R-3 reporting. Currently checking on target… heading straight to Diamond Area. Will follow target." Another individual in black said as Dominic continued walking as the view of the night sky where many vehicles were flying through the skyways.

Dominic continued walking and heading towards the destination with thoughts of what that former chief O'Reilly had explained to him when he was in the facility.

"_So, have you had enough already boy? Lowly suburb scum, you know that stuff such as a D-Rider or a deck would be wasted on someone such as yourself. Both your D-Rider and deck belong to Neo Dimmsdale's Security Maintenance Bureau. But for some odd reason, that boss is pretty interested in your stuff. My guess they are going through every bit searching at that Security Storage Warehouse."_

((That Security Storage Warehouse… that's where my stuff is. But I got to find out where it is. Huh?)) Dominic thought as he looked up and saw one of the tall building of Neo Dimmsdale where the lights shine due to the night sky.

At an alleyway far from the main city, two guys in black outfits were continuing their watch to see if the target they are seeking has made any movement. Dominic continued walking until he saw the bar that Harold told him about.

"_Here, take this card. Head to a bar called 'Bootleg' and you'll find a man named Sal. Show him this card and he'll help you get your stuff back."_

"This is it… let's just hope that guy is around." Dominic whispered as he went into the bar hoping to find him and as he went inside, he saw people that had markers on their respective cheek. Some were drinking beer while others just chilled out and did nothing.

Dominic went to the bar counter and he soon caught eyes on a bartender that had a marker just like him but just more strange. It wasn't long before words started to spread out between the both of them.

"What's with you kid? Did you get lost or something? This here is for adults so why don't you be nice and buzz off will ya?" The bartender said as Dominic didn't bother moving but instead said something.

"I would like a glass of milk please." Dominic replied but not before the bartender grabbed him by the shirt and got upset.

"What's with you ya fuckin brat? Are you trying to yank my chain or something?" the bartender said but not before he saw two guys in black which caused him to let go of Dominic's shirt.

"Maybe this might convince you…" Dominic replied as he took something out of his pocket which turned out to be the Great Bull Ogre card that Harold gave him. The instant the bartender looked at it, he was in complete shock.

It was the bartender fixed up a glass of milk in which Dominic didn't hesitate to drink considering it was on the house. It was then the bartender nodded in which Dominic slightly turned around and saw two guys in black suits and that got the both of them worried.

"Listen good kid… once you finish drinking it, head outta here. Those guys back there are up to no good and as for the guy you are looking for, you don't go to him… he'll come to you." The bartender said as Dominic got off the stoll and left the bar but it was then those two guys in black got up and immediately followed him.

As he walked off, the two guys in black went out the bar as well hoping to catch up but Dominic wasn't far. As he continued walking, it was then someone out of nowhere riding a hoverbike set for ground mode came from the top of the building and immediately hit the streets below. It was then that the two guys in black noticed it and quickly raced to find him and to Dominic it was trouble. It was then the guy on the bike grabbed Dominic and got him on his bike in which he immediately ran off.

"Oh no! We got to move quickly… follow the marker's feedback." Said one of the black-suited guys as he took out his phone which would contain a device necessary for tracking individuals with markers.

He took a look at it to see where he would head only to find that the signal disappeared and that was when things get strange. Without hesitation, one of the other guys in a black suit took out a phone and contacted his superior while the bike-riding individual used a device which would jam the signal the marker would release.

"Hold still kid. This thing will jam your marker's signal for a while so those guys in black don't catch up to ya." The man said as he was riding his hoverbike and Dominic wondered if he was the fellow that Harold mentioned.

"Are you… Sal?" Dominic replied as Sal didn't hesitate to reply afterwards.

"That's what they call me… the name's Salvatore Denise but you can call me Sal." Sal said as choppers continued to search through the area hoping to find Dominic but it turned out to be no luck.

Deep inside a building, Sal was busy doing some stuff on his computer while Dominic began to wonder what was going on.

"Thanks for helping me out back there. What are ya anyway?" Dominic said as Sal didn't hesitate to reply.

"I'm not sure of that myself… just call me a jack-of-all trades kind of guy. Not to worry, leave everything to me. As for payment, I already got it from Harold. So what can I do for you?" Sal replied as he continued working on his laptop.

"I need your help getting my stuff back. They are being kept in that Security Storage Warehouse far from the main city." Dominic said as Sal knew what he was doing was crazy.

"You got to be crazy man… all the stuff that gets confiscated by those coppers end up there and security is tight as hell." Sal replied but Dominic didn't care.

"It doesn't matter but I really appreciate it if you can help me get it back." Dominic said as Sal knew that he really meant it.

He began working hard as he could hacking into the Neo Dimmsdale mainframe hoping to help get Dominic's gear back. Dominic in the meantime took a look around the place and something caught his eye; a photo showing Sal and a friend of his in peaceful times and on the bottom was a Duel Monsters card charred and damaged.

"What is that? Machinist Sniper? Hmmm… what's this?" Dominic said as he took a look at the very card which turned out to be a charred and damaged.

"This is just too easy. I found out where your stuff is kept… your D-Rider is in the top floor of that storage warehouse. I'm now looking up the password for that doorlock that's on that floor… it'll take me no more than a few minutes." Sal replied as he did some number crunching on another computer hoping to hack through.

"Hey Sal… were you a duelist?" Dominic said as Sal looked and got up seeing that he was viewing something he didn't want to look.

"Huh? Hey, what are you doing? Don't touch that man… didn't you know you shouldn't be touching others' stuff." Sal replied as Dominic wanted to know something.

"By the looks of that picture, I say you were a Tag Duel D-Rider weren't ya?" Dominic said as Sal tried to explain.

"I wasn't a formal Pro Leaguer but you can basically said I used to be a duelist. I was known to beat duelists left and right in the Minor Leagues but that's all there is to it. Put that picture back and take a look at this." Sal replied as Dominic put the picture back, the card down and took a look at one of Sal's computers.

"I got the passcode to that room… you do know that trying to get your stuff back will get your ass to the facility again." Sal said as Dominic didn't care.

"I'll take the risk… I need to do what needs to be done that's all." Dominic replied as he quickly swiveled to the other computer hoping to get into more hacking.

But what the both of them didn't know was that they were being watched… by someone… a former officer of Neo Dimmsdale who has an eye for revenge. He was on the side of the building where Dominic and Sal were waiting… waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"You think you are gonna give me the slip huh? Not gonna happen ya little brat because this time… I will have my revenge." The officer said as his thoughts were at the time that he lost everything due to his failed attempts to capture Dominic.

_Flashback… three days ago…_

_"Capt. Teinel Robbins, for failure to prevent a lower suburb individual from reaching the upper cities and failure to apprehend him… you are hereby dismissed. In other words… you are fired. Collect your belongings and leave this building effective immediately." Teinel's superior said as Teinel was flabbergasted to find that his failed attempts to capture Dominic cost him his job._

_"Sir, you can't do this to me. Please… give me one more chance. I won't screw up again, I beg of you!" Teinel replied as he pleaded to get his job back but his superior wasn't allowing it._

_"I'm sorry but I'm not the one that made this decision… the Neo Dimmsdale Security Bureau is disappointed in you and they were disgusted in you for failing to apprehend the individual. I'm sorry but you must leave now… I don't want to call security so if you value your freedom, leave now!" Teinel's superior replied as Teinel had a fit of rage which immediately caused him to slam his superior's desk and threw stuff all over the place._

_It was then that Teinel's superior began calling for security in which two big bruted officers that restrained the former officer. Teinel used all his strength to push those individuals aside and then ran off carrying with him his Special Pursuit deck and his personal police cycle._

_"Sir, shall we go after him?" one of the security officers said in which Teinel's superior nodded negatively knowing that it was pointless._

_"No, let him go. The police here in Neo Dimmsdale have no place for failures like him. Besides, we have word from the security bureau that they've already apprehended him so there is no need." Teinel's superior replied as Teinel was riding off on his own personal police cycle and now on the run from the law he swore to uphold._

_End flashback…_

"I lost my job, my standing, and my home… all because of you. You better watch your back ya little fuckin brat because I will have my revenge!" Teinel said as he chuckled which then led to a lot of evil laughter.

_The next day…_

Daytime came forth and Dominic was resting until Sal came by with a bag contained all the necessities needed for Dominic to get his stuff back.

"I prepped up everything you need to get your stuff back. The rest will depend on you and your luck alone. But before I give it to you, why are you doing this knowing that you'll risk recarceration?" Sal said as Dominic gave him a simple name.

"There's only one reason why… the bonds that I share with my friends and my family are there. I'm just going to get what was taken from me back." Dominic said as Sal wondered what he meant.

"Friends? Family? What do they have to do with your stuff anyway?" Sal replied as he didn't answer but then when Dominic looked at the picture, it was simply a sign.

"I get it… I once had a friend years ago. His name was Aaron and all he left me was this reality of living with despair. Bonds with friends and family? It's just utter nonsense for they only hold you back. The only thing you need to rely on is yourself in order to survive… just like me." Sal said as Dominic had just one question.

"Whatever happened to your friend Aaron?" Dominic replied as Sal explained.

"It happened a few years ago during a Riding Tag Duel. One of our opponents lost control and skid to a wall. It was then we made the jump to avoid a collision but one of the pieces hit the Tag Rider breaking the hold which caused our vehicle to split into two. I tried my best to grab his hand but without realizing, I had to make a sharp turn to save myself and Aaron suffered a total wipeout. I also crashed and ended up on the floor and all I could look at was the fire that came forth afterwards. He survived the accident but the injuries were so severe, he was paralyzed from the waist down. Realizing that he's spending the rest of his life in a hoverchair, he quit dueling and has not forgiven me since. I received this card a few weeks later… it was then I heard that he committed suicide because he blamed me for the accident. I guess giving me this card was his way of saying goodbye. Risking everything for your friends and family? When you think about it, it's nothing but an impossibility. And if that's the case, you're better off on your own from the start." Sal said as he tried to hold his emotions down but Dominic would disagree with him.

"You're wrong Sal… seeing as how you are, you may not understand." Dominic replied as he took the bag and left the room.

As he left, his thoughts came up to what Sal had told him but all Sal would think about was what Dominic had meant. Before he would get a chance, he heard an engine starting up and it was then he looked out the window. He then sees Teinel who slowly and quietly followed him to where Dominic was heading. As sunset came to Neo Dimmsdale, Dominic who was in an outfit quietly entered the building. Night immediately fell and the entire warehouse closed its doors, turned off its lights and set up closure. In another room, Dominic took off his disguise and checked the area hoping to not cause a disturbance.

((Whew… so far so good. Only a few more floors and I can get my stuff back… why do they have to put my stuff at the top floor. This is why I so hate stairs.)) Dominic thought as he went up the stairs eventually reaching the room where his stuff was kept.

Once he swiped the card and inputted a passcode, he immediately entered the area and what he saw was lots of boxes keeping items that had been confiscated by indivudals that were caught by the police. Looking at a cellphone which contained a radar, he found the box where his D-Rider was kept and as he took a look and saw what it was, he was getting ready to get his stuff out but not before some lights kicked in and a man appeared, angry and wanting payback.

"Well well well… looks like the rat has fallen my trap! I never thought I'd be seeing you again… Dominic Turner." Teinel said as he looked at Dominic with an angry look in his eyes.

"Long time no see, officer… I never thought I'd be expecting trouble but you… you look like a fucking mess. What happened to you?" Dominic replied as he saw Teinel who looked like a complete mess.

"Hmmm, I don't know how I should put this but let me clarify for you… after that stunt you pulled, I lost my job, lost my status and lost my place to live… all because of you. It took me hours to regain my composure and I realized the only way I can get myself straightened up was to get you. Now why would a boy like yourself be here in a place like this?" Teinel said as he jumped down to the floor and took a good look at Dominic.

"You were an officer… don't you know the first thing about people like myself? I'm here to get my stuff back that's what. They belong to me and my family ya creep." Dominic replied but Teinel wasn't going to let that happen.

"I may not be an officer anymore but what you are doing is just wrong. Everything stored here belongs to Neo Dimmsdale and just for the record, the people of the suburbs belong to the city as well. By capturing you and throwing your butt to the facility again, I'll make sure my revenge is sought and my status restored. You won't escape the Terror this time!" Teinel said as he raced after him hoping to arrest him but Dominic was one step ahead and jumped up to the top of a crate, went inside and began to activate his D-Rider.

In no time flat, his D-Rider was online and in an instant he bursted out of the crate and sped off which pissed Teinel off big time. Without wasting any time, he got on his bike and rapidly followed him but Dominic already gotten a head start and escaped from getting locked in. As he was riding, Teinel came out of nowhere and pushed Dominic's bike to the side but he kept his balance and continued riding.

"Didn't I tell you that you won't escape from the Terror? I'm gonna make sure that you pay for what you did to me. Why don't you give up already?" Teinel said as his anger was still seen on his face.

"You think your idle threats mean anything to me dumbass? You're wrong!" Dominic replied as he revved up his D-Rider to full throttle.

"Oh come on… what's up with you? Why don't you calm down so we can have a duel huh? There's no harm in that." Teinel said as Dominic knew he was gonna get a challenge.

"A duel huh? Why not but we add these conditions. If I win, you let me get my stuff back and you'll forget you ever met me." Dominic replied but Teinel added a stipulation of his own.

"Alright but if I win, I get to haul your ass to the facility and make sure you stay there forever. That's fine with me wouldn't you agree? But enough chit-chat… let's get down to business. I activate the field spell Speed World (Field Spell Card), set on!" Teinel said as he pressed something on the screen which caused the field spell to be activated.

_**Duel Mode on, Auto-Pilot stand-by!**_

When Speed World was activated, the field around them changed and it caused Dominic's D-Rider to enter Duel Mode. He knew what the stakes were and he wasn't hesitant to take any chances as his deck was already shuffled and his hand set up.

"My bonds… with my family and friends… will not be broken! Let's get it on!" Dominic shouted as Teinel had a sick look of happiness on his face knowing that he would look forward to it very much.

**GAME ON!**

**Riding Duel Start**

Dominic's lifepoints: 4000, cards in hand: 5, SPC: 0

Teinel's lifepoints: 4000, cards in hand: 5, SPC: 0

**Turn 1**

"You challenged me to this duel so it's only fair I go first. I summon my Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack: 800/Defense: 800) in defense mode." Dominic said (Hand: 5) as he summoned a hedgehog who had nails for quills entering a defensive position.

Dominic then got a look at the building exterior and knew what the situation was in but seeing how he has gotten involved in a Riding Duel, he didn't have much time to waste.

((I know for sure that the police will be on to our duel… if I could just get out to that wellhole, I may have a chance.)) Dominic thought as he didn't say anything as his turn came to an end.

**Turn 2**

Dominic's SPC: 1

Teinel's SPC: 1

"Get ready kid because it's my turn now. From my hand, I summon Search Striker (Attack: 1600/Defense: 1200) in attack mode!" Teinel spoke as he summoned a monster that carried two laser guns ready to shoot out his targets.

((That Search Striker is a very strong monster… got to keep my guard up!)) Dominic thought as Teinel went on the attack.

"Search Striker, destroy that suburb scum's Quillbolt Hedgehog! Cleaver Blast!" Teinel shouted as Search Striker took one of his laser pistols and fired a blast that destroyed Quillbolt Hedgehog instantly.

"I end my turn by placing one card face down. So go ahead… give me your best shot!" Teinel said (Hand: 4) as Dominic was ready to make his move.

**Turn 3**

Dominic's SPC: 2

Teinel's SPC: 2

"Time for me… to go on the offensive. I summon the level-three Tuner Monster Junk Synchron (Attack: 1300/Defense: 500) in attack mode!" Dominic said (Hand: 5) as Junk Synchron made his appearance.

"But that's not all because when Junk Synchron is successfully summoned, it can Special Summon a monster that is level two or less from my graveyard in defense mode… I choose my Quillbolt Hedgehog. Return!" Dominic said as Quillbolt Hedgehog returned to the field.

"Now we're ready to strike a chord here because I'm ready to make some noise. Level-3 Junk Synchron and Level-2 Quillbolt Hedgehog… **TUNE UP**!!" Dominic shouted as Junk Synchron revved up its backside engines which caused him to become three circulated synchrowaves which then encircled Quillbolt Hedgehog as it turned into two stars of light.

"He used this turn to prep up a Synchro Summon!? This kid sure is brazen alright but hey, I don't blame him for trying." Teinel said as he watched the Synchro Summon take place.

_**When two powers appear on our world, their stars call forth a new power.**_

_**When that power emerges, a new light is formed.**_

"**Synchro Summon**!! Come forth, level-five Junk Warrior (Attack: 2300/Defense: 1300)!" Dominic said as Junk Warrior made his appearance but that was gonna change.

"I know you well kid and you think you are gonna take me down? Not a chance! I activate my secret weapon… the trap card Discord Counter (Trap Card). Allow me to explain… Discord Counter activates whenever a Synchro Summon takes place. My trap cancels the Synchro Summon and you must summon back the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon in defense position." Teinel replied as Dominic saw his plan was about to go under.

((Damn! I never thought Teinel would prep up something like that… looks like my chances for survival have just decreased.)) Dominic thought as Junk Warrior desynchronized into the two monsters that would be used for a Synchro Summon; Junk Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog.

"But that's not all because Discord Counter has a nasty side-effect… you can't summon any monsters until the end of your next turn. Too bad kid!" Teinel said as Dominic knew that he was in serious trouble.

((I got to move fast and get out of here. The more time I spend here in this duel, the sooner the police will detect me and I'll be in serious trouble. There's nothing I can do now that Teinel played Discord Counter so I might as well end my turn.)) Dominic thought as he accelerated hoping to reach one of the exits but suddenly he sees the exit about to be blocked off.

Without any time to react, he rapidly turned and made his move while Teinel quickly followed. Back at Neo Dimmsdale Police HQ, they were doing everything possible to seal off all the exits to prevent anyone from getting out.

"Sir, I'm detecting two signatures on the move in the warehouse. We're sealing off all the exits so that they can't escape." One of the officers said as his superior looked on seeing that everything would go as planned.

Many of the exits began to seal off which may get Teinel the advantage but that wasn't the case because he's on the run as well and to him, it didn't matter as long as revenge was on his itinerary.

**Turn 4**

Dominic's SPC: 3

Teinel's SPC: 3

"Hey, have you noticed that all the exits are being sealed or something?" Dominic said which made Teinel wonder what was going on.

"That's what I'm thinking but regardless, I have a duel to win and I'm not letting something like that stop me. It's my move now and I'm raising the roof for I summon my Scud Chaser (Attack: 1400/Defense: 600) in attack mode!" Teinel said (Hand: 4) as he was immediately on the move summoning a monster that looked like a robotic surveillance camera with two arms.

"Time for a double attack! Search Striker, Scud Chaser attack his monsters now!" Teinel spoke as both his monsters unleashed their attack destroying both of Dominic's monsters at the same time.

((If it wasn't for them, I would have lost more than 3000 lifepoints. That's what I'm thankful for at least.)) Dominic thought as he saw both his monsters hit the paydirt.

"Let's not forget about my Scud Chaser's special effect for anytime it destroys a monster in defense mode, you take 500 points of damage." Teinel said as Dominic suffered a lifepoint drop. (Dominic's lifepoints: 3500).

"And to finish my turn, I place one card face down and that's all." Teinel said as he set a card face down ending his turn. (Teinel's hand: 3)

**Turn 5**

Dominic's SPC: 4

Teinel's SPC: 4

"It's my move now…" Dominic said as he drew a card from his deck but not before Teinel issued him a warning regarding his last turn.

"Don't forget boy. You can't summon a monster due to Discord Counter so my guess you'll have nothing to protect you from my direct assault." Teinel replied as Dominic was already aware of the situation.

"I'm well aware of that. I set one card face down and that ends my turn." Dominic said (Hand: 5) as he ended his turn while trying to find a way out of the building with Teinel rapidly following him.

"You do know that there is no way out for you. I'll follow you till the ends of the earth. All that remains is a dead end for you. Just give up and do what I think is the right thing to do… surrender!!" Teinel shouted as Dominic wasn't gonna let that happen but all of a sudden, Dominic hears something and its coming from an unlikely source… Sal.

"Don't give up kid… keep going!" Sal said over an intercom that Dominic hears on his helmet and it made him shocked.

"No way… is that you Sal? Where are you?" Dominic replied as Sal explained everything.

"Don't worry about where I am… worry about getting out of there. Just push on… go!!" Sal shouted as Dominic hit the accelerator to full throttle which made Teinel shocked with what he had seen.

"What the fuck… what's that punk doing!? Is he crazy!?" Teinel said as he saw Dominic hit the accelerator at full throttle with his freedom on the line.

Will Dominic escape the Terror's wrath yet again or end up returning back to the facility maybe for good? And what about Sal… will he get Dominic out of this situation? These and all other answers will be revealed… for another time.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_On the next__**Fairly OddFuture**__: Teinel is certainly one desperate fucked up dude and I swear, his thing for revenge isn't something I should appreciate. As I try to escape from his clutches thanks to Sal, I end up learning about the truth about his past and what happened to his dear friend Aaron. Sal, I know how you feel but Aaron still has a deep bond for you. You think that having bonds with people is absolute nonsense… well I disagree because even after Aaron's death, you're still holding onto his bond like a chain that is holding him from death. Next time on __**Fairly OddFuture**__, Weaving the Bonds Part II: Shift into Turbo. Riding Duel, Acceleration!_


	13. Weaving the Bonds Part 2

_Notes from the Author: Here's the conclusion to the intense battle between Dominic and Teinel. Stay tuned next chapter for when three special guests will make their only appearance. I know that its a Fairly OddParents story and it wouldn't be complete without them. In the meantime enjoy. Oh and if there is anyone that can do a cover art for this fanfic, please let me know. I appreciate it. Thanks and once again, enjoy the fic._

**Duel 13 – Weaving the Bonds Part Two: Shift into Turbo**

_Previously on Fairly OddFuture… (in Dominic's Point of View)_

_After escaping from the facility, I head to the bar where Harold told me I should go. Once I showed the bartender the Great Bull Ogre card Harold gave me, I was given a glass of milk and he told me that I shouldn't come to Sal, he comes to me. Well he did and saved my hide from those guys wearing black suits. He then provided me what I needed to get into a Security Storage Warehouse in hopes of getting my stuff back. But before I could get the chance to get it, an old foe returns and this guy wants payback. Former officer Teinel Robbins claims that I'm responsible for him losing his job, status and home. Do I care? No because I was in a hurry. This guy was desperate so I knew that he wanted a duel but from the looks of things, I'm stuck on the deep end. With the exits sealing off one after another, I didn't have much time to waste but then I hear something… and it's from Sal telling me to keep going. I don't know what he meant but I had to go for it because it's the only way possible._

Dominic's Status

Lifepoints: 3500, cards in hand: 5, cards set: 1, SPC: 4

Teinel's Status

Lifepoints: 4000, cards in hand: 3, cards set: 1, SPC: 4

Search Striker (Attack: 1600/Defense: 1200) in attack position

Scud Chaser (Attack: 1400/Defense: 600) in attack position

Dominic was going full throttle trying to move hoping to find a way out but with Teinel rapidly behind him, he didn't have much time. After hearing Sal's voice telling him to keep going, he didn't hesitate to push onwards and with his freedom on the line, he had to move fast and quick.

"I see that you are silent boy… I guess you can surrender that way as well. Not that it would matter because getting you back to that facility will help get my job back." Teinel said as he was looking forward to some serious payback but before Dominic would say anything, he hears a voice and it was from Sal.

"Kid, get down!" Sal heard over Dominic's intercom as from out of nowhere an explosion emerged that caused the elevator door to burst open.

Dominic took advantage of this and raced forward through the smoke which immediately caused him to head downwards. Teinel didn't hesitate as he followed with both his Search Striker and Scud Chaser following.

"Hey do you think you can escape with something like that? You are wrong because remember, I'll chase you down to the depths of the underworld until my revenge has been sought. It's my draw now!" Teinel said as he drew a card from his deck.

**Turn 6**

Dominic's SPC: 5

Teinel's SPC: 5

"It's time for some serious hell boy. I activate the speed spell from my hand Rapid Shot Wing (Speed Spell Card) and I'll equip it on my Search Striker. For this turn only, this speed spell can raise one monster's attack power by 100 for every Speed counter I have. Since I have five Speed Counters, my Search Striker gets an additional 500 attack points!" Teinel said as his Search Striker was then armed with a flight armor which gave it a power boost. (Search Striker's Attack: 2100).

((This isn't good. Now both his Search Striker and Scud Chaser can wipe out my lifepoints in one strike. Sure hope my face down can save me some trouble.)) Dominic thought as Teinel was on the move.

"Now I have just what I need to take you down. Search Striker attack his lifepoints directly! Cleaver Blast!" Teinel shouted as Search Striker fired both its laser blasters straight for Dominic striking him directly and taking out more than half his lifepoints. (Dominic's lifepoints: 1400, Speed Counters: 3)

((Not good. Got to hold on as much as I can. It's a good thing this D-Rider has a seatbelt otherwise I would be holding on for dear life.)) Dominic thought as Teinel was immediately unleashed another offensive assault.

"And now, I'm gonna end it all. Scud Chaser, attack him directly and end this duel!" Teinel shouted as Scud Chaser prepped up and unleashed a laser blast that would aim straight for Dominic but knowing what to expect, he had a surprise for his opponent.

"Sorry my friend because I play a trap card Confusion Chaff (Trap Card)!" Dominic replied as he played a trap card which caused something unexpected to happen.

The trap card then caused chaff particles to appear and it then covered Scud Chaser. Teinel was shocked with what he had seen and Dominic wasn't afraid to tell him why. Fortunately, it would all be in Dominic's favor after all.

"What just happened? Why is my Scud Chaser covered with those particles?" Teinel said as Dominic explained.

"Confusion Chaff is a trap card that can only be activated when you declared a second direct attack. This trap negates the attack and then forces your monster to attack the monster that attacked directly first. In other words, your Scud Chaser is gonna have a clash with your Search Striker." Dominic replied as Teinel saw Scud Chaser battle Search Striker in which Scud Chaser took the fall and ended up destroyed.

"You got lucky kid. I'll set one card face down and that ends my turn." Teinel said as he set a face-down (Hand: 2) while Search Striker's attack strength went to normal. (Search Striker's Attack: 1600)

"Kid, raise your D-Rider! You need to if you are gonna brace for impact! Hurry!" Sal said over Dominic's headset and Dominic then lifted his D-Rider up so that the back wheel would hit the floor.

The D-Wheel hit ground with the back wheel and it was then that Dominic sped forward as the elevator doors opening but Teinel came too late and the elevator doors shut on him. He sped off in high speed hoping to escape but the elevator door exploded with Teinel rapidly racing after him. With anger that is boiling him inside, he didn't take far to catch up as he came from above and collided with Dominic's D-Rider.

"You punk! You think that stunt will try to get you out of there? Not a chance…" Teinel said but out of nowhere Sal came by giving him a kick to the face which caused Teinel's bike to swindle and crash.

"Sal… thank goodness you came. What are you doing here?" Dominic spoke as Sal had his reasons why he would drop by.

"Nothing in particular... I just wanted to see what happens to someone who constantly talk about "bonds with family and friends" such as yourself. Besides, I don't have those kinds of feelings anyway. After all, I'll just have what you owe me figured all up financially." Sal replied as Dominic had one thing to tell him.

"Tell me something… what happened between you and Aaron?" Dominic said as Sal took a deep breath as he knew that it would come to this.

((Off-topic: This is a flashback part so if you notice that it is in Italic text, then you know that it has to involve something that happened in the past.))

"Alright… it all happened a few years ago. Aaron and I were in the tag circuit and we were known to win every battle. Aaron was my childhood friend… I knew him since we were very young at least that's what I thought. But recently, I was given an offer by someone to ditch the tag league and go single in the Pro League. I didn't hesitate to accept without realizing the consequences of my actions." Sal narrated as Dominic began to find out the truth about his past.

"_Let's go! I summon Machinist Sniper in attack mode." Aaron said as he summoned a machine-type monster containing a laser rifle._

"_Aaron, what are you doing? We're not supposed to summon that monster yet." Sal replied as Aaron explained._

"_But Sal, this is our favorite monster right? I know we can beat them with it-" Aaron said as Sal interrupted him harshly._

"_You got to think a little harder. Do you think that the monster will save our asses everytime? Tell me. We end our turn." Sal replied as the both of them saw Machinist's Sniper destroyed in an instant._

"_Told ya so. It's because you went ahead without telling me." Sal said as Aaron explained why._

"_No, I was gonna use it to help us win and –" Aaron replied but Sal scolded him._

"_Stop fooling around! Quit pushing us down more than you ha-" Sal said but it was then the opponent's rider crashed causing Sal and Aaron's rider to go airborne and then one of the pieces from the opponent's rider hit the brace causing the rider support to start breaking apart._

"I tried to save my friend but all I thought was myself as I tried to get out of the way but as for Aaron, it was too late. He survived with his life but a few weeks later, he killed himself saying that he blamed me for ending up in that hoverchair. It's like I said earlier to you, the more that talk about friends the more you have to think about and that would be about yourself. To me, friends would use you, hurt you and at some cases betray you without a care for anyone. You know that getting betrayed must be unbearable right? You already know he made it out with his life, but he's gone now and even beyond the grave he's still blames me for what happened." Sal said as Dominic knew that he was wrong.

"You friend said that… even after death?" Dominic replied as Sal continued to explain.

"He didn't need to me… his suicide spoke for itself." Sal said as Dominic may be wrong about Sal's theory on friends.

"The word 'friend' to you may be phony but to me… it means something. Because as long as a bond between friends exist, it's enough proof to show that the friendship is strong. That's why I came… to get the bonds that I share with my family and friends back." Dominic replied as Sal tried to understand it but not before someone out of nowhere has to ruin the good moment.

"Hold it right there dirtbags! We still haven't finished our duel!" Teinel shouted as he caught up to both Sal and Dominic hoping to finish his duel.

"Not you again… don't you think you've had enough of me already?" Dominic replied as Teinel didn't seem to care.

"It's your turn now but don't get cozy because I will beat you for sure." Teinel said as Dominic was ready to make his move.

**Turn 7**

Dominic's SPC: 4

Teinel's SPC: 6

"Alright, let's do this. My draw now and since Discord Counter's effect has come and gone, I can summon a monster. From my hand, I summon Speed Warrior (Attack: 900/Defense: 400) in attack mode!" Dominic said (Hand: 5) as he summoned a monster that dashed by thanks to its skating skill.

"When Speed Warrior is summoned, its attack power can double for this turn which is enough to take out your Search Striker…" Dominic spoke but Teinel had other plans.

"Sorry boy but it won't work. I activate the trap card Power Bind (Trap Card)! This trap works if a monster on the opponent's side of the field is summoned. The monster is unable to attack during this turn and its attack power goes down to 0 until the end of your next turn. Too bad though… if I didn't play this trap, you would have used Speed Warrior's special ability to take out Search Striker. How sad." Teinel replied as Speed Warrior's attack power (Speed Warrior's attack: 0) was reduced but Dominic had another plan.

"What are you gonna do?" Sal spoke and knowing Dominic, he always has a plan.

"Don't you know that I always love to improvise when I make my moves? From my hand I play the Speed Spell Reactor Pod (Speed Speell Card)! If my speed counters are four or higher, this spell lets me take a monster with an attack of 1000 or less and inflict damage to the opponent's lifepoints equal to the monster's original attack power. So I take Speed Warrior's 900 attack points and unleash it all on you!" Dominic (Hand: 4) said as Reactor Pod kicked in and gave Teinel a blast of 900 points of damage dropping down his lifepoints. (Teinel's lifepoints: 2400)

"That punk has gone and did it now! You are gonna pay for that!" Teinel replied as Dominic was finishing up his turn.

"I set one card face down and that ends my turn." Dominic said (Hand: 3) as Teinel made his move.

**Turn 8**

Dominic's SPC: 5

Teinel's SPC: 7

"My draw! Time now to take down this zero attack strength hunk of junk. Search Striker attack his Speed Warrior now!" Teinel (Hand: 3) replied as Search Striker geared up for his assault but Dominic was one step ahead.

"Sorry but you won't attack him because I got this trap… Scrap-Iron Scarecrow (Trap Card)! Once per turn, I can negate an attack and save my monster. After that, it's re-set face down on the field." Dominic said as Search Striker's attack got stopped in its tracks by a metal scarecrow and that pissed off Teinel greatly.

"Okay then… you have your little traps and I have mine. Activate Final Countdown (Continuous Trap Card)! By sending this card and a certain number of facedowns set by this card's effect to the graveyard during my Main Phase, I can inflict damage to your lifepoints. The effect let me inflict 500 points with one, 1500 with two, 3000 for three and 5000 for four! You have 1400 lifepoints left so once I set two cards, you are done! So now I set the first card needed… for your doom! That ends my turn." Teinel said as he set a face down which was needed for Final Countdown. (Hand: 2)

"This is just literally a countdown to your destruction. You'll end up losing next turn if you don't do something." Sal spoke as Dominic was ready to make his move.

**Turn 9**

Dominic's SPC: 6

Teinel's SPC: 8

"Don't worry, I won't lose. It's my move now and I switch Speed Warrior to defense mode. Next, I summon Healing Wave Generator (Attack: 800/Defense: 1600) in defense mode! I activate its special ability… Starlight Wave!" Dominic said (Hand: 3) as he summoned a monster that generated light which would be used for healing.

"Oh what now… just when I thought victory was in my grasp, he goes at it again with something like this. I swear it, this sucks." Teinel muttered to himself as Dominic continued with his turn.

"Once per turn I can select a monster on my side of the field other than this one. By doing this, I can gain 100 lifepoints times the level of the monster I choose. Since I choose Speed Warrior which is a Level 2 monster, I gain 200 lifepoints which means Final Countdown won't take me out next turn." Dominic spoke as he felt Healing Wave Generator's soothing light regaining his lifepoints by a small amount. (Dominic's lifepoints: 1600)

"Very good… now your opponent has to set three cards in order for Final Countdown to take effect. You just bought yourself one turn but let's hope it's worth it." Sal replied as Dominic was about to finish his turn.

"I set two cards face-down and that ends my turn. So show me what you got!" Dominic (Hand: 1) said as he set two face downs which gives Teinel the opportunity to go on the offensive.

**Turn 10**

Dominic's SPC: 7

Teinel's SPC: 9

"My draw now boy… I summon the Tuner monster, Trapart (Attack: 600/Defense: 0) in attack mode!" Teinel (Hand: 2) shouted as he summoned a monster that has two bodies; one on top and one on the bottom.

"Now it's time for some tuning… level four Search Striker and level two Trapart… **TUNE UP**!!" Teinel shouted as Trapart turned into two white orbs which then turned into two Synchrowaves which encircled Search Striker turning it into four stars of light.

_**Revenge is like a fire that continues to burn one's soul.**_

_**The day for vengeance shall be laid upon me today!**_

"**Synchro Summon**! Come forth my Goyo Guardian (Attack: 2800/Defense: 2000)! Now my Goyo Guardian attack his Healing Wave Generator! Goyo Lariat!" Teinel shouted as his synchro monster carrying a throwing weapon spun it around and then unleashed it at Healing Wave Generator but Dominic didn't let it happen or so he thinks.

"I activate the trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow… huh? What in the…" Dominic replied as he activated his trap but for some reason, it couldn't be activated.

"Sorry my friend! You see when Trapart goes to the graveyard by means of Synchro Summon, you can't activate your traps for one turn! How sad…" Teinel said as Goyo Guardian attacked Healing Wave Generator which then captured it.

"Now for my Goyo Guardian's effect! When it destroys an opponent's monster, the destruction is negated and I gain control of the monster that I attacked. Now Healing Wave Generator, you work for me because I activate your effect… Starlight Wave!" Teinel spoke as Healing Wave Generator did exactly that and the waves of the stars brought Teinel to a kind of sadistic glee.

"Aw yeah! I'm feeling the light now and thanks to its effect, I gain 600 lifepoints making it up to 3000! And now for Final Countdown as I'm setting the second face down. Only one left… I end my turn." Teinel said (Teinel's lifepoints: 3000) after he acted like some kind of asshole for more than fifteen seconds set the second card needed for Final Countdown.

"Yo what are you gonna do now kid? If you don't do something this next turn, he'll set the third card and it's over not only the duel but for you as well!" Sal said as he tried to plead with Dominic but he knew what he was doing.

"As long as I carry the bonds that I share with the people I care for, that's all that matters." Dominic replied as Sal started to get upset.

"Can you quit it with your bonds and shit!? If your defeat is inevitable then do something!" Sal said as Dominic had something to tell him.

"I wouldn't be calling them nonsense. A bond with a friend… aren't you carrying one yourself? That card told me so…" Dominic replied as it made Sal shocked.

"But that card… I got it from him after his death as a sign saying that Aaron would never forgive me." Sal said as Dominic explained.

"Nope, it's not that… maybe your friend risked his life to save that card from the fire that happened. I looked at the card and saw from the traces that he fixed it up. He did a good job at it though." Dominic replied and Sal began to remember what happened but in another sort of method.

"_No! No! Stop, please! Don't burn it! That's our most cherished card! It's precious to us!" Aaron spoke as he went through the parts and was able to get the card before the explosion._

"That's right. Your partner forgave you… not even that but that probably never crossed his mind. What did cross his mind though was just one thing… he wanted to protect the bonds he shared with you. I remember you told me that the two of you have been friends since childhood. Since he didn't want to sever the ties with you… he wanted to cherish those same bonds… so long as you hold the bonds of friendship, you'll always be friends. Even after he died, the bonds you share with him still go on to this day. Just like I have my family and friends for their bond… will never be severed which is why I'll fight… I'll fight for those bonds! It all ends right now!" Dominic said as he drew his card which would decide the outcome of the duel.

**Turn 11**

Dominic's SPC: 8

Teinel's SPC: 10

"From my hand, I summon the level-1 Tuner monster Turbo Synchron (Attack: 100/Defense: 500) in attack mode!" Dominic said as he summoned a small Tuner monster that was ready to rev things up. (Hand: 1)

"Okay, what good will a monster with 100 attack points do? I doubt it will help you out." Teinel replied as Dominic wasn't finished.

"Maybe because since I have a Tuner Monster on my side of the field, I can bring back my Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack: 800/Defense: 800) from my graveyard to the field through its effect." Dominic said as Quillbolt Hedgehog returned to the field for the second time.

"Time to battle! Turbo Synchron attack Healing Wave Generator!" Dominic shouted as Turbo Warrior attack Healing Wave Generator which made Tienel in a state of shock.

"Say what!? Turbo Synchron has less attack power than Healing Wave Generator! Is he crazy?" Teinel replied as Turbo Synchron attacked but since it had less attack power, the attack was repelled and Dominic ended up taking the brute of a serious lifepoint loss. (Dominic's lifepoints: 100, Speed Counters: 7)

"How foolish of you. Are you trying to speed up your suffering. You are down to 100 lifepoints left! You really are desperate." Teinel said as Dominic had a reason for making that move.

"Now my Turbo Synchron's effect kicks in and it lets me Special Summon a monster whose attack power is lower than the damage I had taken. And I have the perfect monster for it which is my Sonic Chick (Attack: 300/Defense: 300)!" Dominic (Hand: 0) replied as he summoned a small chick that had a constant habit for running.

"Next I activate the trap Urgent Tuning (Trap Card) and this allows me to perform a Synchro Summon by releasing a Tuner monster along with one or more non-Tuner monsters in which I can summon a Synchro Monster that matches the requirements needed." Dominic said as he was ready to perform a Synchro Summon which could determine the fate of the entire duel.

"He has one Tuner and three Non-tuner Monsters… is he preparing for a 4-way Synchro Summon?" Sal replied as Teinel was wondering what was gonna happen.

"Let's shift into turbo… level-1 Turbo Synchron, level-1 Sonic Chick, level-2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and level-2 Speed Warrior… **TUNE UP**!!" Dominic shouted as Turbo Synchron powered up turning into a synchrowave in which the other three monsters become stars of light in which a Synchro Summon was going on.

_**When two powers appear on our world, their stars call forth a new power.**_

_**When that power emerges, a new light is formed.**_

"**Synchro Summon**!! Axle on, Turbo Warrior (Attack: 2500/Defense: 1500)!" Dominic said as a new monster took to the field looking like an Autobot Transformer ready to do battle against evil.

"What is that?" Sal replied in shock just wondering what it was.

"Now Turbo Warrior attack his Goyo Guardian now!" Dominic said as Teinel thinks if he is making a careless move.

"Have you lost it? Turbo Warrior's attack power is much weaker than my Goyo Guardian. You truly have lost it have you boy?" Teinel replied but Dominic was going to disagree.

"I would disagree with ya dude because whenever Turbo Warrior attacks, it can cut the attack strength of a monster that is level 6 or higher. High-Rate Power!" Dominic said as Turbo Warrior fired a blast of dark energy which caused Goyo Guardian's attack power to be cut in half. (Goyo Guardian's Attack: 1400)

"That won't make a difference because I'll still have lifepoints after Goyo Guardian's destruction. Then once that's over with, I can set a third card and activate Final Countdown winning it all." Teinel replied as Dominic wasn't gonna let that happen.

"This is where it all ends because I play the trap card Synchro Strike (Trap Card)! This trap can raise the attack power of a monst that was Synchro Summoned by 500 points for each monster that was used for the Synchro Summoning for this turn!" Dominic said as Turbo Warrior was gaining a big power boost.

"No way! So that means if you used four monsters for the Synchro Summoning, Turbo Warrior gets an additional 2000 attack points! No, I can't… I can't lose to you again!" Teinel replied as he sped up his bike and try to take Dominic down.

"Huh? What the hell are you doing? Why are you being such a sore fuck for?" said Dominic as Teinel tried his best to get victory away from Dominic.

"I shouldn't be losing to someone like you again. I've already lost everything… I don't want to lose anymore!" replied Teinel as he struggled to take Dominic out but Sal got in the way and blocked him as much as he could.

"Sal, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Dominic shouted as Sal tried to block Teinel's assaults and that got Teinel very upset.

"You stupid punk… get out of my way now!" Teinel replied as Sal wasn't going to let it happen for Dominic had something to take care of.

"Hurry up kid, end this duel! Don't worry about me… beat this bastard! For your friends… your family… WEAVE THE BONDS!!!" Sal shouted as Dominic had to do what was needed and that was to end the duel.

"Alright, this is for you Sal… Turbo Warrior take down Goyo Guardian! Piercing Axel Slash!" Dominic shouted as Turbo Warrior attacked striking Goyo Guardian with a piercing strike destroying it in the process and causing Teinel to lose the rest of his lifepoints, losing the duel and causing his own bike to crash. (Teinel's lifepoints: 0)

**DUEL END**

"Sal!! I can't leave you behind…" Dominic said as he kept going forward.

"Go ahead kid, don't worry about me. You have your own bonds that needs to be weaved. GO!!" Sal shouted as Dominic sped off.

Dominic didn't waste much time activating the flight mode of his D-Rider but something was going on and it wasn't going to be good. It was then that hundreds of security officers with taser rods came by and began attacking Dominic causing him to feel some serious electrocution. It was then that the constant screams Dominic let out caused a young girl with black hair and twin ponytails to somehow hear them.

"Hey sis, what's the matter? Is everything alright?" a young boy in black hair with a sole ponytail spoke as the girl continued to hear Dominic's screams as he struggled to get out of the city but the screams only bring her fright as she try to see what was going on.

"Hey Luna! Luna!? Where are you going?" the boy said as Dominic then suffered a crash which caused his D-Rider to crash on some garbage and end up on the ground. The two kids see Dominic who has been knocked out due to the electricity and wonder who he is.

"Hey Luna, who's that?" said the boy as Luna explained.

"I don't know Lucas but I have this feeling…" Luna replied as they both looked on.

What will happen to Dominic and what will the twin children Luna and Lucas do with him? I can't say for sure but those answers will not be revealed… until the next time.

_On the next __**Fairly OddFuture**__:_

"_Oh my god! Is that a D-Rider? Say Dominic, do you duel? Please duel me! Duel me! Duel me please!"_

"_You guys are gonna be in some serious hot water by just being around me."_

"_I don't care. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon please! Just for a little bit… I swear it, it'll be fine so let's have a duel for fun!"_

"_Come on Lucas, leave him alone. You are only gonna cause more trouble than its worth."_

"_Next time on __**Fairly OddFuture**__, Get Your Morphtron On! Aw yeah! Awesome right? This is the true power of my Morphtron deck!"_

"_Lucas, you're talking too much again."_

"_Put a sock in it Luna."_


	14. Get Your Morphtron On!

_Note from the Author: This chapter is long alright and this is where three familiar fairies make their appearance. Trust me, you'll like it despite the fact that their appearance is small. Enjoy._

**Duel 14 – Get Your Morphtron On!**

The night had come and gone and now morning has arrived for a new day in Neo Dimmsdale. In a rooftop home where the view of palm trees, the sounds of birds singing and an outdoor pool spectate its residents, Dominic had been resting with his D-Rider in the home as two twin children had been watching over him. The two twins who are named Luna and Lucas checked to see if he was an alright guy but as it turned out, there was more to this story than they know.

"Hey Lucas, what's that mark on his cheek?" said Luna as she was curious.

"It's one of those markers. Don't you know sis? Anyone who gets caught by Security puts those things on 'em." Replied Lucas as Luna got worried.

"Then, does this mean that he's a bad guy?" said Luna as she was worried but Lucas knew he wasn't.

"You said that the card spirit's all right, didn't ya? Then he may not be a bad person." Replied Lucas as Luna touched the top of Dominic's deck and felt its presence telepathically.

"Yes… these cards were taken care of extremely well. So, this must mean that he is okay… at least I think. What do you think guys?" said Lucas as from out of nowhere three magical beings appeared as if from they were from another world.

The three magical beings were from a world different than our own and each of them have their own unique powers and characteristics. The male fairy was a green-haired green-eyed individual that wore a short-sleeved button shirt with a black tie and had a pair of black pants while the female fairy was pink-haired pink-eyed and the front of her hair was curled like a lowercase "e". She wore a yellow shirt and black pants while the baby fairy didn't have hair but had purple eyes and special purple baby pajamas. They each had names which resembled them individually.

"Well Luna, judging by what the cards were telling you I'd say pretty much that he's alright. But something is strange about this boy… he looks so familiar. Almost as if… " spoke the female fairy as the male fairy went out of line and spoke irregularly and loudly.

"Almost as if he looks like someone Wanda and I used to be with a long time ago. But yet, he looks so strange…" replied the male fairy as Wanda used her magic wand to zip up his mouth.

The baby fairy shook his rattle a bit in excitement because he may know who that person is but has a hard time remembering because the fairy was an infant and since the lifespan of fairies are much different than humans, the baby had no clue.

"Strange? Don't tell me you guys know this boy? You've been our godparents for more than a year and yet you had other godchildren. No wonder you fairies are much different than us. Uh oh, he's waking up. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof you got to hide and quick." Lucas said as the three of them used their wands to hide in hopes of not being seen by Dominic who was about to wake up.

He got up and knew that he was somewhere else but it was then he encountered Luna and Lucas, the twin children who had been watching over him since last night. Luna and Lucas are twins but they each were different based on looks and personality. Luna was a young 11-year old girl that had green hair but had two ponytails to differentiate the difference between her and her brother. She wears a light pink jacket with a dark red shirt underneath along with a pair of light pink shorts and red sneakers. Her brother Luna (who's the same age as her) has green hair as well but with one ponytail and wears a light blue jacket with a dark blue shirt underneat along with a pair of light blue shorts and blue sneakers.

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you guys?" Dominic said as he wondered where he was and what was going on.

"Don't you remember? You collapsed downstairs last night after you had that nasty crash." Lucas replied as Dominic tried to remember what happened.

"Oh by the way, I'm Lucas and I share no relation to the main protagonist from Mother 3 and this is my little sister, Luna. We're twins!" Lucas said as Dominic looked at his deck and then took it to see if any harm had came to them.

"By the way, what's your name?" Lucas spoke as Dominic didn't hesitate to say it despite the risks.

"My name is Dominic… Dominic Turner. Where am I by the way?" Dominic replied as the both of them were utter speechless after what they heard.

"You say your name is Dominic Turner right? Are you by chance related to the legendary Duel Monsters World champion and hero of Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner?" Luna said as far away from where the three of them were talking, Cosmo along with Wanda and Poof were hearing everything.

"Uh yes… I'm his great-great grandson so basically I'm a third generation Turner." Dominic replied as Lucas had one other thing to say.

"No way! Then are you related to the Dueling King of Neo Dimmsdale, Damien Turner?" Lucas said as Dominic had a strict look on his face for his answer was very obvious as the three fairies who were in the disguise of a purple pot (Poof) and two flowers (Cosmo and Wanda) were hearing everything that were happening.

"No way… Timmy's great-great grandson… I got to see it for myself." Cosmo whispered as Wanda grabbed him by his fairy wings preventing him from doing soemthing really dumb.

"Oh no you don't Cosmo. If this great-great grandson catches us, then we'll lose Luna and Lucas forever and their memories of us will be erased or did you forget that when you had to go to the Fairy Academy for the 2,227th time?" Wanda replied in a whisper as Cosmo started being sad not wanting to remember the memories… and they were horrible to an extent.

"Yes, I'm related to him… he's my twin brother." Dominic replied as both Luna and Lucas were shocked to find out of this.

"Anyway, where the heck am I? This isn't the lower suburbs that's for sure." Dominic said as Lucas explained everything.

"This is our house, isn't it awesome? Take a look at the view of our pool… and the city." Lucas replied as he waved his arm which caused the curtains to slide revealing a swimming pool and palm trees and that made Dominic shocked with surprise.

"You like it? This area is called the "Topward Residential Zone" or "Tops" for short and it's the highest place in Neo Dimmsdale." Lucas said as Luna explained further.

"It's basically home to the upper-class and the rich because to them, it's a paradise away from home." Luna said as Dominic had gotten an awesome view of Neo Dimmsdale as hovercars were flying through the skyways of the futuristic city.

"The Tops area? Hmmm… something about this place is so… so familiar. Almost as if I had been here before…" Dominic replied as he tried to figure things out but to no avail. Meanwhile below the Tops Zone, former officer Robbins is not in a happy mood.

"Tell me something, why can't you assholes do something about it? There's a scumbag in the Tops Area and I got to bring him in." Teinel said as he was pissed off that a guard in white wasn't allowing him to enter the Tops Zone.

"I'm sorry sir but I am not allowed to have officials from the Lower Suburb zone into the Top Area. However, in order for the person to enter the premises authorization is required in order to do so. You need to go through several procedures in order to conduct an investigation." The fellow said as Teinel was pissed off that he can't get an investigation set up.

"I'M TELLING YOU YA DUMBASS that there's a chance someone from the Lower Suburbs got in there." Teinel shouted but the guy in white was repeating the same thing and that pissed him off even more.

"Therefore in order to investigate, you must go through proper procedure in order for an-" the fellow replied as Teinel has had enough.

"Alright, I get it… I FUCKIN GET IT! Geez, those topbags sure have their rules." Teinel said as he just walked off but not before crossing paths with his former superior, the same superior who fired him.

"I never thought I'd be finding you again Teinel. Don't tell me you tried to regain your pride by catching that person did ya?" the superior said as Teinel didn't have much to say or explain.

"But sir, I wanted to get my job back I swear… why did you have to fire me? I couldn't have gotten that punk back at the warehouse but now that fuckin suburb punk is now in the Tops and I can't get in there." Teinel replied as his superior didn't have much to hear.

"I see… I heard you tried to catch him again but you failed. What surprises me more is that even though you lost your job, you still were determined to follow your duty. I'm surprised which is why I have a message from you… I'm rehiring you. Don't say it… they were orders from Mr. Nichols himself?" his superior said as Teinel felt like he was relieved but there was a catch.

"You mean the head of Neo Dimmsdale Security gave me my job back? Oh thank the lord… I feel relieved." Teinel replied but his superior had one other thing to say.

"Though he's giving you your job back, there is a catch… and it is a simple one. Don't screw up again because trust me, I don't want to be the one having to go to him again. Consider it lucky he's generous of you to do this." His superior said as he left and Teinel felt relieved that he has his job back but regarding Dominic, it was his primary focus.

"Never thought it'd be the first time people in those Tops Zone have irked with me. They are so fuckin hard to deal with! I might as well wait it out until he comes out… it may be all day but it's worth it." Teinel said as back at the penthouse Lucas wanted to know more about Dominic.

"Hey Dominic, are you a duelist? Because if you are, I really want to battle you." Lucas said as Dominic had a reply.

"I'm a duelist alright. Give me one good reason why I should duel you?" Dominic replied as Lucas stated the obvious.

"Well it gets kinda boring having to face Luna all the time not to mention getting beat by her everytime." Lucas spoke as Luna knew it was wrong.

"That was uncalled for Lucas… you get beat by me all the time because you are weak." Luna replied as Lucas got upset.

"I'll get stronger… you'll see. Say, are you a strong duelist Dominic?" Lucas said as Dominic as he had no answer but soon encounters a collection of everything that was of his twin brother Damien Turner that consisted of a poster, an autograph, a model of Red Dragon Archfiend and a model of Damien's D-Rider with Damien as the action figure.

"Ah, those? They are my treasures – my Dueling King memorabilia! You like it? You know, it's my one dream in life and that is to be the King of Duelists someday. Not only that, but I want to Duel Ride as well." Lucas said as Luna replied with comments of her own.

"You know that you can Duel Ride without becoming the King." Luna replied as it got Lucas riled up.

"Come on Luna, can't you hush up for at least a second! So, do you want to be the King of Duelists Dominic?" Lucas said as he had his reasons.

"Sorry Lucas but I have no desire to be a Dueling King." Dominic replied as that brought Lucas' hope down.

"Oh I see… almost a shame though because you do know how to Duel Ride." Lucas said and it brought Dominic's curiousity.

"Okay then, why do you say that?" Dominic replied as Lucas pointed out the obvious.

"Well if my eye sight is messed up or something, that must be a D-Rider right?" Lucas spoke as it caught Dominic's attention as he went to check up on the D-Rider.

"So if you are a Duel Rider, you know that you want to be the Dueling King." Lucas said as Dominic checked up on the Duel Rider instead of hearing Lucas.

"It doesn't look like he was listening to you Lucas. I think he was more into checking up on his D-Rider." Luna replied as it got Lucas upset but something else convinced him as he went to grab an envelope.

"Well then Dominic, look at this here! With this invite, I could get a chance to duel against the King of Duelists." Lucas said as he opened the envelope taking something out which looks like an invitation to a Duel Monsters competition.

Dominic took a look at it only to find that the name of the person that has the invite doesn't say 'Lucas' but says 'Luna'. It was then that the name of the tournament strikes some curiousity into Dominic.

"The Duel Monsters Fortune Cup huh? What is it about?" Dominic said as Lucas explained.

"I hear that the Kaiba Corp is holding a Duel Monsters tournament and people have been picked at random to take part in this event. My sister Luna got an invite to the tournament and the duelist who wins it gets to duel the Dueling King for the shot of becoming the next King of Duelists." Lucas replied as Dominic was shocked by what he heard and it was then Luna felt a bit down.

"You know that I don't feel like entering these contests. They aren't my thing." Luna said as it upsetted Lucas.

"You heard that Dominic? My sister's always like this. She really has a knack for girly stuff which is why I'll try to impersonate my sister and enter the contest." Lucas replied but Luna disagrees.

"Other than my calmness, there's no way you can impersonate me not to mention take part in something like that disguised as me." Luna spoke as it upsets Lucas even further.

"No way? It's _yes_ way! We both look exactly alike! What makes you think that I can't?" Lucas replied as Luna begins to argue with his brother while Dominic stands by wondering about those two children.

"You don't trust Dominic? Luna, he's a duelist that takes care of his cards right? I want to do whatever possible to help him out. All you're doing is making things worse." Lucas said as he had a determination to help me.

"Lucas… you are starting to have an attitude and you know mom doesn't like it when you have that." Luna replied as Dominic put away the invite closing up the envelope afterwards.

"Hey guys, I appreciate it that you let me spend the night here but I have to go. I don't want to put you guys in any more hot water." Dominic said as he threw the envelope which ended up landing at the same spot it first was seen and it shocked Lucas.

"Huh? Hey wait a minute, are you leaving? Don't go!" Lucas replied as Dominic pressed a button which opened the door to their penthouse apartment.

"Sorry, but I don't want to put you in any danger. It's for your own good." Dominic spoke as he was about to leave but Lucas went into his closet and took out a large blue duel disk in which he strapped it on.

"Hey wait, why don't you duel me? You know a duelist always accepts any challenge he comes across." Lucas replied as he had an excitement that is full of energy.

"Aren't _you_ the one causing the trouble Lucas? You do know that Dominic has that marker on his cheek." Luna said as Luacs got upset over her comments.

"Don't get on my case sis. I'm sure that Dominic is a tough duelist and besides, I want to duel against some real competitors! Let's duel Dominic! I want to battle against many opponents so I can become stronger just like your ancestor, Timmy Turner. So please… let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Lucas shouted as he lifted his arms which caused his duel disk to drop further down his arm that shocked him.

Lucas tried all he could to set it correct again and the look that Dominic saw then became a bit of familiarity reminding himself of his youthful life trying to fix something. It brought a smile on his face realizing the remembrance but seeing this reminded him of his youthful self.

"Alright, you want a duel? Then let's duel! Detach Duel Disk from D-Rider!' Dominic said as his D-Rider activated a feature which caused the Duel Disk to form together and detach from the base of the D-Rider.

Dominic immediately then strapped his Duel Wrist with the Duel Disk and immediately it activated knowing this he was ready for a ground duel. Lucas was filled with excitement but that excitement stopped when his Duel Disk slanted down. Cosmo along with Wanda and Poof looked on as Lucas was filled with excitement knowing he'll duel.

"Wow. Lucas acts just like a godchild I can't remember… hmmm, was it Temmy? Tummy? Tammy?" Cosmo said as Wanda interrupted him again.

"Cosmo you idiot! Even I can't remember who that person is… don't you know that Jorgen erased the memories of our other godchildren or did you forget?" Wanda replied as Cosmo tried to remember but couldn't because of Wanda's words.

Outside the penthouse, Dominic did something which would help Lucas' duel disk fit properly. It was then that Dominic wondered if the two of them were by themselves and so he asked Luna a simple thing.

"Hey, are you two always by yourself? Where are your parents?" Dominic said as Luna explained everything.

"Our parents are always at work all the times. We at least hear from them occasionally so we do alright… not to mention that we at times hang out with our friends." Luna replied as it made Dominic wonder and it was then his ancestor who had taken spiritual form wondered about that.

_((Wait a minute… hang out with friends? Something about those two strike me as odd not to mention about those oddly-colored plants. Something is amiss and it somehow strikes me as familiar… Dominic, I'm gonna check that place out. You kill some time dueling with that Lucas fellow.)) Timmy thought as Dominic wondered what he would do._

_((What are you gonna do… something about the Tops area strikes me odd but also… familiar.)) Dominic thought as he was finishing up stabilizing Lucas' duel disk._

"Not to mention we do all our studies through cyberspace, we sometimes go outside and hang out." Lucas said as Dominic finished up fixing it but only for a while.

"That's it. Let's hope your Duel Disk doesn't slip during our battle." Dominic replied as Lucas checked by moving his arm and it didn't fall.

"Whoa, awesome! Thanks Dominic, I really appreciate it." Lucas said as Dominic smiled as he went to the other side getting ready to duel.

"Think nothing of it. Let's just get started with this duel. You go first and besides… I haven't had a ground duel in a while." Dominic replied as he powered up his duel disk while Lucas powered up his.

"My deck is awesome and you are about to see it for yourself." Lucas said as he was ready to go at it.

"Anytime you're ready… trust me, I want to see what you are made of." Dominic replied as he waited for the duel to begin.

"Alright now… let's get it on." Lucas said as the duel between him and Dominic was about to begin.

**DUEL START**

**Turn 1**

Dominic's lifepoints: 4000, cards in hand: 5

Lucas's lifepoints: 4000, cards in hand: 5

"I'll go first to start things off. Let's get started with my Morphtronic Celfon (Attack: 100/Defense: 100) in attack mode!" Lucas (Hand: 4) said as he brought a monster that looks like a cellphone but it then transforms like a transformer.

"Now you know that a Morphtron's monster effect with its battle mode and since my Celfon is in attack mode, I can draw a number of cards equals to the digit on its dial that it stops from 1 to 6. If any card I draw is a Morphtron that is four stars or less, I can Special Summon it. Now Celfon, dial it up!" Lucas shouted as Celfon began its roulette but Lucas somehow lost his balance due to being the duel disk as kind of heavy.

"Lucas' dueling style can annoy you at times doesn't it?" Luna said as it upsetted Lucas graetly.

"MYOB, Luna! This is the good part here… as I was saying, Celfon make your selection!" Lucas replied as Celfon rouletted and it ended up on a 3 which caused Lucas to draw three cards.

"Let's see here. I draw three cards from my deck and… aw yeah! The card I got here is a level three monster. I special summon my Morphtronic Magnen (Attack: 800/Defense: 800) in attack mode!" Lucas spoke as he summoned a monster that looked like a magnet in which it transformed just like Celfon.

((Another Morphtron… those things are Machine-type monsters alright and their attack power is very low. Lucas must know what he's doing if he's gonna beat me at least.)) Dominic thought as Lucas finishes up his turn.

"I place one card face down and that ends my turn! Let's see what you got but aren't you impressed of my monsters? Huh?" Lucas (Hand: 4) said as Dominic was ready to make his move.

"Lucas sure is more charged up than usual… I wonder what _they_ think of it?" Luna replied as she moved her ears and saw their godparents continued to watch the duel but didn't have much to say.

**Turn 2**

"Okay then, it's my move now and let me show you how a Turner duels. From my hand, I summon Speed Warrior (Attack: 900/Defense: 400) in attack mode." Dominic said (Hand: 5) as he brought forth one of his warrior monsters on the field that has a knack for taking down enemies fast and quick.

"On the turn that it's summoned, I can double Speed Warrior's attack points which makes it more than a match for your Deformers. Attack now with Sonic Edge Kick!" Dominic spoke as Lucas saw Speed Warrior's attack strength double (Attack: 1800).

"I knew you'd try that but luckily I have this, the Trap Card Morphtransition (Trap Card)!" Lucas shouted as Speed Warrior went on the attack against Morphtronic Magnen but it stopped which then afterwards had Magnen shift into defense position.

"How do you like that? My trap card transforemd an attacked Morphtronic monster and negates the battle! At least it saved me big time." Lucas said as Dominic was impressed with the move.

"An interesting trap you used there and I must say… you used it at the right time." Dominic said as Lucas was pleased with what he has said.

"You really mean that. That's awesome, I swear… trust me because they are truly awesome." Lucas replied as he was filled with excitement.

"Don't get cocky Lucas… the duel has just begun after all." Luna said as Lucas was ready to go on the offensive.

**Turn 3**

"Alright then, time now to make my move! I draw-" Lucas shouted as he drew but the weight of his duel disk caused him to lose his balance… again.

"Honestly Lucas… you are trying way too hard to be cool." Luna replied as it got Lucas very annoyed.

"Shut up sis! From my hand, I summon a second Morphtron Magnen to the field in defense mode!" Lucas said as he summoned a second Magnen that took up a defensive stance.

It was then that both Magnens created an electromagnetic barrier protecting the Morphtrons from any and all attacks. It caught Dominic by surprise as he saw it and Lucas explained what was going on.

"You like it don't ya? When I have two Magnen monsters in defense mode, you can't attack any of my other Morphtrons except the Magnens. It means one simple thing… I am invincible to all of your attacks!" Lucas said as he had a feeling of excitement in him.

"I can tell by his excitement that he sure is more talkative… but he has a lot to learn." Luna said as she saw the duel but meanwhile down below the Tops Residential Area, officer Teinel was ordering other officers to barricade all the exits to the Tops Area.

"Alright, you guys stake out the west-side gate. Don't let that kid slip past you, ya got that?" Teinel said as he was ordering some officers to head to another side of the city.

"It looks like the Security forces have the Tops area completely staked out… I hope you find a way out of there kid." Sal whispered as he watched what was taking place.

Meanwhile back at the duel, Lucas was ready to show off more of his Morphtron's skills and Dominic was looking forward to every bit of it.

"You should listen good because there's more about these guys than you know. If you try to attack the first Magnen, the second Magnen will try to receive the blow. The same goes for the second Magnen so basically, you are in a pickle as I introduce you to my ultimate defense… the Magnen-Lock!" Lucas said as he was psyched to see his strategy take full form.

"Wow… he sure is full of pep that's for sure." Luna replied as she saw her brother act like his usual self and Dominic seemed to pay no mind.

"Now I'll use my Celfon's special effect! Time to dial it up!" Lucas said as Celfon's effect kicked in which caused a roulette to occur and the light ended up at 2 causing Lucas to draw two cards hopefully to get another Morphtron.

"I got a two and the second card that I draw is… another Morphtron and this one is a level three too! I bring out my Morphtron Datatron (Attack: 1200/Defense: 600) in attack mode!" Lucas spoke as another Morphtron take the field disguised as a lighter which then transformed into another transformer-like monster.

((Another one… I wonder to myself… has Industrial Illusions been watching too much _Transformers_?)) Dominic thought as Lucas was making his move.

"The best is yet to come because I play a continuous spell card from my hand and it's called Gadget Box (Continuous Spell Card)! Once per turn, this spell can let me special summon a Gadget Token to the field and what better way to do it than by activating its effect. I special summon a Gadget Token (Attack: 0/Defense: 0) to the field!" Lucas said as he summoned a token that had multiple arms which would be used for many strategies.

((He had a reason to bring out that Gadget Token… what is he planning now?)) Dominic thought as Lucas was on the attack but Luna had some words of her own.

"Well well… looks like he brought forth a monster that has no attack nor defense. Come on Lucas, quit playing around." Luna said as Lucas was ready to go on the move.

"Now that I have everything set, my Datatron's special effect activates. By releasing one monster on my side of the field, my Datatron can inflict 600 points of damage to the opponent's lifepoints. Now I release my Gadget Token so Datatron can give you a fiery blast!" Lucas shouted as his Gadget Token was released and Datatron fired a fiery blast from the top of his head causing Dominic to take 600 points of damage. (Dominic's lifepoints: 3400)

"So _that's_ what you have been up to eh? You use your Gadget Tokens so that Datatron can inflict damage each turn right?" Dominic said as Lucas fully understood what was going on.

"That's right. My combo worked to perfection and with it, I won't lose! I call this my "Patented Deformer Deck". Trust me, next turn you'll be feeling a lot more than that." Lucas replied as he was excited but Luna had to interrupt the good moment.

"Aren't you gonna finish your turn already? Besides, you are such a show-off." Luna said as it upsetted Lucas a bit.

"Oh, I forgot. I end my turn now so it's your move Dominic." Lucas replied as Dominic was finally gonna make his move.

Meanwhile at the Neo Dimmsdale Security Bureau, Mr. Nichols and Jager were discussing about plans for the annual Fortune Cup that would soon take place. The two of them saw that everything would go as planned and would go without any problems.

"How is the Fortune Cup progressing Jager? I see that things are going as planned aren't they?" Mr. Nichols said as Jager had let off her traditional evil grin.

"Everything is proceeding as predicted sir. The invitations were sent without any issues but… only one invite remains." Jager replied as Mr. Nichols knew who that invite would be for.

"I see… for the man from the lower suburbs correct?" Mr. Nichols spoke as Jager understood what he meant.

"Yes. We received word that he had recovered his deck and D-Rider as well as escaping the Security Warehouse. He is currently residing in the Tops Residential Zone." Jager replied as Mr. Nichols wondered about the fellow's marker that was on his cheek.

"What about the marker that is on his cheek. Is it responding?" Mr. Nichols said as Jager knew everything would go as planned.

"There had been no screwups sir. He may be hiding but we are tracking his every location so he'll have no place to hide." Jager replied as she let off her evil grin yet again.

**Turn 4**

Back at the Tops Residential Zone, Dominic was ready to make his move after Lucas pulled off some impressive tactics. However, it would soon change for sure as he was ready to go on the attack.

"It's my draw now… I discard one card from my hand to activate the spell card Card Flipper (Spell Card). Now this card here will swap the positions of every monster on your side of the field." Dominic said (Hand: 4) as Lucas was wondering what was going on.

"Huh? Wait a second, you said 'all' right? Oh god, that means…" Lucas replied as Card Flipper took effect causing all of his monsters to change positions which as a result caused his entire strategy to collapse.

"No way! I spent all that time getting my army together and now their effects have been swapped! Oh no!" Lucas shouted as he didn't like what was happening.

"Darn it Lucas, pull yourself together! This duel is far from over." Luna replied as Lucas tried to stay calm despite the tension.

"Now it's time for me to take it up a notch so I summon the Tuner monster Junk Synchron (Attack: 1300/Defense: 500) in attack mode!" Dominic said (Hand: 3) as he brought out a Tuner monster to the field.

"Oh god… this is gonna get real bad now!" Lucas replied as he was scared to wonder what was happening next.

"My Junk Synchron's special effect kicks in and it lets me Special Summon a monster that is in the graveyard that is level 2 or less in defense mode. I choose the Tuner Monster Nitro Synchron (Attack: 300/Defense: 100)!" Dominic said as Nitro Synchron took the field and it made Lucas wonder in confusion.

"Wait a second… you have two Tuner monsters right? That's bad because you can do a Level 7 synchro summon!" Lucas replied as Luna cleared things up.

"He can't do that. He has two Tuner monsters and Tuners can't synchronize with other Tuner monsters. The rules say that to Synchro Summon, you need 1 Tuner monster and a Non-tuner monster depending on the conditions." Luna said as it made Lucas have a sigh of relief.

"Level three Junk Synchron… Level two Speed Warrior… tune up to form the level-five Junk Warrior (Attack: 2300/Defense: 1300)!" Dominic said as the two monsters combined powers to form Junk Warrior but that was only the beginning of what was to come.

"Whoa… so cool. I've heard about those Synchro monsters but never got to see one for myself." Lucas replied as Dominic was ready to bring out his true strengths.

"Trust me, I'm not finished yet because now… level-two Nitro Synchron and level-five Junk Warrior… **TUNE UP**!!" Dominic shouted as Nitro Synchron powered up to form into two white lights that turned into Synchrowaves that encircled Junk Warrior in which it became five small white lights.

_**When two powers appear on our world, their stars call forth a new power.**_

_**When that power emerges, a new light is formed!**_

"**Synchro Summon**!! Blaze on, level seven Nitro Warrior (Attack: 2800/Defense: 1800)!!" Dominic shouted as Nitro Warrior was ready to blaze on and unleash some serious hell.

"No way! A back-to-back Synchro Summon… this is just too cool!!! Truly too cool!" Lucas replied as Dominic was ready to make his attack.

"Time to battle! Nitro Warrior attack his Magnen now!" Dominic shouted as Nitro Warrior gave Morphtron Magnen a serious smackdown causing Lucas to lose lifepoints… a lot of it. (Lucas' lifepoints: 2000)

"No, my Magnen! This can't get any worse can it?" Lucas replied as it was only gonna get much worse for him as Dominic was ready to finish it.

"Now for Nitro Warrior's special effect for when it destroys a monster by means of battle, I can choose a monster that is in defense mode and swap it into attack mode. In addition, it can attack the monster that changed position. Observe Lucas… Nitro Warrior, unleash Dynamite Impact!" Dominic said as Nitro Warrior unleashed a wave that caused Morphtron Celfon to change into attack mode and it shocked Lucas.

"No way! My Celfon's in attack mode and that means…" Lucas replied as Dominic was ready to finish it off.

"Nothing personal but this duel is mine! Nitro Warrior attack his Celfon with Dynamite Knuckle Shuffle!" Dominic said as Nitro Warrior slammed Celfon which caused Lucas' lifepoints to hit zero ending the game. (Lucas' lifepoints: 0)

**Duel End**

"No… I can't believe it… I can't believe I lost." Lucas said as he was about to go burstin into tears and Luna came by to cheer him up while their godparents looked on and saw Lucas take a defeat.

"Don't feel sad… besides, it was a fun duel." Luna replied as he tried to conceal his tears as Dominic explained.

"I could sense from your heart and your cards that you enjoy dueling a lot. I know for a fact that this is your style but it's a bit self-centered… too self-centered to be precise. You were happy that you got four Morphtrons on the field but you know that their effects change depending on the situation… and that situation can depend on how you duel. If someone like myself was all smug and not knowing how to strike back, I would be on a long journey to become the Dueling King." Dominic said as Lucas got back to being his cheery and caring self.

"Hey Dominic, will you duel me again? I know I will get better if I do." Lucas replied but Dominic had to decline the offer knowing what danger would he put them through.

"Sorry but I can't… and here's why. Take a look at the marker on my face… because if you hung around me, I would only cause you more trouble. Thanks for the duel… I appreciate it." Dominic said as Lucas tried to dissuade him.

"But Dominic, I want to help you… just because you have a marker doesn't mean that you are different." Lucas replied as Luna went out of his way to cause more trouble.

"There ya go again… your "I-wanna-help-you-out" thing again… Why not rest up for a bit longer? It's no big deal." Luna said as Dominic accepted knowing that he still had time to recover.

As night had fallen on Neo Dimmsdale, Teinel was still waiting for him to come out while Dominic was doing something to Luna and Lucas' duel disks. As he was about to head out, his spiritual ancestor came by and knew that something was amiss.

((Huh? Great ancestor, what is it? You know I can't stay here for long.)) Dominic said as Timmy had something to do.

((I need to borrow your body for a few minutes… there's someone I want to see.)) Timmy replied as Dominic felt a change in his body and it was then that Timmy had control of it.

He looked around for anything strange and that was when he saw a goldfish bowl which struck something inside his deceased mind. A small purple castle was on that goldfish bowl that was filled with water as he put his fingers inside and gave that small castle door a little knock. After about a few minutes, it was then he saw the three strange fairies that took up residency in the apartment. Cosmo, Wanda along with Poof were very tired and in need of sleep but when they saw Dominic, they knew something was up.

"Uh huh? Oh no, Wanda it's him… it's the guy that beats Lucas. Stay away! Stay away… I mean it!" Cosmo said as he went behind Wanda using her as a shield.

"Cosmo, don't be an idiot! He's not that much of a bad guy. Wait a minute… those eyes. They look familiar…" Wanda replied as Timmy (who was borrowing Dominic's body) didn't hesitate to speak.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other… Cosmo… Wanda… and baby Poof. It's good to see you again." Timmy said as the four of them were silent and it was then a reunion took place between them all that was short, sweet and memorable.

_About 20 minutes later… but regarding their little reunion, it will be revealed next chapter…_

As Dominic took his D-Rider outside the apartment, he entered the emulator hoping to reach where he needed to be. As it reached ground level, he looked around to see if anyone was around and fortunately no one was there. He then powered on his D-Rider and was immediately on his way out of the Tops Residential Zone. He was on the move until some uninvited guest decided to drop by and ruin the fun.

"I've been waiting for you boy. This time you won't escape me!" Teinel said as both of them stopped their vehicles knowing some trouble was about to unfold.

"You again! Haven't you learned your lesson the last time… I guess you are in need of another shape-up huh." Dominic replied as Teinel was more than hesitant to get it on.

"Oh don't worry because this time, I'll make sure I lock you up and this time… for good." Teinel said but before Dominic could rev up and escape, a limousine came by and turned on its lights stopping the both of them in their tracks.

It was then someone came out of the limo which bear the mark of the Neo Dimmsdale Security Bureau. Sal was watching from the sidelines and soon enough, he would have a good idea of what was going on.

"Pardon my intrusion but… perhaps it would be nice if you leave this man to me for a while." Jager spoke as Teinel was upset about it.

"You are from the Neo Dimmsdale Security Bureau? I've been waiting to get my hands on this punk ever since I got my job back. I'm not gonna let this chance go to waste because he's mine." Teinel replied as Jager fully explained what was going on.

"I am Jager… I work for the Neo Dimmsdale Security Bureau as Head of Special Investigations. You would be Mr. Teinel Robbins, the fellow that just got his job back correct?" Jager said as Teinel was in pure utter shock after what he heard.

"Head of Special Investigations? No way!" Teinel replied.

"I come here with a message from Director Garrett Nichols to this man here." Jager said as Teinel tried to explain what was going on.

"But he stole that D-Rider from the Security Warehouse the other day and I've been meaning to-" replied Teinel as Jager continued talking.

"Teinel, I understand you just got your job back because Mr. Nichols had done so. Do you want him to take back the opportunity you just gained?" Jager replied as it shocked Teinel and he knew that he had nothing to do.

"So you must be Jager… what message does he have for me?" Dominic said as Jager presented him with an envelope containing an invitation and a photograph of his uncle Stefan and his friend Dax.

"It would be in your best interest if you took part in the annual Duel Monsters Fortune Cup for if you don't… the people that are in that picture will suffer pain beyond what you can truly imagine. I look forward to your attendance in the tournament." Jager replied as Dominic knew that trouble was about to be brewing but at a greater cost than he would imagine.

Can it be true? Dominic's uncle and his close friend captured by them? It was too good to be true as Dominic crumpled up the photograph. But what can he do? As he saw Jager get in the limousine and head off to the skyway, he knew what was needed to do and that was to attend the Fortune Cup? But what will happen there? That will be explained for another time.

_On the next __**Fairly OddFuture**_: After leaving the Tops Zone, I end up under the care of Sal who quite frankly I thank because he helped me get my stuff back. I head off with Sal to Area D, a portion of Neo Dimmsdale that is home to people that carry markers just like mine while he checks up on my uncle and Dax who are in the lower suburbs. It was then that I encounter rumors of a mysterious dragon that has appeared in the Underground Duel Zone and yet… something strange is going on. Next time on _Fairly OddFuture_, _A Black Rose Mystery_. What the hell? This isn't Solid Vision and yet… who is that?


	15. A Black Rose Mystery

_Note from the Author: It's been so long since I've updated this story. Don't think that I've abandoned it like all the others... no way! I'm gonna keep going till the end but for now enjoy the chapter._

**Duel 15 – A Black Rose Mystery**

After getting out of the Tops Residential Zone, Dominic was then guided by Sal to his place so that Dominic can have a place to stay. After opening up the garage walls, Dominic pushed his D-Rider back and seeing that Sal's home isn't much but hey, it's at least something.

"This is my place kid… it isn't much so hey, it'll do. I guess you'll be staying here until the Fortune Cup comes… it's not as furnished as most places but hey, at least it has a minimum after all. Just ask if you need anything alright?" Sal said as Dominic felt pleased that he has a place to stay for a while.

"That's fine. Sorry if I cause you any trouble or anything." Dominic replied as Sal paid no mind.

"Please… if anyone that should be apologizing, it should be me. The marker that's on your cheek… that quick fix I did was just that. It seems that where you'll be are going straight to the Security guys." Sal said as Dominic didn't care.

"Even if they are, I don't give a shit. Trust me, I don't." Dominic replied as Sal knew he was a strange guy.

"You have nerves of steel ya know that?" Sal said as Dominic went outside to get a view of Neo Dimmsdale's main area as the skyways were flooded with traffic in all directions.

"Yeah… you can say that." Dominic replied as he continued to see the view of the main building of Neo Dimmsdale which was the Neo Dimmsdale Tower that was in the center of the city.

_Later that night…_

Sal was already asleep upstairs as Dominic was fine-tuning his D-Rider to ensure maximum potential. It was then he heard a voice and it came from his ancestor who out of the blue decided to drop by.

((Well, who'd thought someone like you would come out of the lower suburbs to end up here in the upper cities. I'm surprised at you kid.)) Timmy said as he was in a cheerful mood.

"Hey Timmy… what happened that night when you sort of borrowed my body for a bit. I should have a good reason to know though." Dominic replied as Timmy knew he had a right to know.

((I guess why not… I might as well tell ya anyway. You noticed anything strange in that apartment you stayed at for a while.)) Timmy said as Dominic began to wonder about something odd.

"There was something odd about that place… or should I say 'fairly odd' to begin with. What is going on?" Dominic replied as Thomas explained everything.

_Flashback… in Timmy's POV_

_On the day you stayed with those twin green-haired kids, I began noticing something strange in the area. I don't know why but it somehow is making me remember of something that I had gone through in my previous life. So I borrowed your body that night and decided to find out for myself what's up. It was then after fiddling with that goldfish bowl that they appeared… my former fairy godparents._

_"Oh no! Wanda it's him… it's the guy that beat Lucas. Stay away! Stay away… I mean it!" Cosmo spoke as he flew behind Wanda using her as a shield._

_"Cosmo, don't be an idiot! He's not that much of a bad guy but… wait a minute… those eyes. They look familiar… can it be?" Wanda replied as I didn't hesitate to speak._

_"You have not changed after many years… it's been a long time… Cosmo, Wanda… and baby Poof." I said as immediately the four of us hugged each other sharing tears and memories as they were going to share a small reunion._

_To me, those three were the reason I became who I am… and they were also part of many adventures that I went through when I was a kid. But that isn't the point… the point was that I wanted to find out why those three are the godparents to those two kids._

_"Alright, first of all… I didn't think you'd be godparents again. So, what's the deal this time?" I spoke as Wanda decided to explain everything._

_"Timmy… it's really hard to say because it has to do with the fate of Fairy World. Have you not heard of the legend of Fairy World on how it came to be?" Wanda replied as I had no clue on the legend._

_"I guess you didn't know did ya? Jorgen came to us one day ten years ago as we were about to be assigned to new godparents but as it turns out, it was much more. He told us that he had found children that may share a connection with this… the Ancient Fairy Dragon, a mystical dragon that is known as the first fairy that ever existed… it is responsible for the birth of Fairy World. It turns out that we have been assigned to watch over them and find out anything that may have to do with this connection." Wanda said as I knew something was going on._

_"So I guess it is no coincidence… those two children… they remind me of my kids Tammy and Tommy." I replied as Cosmo began his idiotness wondering about the boy who defeated Lucas._

_"So Timmy… why are you in that boy's body? Don't you think it would be a good idea if you can just see us like you were before?" Cosmo said as I had a face of sadness seeing that I couldn't do that._

_"I can't do that… I've been dead for 60 years and I can't go back up there unless I find out what's going on here. This is not what I had envisioned for this place… it has changed. Regardless, I can't stay here much longer… I have to let him go." Timmy replied as the three fairies knew that time was short._

_"But Timmy, please… don't go. We have so much catching up to do." Cosmo said as Wanda held him back._

_"There will be plenty of time for that… besides, I'm watching over him now. The person you are seeing is my descendant Dominic Turner and he plays a role in all of this that you may not understand. I must go… I'm grateful that I saw you again but I only wish it could be much longer. Farewell my friends… watch the two of them well especially her… she may carry a link to what you are telling me." I replied as it was then the three of them saw who I really was… nothing but a spirit that watches over the people of Neo Dimmsdale but you know I'm not going back up there until I find out what's up._

_End flashback… and POV_

"Wow… who'd have thought you would be a godchild to them? How come I never got a godparent?" Dominic said as Timmy provided him with an answer.

((Mostly because you lived a happy life somehow and for some odd reason, life had to take a downturn for you when you became a teenager.)) Timmy replied as Dominic was then tired and immediately he disappeared as he decided to go on the couch and get some sleep.

_The next morning…_

Morning had arrived in Neo Dimmsdale as the skyways were filled with early morning travelers trying to get to work and be where they need to be. In the Tops Residential Zone, Lucas who was in his pajamas was freaking out after finding out that someone had left the place.

"What!? He's not here! Not here! Not here! Why?" Lucas said as he was freaking out moving all over the place looking for something or should I say someone.

"Lucas, what's up with you? Why are you like this?" Luna replied as Lucas went to her wondering if Dominic was already gone.

"Luna, Dominic's gone! He's not here!" Lucas said as Luna knew that it would happen.

"So… Dominic did leave after all. I figure as much." Luna replied as Lucas continued to act hyper about Dominic leaving the home but something caught her eye.

"Oh Luna, why did he have to leave!? You just had to say it didn't ya Luna! Aw man, where did he go?" Lucas said as something caught Luna's eye and it was their Duel Disks.

"Don't take it out on me Lucas. Besides, take a look at this." Luna replied as Lucas took a look at his Duel Disk and found it to be much lighter.

"Whoa… my duel disk! It's lighter now… wow! It fits me like a glove perfectly." Lucas said as he put on his Duel Disk and found to fit him perfectly.

"Dominic… he must have modified them so they could fit us. That boy is certainly… a very strange one." Luna replied as she saw that Dominic was not an ordinary fellow.

"Wow! Dominic can do anything huh? That's just awesome." Lucas said as Luna knew that he was a very odd individual.

"He sure seemed odd Lucas… I would want to talk to him for a while longer but it's too late now." Luna replied as Lucas disagreed.

"You _are_ late sis! You were like on Grade-S high alert about him yesterday weren't ya?" Lucas said but it was then the two of them heard the holophone and Lucas was quick to answer and it turns out to be Tommy, a friend of Luna and Lucas.

"Hey, morning there Lucas! How are you guys?" Tommy said as he was talking to the two of them over the holophone.

"Hey Tommy, you certainly are early for an early bird! What you up to?" Lucas replied as Tommy explained.

"You promised today Lucas. Don't tell me that you forget did you?" Tommy said as Lucas quickly replied afterwards.

"Of course I didn't forget. We're supposed to go to Area-D to find the Black Rose Witch. But, isn't the witch considered to be a very strong duelist. I heard from rumors that those who lose to the Witch get their butts handed to them in a very bad way." Lucas replied as Tommy explained.

"It'll be fine because I have here with me a powerful deck. It took me months to perfect this deck and I know for sure it'll take down the Black Rose Witch for sure." Tommy said as Lucas seemed excited.

"That's awesome Tommy. With those cards you have, you are gonna win for sure!" Lucas replied as Tommy continued to explain.

"I've been hearing from blogs in cyberspace about some eyewitnesses that have seen the Witch's deck. After some careful analyzation, I built something that would ensure not to lose." Tommy said as Lucas then showed him his Duel Disk.

"I'll be there too because I'll take her on as well." Lucas replied as Tommy began wondering about the Duel Disk as it was different.

"Hey Lucas, isn't that Duel Disk different from what you used to have?" Tommy said as Lucas explained.

"You could say that. I just had my Duel Disk modified so it can fit me. Besides, the other one was just too heavy for me to use." Lucas replied as Luna knew that he was lying.

((You are such a liar, Lucas. Dominic was the one who fixed up our Duel Disks, not you. I can tell by your mouth you lie.)) Luna thought as she had a smile.

"Wait a second, what? You had your duel disk modified? When did that happen Lucas?" Tommy said as Lucas continued to open his big mouth.

"Well yesterday, I met some awesome dude and-" Lucas replied but Luna interrupted him.

"Hold on a second. What are you doing you idiot? Dominic's being pursued by Security." Luna whispered as Lucas didn't seem to get the point.

"What's wrong Luna? Are you two alright? You seem a bit on edge." Tommy said as Luna decided to finish things up.

"Well you see, we just got up and haven't even breakfast yet. We'll make sure to call you back when we finish okay? Bye." Luna replied as she turned off the holophone and then turned around to see Lucas who made a bad move.

"What is wrong with you? We're not supposed to tell anybody about Dominic. You do know he's still on the run from Security." Luna spoke as Lucas still wondered about him.

"I know… but it'd be nice if we do get to see him again." Lucas replied as he was looking at his Duel Disk.

Meanwhile back at Sal's place far away from the Tops Zone, Dominic was hard at work doing repairs on the D-Rider while Sal was enjoying a cup of coffee like a traditional guy from the 21st century.

"I hear Neo Dimmsdale Security has their eye on you… not just for the D-Rider and all." Sal said as Dominic showed him an envelope which contained a picture.

"That's right. Take a look for yourself." Dominic replied as he showed Sal an envelope containing an invitation to the Fortune Cup along with a photo of Dominic's uncle Stefan and his friend Dax.

"Who are they? Are they related to you in someway?" Sal said as Dominic explained.

"Yep. In the picture there is my uncle Stefan and his best friend Dax. I lost my mother years ago due to an illness. They are from the lower suburbs. If I don't participate in the Fortune Cup, I'll be putting them in serious danger." Dominic replied as Sal saw it as a big threat.

"That's just wrong! Do you have any clue why those guys are after you so bad?" Sal said as Dominic had no clue.

"Mind if I borrow the picture? I'm gonna do my own investigation to see if they are okay." Sal spoke as Dominic wanted to know why.

"Yeah, sure. You have connections with the people down there?" Dominic replied as he explained his reasons.

"Don't you know… I'm a Jack of All Trades. Besides, they are your bonds right?" Sal said as Dominic had a smile seeing that he knew what he was doing.

Meanwhile in a Neo Dimmsdale penthouse, Mr. Nichols was wondering about the Fortune Cup preparations and seeing how everything would come to pass.

"I see that preparations for the Fortune Cup are proceeding as planned yes?" Mr. Nichols said as Damien was seeing it as just ridiculous.

"This event is just preposterous. What are you trying to accomplish with this huh?" Damien replied as Mr. Nichols explained.

"I'm trying to accomplish nothing by doing this… after all, I hear that one more individual will be entering the competition for you, Dueling King." Mr. Nichols said as it made Dominic wonder who it was.

"Okay and who would that be?" Dominic replied as he explained who it was.

"It's that boy who defeated the former chief O'Reilly… Dominic was it? I hear he is related to you." Mr. Nichols spoke in a sarcastic fashion.

"Of course he is related to me… he's my twin brother. Were you born in a rat's nest or something? Why did you even invite him to begin with?" Damien replied.

"You must… quench your thirst for you do want revenge against your so-called first defeat. I must take my leave now for I must prepare for the Fortune Cup. We are at the final stages as it is." Mr. Nichols said as he bowed and then left the room.

"So, he's coming isn't he Janette? I figure he's up to something… but what?" Damien replied as Janette had no idea what was going on.

"Sir, he hasn't told me anything as of yet. It's almost as if he wants to keep things secret but what he says makes me wonder." Janette said as Damien thought the same thing.

"Yeah… quench a thirst he says? Hmmm…" Damien replied as he was sipping some tea and then took out a card which turned out to be Stardust Dragon.

"Hey… where are you going?" Janette spoke as Damien got up heading in another direction.

"The Fortune Cup will be the place where its more than the big guy imagines… it will be a place where I will have the Crimson Dragon in my grip!" Damien replied as he was heading off to hopefully find his brother.

Meanwhile, a hovercab came around dropping two familiar faces off. The two of them known as Harold and Old Man Thomas went to see what was going on and they decide to check on an old friend. As Dominic was doing some more work on his D-Rider, Sal comes by with some familiar faces seeing that this reunion was gonna be a bit short. As Dominic revved the engines, it caught everyone off-guard with the intense noise.

"Hey Dominic… YOU HAVE GUESTS!!" Sal shouted after Dominic finished doing an engine rev which caught everyone off-guard.

"Heya kid… it's me Old Man Thomas. I never thought I'd encounter you." Old Man Thomas replied as Dominic was pleased to see his friends again.

"Well Dominic, I see you got your gear back. How's it hanging?" Harold said as Dominic was in shock finding his friends again after the incidents that occurred in the facility.

"Harold… Thomas… what happened to you guys?" Dominic replied as Old Man Thomas explained everything.

"Ever since O'Reilly left the place, the new chief that took over looked through all our files. As a result of the corruption that happened, he fired all the wardens that were part of O'Reilly's schemes and hired new guys. After checking through all our files, the new guy was kind enough to let us off way early. Best thing about it is that they wrote off our forced labor we were supposed to do." Old Man Thomas said as Dominic knew that his actions would affect everyone around him.

"My guess that guy you saw had a way of saying thanks for taking care of that guy. He announced the arrival of a new chief and things got better ever since. Dominic, we thank you for getting us out of that mess." Harold replied as Dominic felt very pleased but he then took one look at his D-Rider and immediately it caught his eye.

"So this is your D-Rider? Sal told me about this… getting it back from those Security punks make you quite like a daredevil. It's been a while since I've seen one of these but never like this. Makes me want to take it out for a test drive." Harold said as Dominic felt the urge to duel.

"How about a duel then? If you beat me, then you can take it for a test spin. What do ya say?" Dominic replied as Harold didn't want to refuse.

"This is gonna be exciting. I have to watch this for sure." Old Man Thomas said as everyone went outside and went to a backyard.

Harold and Dominic were getting ready to duel as Old Man Thomas and Sal were about to watch. To Old Man Thomas, it would be the rematch from the Facility where Dominic won using Old Man Thomas' hidden treasure deck.

"You should have seen their last duel. The kid there dueled against Harold in the detention center and scored a victory using my deck." Old Man Thomas said as Sal tried to get a picture of what he meant.

"What deck? You mean that hidden treasure deck you always carry. Let me look at it for a second." Sal replied as Thomas took out the deck so he can look at it but not before he took a look at Dominic and Harold getting ready to duel.

((You certainly are a strange one Dominic… a guy like Harold being friends with someone doesn't happen much. Not to mention that old guy but hey… the same goes for me as well.)) Sal thought as the two of them were getting ready to duel but not before they hear the sound of a Duel Rider which caught everyone's eyes… to everyone's surprise, it was the King of Duelists Damien Turner.

"It can't be…" Dominic spoke.

"The Dueling King… what is he doing here?" Harold replied.

"Never thought I'd be seeing you here… brother." Damien said as the two of them looked at each other.

"What the… what's going on here? Why is the king seeing him?" Old Man Thomas replied as Sal didn't have a clue. Damien took a look around and saw someone he had recognized… Harold.

"Who'd have thought the Dueling King be coming here… it's been a while." Harold said as Jack didn't pay no mind.

"I never thought someone like you be friends with a pack of misfits… a jack-of-all trades, an old guy and a former pro duelist. You certainly know how to please them brother." Damien replied as Dominic wanted to know what was going on.

"Get to the point Damien because I ain't here to listen to your shit. If you've got something to tell me then do it." Dominic said as Damien took something out of his pocket which turned out to be Stardust Dragon.

((No way… can it be that dragon?)) Old Man Thomas thought as Damien had the card in his hand.

"I hear that you are attending this year's Fortune Cup huh? You know that it wouldn't be fair if you didn't have this did ya." Damien said as Dominic began getting a bit ticked.

"Get to the point already… geez bro you keep blabbing on your mouth like its no tomorrow." Dominic replied as Damien knew he wanted to get to the point.

"I'm here to give this back to you… after all it only makes sense for that dragon if you use it. Just know this brother, the night that we dueled was a fluke… next time we duel, I will defeat you and claim what is mine." Damien said as he then threw the card at him which Dominic immediately catched.

"By the way… were you the one who ratted out uncle Stefan and Dax? I was given this photo by someone claiming to be part of Neo Dimmsdale Security. I wonder if a douche like you had something to do with it because if I don't take part in it, they will be put in danger." Dominic replied as Damien for some reason didn't care.

"I guess that gives you a reason to duel huh? How about that… remember brother, next time we meet I will destroy you." Damien said as he got on his Duel Rider but not before he had one last thing to say.

"One other thing... the day when that dragon came will not be the only day you'll see it. Don't worry… all will be revealed in time." Damien spoke as he then drove off on his Duel Rider.

It was then Dominic's friends wanted to see Stardust Dragon and they did but it was then Old Man Thomas wondered about something relating to the Signers.

"Stardust Dragon looks incredible in its finest then it really does mean that you are a Signer. W-wait a second… if you are a signer then that means the one that you talked to, can he be?" Old Man Thomas said as Dominic filled in the blanks.

"That's right… the man I just talked to is Damien Turner, the self-proclaimed king of duelists… and my twin brother." Dominic replied as Old Man Thomas was shocked to find what he heard.

As Damien was riding through his D-Rider through an open stretch of highway, his thoughts pondered toward Dominic and the individuals he was with. It was then he began to remember him with other people who in this case was family.

((Dominic… you have not changed a bit. Even when you were younger, you were known to make a lot of friends. No wonder I was the lonely type back in the old days… but tell me brother, how long do you plan to remain in that little world? Since I gave Stardust Dragon back to you, everything is in place because now the true test of becoming the king is about to begin.)) Damien thought as he continued driving off knowing for sure that everything is in order.

_Meanwhile…_

In the place where Jack had previously went, Mr. Nichols lifted his arms knowing for certain that everything would be in place… everything in which it would involve finding the other Signers.

"Before long, the gifts from the heavens… the very gifts we shall use to make the light of the crimson star all the more powerful. Now my duel soldiers… you entrust your soul to Eliaster and swear loyalty to the Chosen Ones. Feed on its power and expose the ones that carry the Dragon's Mark. All for when the day… that the sacred dragon will return!" Mr. Nichols said as five hooded individuals bowed swearing their loyalty as he continued looking up at the crimson star that was in the night-filled sky where he was in.

Neo Dimmsdale has entered the sunset as the sky became a blueish-orange with traffic continuing to flow throughout the skies of the city. Sal exited a building and went off to an area where people with markers would be found. It was where a duel was going on as it just ended with a man in a blue jacket's victory. Dominic along with Harold and Old Man Thomas were watching the duel when Sal came out of the blue.

"Dominic… I knew I would be finding you. Anyway, I struck a deal to sneak into the lower suburbs. I'm leaving tonight just so you know." Sal said as Old Man Thomas wondered what's up.

"Wait a second… you're not supposed to be able to go in and out of the upper and lower sections of the city. What's the deal?" Old Man Thomas replied as Sal explained.

"I'm a Jack of all trades my friend. Officially I can't do that but there's a ship working on the system that sends stuff from the city and back and so forth. I bargained with them and they let me come aboard." Sal said as Harold knew what he was all about.

"That's the Jack of all Trades for ya. He definitely knows his stuff." Harold replied as Sal had his reasons.

"That's true… you know people like us don't stick out around here because of the markers we have." Old Man Thomas said as both Dominic and Harold agreed as they saw others that had markers like them.

"Agreed. They can't go to the city with their markers and they don't want to get deported to the lower suburbs. This is a place where people like them live looking back to their past." Harold said as Dominic took out the envelope which contained the invitation to the Fortune Cup.

"Don't worry about a thing kid. Leave everything to me… besides, you got some hell to raise in that Fortune Cup." Sal said as he was already gone but not before he caught eye of Lucas and his friend Tommy who seem to be raring up to duel.

"Uh excuse me mister, have you ever dueled someone called the Witch I think?" Lucas said as someone took it the wrong way.

"Huh? Hey don't be joking about that Witch crap. Beat it, you two." The man said as it upsetted him and walked off.

"I swear it, has anyone even seen her yet? This is really getting pointless." Lucas replied as Tommy tried to put up a theory.

"But since everyone in this area know about her, she has to be here at least." Tommy said as Lucas seemed enthusiastic.

"Yeah, I see that. Can't she just hurry up and show herself already." Lucas replied as Tommy took a look at his duel disk where his deck is.

"You think I'll win with the deck I've prepped up because I don't know…" Tommy said as Lucas tried to get everything straightened up.

"Don't be cowering now… we don't even know what the Witch is capable of. I hear that her strength isn't ordinary right?" Lucas replied.

"So I heard… whenever the witch makes her move, it's like the ground starts to shake as if everything in the duel is real." Tommy spoke.

"And whenever she plays a Spell or Trap card, it actually does happen right?" Lucas said as Tommy agreed with him.

"Then maybe the rumors about getting your butt kicked by her _is_ true… oh man, I knew I shouldn't be going through with this." Tommy replied as he began to cower.

"What's wrong Tommy? Don't tell me you are not going through with this… you chicken?" Lucas said as Tommy was upset.

"I'm no chicken! You know what, I'll show you what I can do and when the Witch does come, I'll be ready for her!" Tommy shouted as Lucas immediately saw Dominic and raced straight for him.

"Whoa, Dominic! Hey Dominic… c'mon Tommy! He's the one who fixed my Duel Disk!" Lucas said as Tommy sighed seeing that Lucas was acting like a child.

"Lucas what are you doing here? You know this place isn't for kids like you. Where's Luna?" Dominic replied as Lucas didn't seem to care.

"She's keeping an eye on the house. Hey Tommy, this is Dominic… he's the guy who fixed up my Duel Disk." Lucas said as Tommy took a look at Dominic and was shocked in finding a marker on his cheek.

"Hey Lucas… that's a marker isn't it?" Tommy replied as he was shocked.

"So what… he's the guy who fixed up my Duel Disk." Lucas said as Old Man Thomas came out of the blue.

"Who are you young'uns? You friends of Dominic too?" Old Man Thomas spoke as Lucas wondered who he was.

"Hey Dominic, are they friends of yours?" Lucas replied as Dominic explained.

"Yep. Harold, Sal, Thomas… this is Lucas. He's the kid from the Tops Area who took me in after a nasty spill I had escaping the warehouse." Dominic said as Lucas introduced his friend to Dominic and his friends.

"Yep, my name's Lucas and this here is my friend Tommy." Lucas replied as Tommy was a bit nervous but Lucas feels excited.

"Oh yeah! Tommy, why don't you duel Dominic… he's a very good duelist!" Lucas said as Tommy took a look at him and saw a side of him that was serious as well as calm.

"Huh? Hey look at that Lucas!" Tommy replied as the two of them saw Dominic holding an invite to the Fortune Cup which shocked them both.

"Dominic, you are entering the Fortune Cup? No way, this is gonna be great! I'll finally get to duel you again but I promise you that I won't lose this time. See Tommy? Dominic's someone awesome enough to enter the tournament." Lucas said as he was serious but then excited again but suddenly Dominic began feeling pain in his arm.

"W-what the hell… this pain, it's like that… that one time. The time… when it appeared… the Crimson Dragon." Dominic said as he held his arm that was throbbing in pain.

Everyone wondered what was going on and it was then they heard someone that was dueling against the Witch and it caught their eyes. What happened was that someone was going up against the Witch who for some strange reason causing the entire area to shake. People started running away as they didn't want to get near the witch's fury. Spiked vines began to emerge from the ground spreading in all directions and one of the vines started to go through the ground and immediately caused Dominic and the others to scatter. It was then they heard the sound of a dragon's roar from afar as Dominic moved his glove and then his jacket sleeve which then caused something to appear; the same mark that appeared during his duel with Dominic.

"No way… not that mark again." Dominic said as the pain continued to sear and blaze through his arm as his friends were in utter shock seeing the birthmark appear in his arm.

"Kid…. No way. No way!" Old Man Thomas shouted as he was shocked just looking at Dominic's arm.

"When did you get that? What is it?" Harold said as Sal was utterly speechless.

"This here is the symbol of the crimson dragon, the Dragon's Birthmark. Who would have thought I would meet one of them who carries it." Old Man Thomas said as he was utterly speechless at what he has seen.

"What? Dragon's Birthmark?" Lucas replied as he was speechless just watching Dominic with the marker then somehow remembering a birthmark he somehow had seen.

It was then suddenly a white light emerged which shocked everyone. Dominic then came closer with Lucas following through the smoke to find someone in a black hood with sharp violet hair wielding a crimson pink Duel Disk that had summoned a monster that was shrouded in smoke letting forth a ferocious roar. As the smoke cleared, Dominic and Lucas took a look at that person and it was then it saw him with the mark in his arm.

((Off-Topic: If you don't notice that already, the Black Rose Witch is a girl. I won't tell you her name but it will be revealed much later.))

"So it's real… the Black Rose Witch is real!" Sal said as it shocked almost everyone but not Dominic and Lucas.

"Well goddamn… I swear it I never thought we'd see that." Old man Thomas replied as he was shocked.

As the smoke cleared, the Black Rose Witch then noticed Dominic with the birthmark on his arm and it triggered an anger inside it which then brought out its fury.

"You… you have it too?" the Black Rose Witch said as Dominic was speechless that it spoke.

"What the… don't tell me you too?" Dominic replied as then it made its move in the most unprecedent of ways.

"Wretched mark!!" the witch shouted as it then let forth a ferocious light that pushed everyone back and by the time it disappeared, she was gone.

"What th'hell was _that_!? How was she able to blow us back with the power of that Spell card. This isn't Solid Vision is it!?" Old Man Thomas said as he was freaking out.

"Whoa… the witch… the witch is real!" Tommy replied as he was just flabbergasted with what he had seen.

"I'm so glad _we_ didn't get thrown around…" Lucas said as he was in utter shock as well.

"That reaction when that Witch saw you Dominic has caught my interest… do you know her from somewhere?" Sal replied as Dominic tried to wonder what was going on as the mark that was in his arm disappeared.

"I'm positive… the witch has a birthmark as well but… something about her is familiar." Dominic replied as he took a look up in which far away on the top of a crane, Jager was chuckling with evil intentions.

Night had fallen in Neo Dimmsdale as traffic continued to flow through the starry night sky. In an alley between two buildings, the Black Rose Witch hid as she then was on her knees when suddenly she took off her white mask revealing herself to be a teenage girl breathing heavily from the exhaustion of her encounter. The next day was the day of the Fortune Cup, an event that would bring the entire world together. People were in their seats getting ready to watch the event unfold and Mr. Nichols watching from afar seeing that everything was going as planned.

"It would appear sir that last night the Witch appeared in Area D once more. The witch in question has attained her invitation as you predicted. Before long we will see who's behind the mask." Jager said as Mr. Nichols saw everything come in motion.

"Excellent… by tournament's end, all the Signers will assemble here and my plan to bringing the dragon of legend will come to fruition." Mr. Nichols said as he continued watching while Damien who was sitting on a couch looked on unaware of the true plan that this tournament would conflict.

_On the next __**Fairly OddFuture**__:_ The Fortune Cup has begun with 8 entering the tournament and only one to have the opportunity to face Damien Turner for the title of Dueling King. Lucas being the reckless boy he is takes part in the first match disguised as Luna against a man named Brandon. All the contenders want nothing more than a shot at the King without having a clue what is going on. Regardless, if Lucas can pull it off I think he has what it takes regardless of what others say. Next time on Fairly OddFuture, _Enter the Fortune Cup!_ Lucas… just don't do anything reckless ya hear me?


	16. Enter the Fortune Cup

_Note from the Author: I've gotten into a writing mood and I feel happy that my girlfriend is back! In the meantime while I enjoy this happiness, enjoy the chapter as the Fortune Cup has begun._

**Duel 16 – Enter the Fortune Cup**

The Fortune Cup… an event that comes once a year in which it brings together the world's greatest duelists with the one goal they all have in mind; to become the next King of Duelists. As people were gearing up to watch the tournament take place, Lucas who for some odd reason is wearing Luna's clothes, having Luna's hairstyle and wearing lipstick is excited to take part in the tournament. After fixing up his hair, Lucas was excited into seeing that she is like her twin sister.

"There ya go. How do I look Dominic? Do I look like my twin sister alright?" Lucas said as he had a feel of excitement.

"You two are twins alright. I can't tell any difference from ya." Old Man Thomas replied as Lucas was excited but Luna kicked him in the leg as a result of his carelessness.

"Lucas you idiot, I don't act like that. If you are gonna go through with this, I suggest you start acting like me otherwise you'll end up disqualified." Luna said as Lucas tried to calm down.

"Alright alright… geez, you certainly are annoying Luna. I'll get it right trust me… now then Dominic, shall we be off?" Lucas spoke as Dominic nodded.

"Sure… hey Lucas, don't you think you should ditch the lipstick and make-up? The hair is more than enough to fool them." Dominic replied as the two of them went off while Harold had a stern look in his eyes signaling that something may be up.

((Dominic… I have a feeling this little tournament may be something much more. Keep on your guard kid.)) Harold thought as the crowds were cheering inside the Neo Dimmsdale Dimmadome.

The crowds were cheering like crazy as a grand spectacle of fireworks, cheerleaders and music began to blare out through the arena. To the crowd, it was the start of the Fortune Cup that would bring the world's duelists together. It was then that the voice of an announcer was heard through the arena and caught everyone's attention.

"People of Neo Dimmsdale… everybody listen up! The Fortune Cup is finally underway!" an announcer with really strange hair spoke over a microphone as cheerleaders were getting ready to do their cheers but suddenly an interruption occurred as Red Dragon Archfiend appeared on the field which excited the crowd immensely.

"Well what do we have here folks… it's Red Dragon Archfiend! But wait… do I hear a D-Rider? It is! Making his triumphant appearance is Neo Dimmsdale's Dueling King… DAMIEN TURNER!!" the announcer shouted as the crowd saw the arrival of Damien on his trusted D-Rider making an incredible entrance.

After pulling off some acrobatic flight, he arrived at the main podium where he got off his D-Rider and then let off some words of wisdom that excited the crowd in unprecedented proportions.

"Listen up people of Neo Dimmsdale, there's only one Dueling King… and THAT IS ME!!! Who wishes to face me huh?" Damien shouted as the people cheered after hearing his words while the announcer who has hair that was long and weird spoke through a microphone.

"Duelists that carry the golden tickets that wish for the opportunity take your positions! Front and center!" the announcer shouted as panels began to open and Lucas was shocked in seeing Red Dragon Archfiend.

What emerged was eight individuals who carry reasons other than their own taking part in the Fortune Cup competition with the eye on their prize; a shot at facing Damien Turner for the title of Dueling King. Everyone was looking at the contenders who carry various emotions but Damien saw his own twin brother and the two exchanged looks. People were cheering at the contenders but when they saw Dominic who had a marker, their reaction was shocking.

"Wait a minute, there's somebody with a marker there. What's going on?" one of the audience said as another began to notice.

It was then jeers from the audience began to fly out as they wonder that Dominic who had a marker would be in the tournament. Even Lucas was shocked at what he had seen on Dominic's face which is ironically a marker. The people's outcry made the announcer speechless but it was then a tall man that was brown-skinned came to the front taking the announcer's microphone and decided to share a few words. The man was brown-skinned, tall at about 6'7'' with black hair reaching down to his upper back, he wore a brown vest, white khaki pants and black boots. He looked at the crowd as he was ready to speak his mind in which the audience listened in.

"Citizens of Neo Dimmsdale that are attending this event… my name is Brandon Demetrius. As a duelist taking part in this competition, I would like to ask you this… what are you seeing at this moment? You see a man with a marker and you quickly judge him by his looks? He is a duelist selected by the same conditions we all have! So before you judge someone by their looks, judge someone by their skill for as long as he has a deck, he's the same as each and every one of you here. You people should be ashamed of yourselves for not realizing what's really important. If you can't seem to understand this, then you are no different than anyone else in this world. Here's ya mike back." Brandon said as he walked back after giving a heartfelt speech that made Lucas go down in tears but not before giving the microphone back to the announcer with a weird hairdo.

It was then that Mr. Nichols began clapping in which the audience quickly followed. With the cheers out of the way, he stood up and began to make a speech addressing the audience and the contenders.

"Thank you for your empowering words, Brandon. Your spoken words are the reason I provide you all the opportunity to be here today. I am Garrett Nichols, the man in charge of Neo Dimmsdale's Security Bureau and I welcome all of you to the annual Fortune Cup tournament. To the eyes of duelists, social status nor gaps between rich and poor are obsolete for true equality exists with us all!" Mr. Nichols said as the crowd cheered but not before the announcer determined the match ups for the first round of the Fortune Cup tournament.

"Alright everyone, here are the match-ups for the First Round! Our first match today is Luna vs. Brandon!" the announcer said as Lucas was excited alright that he would go one-on-one.

Meanwhile, Mr. Nichols sat down while Jager explained to him the situation that would take place today regarding the Signers and the tournament.

"Sir, everything is in working order. It is only but a matter of time before all of the Signers are gathered here. I shall report you to Adam now who is ready as we speak." Jager said as he snapped his fingers and Adam appeared in a holographic monitor.

"Good morning, sir. As you can see everything is proceeding as planned. We wait for your command sir. As we speak, the duels will be undergone at maximum efficiency. Any response from the Signers will go through our Momentum generator." Adam spoke as he was calm and ready to follow orders.

"Excellent Adam… is the invention of yours ready yet? It is necessary for our plan." Mr. Nichols replied as Adam delightfully replied.

"Yes, my new invention is ready as we speak. I have here the D-Sensor and this will detect any Signer response that occur when a duel takes place. Once the sensor detects the Signer, you'll be known immediately if a Signer is in the tournament. As we speak, I have sensors throughout the entire arena and they will detect any readings regarding what you seek." Adam spoke as Mr. Nichols was about to get up and walk off but not before saying something to him.

"I leave everything to you… do not fail me. Is that clear?" Mr. Nichols spoke as he walked off and Adam took full precaution of the situation.

Meanwhile, the contenders were sitting down waiting for their turn at the spotlight as Lucas (disguised as Luna) prepped up his deck and duel disk ready to do battle. He was excited as he is getting ready to be part of the first match and Dominic was looking forward to it as well.

"Dominic, I promise you that by the finals I will face you. I'll be sure to give it my all and then some." Lucas said as Dominic was pleased.

"Remember what I told you, as long as you trust in your cards you'll triumph." Dominic replied as Lucas listened. Without hesitation, he was off looking forward to taking part in the first match in the tournament.

The other duelists paid no mind as Lucas ran off except for Brandon who was cautious at what to expect. The arena then became dark as the announcer with weird hairdo and goatee was speaking through a loudspeaker explaining what was taking place in the first match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now we shall introduce the duelists for the first match. Kids all over are probably jealous of her alright. The youngest girl participating in this competition… the Dueling Angel from the Heavens… Ms. Luna!" the announcer said as Lucas was filled with a lot of excitement but that was gonna change as he was gonna see his opponent.

"And her opponent whose passionate words earlier left their mark in the arena! The Black Storm, Brandon!" the announcer said as Brandon made his appearance as he had a black duel disk raring for a Ground Duel.

"Our first match will be a ground duel so players, shake hands and give it a good duel!" the announcer said as both players shook hands looking forward to battle.

"That speech ya gave a while back really impressed me! I guess it's true when they say that there are no bad guys among duelists!" Lucas said as he shook Brandon's hand but he began to notice something.

"I heard you were a girl but you seem to have the voice of a boy so what's up with that?" Brandon replied as it shocked Lucas a bit.

"W-well, people say that I look like a dude but I'd say I'm girl enough ya know that?" Lucas said as he seem to have a bit of excitement but that only made Luna covered in a hat and some clothes upset.

"Lucas you idiot… you know I don't act like that!" Luna whispered as she was upset but the duel was gonna start for it didn't matter.

"Now then it's time for our duel to begin! Duelists, start up your Duel Disks!" the announcer said as both duelists powered up their duel disks and in an instant, the duel had begun with Brandon taking the starting assault.

**Turn 1**

Brandon's lifepoints: 4000, cards in hand: 5

Lucas's lifepoints: 4000, cards in hand: 5

"Alright then, I go first. From my hand I play the spell card Star Blast (Spell Card)!" Brandon said as he played it. (Hand: 5)

"Go ahead my friend, activate away!" Lucas replied as he was ready for anything his opponene would dish out.

"Star Blast is a spell card that can lower the level of any monster I choose by one for a small price of 500 lifepoints." Brandon said as his lifepoints dropped by 500 (Brandon's lifepoints: 3500) making Lucas wonder what's up.

"That's weird… why would you do that?" Lucas replied.

"Simple really because the monster I choose is my Summon Reactor SK (Attack: 2000/Defense: 1400) and it's a five-star monster but thanks to Star Blast, it's now a four star and I summon it to the field in attack mode!" Brandon said (Hand: 4) as he summoned a monster that looked like a cross between a transformer and an old 20th-century plane.

"Wh-what the? A monster with 2000 attack points already!? You got to be kidding me!" Lucas replied as he was shocked by what he had seen.

"Since Summon Reactor is a level four due to Star Blast, I can Normal Summon it so basically I ain't kidding. Now I place one card face down and end my turn!" Brandon spoke (Hand: 3) as he set a card on the field putting Lucas in a tight spot.

((Incredible… right off the bat, a monster with 2000 attack points takes the field. No matter because with what I have here, I'll take it head-on!)) Lucas thought as he drew his card.

**Turn 2**

"From my hand, I summon Morphtronic Celfon (Attack: 100/Defense: 100) in attack mode!" Lucas (Hand: 5) said as he summoned a monster that was a cellphone but transformed into some kind of robot.

((A Morphtron monster huh? This should be interesting to see…)) Brandon thought as Lucas made his move.

"I'll show you how strong my Morphtron deck can be mister because I activate my Celfon's effect." Lucas said as Brandon interrupted him.

"Before you do that, Summon Reactor's special effect and it goes like this. Anytime you summon a monster to the field, you take 800 points of damage!" Brandon replied as Summon Reactor fired up its propellors and unleashed a wind blast that took down a chunk of Lucas' lifepoints. (Lucas' lifepoints: 3200)

"Sir, Brandon is on the assault as we speak." Jager said as he watched the duel from an area where the king of duelists were sitting.

"Something is amiss… I'm sure of it." Mr. Nichols spoke as Jager didn't understood that.

"Not bad but my deck won't lose to the likes of you." Lucas said as Brandon wasn't impressed.

"Really now then why don't you show me what your so-called deck can do against my deck." Brandon replied as he kept his guard up.

"As I was saying, my Celfon's effect kicks in! Time to dial it up! When Celfon is in attack allows me to draw cards from my deck equal to the value that is shown on the dial. If the card I draw has a Morphtron that is level four or less, I can special summon it." Lucas said as the Celfon's roulette stopped at a two.

"Nice, it stopped at a two so I get to draw two cards! What do you know, I got me another Morphtron and this one is known as Morpthron Boomboxen (Attack: 1200/Defense: 400) and I put it in defense mode!" Lucas said as he summoned a monster that took up the shape of a boombox moving left and right.

"Next I play one card face down and that ends my turn. Let's see what you got!" Lucas said as he set a face down (Hand: 4) ending his turn.

((Okay, as long as I have the trap card I have face down, I'm safe for sure so bring it on!)) Lucas thought as Brandon made his move.

Meanwhile at the Momentum Generator at Neo Dimmsdale's main building, Adam was checking to see if any response would come and so far nothing as it got him a bit upset.

"Hmmm, no response yet huh? Okay, I'll have to try a harder scan then." Adam said as he amplified the scan which caused Luna some pain and it didn't mind her at all.

**Turn 3**

"It's my turn now. From my hand I summon Trap Reactor Y FI (Attack: 800/Defense: 1600) in attack mode!" Brandon said (Hand: 3) as he summoned another Reactor monster but it was green and took up an attacking stance.

"Time to attack! Trap Reactor attack his Celfon now!" Brandon said as Trap Reactor was on the attack but Lucas was ready with a surprise.

"Gotcha! I activate the trap card Morphtransition (Trap Card)! This trap switches my Celfon to defense mode and negates your attack. Nice try!" Lucas said as Celfon was put in defense mode but Brandon had other ideas.

"Not bad but my Trap Reactor's special effect kicks in. You see since you played a trap, my Trap Reactor can inflict 800 points of damage to your lifepoints. You shouldn't have done that to begin with!" Brandon replied as Trap Reactor fired its gatling guns striking Lucas for another 800 points of damage shocking everyone. (Lucas' lifepoints: 2400)

"Brandon sure can duel alright. He's tough that's for sure. He's been playing Lucas along reducing his lifepoints and to make matters worse, he's swelling up the pressure that Lucas has swelled up." Harold said as he watched.

"I'm not giving up yet that's for sure. Don't think I'm down for the count cause I'm just getting started." Lucas said as Brandon saw it as an opportunity to see his true strength.

((That's right, unleash your anger! I know you can do better than this so come on… show me what you got! Beat me with the strength of the dragon.)) Brandon thought as he was ready for whatever Lucas would throw his way while Adam still hasn't gotten any new readings.

"Still nothing… hmmm, what's this?" Adam said as he saw something unexpected on the monitor while Brandon is ready for a second assault.

"This is far from done because now I attack again. Go my Summon Reactor attack his Boomboxen with Reactor Gust!" Brandon said as Summon Reactor but something happened as the attack was of to no avail.

"Looks like Summon Reactor didn't do a thing to Boomboxen! Must be because his attack is negated or something." The announcer replied as Lucas expected that.

"Looks like you forgot why Boomboxen was in defense mode right? When its in defense mode, it can negate one attack per turn. Sorry but it looks like your effort was a waste." Lucas said as he had an exciting mood but Brandon knew that it would happen.

"Figures you do something like that which is why I activate the trap card Masochistic Summon (Trap Card). This activates whenever a monster of mine attacks and fails to destroy a monster. By giving up 800 lifepoints, I can special summon a level 4 or less monster to the field so I bring forth from my hand Spell Reactor RE (Attack: 1200/Defense: 900)!" Brandon (Lifepoints: 2700, Hand: 2) said as he summoned another Reactor monster to the field making Lucas even more curious.

"Now why would you want to do that? You've already wasted 500 lifepoints to summon one now 800? This doesn't make any sense." Lucas replied as Brandon knew what he was doing.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough but for now my Spell Reactor attacks your Boomboxen! Go and use your Missile Barrage!" Brandon said as Spell Reactor destroyed Boomboxen.

"I set one card face down and end my turn. Let's see what you got." Brandon (Hand: 1) spoke as he ended his turn which has Lucas thinking on his feet.

((About time he ended his turn. He has three monsters on the field while I have my Celfon on the field in defense mode. I know this isn't like Luna but I got to do something and fast. Oh well, I'm gonna show him what I can do anyway.)) Lucas thought as he had to make his move and quickly while Dominic was watching the duel going on.

((He's thinking about that combo again… if he doesn't rely on the full strength of his deck, he's sure to lose.)) Dominic thought as Lucas was getting ready to make his move.

"You seem to like dueling by the way your expressing but do you even have a clue what kind of situation you are in? I have here with me three Reactor monsters which I call the Reactor series and all you have is a lousy Celfon to protect you. You do know that whatever you do, you'll end up taking damage due to each of my monsters' effects. Don't you even realize that?" Brandon said as Lucas didn't care but eventually he figured things out.

((He's right! If I play a Spell card, Spell Reactor will inflict damage and if I summon a monster, Summon Reactor will inflict damage too and I already know what Trap Reactor does. I have to be cautious no matter what it takes.)) Lucas thought as he was in a dire predicament and it's a very bitter one at that.

"Now you know… Summoning, Spells and Traps; they are the three things essential to dueling but what would happen if they are stripped from you. Don't you get it… anytime you make a move, you end up paying the price and I don't have to do a thing. Might as well give up because your chances of winning keep decreasing every turn." Brandon said as he then saw a dark figure behind him and it made Dominic wonder what was going on while Adam is checking on the situation.

"While Brandon is doing excellent, it seems I'm not doing any better… unless the person he is facing isn't the one." Adam said as Jager had a solution.

"We've already run a check on whether she carrys any power. The question here is the link between that power and the Signers. Be on full alert!" Jager replied as Adam figured things out.

"I understand. Seeing how I already knew, I believe I should inform you that I've detected a small response in the stands." Adam said as Jager was shocked after what he had heard.

"The stands? You must be joking. How come it isn't on the field?" Jager replied as Adam explained.

"It's truly bizarre but it's almost as if what we are looking for is somehow in the audience. I don't know why but that's what I think." Adam said as Luna was soemhow acting strange.

"Hey you okay? Want to see a doctor or something?" Tommy spoke as Luna was acting strange.

"I'm okay, don't worry about it. I'll be fine Tommy." Luna replied as she was then calm again while Lucas was in a dire predicament and looking at his hand, it wasn't getting any better.

((Brandon is real good and I'm in trouble. Anytime I play a monster, I end up taking 800 lifepoints of damage. What do I do? What would Dominic do? If only he was here then… if Dominic was here, he would believe in his cards.)) Lucas thought as he had a determined face.

((Looks like he's getting riled up huh? This should be very interesting.)) Brandon thought as he had a look of excitement on his face while Lucas looked at his hand and realized that there was still hope.

"Alright now, this time is where I wrap it all up. My draw and I activate my Celfon's effect. Let's dial it up! When its in defense mode, I can check a number of cards from the top of my deck qual to the number where it lands and return them back in the same order. I got a 3 so therefore I draw 3 and… looks like I still have a chance after all. Now I switch my Celfon to attack mode and then activate its attack mode effect!" Lucas said as Celfon's effect kicked in starting up a roulette and it stopped at one.

"Nice, it stopped at a one so I draw one card and the one I have is… my Morphtronic Datatron (Attack: 1200/Defense: 600) and I special summon it to the field in attack mode!" Lucas said as a Morphtron appeared in the form of a lighter but transformed into a robot.

The crowd was cheering while the sensors amplified causing Luna to experience some more pain and for some odd reason made Luna hazy which caused her hat to fall and it was then Adam got what he was looking for.

"Gotcha! I got a perfect reaction alright… looks like I was right after all!" Adam said as Brandon was going on the offensive.

"You never learn… Summon Reactor's effect activates and you lose 800 lifepoints!" Brandon said as Lucas was suffering even more damage.

"Summon Reactor is causing Luna some serious pain. The countdown to her defeat is set and its imminent too." The announcer said as Lucas wasn't finished.

"Alright, by releasing a monster on my side of the field my Datatron can inflict 600 points of damage to your lifepoints. So I release my Celfon to have Datatron give you a Burning Blaze!" Lucas shouted as Datatron fired a direct assault inflicting 600 points of damage to Brandon. (Brandon's lifepoints: 2100)

"Alright, now I release my Datatron to advance summon my Gadget Hauler (Attack: 1300/Defense: 0) in attack mode!" Lucas said (Hand: 4) as he released one monster and brought forth another in the form of a big rig similar to Transformer Autobot Optimus Prime without the fancy red coloring.

"Nice! I summoned Gadget Hauler and didn't take any damage. Looks like Summon Reactor's effect only works once per turn right?" Lucas said as Brandon knew about it.

"Looks like it's monster effect is a one use per turn thing eh? Who'd had thought." Old Man Thomas said as he was relieved.

"This guy can't let his guard down. Brandon is skilled indeed and what he has there on the field may be an omen to what is to come." Harold replied as he was watching the duel take place.

"Alright, time to go full charge! I send Magnen form my hand to the graveyard to activate Gadget Hauler's effect. Gadget Hauler's attack power increases by 800 for each Morphtron I send to the grave. Now my Gadget Hauler has 2100 attack points." Lucas said as Magnen broke apart and immediately became strength to Gadget Hauler (Attack: 2100).

((Go on boy, show me what you got! Come on, I ain't scared of ya.)) Brandon thought as Lucas continued his turn.

"Now I play the spell Factory of 100 Machines (Spell Card). This spell removes all my Morphtron monsters from play and for each monster removed, I get to raise a Machine-type monster's attack power by 200 points! Since I removed four monsters, it gives Gadget Hauler an 800-point boost!" Lucas said as all four of his Morphtron monsters were removed and their essence was then powering up Gadget Hauler (Attack: 2900). The crowd was shocked but Brandon wasn't.

"That still isn't gonna help you cause Spell Reactor's effect kicks in and you have to lose 800 lifepoints!" Brandon replied as Spell Reactor unleashed its effect which brought Lucas' lifepoints down even further. (Lucas' lifepoints: 800)

"Come on now! If you really want to win this duel then show me your true strength. Come on boy!" Brandon shouted as Lucas was ready to unleash his strength.

"You want to see my true strength!? You got it! Gadget Hauler attack his Trap Reactor Y FI now! Gadget Blaster" Lucas shouted as Gadget Hauler transformed into a blaster cannon and then unleashed a powerful blasting it causing the crowd to cheer.

"Brandon's lifepoints are at 2100. If this connects, he can turn it all around." Tommy said as he thought that Lucas would attain victory.

"Gotcha… I got you locked in my sights!" Adam said as he found what he was seeking while back at the duel, Lucas wonders if he was victorious.

"Did I get him… I know for sure I did." Lucas wondered as the smoke clears but Brandon began laughing as if he was expecting it to happen.

"Your pride may be small but I see it as fierce. It seems that your attack was a failed effort for by doing this, you sealed your fate." Brandon replied as Lucas wondered if he made a hit.

"Then did my Gadget Hauler's attack hit? I'm sure that it did." Lucas spoke as Brandon had a little surprise for him.

"You activated my trap Delta Reactor (Trap Card). Delta Reactor is activated by sending Summon Reactor SK, Trap Reactor Y FI and Spell Reactor RE to the graveyard. Once that happens, I get to bring forth my ultimate monster… I unleash my Flying Fortress Sky Fire (Attack: 3000/Defense: 2500)!" Brandon shouted as a large airborne monster appeared on the field which shocked Lucas.

"Incredible! That one trap brought forth a tremendous monster to the field. Looks like this is the turning point of this duel. Looks like Luna really is in a bind now." The announcer said as Lucas was shocked by what he had seen as the cards in his hand suddenly went to the floor.

"Now my Sky Fire's effect is activated. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one card on the opponent's side of the field. Sky Drop!" Brandon shouted as Sky Fire dropped bombs to the ground causing Gadget Hauler to be destroyed.

"No… my Gadget Hauler…" Lucas replied as he was just purely speechless by what he had seen.

"Time to end this. Attack his lifepoints directly with Skyfire Air Raid!!" Brandon shouted as Sky Fire unleashed an attack that put an end to the duel and putting Lucas into defeat. (Lucas' lifepoints: 0)

**DUEL END**

"It's over! Moving on to the second round is Brandon!!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered while Lucas was on his knees still reeling from his defeat.

"Dominic… Luna… I'm so sorry. I really am…" Lucas spoke as he was about to be in tears after suffering a horrible defeat.

"Lucas… can't believe he lost. At least he tried though." Tommy said as he was shocked by what he had seen.

"Huh? That feeling… it's gone." Luna replied as she no longer felt that weird sensation as Brandon was walking off for he then encounter Jager carrying papers.

"You did well as expected. I never thought you would be victorious so quickly." Jager said as he was pleased with Brandon's victory.

"I thought for sure that I would fight a girl but instead it was a boy." Brandon replied as Jager didn't care.

"It doesn't matter now because we have acquired some useful information indeed. It seems that things have become quite interesting don't ya agree?" Jager said as he showed Brandon a papers showing photos of Luna and Lucas discovering that the two of them were twins.

"Sir, I returned output values back to normal and my theory had proven to be correct. How shall we handle this sir now that the reaction indicates that this girl may be what we are looking for." Adam replied as Mr. Nichols looked at a picture of Luna who had been disguised somehow.

"I see… keep your eyes open Adam. It seems that everything is proceeding as I planned." Mr. Nichols said as he continued looking aware of the situation at hand.

What does Luna have to do with what they are seeking? Does it relate to the Signers and what is her connection to them? These are questions that are too complex to answer but we'll save them for another tale as the Fortune Cup has just begun.

_On the next__** Fairly OddFuture**__:_ The first match in the front cup ends with Lucas' defeat but the second match is about to take place. The Iron Knight Gill goes up against a woman named Ami Iverson who somehow carries a strange aura. Rumors say that she has something to do with the incident that happened in Area D and yet… why is it that this girl is so familiar? Do I know her… what the? What is that? That dragon… don't tell me… Next time on Fairly OddFuture, _The Black Rose Revealed_. Man, what's going on… why do I feel this pain? Can it be… a dragon?


	17. The Black Rose Revealed

_Note from the Author: This is where the tournament gets interesting. I know that this is a fanfic and in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, they deal with people dying and such. This is no exception as in this story, people may die. It's set in the future after all so what can ya do. Don't worry, in this tournament nobody will suffer a horrible fate... yet. Enjoy in the meantime and if you can't handle it, don't read it. That's my only warning I'll give ya._

**Duel 17 – The Black Rose Revealed**

A few minutes had passed since Lucas' defeat at the hands of Brandon and the defeated young individual still showed the glum taste of it though. With the second match on the horizon, Lucas was walking with his sister and friend talking about what had taken place.

"Come on now Lucas… just because ya lost doesn't mean you can stay with this glum look on your face." Luna said as Lucas was still looking glum.

"Yeah, you tried your best so don't worry about it." Tommy replied as they then heard Dominic's voice giving Lucas some kind words of wisdom.

"It's best you don't worry about your defeat… learn from them for what happened here can make you stronger. Remember that Lucas…" Dominic said as he was standing there listening to what they said but eventually made Lucas understand his defeat.

"Know this Dominic… you better not lose because I won't forgive ya if you do. We'll be watching ya in the stands so good luck." Lucas replied as out of the blue a young woman was walking by in which Dominic and her shared a stare-down in which the both of them immediately looked at each other.

After the stare down, she then walked off in which Lucas, his sister and his friend immediately moved out of the way and looked in shock wondering who that person was or better yet, what is she?

"What was that all about… who is that girl?" Lucas said as he saw her walking off silently to the arena with the intent on dueling in the Fortune Cup.

Meanwhile, a man in his 40s wearing a knight's armor in gold was talking to both Nichols and Jager. He was a man pure-hearted at best with gray hair, teal blue eyes and a gray mustache wearing a knight's attire that comprised of a gold helmet with a kind of long feather sticking out in the back, gold armor that covered most of his upper and lower body and it came complete with a long blue cape covering the back. He carried a look of expression for courage as he went to understand the situation at hand.

"Wait just a minute… that young woman I'm facing is a Signer you tell me? I don't believe it." The man spoke as Jager explained things.

"Heh heh heh, you'll be investigating into this manner. It would be wise if you would act as a kind of decoy to corner and expose her. After all, it is necessary for our plan to discover the Signers." Jager replied as the knight didn't like what he's hearing.

"You know that I, Gill Lanceworth known to others as Gill the Iron Knight don't like doing stuff like this. In my honest and valid opinion, that's against my code of knighthood. Give me one reason why I should do as you tell me huh?" Gill said as Mr. Nichols provided the one good reason why.

"Okay then… what if that reason is that the young woman you are facing happens to be the Black Rose Witch?" Mr. Nichols replied as it shocked Gill substantially convincing him enough.

"What!? The Black Rose Witch?" Gill said as Jager explained.

"You know about the Black Rose Witch correct? Rumors circulate about a woman in a mask possessing devilish powers causing havoc in dueling areas at Area D of Neo Dimmsdale? Does that convince you enough hmmm?" Jager replied as Gill was convinced.

"The power to make any damage in a duel realistic… you've convinced me enough. I vow by the honor of my name that I will put this vile fiend in her place. I, Gill Lanceworth the Iron Knight pledge my services to you. I promise you that I will be victorious." Gill said carrying his sword pledging his allegiance for the sole purpose of defeating a feminine duelist.

"You do realize that this will be a fight for your life… I trust that you do not fail in your objective." Jager replied as Gill went off to the arena for the second round of the Fortune Cup.

The crowds were cheering as they were excited for the second battle of the Fortune Cup. It was then the announcer's words echoed through the arena as he would introduce the crowd to the dueling contenders.

"Ladies and gentlemen… with the first match out of our way, we start with the second round of this thrilling event. We have here another Ground duel folks between two unique competitors. In one corner, we have here the knight of iron, the battle hardened hero! What kind of dueling will he show us today? Introducing Gill Lanceworth!" the announcer said as Gill Lanceworth appeared in which he then sheathed his sword raising it to the air shouting out his cry.

"In the name of this sword… as a descendant of the knights of old, this duel will be mine without fail! That is a promise I make to all of my fans." Gill said as the crowd cheered on in glee.

"He certainly is a strange one." Old Man Thomas spoke as Harold explained a bit of info about him.

"The guy there isn't easy with himself acting like he is but I hear his skills are a different story." Harold replied further explaining things.

"Well now, it seems that our challenger has declared victory but what of our opponent... she's a mysterious young woman with a cloudy past but her determination for victory is clearly shown. Are we gonna witness a new wave of duelist? Give a round for Amy Iverson!" the announcer said as Amy appeared on the field as calm and collective as ever.

She was a woman who had hair that was dark red almost like a black rose and wear an outfit that fits perfectly for a woman like her; a white jacket with red streaks on the edges, brown tanktop, red blouse, long black stocking and dark red slippers. She had a cold look on her face as she shared a desire for battle but it made Lucas and Tommy wonder what's going on.

"You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen her somewhere before. I don't know why." Lucas said as Tommy provided an answer.

"Yeah, we saw her earlier. Why do you say that Lucas?" Tommy replied as Lucas had something other in mind.

"No, it's not that. I could have sworn I had seen her somewhere else before…" Lucas said as Luna had a look of shock as she began wondering about her and her deck.

"Hey Luna, what's wrong?" Lucas spoke as Luna explained.

"Her deck… it seems like its in pain." Luna replied as she looked at Ami who was ready to go at it against Gill the Iron Knight while outside the stands, a man with curled red hair and brown trenchcoat was watching everything take place along with Dominic who was watching it in a waiting room.

((This young maiden in red be the Black Rose Witch? At first I don't believe it but yet I'm not convinced.)) thought Gill as he then addressed her.

"Know this fair maiden, I shall not spare ye any mercy. You will take witness to the strength of a knight's fury!" Gill said as their duel disks powered up and both players were ready to duel.

((Off-topic: Gill the Iron Knight's duel disk resembles a shield and it doesn't need to expand to power up. Pretty interesting for a 22nd century item right?))

**DUEL START**

Gill's lifepoints: 4000, cards in hand: 5

Amy's lifepoints: 4000, cards in hand: 5

**Turn 1**

"As a knight with valor, I show my opponents no mercy. I shall start this off! I summon the mighty Masked Knight LV3 (Attack: 1500/Defense: 800) in attack mode." Gill said (Hand: 5) as he summoned a monster that was a knight carrying a sword ready to do battle.

"Now I activate my monster's special effect! Persona Blast!" Gill shouted as his monster fired a blast that struck Amy and caused his lifepoints to decrease. (Amy's lifepoints: 3600)

"The instant my Masked Knight LV3 is normal summoned, you take 400 points of damage but that is only the beginning. Next I play the spell card Level Up! (Spell Card) and this allows me to send my Masked Knight LV3 to the graveyard so I can special summon Masked Knight LV5 (Attack: 2300/Defense: 1600)!" Gil shouted (Hand: 4) as his Masked Knight LV3 evolved to a monster that was bigger and carried a longer sword.

"But I'm not finished because my Masked Knight LV5's special effect kicks in. Twin Persona Blast!" Gill shouted as his monster unleashed an attack that caused Amy's lifepoints to go down even further. (Amy's lifepoints: 2600)

"This monster's effect is the same as my LV3 Masked Knight but you take 1000 points of damage instead. Next I set a card face down and that's it." Gill said (Hand: 3) as he set a face down ending his turn.

"It appears the persistent strike that Gill has unleashed caused Amy's lifepoints to drop a serious amount before her turn even began! What will this young girl have up her sleeves?" the announcer with the weird hairstyle said as Amy was getting ready to make her move.

"It seems that Gill is going on the offensive. I see that this is a vicious onslaught right from the start hasn't it? Given the situation, it's only a matter of time before her identity is exposed." Jager said as Mr. Nichols was just silent watching the duel take place.

"Well now, it seems that my Knight's fury has pierced you to the bone. What's wrong? Why so silent? Don't you have anything to say? For a young maiden, you certainly are a calm one I can give you that." Gill said as Amy was about to make her move.

**Turn 2**

"Are you finished talking because your words bore me. I draw and I summon Wall of Ivy (Attack: 300/Defense: 1200) in defense mode." Amy replied (Hand: 5) as she summoned a defensive monster that comprised of a wall made of poisonous ivy.

"A defensive monster huh?" Harold said

"It looks like she plans to go on the defensive this turn mostly because of that Masked Kngiht LV5." Tommy replied as Amy continued with her turn.

"But that isn't all… from my hand, I play the spell card Seed of Deception (Spell Card). This allows me to special summon a level-2 or lower Plant-type monster from my hand. I choose the level-one Tuner monster Copy Plant (Attack: 0/Defense: 0) and I summon it in defense mode." Amy spoke (Hand: 3) as she then summoned another Plant-type monster which was a plant that had a unique ability.

((Off-topic: Copy Plant will have its _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ anime effect instead of the TCG effect.))

"Now I activate my Copy Plant's monster effect… I can choose a monster on the field and the level of my Copy Plant becomes equal to the monster I choose. I choose your Masked Knight LV5 and since it is a level-five monster, my Copy Plant becomes a level-five monster." Amy said as Copy Plant immediately turned into an exact image of Masked Knight LV5 in which it raised its level greatly. (Copy Plant's Level: 5)

"Okay now why would this young gal do something like that?" Old Man Thomas spoke as Lucas and Tommy stated the obvious.

"Don't you know what for?!" Lucas and Tommy replied in unison as Gill figured everything out.

"A Synchro Summon isn't it?" Gill said as Amy prepped up a Synchro Summon to bring foth something no one would expect.

"Level two Wall of Ivy and Level five Copy Plant… **TUNE UP!!**" Amy shouted as Copy Plant transformed into five circulated Synchrowaves that encircled Wall of Ivy in which it became two white beacons of light.

_**With these chilling flames, they engulf the entire world.**_

_**Pitch-dark flower… set my fury into bloom!**_

"**Synchro Summon**!! Appear before me, Black Rose Dragon (Attack: 2400/Defense: 1800)!!" Amy shouted as a dragon emerged from the light letting out a roar and using its large petal-like wings that release powerful winds spraying petals all over the arena and shocking everyone to an extent especially Dominic who somehow felt a jolt of pain in his arm.

((Huh? What the hell? Not again… what's going on?)) Dominic thought as he felt his arm that continued to throb with an alarming pain.

"What's going on!?" Harold said as the wind released blew throughout the arena scaring everyone as Black Rose Dragon appeared before the crowd letting off yet another roar.

"Well well well, who'd have thought you decide to reveal yourself to the world… Black Rose Witch!" Gill shouted and it was then everyone began wondering what that meant and eventually they all figured it out.

"She decides to reveal herself already. This is getting to be very interesting." Jager said as Dominic was still feeling the throbbing pain in his arm just like the time when he first encountered her at Area D yesterday.

"Black Rose Dragon…" Dominic spoke as Brandon came out of the blue explaining what it meant.

"That monster is a dragon of ill omen… an omen that brings forth terror and destruction in its wake. It seems that you are familiar with it aren't ya?" Brandon replied as Dominic kept silent seeing for certain that he did knew.

The crowd began shouting in anger seeing that the Black Rose Witch had revealed herself and of all places, the Fortune Cup tournament. It shocked everyone to an extent but know the Iron Knight known as Gill because he was determined to defeat her.

"You vile witch, no matter what you play my heart of steel will stand firm and with it, I will ensure my victory." Gill shouted as he then had a look of determination on his face.

((As soon as her monster attacks, my Sakuretsu Armor (Trap Card) will kick in and take it down. From there, I will be certain to attain victory no matter the cost.)) Gill thought as Amy kept calm taking a look at the field discovering the face-down card that was there.

"Hey, why are you giving me that freaky look?" Gill shouted as Amy knew what he would expect.

"If you think that face down card will stop my dragon from attacking… you are wrong. I activate my Black Rose Dragon's special effect for when it is special summoned, I can destroy every card on the field. Black Rose Gale!" Amy shouted as Black Rose Dragon let out a fury of gale-force winds that destroyed everything on the field including her own monster, Gill's facedown and his Masked Knight Level 5 card.

"What's happening!? Gale-force winds are engulfing the arena! It looks like Gill's offense just went down the gutter!" the announcer shouted as everything on the field was destroyed due to Black Rose Dragon's effect.

"What kind of power is this? Is this for real?" Gill said as Amy was getting ready to finish her turn.

"Now I set one card face down and then play the field spell Black Garden (Field Spell Card)." Amy replied (Hand: 1) as she played a field spell that caused the entire duel area to be engulfed with thorny vines that engulfed the field almost as if it is like a garden of evil.

"What is this… is this a garden for vile beasts?" Gill spoke as Amy had finished her turn and the people were freaking out warning Gill of what Amy had planned.

**Turn 3**

"Don't worry about me, it won't be necessary people. No matter what this watch has planned, It's now my turn! From my hand, I play The Warrior Returning Alive (Spell Card) and this let me get a Warrior-type from my graveyard and add it to my hand. I choose my Masked Knight LV3 and summon it in attack mode! You know that a proud knight like that never dies." Gill said (Hand: 3) as he resummoned Masked Knight LV3 but suddenly, it got entagled by vines as a result of the Black Garden field spell.

"By summoning a monster, you activated Black Garden's special effect. The monster that you summoned has its attack power cut in half while I on the other hand get a Rose Token (Attack: 800/Defense: 0) that is special summoned on my side of the field in attack mode. If you have forgotten, this is the Black Garden… a demonic garden in which the flowers gain nourishment from the lives of souls that dare enter its grounds." Amy said as a Rose Token appeared on the field and Amy then grabbed a dark purple flower sniffing it before throwing it aside.

"My goodness! As a result of Black Garden, Masked Knight's attack power is cut in half and not even strong enough to take down the Rose Token. What will he do?" the announcer spoke as Gill kept calm ready for anything.

((The Black Garden may have decreased my monster's strength, but it doesn't change the monster effect that it has.)) Gill thought

"I activate Masked Knight LV3's effect, Persona Blast!!" Gill shouted as Masked Knight LV3 struck Amy for some damage to her lifepoints. (Amy's lifepoints: 2200)

"What do you say to that ya little brat?" Gill said as Amy had other plans.

"This… I activate Doppleganger (Continuous Trap Card) which is a continuous trap card. Anytime I take damage from a Monster Effect, it inflicts the same damage to my opponent as well in this case you." Amy replied as purple roses came out of the trap striking Gill causing his lifepoints to drop. (Gill's lifepoints: 3600)

"My word! Gill the Iron Knight who hasn't taken a hit so far in this duel just got a lifepoint drop!" the announcer said as suddenly Gill had a scratch on his face that shocked everyone.

"No way! Is that a stratch?" Lucas said

"Yeah it is. You're right Lucas, he is hurt! This duel really can hurt him." Replied Tommy as Harold was also shocked.

"Dueling _wounded_ this guy? My god!" Harold said as Old Man Thomas was freaking out while the crowd let out outbursts of anger.

"Who would have thought… tell me something witch. You think that using your powers which can cause harm to people scare me? I think not! Who the hell are you!?" Gill shouted as Amy didn't have an answer.

"If you want to know, I'm someone who is not the same as any of you pathetic worms." Amy replied as Gill then let off an outburst.

"What the hell are you scheming you vile witch! I finish my turn by placing two cards face down. That is all." Gill (Hand: 1) shouted as he set two facedowns giving Amy the opportunity to make her assault.

**Turn 4**

"It's my turn now and I think it's time we make this battle a little more fun. From my hand, I play the Equip Spell Rose Mark (Equip Spell Card). This allows me to take control of one of your opponent's monsters for one turn and I choose your Masked Knight LV3. Come to me faithful knight and show me your loyalty!" Amy (Hand: 1) replied as Masked Knight LV3 went to Amy's side of the field but not before letting off an evil smile, putting out her hand and caused the monster to somehow kiss it.

"Well what do you know… that monster just went 'n stabbed him in the back!" Old Man Thomas said as everyone was shocked by what they had seen.

"Time for you to feel the pain… the pain from what a betrayed blade can dish out! Masked Knight LV3 attack his lifepoints now!" Amy shouted as Masked Knight LV3 went straight for Gill taking out his sword and dishing out some direct damage. (Gill's lifepoints: 2850)

"Damn you! Taking advantage of my monster's loyalty is truly the way of a witch like you!" Gill shouted but that was just the least of his worries as Amy was finished.

"You think that's unfar? I'm not done… because I have more trick up my sleeve. I equip Masked Knight LV3 with Hostile Servant (Equip Spell Card). When a monster equipped with the card is switched control, it inflicts damage to the player equal to its original attack strength. Now that my turn has ended, Masked Knight returns to you but don't take it personally my friend… because you'll experience the taste of a double dealing strike!" Amy shouted as Masked Knight LV3 then attacked Gill again causing his lifepoints to drop further and the pain to intensify.

"This young woman certainly is a ruthless thorn! Her combination involving Rose Mark and Hostile Servant has put serious damage upon Gill. Can he retaliate?" the announcer said as Gill had the opportunity to do so.

"I may be down but not out! I activate the trap card Level Change (Trap Card) and it can only be activated during the End Phase of my opponent's turn. This let me take a Level Monster on my side of the field, send it to the graveyard and I can then Special Summon a monster with the same name from the graveyard ignoring any and all summoning requirements. Come to me now, Masked Knight LV5!" Gill shouted as Masked Knight LV5 took the field but its attack power was cut in half due to Black Garden's effect. (Masked Knight LV5's attack: 1150)

"This is interesting! By special summoning Masked Knight LV5, he dismantled Amy's permanent combination!" the announcer replied as Amy had words of her own.

"You haven't learned a thing have you? Anytime you summon a monster whether by normal or special, your monster's attack power gets cut in half and I get a Rose Token which raises it to two. As you know, my turn is over but yours has just begun." Amy said as a second Rose Token took the field.

**Turn 5**

"Ya think that garden is gonna conceal me from taking you down ya witch? You are wrong! My blade of righteousness and honor will pursue you to the end no matter where you head! It's my turn now and I activate my Masked Knight LV5's effect. By sending it to the graveyard, I get to summon an even more powerful monster so I release my Masked Knight to bring out Masked Knight LV7 (Attack: 2900/Defense: 2000) in attack mode!" Gill shouted (Hand: 2) as Masked Knight LV5 was sent to the graveyard and in its place, a larger and more powerful Masked Knight took to the field.

"Fool… by summoning a monster, I get another Rose Token not to mention your attack strength of yoru new monster is cut in half as well." Amy replied as Masked Knight LV7's attack power was cut in half and a third Rose Token took the field on Amy's side.

"I do know this… as long as Black Garden is on the field, those Rose Tokens can't be destroyed in battle. My guess all she can do is defend and hide in that grove of hers. However that knight is sharp alright… will she completely dodge his assaults? I don't know." Brandon said as Dominic stood silent watching everything take place.

"By looking at your eyes, you consider to counterattack thanks to that Doppleganger card ya have once my monster's effect kicks in but that won't work. It doesn't matter what you do at this point because I'm ready to go on the offensive. I came prepared after all and here's why… from my hand, I play the equip spell Shield of Glory (Equip Spell Card) and with it, victory is inevitable." Gill spoke as Masked Knight LV7 was equipped with a large shield that had crystal-like spikes coming out.

"Nice job! With Glory Shield, he can prevent the activation of any Spells or Traps that target the monster equipped with it whenever it attacks. Looks like he knows what he's doing." Harold said as Gill was far from finished.

"Not only that but whenever it inflicts Battle Damage, he can destroy one Spell or Trap card that's on the field." Tommy replied as Gill was on the offensive.

"Time for me to strike! Masked Knight LV7 attack his Rose Token with Persona Big Slash!" Gill shouted as Masked Knight LV7 took out his sword and struck one of the Rose Tokens that was on the field.

"Unreal! Masked Knight LV7 struck Amy's lifepoints… despite Rose Token's effect of not being destroyed by battle, lifepoint damage is still applied." The announcer replied as Amy's lifepoints went down but Gill wasn't finished yet. (Amy's lifepoints: 1550)

"Now my Glory Shield's effect kicks in and with it, I destroy your Doppleganger trap! Looks like you are all out of options ya witch." Gill said as Doppleganger was destroyed causing cheers to be heard throughout the field. It was then it went back to his side of the field activating his special effect.

"That's not all because I play Masked Knight LV7's effect… Persona Big Blast! When its on the field, you take 1500 points of damage!" Gill shouted as Masked Knight LV7 fired a powerful blast reducing Amy's lifepoints to a meager amount. (Amy's lifepoints: 50)

"Incredible! Amy is now down to 50 lifepoints. If he keeps this up, he may actually win this duel! Amy is hanging on by the skin of her teeth but can she recover with only three Rose Tokens defending her?" the announcer said as cheers were heard throughout the arena.

"It looks like this duel is over… that girl was doomed from the start. Oh well…" Brandon said as Dominic disagreed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. The duel is gonna end… but in her favor." Dominic replied.

"Really now… so you are completely in her corner huh?" Brandon said as the duel was reaching a conclusion.

"Listen up, this is the last turn for you. You've got nowhere to hide! I don't know if I should say it or not but hey… you certainly are strange but yet I can't seem to find the word for it. You truly are a no good scary manipulative freaky… bitch!" Gill said as that sparked something inside Amy that would piss her off to an extent.

"You know what? You are right… on this final turn, it will all come to an end." Amy replied as if she was calm and not giving a care in the world.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Gill said as he thought of what may happen in Amy's turn.

((Can't falter now! This must be another one of her tricks. I have a high lead so I got to stay focused. When she makes her move, she could probably release one of her Rose Tokens to Advance Summon a monster. If that is the case, then I would gain a Rose Token as a result. If she plans to attack the Rose Token I gain, I have a special surprise for you. That's where my Marytr's Flag (Trap Card) trap card kicks in. The instant you attack, my trap will double my Masked Knight LV7's attack power destroying anything that comes my way. Bring it on ya witchy bitch! Anything you throw, I'll dish it right back at double the opacity.)) Gill thought as he got ready for anything his opponent may dish out.

**Turn 6**

"My turn now… I activate Black Garden's effect." Amy said (Hand: 1) as suddenly the Black Garden began to fall apart and wither away.

"What? What the hell's going on?" Gill replied as Amy explained.

"By destroying this field spell along with any and all Plant-type monsters on the field, I can special summon a monster with an attack equal to their combined attack power from my Graveyard." Amy said as eventually it would soon come.

"Each of the three Rose Tokens have 800 Attack points and by sending them all away, that gives a grand total of 2400." The announcer replied as Gill found out what Amy would bring out as everyone in the stands feared for what would come.

"I bring forth… my Black Rose Dragon!" Amy said as Black Rose Dragon returned letting off a roar that shocked and stunned the crowds watching the duel take place.

"Looks like bringing out Black Rose Dragon came with a price. By destroying Black Garden, Masked Knight LV7's attack power return to normal. This can be bad for Amy!" the announcer spoke as Masked Knight LV7 was freed from the vines with its attack power returned to normal. (Masked Knight LV7's attack: 2900)

"Black Rose Dragon's attack is 2400. The odds are truly stacked against it that's for sure." Harold replied as he knew what would take place.

"Witchy bitch, why did you cast your field spell aside? What are you planning with that monstrous freak!? It's almost as if you want to lose by my Knight's fury aren't ya?" Gill shouted as Amy knew what she was doing... a bit too well.

"Looks like he's speaking the truth. This match is already over to begin with. What else can she do?" Brandon replied as Dominic still disagreed.

"I wouldn't be daft… because this duel is gonna end in her favor like I said." Dominic said as Amy decided to show why.

"I activate my Black Rose Dragon's effect… by removing from play a Plant-type monster in my graveyard, I can reduce any monster's attack power to 0 and I choose your Masked Knight. Rose Restriction!" Amy said as Black Rose Dragon bit the spirit of Ivy Wall which caused vines to entagle and restrict Masked Knight LV7 reducing its strength to 0 causing Gill to be in a state of complete and utter shock. (Masked Knight LV7's attack: 0)

((No, it can't be! Even if I were to play Marytr's Flag, it's attack power would still remain at 0. This can't be!!)) Gill thought as he looked with a dumbfounded expression of shock.

"I will now end this… for a knight that hoists such fabricated and pathetic righteousness, take the cold flames of sorrow and pain as it drags you… straight to hell!" Amy shouted as Gill pleaded for her to stop.

"No, wait a minute… please… PLEASE STOP!!!" Gill shouted as he pleaded but it was of no avail as Amy made her assault.

"Attack my Black Rose Dragon with Black Rose Flare!" Amy said as Black Rose Dragon attacked letting forth a ferocious blast striking Masked Knight LV7 and consuming Gill in a ferocious assault.

"Oh man… this attack is just as good as a direct assault! This duel is over!" the announcer said as Gill was consumed by the blast while at the same time caused his lifepoints to hit 0 ending the duel. (Gill's lifepoints: 0)

**DUEL END**

"This is certainly interesting… we became witnesses to the strengths of a psychic duelist. This proves to be interesting. What about the main issue at hand Adam?" Jager said as Adam appeared under a holographic screen.

"We haven't received any response whatsoever. I'll notify you if anything comes to light." Adam replied as Mr. Nichols looked on and knew that something like this would occur while Damien and Dominic had their fingers on their respective arms where the pain blared when Black Rose Dragon unleashed its assault.

((Wretched mark huh? I wouldn't be so sure of it that's for sure.)) Dominic thought as he held his arm hoping to ease his pain.

"Hey you alright? Not feeling well?" Brandon said as Dominic replied stating that he was alright.

As the assault dissipated, all that was left was Gill the Iron Knight who collapsed from the fury of Black Rose Dragon's attack. The crowd was silent but it was then the scream of a young woman brought forth outcries throughout the arena. People were horrified with what they had seen stating that it was no duel but more like an execution. A man in a trenchcoat looked on hearing the cries and saw that everything was as he predicted.

"Well done my dear Amy… but don't let victory get to you. Your battle has only begun my dear." The man said as he watched as some of the audience let out screams of anger at Amy who just stood there with no emotion, no regret and no remorse for her actions.

People continued on screaming demanding that Amy leave the arena almost as if a riot was gonna break out. Knowing the state of how the people were, she was guided out of the arena by officials hoping to prevent an uproar. With the second match reaching a tragic end, what will happen in the third match? I believe that will be saved for another time don't ya agree?

_On the next __**Fairly OddFuture**__:_ I still can't get the second round's outcome out of my head… too freaky. Anyway, I'm next and it's gonna be a riding duel. I go up against some guy named Shiva who some claim to be a reaper of sorts. They say that people who duel against him are too scared to even try to duel again. It turned out I would be up against someone that my brother had faced before… Eiji Marcus. Regardless, this guy wants revenge and he thought I was Damien… how wrong he is. Next time on Fairly OddFuture, _Fires of Revenge_. Riding Duel! Acceleration!


	18. Fires of Revenge

_Notes from the Author: It's been a long time since I've updated this story but due to real life, it's real hard to do so especially since you are a college student that is now heading to Lehman College and yet is nervous for reasons unknown. For the time being, enjoy the story because I don't want to put my troubles over ya. I will be updating my work as much as my can. So for now, enjoy._

**Duel 18 – Fires of Revenge**

Twenty minutes had passed since the turbulent second match between Amy and the Iron Knight Gill. With what they had witnessed, the tensions throughout the arena had reached an all time high. Despite this, the tournament continued on with the third match that would come soon enough.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Neo Dimmsdale! With the second match all wrapped up, we are set for the third round of the Fortune Cup. It's a riding duel here as suburb boy Dominic Turner going up against the Revived Reaper Shiva!!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered on getting ready to see the third round as Dominic is tuning up his D-Rider hoping that it can be all set for his duel.

"Revived Reaper… what do you know about this guy Harold?" Dominic spoke as he was tuning up his D-Rider for his duel.

"I don't know much about him but rumors say that people that duel against him are too scared to even duel again. I hear for sure that this guy is a cruel D-Rider that is well known throughout the pro leagues." Harold replied as Dominic looked back at seeing the guy that was covered in mystery.

"Are you gonna use that card in today's duel? You do know that they will be watching you including your brother." Harold said as Dominic pondered a bit before making his choice.

"I won't need it for this duel… not yet. To let you know, I'll only use Stardust Dragon when I get to settle things with him." Dominic replied as he put his deck in his Wrist Dealer's deck slot.

Outside the arena, fireworks were heard throughout as crowds were enjoying a peaceful day despite the fact that vehicles were filling the skyways and the hologram showing Damien Turner, the Dueling King was seen outside the arena. It was then that it was seen by a D-Rider and it was one that wasn't pleased one bit.

"Dueling King… you know soon enough I will claim what is mine. The one who will take you down will be yours truly… Eiji Marcus." Eiji said as he looked at the hologram and then revved up his D-Rider and rode to the arena but it was then that security tried to stop him but that didn't work.

Going through them, he rode up the stairs and into the arena with security officials racing close by. But before they could react, they saw one of their own who knew where he would be… or so they think.

"Quickly! He went down that way so move it!" the officer spoke as the three security officers went in that direction but what they didn't know was that Eiji was disguised as that officer but before he can move, he saw something shocking which caused him to hide.

It was Shiva along with Jager discussing about what should be done during the duel that would take place. Eiji hid in the shadows while overhearing what was going on.

"You understand what needs to be done yes? You are to push that boy to his limits so we can obtain his data. You must also find out if he may be one of them. Don't drop your guard though because he is the one who had defeated the Dueling King." Jager said as Shiva spoke in a chilling tone.

"I understand… I will do as you requested." Shiva replied as Eiji overheard everything what was going on.

"What… the man who defeated the Dueling King? Who is that?" Eiji whispered as Shiva suddenly heard what he said and then threw a card into the shadows which then only brought out a small rat.

"Just a mouse… how unexpected." Shiva said as the card did hit its mark… Eiji's helmet that is.

Meanwhile, the crowd was at a high tone as they were looking forward to witnessing the third match in the Fortune Cup. Fortunately it was a Riding Duel for it was a need of a change of pace because the tension of the last duel was an intense one.

"Well now, Dominic's up next right? I hear its gonna be a Riding Duel alright. This is gonna be great!" Lucas said as Tommy was worried.

"Will he do alright?" Tommy replied as Old Man Thomas didn't seem to be worried.

"Don't worry kid, the young sonny won't lose for sure. I know that because I've seen how he duels and he's truly one of the greatest." Old Man Thomas spoke as he was exhausted while Harold looked up where Nichols and Jager were witnessing what was going on.

"Everybody, listen up!! The third round of the Fortune Cup has officially begun. What better way to kick off the third match with a Riding Duel! And now our contestants… coming up first is a D-Wheeler chosen for this competition. He's a man from the suburbs with a reason to win… ladies and gentlemen, Dominic Turner!!" the announcer shouted as Dominic Turner appeared in his D-Rider ready to do battle.

But the problem was that people didn't like seeing him mostly because of the marker on his face that sparked attention. Jeers were heard throughout the arena and not even Lucas' cheers could calm the tensed crowd.

"And his opponent, a D-Rider who is known as an angel of darkness… the Revived Reaper, Shiva!!" the announcer shouted as Shiva appeared as cheers began to be heard from the arena.

"Oh come on, why are everyone acting like jerks! They don't have to be hating on this guy jeez…" Lucas said as he heard the cheers throughout the arena.

"Alright, everything is set… let's see if this guy has what we are looking for." Adam said as he powered on his device ready to check if there would be any reading.

Dominic took a look at Shiva as he was silent not saying a word. The crowd's excitement was going through the arena like a high pitch as the riding duel was about to take place.

"Alright everyone, this duel is about to begin! Activate field spell Speed World (Field Spell Card) set on!!" the announcer shouted as both Dominic and Shiva activated Speed World causing their D-Riders to go into Riding Duel mode.

_**Duel Mode on – Auto Pilot standby.**_

"As you know everyone, the field has been taken over by Speed World. In other words, Spell cards can't be played for only Speed Spells handle things here." The announcer said as Dominic took a look at Shiva revving his bike and it suddenly caught Damien's eye.

"The battle has arrived and the countdown has come… who will be the victor here? Riding duel, acceleration!" the announcer spoke as both players head off and the cloak comes off revealing someone nobody expected… Eiji Marcus.

"Sorry to startle you folks but guess what… I'm back!!! It's me, Eiji Marcus ready to rock 'n roll like it's the 20th century." Eiji said as everyone was shocked by what they had seen even the announcer who was just speechless.

"This is a surprise… out of the blue comes the Flaming D-Rider who's lifelong goal is to defeat the Dueling King!" the announcer said as everyone was shocked having Nichols and Jager to get to the bottom of things.

"Sir, I have some bad news… Shiva is out of commission. We found him with skid marks all over his room. What shall we do?" Jager said as Security saw Shiva who turned out to be some douche with blue hair beat after getting his butt kicked in a duel.

"Guess what boy, you'll be facing me… yours truly of course. I'm gonna show you what a real Riding Duel is all about… what's wrong Dominic? If you are a D-Rider as well then why don't you throw down! So are you ready shrimp?" Eiji said as Dominic then had a smile on his face almost as if he was expecting it to handle.

"Why not… I accept after all things have gotten a bit boring as it is." Dominic replied as the announcer was confused and dumbfounded by what he had seen but it was one man's words that decided to set everything straight.

"It's alright… the last duel brought everyone's nerves to a high pitch. I believe some entertainment is in order to calm things down." Mr. Nichols spoke as he nodded in a positive manner which excited the announcer.

"Looks like we got the okay from the man in charge… this duel will go on!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered as the duel between Eiji and Dominic is about to begin.

**DUEL START**

Eiji's lifepoints: 4000, Speed Counters: 0, cards in hand: 5  
Dominic's lifepoints: 4000, Speed Counters: 0, cards in hand: 5

**Turn 1**

"Since I called you out, it's only fair that I go first. From my hand I summon Burning Skullhead (Attack: 1000/Defense: 800) in attack mode!" Eiji said (Hand: 5) as he summoned a skull that was encircled in flame.

"Next I set 3 cards face down and call it a turn. Let's see what ya got boy!" Eiji spoke (Hand: 2) as he set three face downs in which Dominic went on the move.

**Turn 2**

Eiji's Speed Counters: 1  
Dominic's Speed Counters: 1

"Alrighty then, let's get it on. From my hand, I summon Speed Warrior (Attack: 900/Defense: 400) in attack mode!" Dominic (Hand: 5) said as Speed Warrior took to the field.

"There it is! Speed Warrior has arrived for its special effect causes its attack power to double on the turn its summoned to the field." The announcer said as Speed Warrior's attack power doubled (Attack: 1800) gearing itself up for battle.

"Battle!" Dominic shouted as Speed Warrior was on the attack.

"Here it goes! Speed Warrior is on the attack!" the announcer said as Eiji had a plan up his sleeves.

"I activate the trap Zero Guard (Trap Card)! By reducing one monster's attack power to 0, that monster can't be destroyed in battle until the end of your turn!" Eiji spoke as Burning Skullhead's attack power went down (Attack: 0) as Speed Warrior went on the attack.

"Go for it with Sonic Edge Kick!" Dominic shouted as Speed Warrior spun his legs and struck Burning Skullhead causing his lifepoints to drop considerably. (Eiji's lifepoints: 2200)

"Huh? What's this… it looks like Eiji's lifepoints have taken a considerable hit!" the announcer said as Eiji tried to hold his bike steady.

"Hey what is going on?" Old Man Thomas spoke wondering about what had happened.

"He just took lifepoint damage all to protect his monster." Tommy replied but Lucas wondered why Eiji's Speed Counters didn't go down.

"But since he lost more than 1000 lifepoints, shouldn't his Speed Counters go down to 0? What's happening?" Lucas said as Eiji had a second surprise.

"This is where my Death Accel (Trap Card) trap comes in! If I attain lifepoint damage by means of battle, I can gain Speed Counters equal to the amount of lifepoint damage by 500. Since I took more than 1500 points of damage, I gain three Speed Counters." Eiji replied as his Speed Counters increased by three shocking everyone. (Eiji's Speed Counters: 4)

"By using this trap card, Eiji's Speed Counters have gone up by three! This is truly a shocking twist." The announcer said as the crowd was cheering on.

"See here people for this is the power of my new Accel Revenge deck built by yours truly, Eiji Marcus!" Eiji shouted as he was showing off what it can do but it was only the start of the duel so anything can happen.

As the crowd cheered on hoping for Eiji to be victorious in his duel against Dominic, he didn't seem at all impressed but knowing how the duel was going, he was ready for whatever Eiji had in store.

"So you want a battle with Speed Spells huh? Okay, this is starting to get more interesting than I thought it would be. I end my turn by setting 2 cards face down… let's see what ya got!" Dominic said (Hand: 3) as Eiji started his turn.

**Turn 3**

Eiji's Speed Counters: 5  
Dominic's Speed Counters: 2

"Alright it's my turn now. From my hand, I play the Speed Spell Summon Speeder (Speed Spell Card)! If my Speed Counters are four or higher, I can special summon a monster that is level 4 or less from my hand. Come forth my Skull Base (Attack: 800/Defense: 800) but he won't be around much longer because I release Burning Skullhead and Skull Base to advance summon my Skull Flame (Attack: 2600/Defense: 1800) in attack mode!" Eiji said (Hand: 0) as he summoned one monster and then releasing both his monsters to summon an even stronger one; a zombie monster that was ferocious as the fire that is in Eiji.

"When Skull Base is used for an Advanced Summoning, I get to draw a card from my deck. Now Skull Flame attack his Speed Warrior with Fiery Uppercut!" Eiji (Hand: 1) shouted as Skull Flame went after Speed Warrior decking him with a powerful uppercut destroying it causing Dominic's lifepoints to drop and his speed counter to go down. (Dominic's lifepoints: 2300, Speed Counters: 1)

"Eiji Marcus using his impressive combination attack using a simple Speed Spell dropped Dominic's lifepoints down greatly but he's still got a slight lead. Will he retaliate?" the announcer said as the crowd was still cheering for Eiji who was excited for what had taken place.

"I'm only getting started. Watch this everyone and prepare to be amazed! I activate the continuous trap card Speed Booster (Continuous Trap Card)!" Eiji shouted as the trap caused two boosters to appear on the exhausts of his D-Rider which caused him to hit a high speed shocking everyone.

"What is that?" Lucas said as Dominic was shocked by what he had seen.

"All the pieces are now in place… now the true battle is about to begin my friend." Eiji replied as he was ready to put his plan into motion.

((What did he mean by that? And by noticing the high amount of speed counters he has, this can't be good.)) Dominic thought as Eiji explained.

"This here is the best part of my Speed Accel deck! Speed Booster is a continuous trap card that can only be activated if I have more Speed Counters than the opponent. It can negate any of my opponent's attacks during the opponent's turn and each time my turn ends, the opponent takes 100 points in damamge multiplied by the difference in Speed Counters between myself and the opponent." Eiji said as he had set everything in perfect motion with a smile on his face indeed.

"Okay so what does that mean? Is it bad for Dominic?" Old Man Thomas said as Harold continued to explain.

"In other words, the farther in Speed Counters means more trouble for Dominic. Thanks to that trap, he can't use his monsters to attack so long as the Speed Counter difference continues to increase." Harold replied as they all see Dominic smiling for some odd reason.

"Hey, Dominic seems to be enjoying himself for some reason." Lucas said curiously.

"Hey wait a sec, this is bad. Why does the fellow have a look of joy in his eyes." Old Man Thomas replied as Harold knew what was coming.

"I'd quit that smiling if I were you because Speed Booster's effect kicks in right now!" Eiji said as missiles came out of the speed booster trap striking Dominic and reducing his lifepoints. (Dominic's lifepoints: 1900)

"Looks like the lifepoint gap is in Eiji's favor. Thanks to that trap card, Dominic is behind by 300 points." The announcer replied as Eiji was finishing his turn.

"You know that no one can keep up with my speed. I set one card face down and end my turn." Eiji said as he set a card face down ending his turn." Eiji said (Hand: 0) as he ended his turn.

**Turn 4**

Eiji's Speed Counters: 6  
Dominic's Speed Counters: 2

"Hey, what's wrong boy? I must be so far ahead you can't even see me and what!?" Eiji said but not before Dominic came out of nowhere drawing his next card.

"I draw… what was it you were saying?" Dominic replied as he drew a card from his deck (Hand: 4).

"Yo dude you only have two Speed Counter so how did you… what!? What!? Slip-Stream (Trap Card)!?" Eiji shouted as he was shocked with what he had seen.

"Huh? Slip-Stream… what's that?" Old Man Thomas said as Harold explained.

"Slip-Stream is known to be a trap card for Riding Duels. It's a trap that can be activated when your Speed Counters are less than your opponent's while the opponent uses a Speed Spell. On the Standby Phase that follows, this trap can raise your Speed Counters equal to the amount your opponent has." Harold replied as Old Man Thomas understood.

"Alright! Nice going." Lucas said

"But wait a second, when did he activate that Trap?" Tommy replied as even Eiji tried to figure it out.

"Okay, I get it… it must have been when I played that card last turn wasn't it?" Eiji said to himself as he remembered what happened last turn.

_Flashback… last turn…_

_"I play the Speed Spell Summon Speeder!" Eiji said as he activated but not before something else occurred._

_"I activate Slip-Stream!" Dominic replied softly as the trap was activated._

_End flashback…_

"Very impressive of you Dominic… but can you keep up with something like this? I activate the trap card Accel Zone (Trap Card)! Here we go!" Eiji shouted as the trap caused a line to emerge in which Eiji went through and hit speeds that no one expected.

The instant he entered, his D-Rider hit high speeds crossing through the entire Dueling Ring all at the same time shouting out hoping to withstand the high speeds that the trap would dish out.

"Whoa, what incredible speed! His Speed Counters have suddenly jumped to a high count of eleven!" the announcer shouted as Dominic got pissed. (Eiji's Speed Counters: 11)

((Damn it!)) Dominic thought as Eiji was going at high speed all while laughing at the same time.

"In case you didn't know, Accel Zone is a trap that activates when the opponent adds Speed Counters by means other than Speed World's effect for thanks to this, it adds on five more Speed Counters to mine. Let's see you keep up with a speed this high boy!" Eiji shouted as Dominic didn't care as he had to continue with his turn.

"Time to fight fire with fire for I play my Summon Speeder." Dominic said (Hand: 3) as he played his own Summon Speeder speed spell.

"Well well, looks like Dominic delivers a Summon Speeder of his own!" the announcer said as Dominic continued with his turn.

"Due to Summon Speeder's effect, this lets me special summon my Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack: 800/Defense: 800) to the field but I'm not done because I now normal summon the Tuner monster Junk Synchron (Attack: 1300/Defense: 500)!" Dominic spoke (Hand: 1) as he brought two monsters to the field; one a Tuner monster and the other a hedgehog with bolts for quills taking up a defensive position.

((What good will those monsters do? Absolutely nothing.)) Eiji thought as Dominic wasn't finished yet with his turn.

"Now comes Junk Synchron's effect for when its Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level-2 or lower monster from my graveyard to the field in defense mode and I choose Speed Warrior!" Dominic said as Speed Warrior took to the field.

"Level three Junk Synchron and Level two Speed Warrior… **TUNE UP**!!!" Dominic shouted as Junk Synchron revved its backside engines and transformed into three Synchrowaves which encirculated Speed Warrior turning into two stars of light.

_**When two powers appear on our world, their stars call forth a new power.**_

_**When that power emerges, a new light is formed.**_

"**Synchro Summon**!! Come forth level-five Junk Warrior (Attack: 2300/Defense: 1300)! Dominic shouted as Junk Warrior took to the field exciting Dominic's friends.

"It's here!" Tommy and Lucas shouted as Old Man Thomas was pleased with what he was seeing.

"That's the kid's favorite card!" Old Man Thomas replied as Junk Warrior was ready to rev things up.

"Junk Warrior's attack strength goes up equal to the attack power of a level-2 or lower monster that I have on the field. Since I have Quillbolt Hedgehog, it goes up by 800 points. Now Junk Warrior attack his Skull Flame!" Dominic shouted as Junk Warrior (Attack: 3100) now powered up heads to attack Skull Flame but something was gonna stop him in his tracks.

"Too bad boy… did you forget about Speed Booster's effect?" Eiji replied as Junk Warrior's attack was blocked due to Speed Booster's effect.

"What just happened? Junk Warrior's attack had no effect." Lucas said as Harold explained.

"The reason why is because Speed Booster can negate attacks equal to the difference in Speed Counters." Harold replied as Lucas tried figuring things out.

"Which means that if Eiji has eleven and Dominic has six… then it ends up blocking five attacks!" Lucas shouted as he figured it out but Dominic knew.

"Looks like I have to make due with what I've got… I set one card face down and that ends my turn." Dominic (Hand: 0) said as he set a face down ending his turn.

**Turn 5**

Eiji's Speed Counters: 12  
Dominic's Speed Counters: 7

"It's my draw now… squirt." Eiji said (Hand: 1) as he reached the maximum amount.

"This is insane! Eiji has hit twelve Speed Counters… that's the maximum speed here people!!" the announcer shouted as the both of them were hitting high speed in this Riding Duel.

"That's right! He who wins in speed wins a Riding Duel no matter what the situation. The speed I've gained here will be my path to reach the King! I've gone through intense training with that very belief in mind! All to attain this speed that the Dueling King possesses!" Eiji said as he remembers the intense training he had to go through in hopes of one day regaining his pride that he once had.

"Here I come for there is no turning back! From my hand, I activate the Speed Spell, Accel Draw (Speed Spell Card)! Since I have 12 Speed Counters, this spell lets me draw two cards from my deck." Eiji spoke as he drew two cards from that Speed Spell but what he drew next would surprise everyone.

"Well well well… look what I got here! It's the speed spell Storm of the End (Speed Spell Card)!" Eiji shouted as he held the card in his hand (Hand: 2).

"What the… " Damien said.

"Storm of the End!? What is he thinking?!" Dominic replied as Eiji was ready to make his move.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen, one of the cards that is in the hands of the Dueling King. Allow me to show you how its done for I play the Speed Spell card Storm of the End!" Eiji shouted (Hand: 1) as he activated the spell which caused a massive cyclone to emerge from the card.

"Storm of the End can only be activated if your Speed Counters are ten of higher. What it does is destroy every monster on the field and inflict 300 points of damage for every monster destroyed." Eiji said as all the monsters were destroyed due to the effect which were his Skull Flame and Dominic's Junk Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog. If that wasn't enough, the both of them suffered some serious damage to their lifepoints respectively. (Eiji's lifepoints: 1900, Dominic's lifepoints: 1300)

"Whoa! In just one fell swoop, Dominic is down to 1300 lifepoints but though Eiji destroyed his monster as a result, he has nothing to attack with! Is this part of his plan?" the announcer said as Eiji knew what he was doing.

"There is a reason why I did it to begin with. I remove my Skull Flame from play to Special Summon a monster whose power surpasses it. Come forth now, Speed King – Skull Flame (Attack: 3000/Defense: 2300)!" Eiji shouted as a powerful monster emerged on the field; it was Skull Flame but has horse-like legs giving it a much needed boost in speed.

"What the... " Dominic said shocked by what he had seen.

"An attack power of 3000!?" Harold replied as Old Man Thomas was freaked out what he had seen.

"Unreal! Destroying every monster on the field along with dishing out damage, all so that a powerful high-level monster can be brought forth to the field. What an impressive combination! Eiji's Speed Accel deck is truly fearsome!" the announcer shouted while Damien was not impressed one bit.

"Time for me to put an end to all of this. Speed King – Skull Flame attack Dominic directly!" Eiji shouted as his monster was ready to finish him off but Dominic isn't going to let that happen.

"I'm not going down without a fight! I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow (Trap Card)!" Dominic shouted as his trap saved him from an inevitable defeat.

"Lucky son of a bitch! Dominic managed to dodge that one with his trap but will it be enough?" The announcer said as Eiji disagreed.

"Not on my dime because Speed Booster's effect kicks in right now." Eiji said as five of Speed Booster's rockets fired and was then aimed for Dominic dropping his lifepoints even further. (Dominic's lifepoints: 800)

"Dominic, don't give up!" Lucas shouted.

"Now my Speed King – Skull Flame has a nasty monster effect for it inflicts 400 points of damage for every Burning Skullhead that's in my graveyard. Eat this!" Eiji shouted as Burning Skullhead turning into a fiery orb in which it struck Dominic decreasing his lifepoints further. (Dominic's lifepoints: 400)

"Now Dominic is down to his last 400 lifepoints! What is he going to do now!?" the announcer shouted as no one had a clue.

((Stardust… Use Stardust Dragon.)) Mr. Nichols thought to himself watching the situation.

"Ha ha ha, this should be very interesting to see." Jager said as all Damien could do was watch in silence.

**Turn 6**

Eiji's Speed Counters: 12  
Dominic's Speed Counters: 8

"It's my draw now! From my hand, I play the speed spell Shift Down (Speed Spell Card)!" Dominic said as suddenly, his D-Rider began to slow down and his Speed Counters decreased.

"What's this? Dominic's speed counters are decreasing. What is he planning?" The announcer said as Dominic's speed counters went down… by six. (Dominic's Speed Counters: 2)

"What's the boy doing?" Old Man Thomas said as Harold had an answer.

"My guess he's playing a game of chance." Harold replied as Tommy didn't understand.

"What do you mean by chance?" Tommy said as Harold explained.

"Shift Down is a Speed Spell which drops your Speed Counters down by six. In exchange, the player can draw two cards from his deck." Harold replied.

"I get it. He plans on trusting his deck to get victory right?" Lucas said as Harold replied afterwards.

"That's right, after all stuff like this is the guy's strong suit." Harold said as Dominic had drawn two cards from his deck. (Dominic's hand: 2)

"With Shift Down, this lets me draw two cards from my deck! Next I summon the Tuner monster Nitro Synchron (Attack: 300/Defense:100) in attack mode!" Dominic said (Hand: 1) as he summoned a Tuner monster to the field that looks like a small nitro chamber with arms and legs.

"But that's not all because Quillbolt Hedgehog's special effect kicks in for when there's a Tuner monster on the field, it can be Special Summoned from my graveyard." Dominic said as Quillbolt Hedgehog returned to the field.

"Next I activate the trap card, Give and Take (Trap Card)! This lets me take a monster from my graveyard and Special Summon it on the opponent's side of the field in defense mode… and I choose Junk Synchron!" Dominic said as Junk Synchron appeared on Eiji's side of the field.

((What the? What is that thing doing on my field?)) Eiji thought as he was trying to figure out what is going on.

"Now Give & Take's second effect activates. I take a monster on my side of the field and raise its level equal to the monster that I brought back to your side. Since Junk Synchron is a level 3 monster, it raises Quillbolt Hedgehog's level by 3 making it a level 5." Dominic said as Quillbolt Hedgehog's level went up becoming a level 5 monster.

"I get it. With a level-2 Nitro Synchron and a level-5 Quillbolt Hedgehog makes… " Tommy said before Lucas finished it.

"A level-7 Synchro Summon!!" Lucas shouted as Dominic went on the offensive.

"Level-2 Nitro Synchron and Level-5 Quillbolt Hedgehog… **TUNE UP**!!!" Dominic shouted as Nitro Synchron turned into two circular Synchrowaves while Quillbolt Hedgehog turned into five stars of light.

_**When two powers appear on our world, their stars call forth a new power.**_

_**When that power emerges, a new light is formed.**_

"**Synchro Summon**! Blaze on, level-7 Nitro Warrior (Attack: 2800/Defense: 1800)!" Dominic said as Nitro Warrior appeared on the field ready to do battle but Eiji wasn't impressed.

"This is really getting boring boy because you are wasting time! Remember because as long as I have Speed Booster, you can't attack me so just give up!" Eiji shouted as Dominic wasn't gonna give in.

"Eiji forgot one thing because when Nitro Warrior is successfully summoned by means of Synchro Summon, Dominic can draw a card from his deck." Harold said as Lucas replied.

"So that must be what he's after right?" Lucas replied.

"Yep, he's risking it all on one card… a game of chance." Harold said as Eiji was ready to lap around Dominic who was slow due to the low Speed Counters he had.

"Dominic! With the speed I have, I'll outrun you!" Eiji shouted as Dominic wasn't fazed a bit for he put it all on the card he would soon draw. Placing all his faith in the card he soon drew, everyone was silent wondering what would happen next but then something happened… Dominic had a smile seeing that he found the right one.

"Bingo… from my hand I play the Speed Spell card Gaping Storm (Speed Spell Card) and it goes something like this. If my speed counters are ten or more apart from your speed counters, this destroys every spell and trap on the field!" Dominic shouted (Hand: 1) as Eiji was downright flabbergasted.

"Say what!?! No, not my Speed Booster trap!" Eiji shouted as every Spell and Trap on the field were destroyed including Eiji's Speed Booster trap which provided him the only defense he needed.

"I get it now! Dominic's been waiting to use that card." Lucas said

"That explains why Dominic had to reduce his Speed Counters in the first place." Tommy replied as Dominic continued with his turn.

"Damn you… damn you to hell Dominic!!" Eiji shouted as he was pissed off that his plans hit a serious snag.

"Now my Nitro Warrior's special effect kicks in. When I play a Spell card on my turn, it gives Nitro Warrior an additional 1000 attack points!" Dominic said as Eiji saw Nitro Warrior's attack power raised by 1000. (Nitro Warrior's Attack: 3800)

"Say _what!?!_" Eiji shouted as he saw that occur.

"It's battle time! Now Nitro Warrior attack his Speed King – Skull Flame now! Dynamite Knuckle Shuffle!" Dominic shouted as Nitro Warrior raced straight for Speed King – Skull Flame giving it a devastating knuckle sandwich taking it down and causing Eiji's lifepoints to decrease. (Eiji's lifepoints: 1100)

"Shit… " Eiji muttered to himself.

"Oh I forgot to tell ya that when Nitro Warrior destroys an opponent's monster by means of battle, it can take a monster on my opponent's side of the field that is in defense mode and switch it to attack mode. Plus, it can attack the monster that changed positions." Dominic said as it shocked Eiji even more.

"Say what? To attack mode? Oh crap then that means that Junk Synchron is…" Eiji replied as Dominic knew what he had to do.

"That's right. This duel is mine! Nitro Warrior take him down!" Dominic shouted as Nitro Warrior went on the attack again.

"The difference in their attack strength is as clears the day! You can pretty much guess where this ends up…" the announcer said as Nitro Warrior gave Junk Synchron a serious beating taking out Eiji and the rest of his lifepoints.

"Oh hell… " Eiji said as his lifepoints went down to 0 ending the duel in his defeat. (Eiji's lifepoints: 0)

"That settles it folks! Dominic has scored a come from behind victory with a beautifully-exuected combination. The winner of this duel is… Dominic Turner!!" the announcer shouted as Dominic's friends were pleased of his victory.

"Alright, Dominic did it. He won!" Lucas said.

"That's the way kid." Old Man Thomas replied as the duel came to an end.

As the duel ended, Eiji's ride spews out a lot of smoke mostly due to it entering defeat mode. Regardless of this, he seems somehow pleased knowing that he had a hell of a duel.

"I got to admit… that was a great duel and I give ya credit for your tactics." Dominic said as he smiled caryring his D-Rider helmet.

"Yeah, you can say that. But know this my friend, next time we duel… I won't hold back." Eiji replied as he began laughing uncontrollably as a sort of way to express his respect.

"So, he indeed lacked the strength to use it I see…" Mr. Nichols said as Jager knew what was coming up.

"Which that means that up next is…" Jager replied as he had a smile that was evil and yet cacklish to boot.

"Damn it! What the hell are you two trying to do behind my back!?" Damien said as he was irate wondering what was going on but all he heard was silence. Dominic was silent as well unknown to what was about to take place.

The question was what was it as Dominic looked up at that tower where Nichols, Jager and Damien were in. Many things haunt both Dominic and Damien's mind as they try to figure out what is going on but for the time being, they would be stuff that would be revealed for another time as the Neo Dimmsdale Fortune Cup continues.

_**On the next **__**Fairly OddFuture: **_

_Hey, my name's Luna. As you know, I'm forced to get involved in a loser-revival duel against a man that's really creepy. Something about him is odd and yet… what is going on?_

Something about this guy creeps me out and I don't know what that is.

"_Huh? What's going on? Why is this place so familiar…"_

Now I'm beginning to understand what my great ancestor is trying to tell me. I can't jump to conclusions just yet.

_Next time on __**Fairly OddFuture**__, A Spiritual Invitation. Kuribbon, please… can you be the one to help me with this?_


End file.
